


Personal Assistant Adrien Agreste.

by random_to_the_core



Series: Personal Assistant AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acting, Adrien is Marinette's personal assistant, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I have a thing against superhero AUs, IT'S TWO UNIVERSES TRYING TO MOLD INTO ONE WATCH ME, It's clear that I'm drowning in this fandom and ignoring my responsibilities, It's madness and feels here welcome, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Mwahaha, No reverse crush this time, No time travelling here sorry, Not Beta Read, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, Singer!Marinette, Slow Burn, Sort Of, The tags will be edited a LOT, This author has no idea what she up to, Ugh, also obliviousness, dont trust them, dun dun DUNNN, fun at the set, im telling you, lmao this is going to be fun, more tags will be added because I don't trust myself, personal assistant au, sorry - Freeform, the only things I'm good at, this time, you know, you know what? Don't trust the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 113,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_to_the_core/pseuds/random_to_the_core
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is never one to back down from a challenge. After rapidly earning fame within three weeks of the release of one of her songs, the bluenette readily signs a contract to act as the main lead in a series. After all, it's an offer from a well-known production house, and more fame is exactly what she needs.While Marinette tries her best to hide her gigantic crush on her PA in this universe, Princess Naphélia struggles not to fall in love with the handsome blond Knight Victor in the Medieval Times.Some decisions are difficult to make, and some options are harder to choose from. Because Victor and Adrien might be two different blonds, but Princess Naphélia and Marinette are one in the same. And both love stories are a forbidden romance.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Felix Graham de Vanily, others
Series: Personal Assistant AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791376
Comments: 278
Kudos: 203





	1. ~Netteflix~

_Moth to a flame, fuel to fire.  
_ _Soul to a corpse; what you shan't acquire,  
_ _Beware!  
_ _Of the consequences of your desires,_

_**~** _

"My ass." The bluenette murmured as she pushed her roving thoughts to a corner of her mind. This was not a time to mull over words of wisdom that weren't exactly words but more like mockery at her life decisions.

She wrapped her silk scarf tighter around her neck to tone down the uneasiness she felt without a reason. Her nervous bluebell eyes raked around her surroundings guardedly to detect the cause of her discomfort, her pupils shrunken to tiny black dots. Her shiny heels, made of something akin to polished leather made bothersome squeaky sounds every time they produced friction with the contrasting white-tiled floor of the studio.

She managed to find and reach her dressing room in her heavy dress and entered the air-conditioned area, finally releasing the breath she'd been holding as the cool air made her fitting attire– if only slightly- breathable. She sat down in the chair that was pulled back just the way she had left it and removed the silky fabric from around her shoulders.

She had to read her script once more. Maybe reading it once more might help, right? That _must_ be the reason. The shoot started in about forty minutes (Eighty if one of the co-actors abruptly announced yet again that their hairpin was sticking out of their hairdo). She could totally cover it up in that span of time.

She reached a perfectly manicured hand towards her dressing table where the papers lay, and snatched them in one swift movement as a girl she'd met just that day continued to talk behind her non-stop.

"-and Ivan will put the rest of the costumes in the back, while you'll have to-"

Marinette ignored her, creasing her eyebrows further as reading the script did nothing to settle her nerves.

It was her first time acting; for a well-known production company, and as one of the main characters, no less. That was the reason she was a little... _hyped_. That was all. She could do this. It was important. It was going to help her make it to the top of the list of Paris _' Le Plus Aimé._ She _knew_ it. And Marinette was willing to do anything to achieve her _raison d'être._

Fame.

Maybe that was the reason she was feeling a bit uneasy.

"Can you get me a glass of water, please?" Marinette asked softly, prompting the girl behind her to stop her rushed instructions to turn and look at her. She raised an eyebrow at Marinette which further made her insides churn with restlessness and anxiety. The actress belatedly realized that asking this girl -who's name she was _pretty_ sure was Colette- for a glass of water was also feeling out of place.

"Sure," Colette said carelessly and tugged her pen behind her ear. "Ice water?"

"No, just plain. Thanks." She mumbled. She finally released a sigh as Colette walked out of the room.

It was just... what? Her second week at the shoot? And even then she'd been at the set for four days at max. Why was she feeling so... odd? She released a slow breath.

_You can do this. You can DO this. This is easy. Think about that top list where all of this will inevitably lead you._

After the initial hype of the whole ordeal had calmed down and Marinette started thinking with a mind less occupied by the upcoming shoot, she felt better. Her Makeup Artist decided that moment to make her entry. Her hazel eyes landed on the bluenette, and after being thoroughly pleased with her costume, the worker immediately got down to setting up the cosmetics. Marinette watched her idly as the woman -with brown hair died a fluffy cotton-candy pink on the edges- started talking almost immediately.

It was just like that at a shoot. Everything was rushed and less explained. Or didn't even _need_ an explanation, for that matter.

"So, how does it feel wearing a corset?"

Marinette gave her a tired smile. "I think I'll manage to breathe in it for a day. And then prepare myself mentally for the next shoot on Friday." She rolled her blue eyes.

Her makeup artist, Alya Césaire The Absolute Sweetheart and Lifesaver, gave her a look. "You're gonna be here till past midnight, you know that, right? Don't tell me you _believed_ Andrew when he said they'll pack up at eleven."

Marinette sighed as Alya continued to dust her cheekbones with a nude blush. "Unfortunately, I know. But I'll be fine in this monstrosity of a dress. It isn't so bad, actually." Alya hummed in agreement.

Of course she was working in a Medieval Times series. Of knights and princesses and towns and peasants. It was one of the most trending genres, along with romance and action. And apparently this series had all of it. That meant stunts and corsets and, yes, romance.

She was a singer. She had always been a singer and song-writer, though a common one with just a few views on YouTube and other relative sites. Marinette always wanted to achieve _more_ , to reach _higher_ , to worker _harder_. She wanted all her efforts to come to fruition ever since she started singing at the age of seventeen.

But now, sitting here in front of the mirror in the dressing room of a set of one of the most well-known production houses, Marinette felt like perhaps she really _had_ achieved something.

She'd never thought that a song that had taken her just a few months to write and compose would _blow up_ on the internet merely a week after it was released. It had been a vague idea while sitting with a cup of tea on her balcony, humming incoherent tunes to herself. The composition had formed almost by itself, the lyrics for the song soon following. She thought it was a sweet song and so she wrote it almost immediately. But the amount of times her song 'The Wall Between Us' was played was baffling for the bluenette. People finally recognized her for her voice, her song was played almost _everywhere_ , the views on her videos multiplying within days as more and more people started following her and asked for more.

It was actually unbelievable when an agent presented her the contract for the main role in one of the series for Netteflix. **_(A/N: I do NOT regret that name lmfao.)_**

They said she was a rising star, that she had the looks and the talent they needed for the 'perfect role'. It is often said that if you're good at singing there is a high probability that you're good at acting as well. Perhaps it was that notion that made their team select her, but not before giving her enough practice.

_But as is the nature of man, what you have is never enough._

_Beware!_

_The consequences of your desires._

Marinette shook her head. Wow, the script really was getting to her head.

She couldn't help but glance back at her reflection, her hairstyle and her costume. Her dark midnight hair was left down half on her shoulder blades and curled perfectly, while the top half was bunched up in three rose-shaped buns. Pearls were imbedded in each bun and a few stray curls hung at the side of her face for _le flair supplémentaire_. Her dress was a sight for sore eyes. She couldn't help but _feel_ beautiful; the beige and taupe of her dress making her blue eyes stand out. Her low and wide neckline had small frills of fine crème colored chiffon. And after hugging her waist (painfully) perfectly, the dress puffed out in the most elegant gown.

Looking at her face, her freckles enhanced by the makeup and her wide blue eyes, Marinette wondered that perhaps she really _was_ born to do this role.

It was after Colette had sent in her glass of water that the young actress realized why it felt odd asking someone else. Why everything had been feeling alien. Why anyone hadn't complimented her the way she was used to and why what she always needed wasn't there by her side without her actually having to ask for it.

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette asked now, feeling rather dumb for forgetting her personal assistant-slash- bodyguard.

His _absence_ was the reason everything was feeling incongruous, _dammit_.

Where was the core of all her problems?

The artist gave her a funny look. "Mariboo, he's been missing from the set for at least _three hours_ now. What rock were you hiding under all that time?"

"Three hours?!" Marinette exclaimed as the other woman dutifully ignored the outburst, taking out a lip pencil. "Where is that guy?! I go to meet the director and he's already gone?"

"No I'm not!" A familiar voice exclaimed from the door and Marinette stiffened. "I was just looking for something. I knew you wouldn't be back any time soon when Mr. Zag called you."

Marinette looked at the reflection behind her in the mirror to see that, in fact, the core of her problems was standing there, lean muscles and all. He looked slightly out of breath like he'd either jogged or ran all the way there from who-knows-where, and that was probably why he sounded so breathless and that _shouldn't_ have made her squirm in her seat. He passed her his signature smile and her heart jumped to her throat, a blush settling on her cheeks despite herself. Everything around her momentarily disappeared as she regarded the cheerful blond.

"O-oh." She said stupidly, "Um. Okay, g-good." She tried to give him a stern look (and failed). Not being able to meet his lively green eyes anymore, she averted her gaze down to his body. He had that clipboard _("for show, obviously")_ and wore what he normally would; a painfully plain T-shirt with fitted pants and _Oh God_ she _told_ him not to wear those pants.

She had casually mentioned a few times that he could come in anything comfortable because she didn't put any restrictions on him. (It was a respectful way of saying _please stop wearing those fitted pants_ because they distract her in more ways than one. Ways that shouldn't be appropriate. You can't blame her, that guy has a fine _ass_.) But he was either too oblivious to notice or didn't think there was anything more casual than what he wore at the moment.

She definitely needed to put a few restrictions, if only for the sake of her poor, distracted, _traitorous_ heart.

Marinette cursed her wild thoughts as Adrien sat down in a one-seater small sofa right next to her dressing table to look at the makeup artist do her job.

She could _feel_ him studying her. His eyes left a nagging and tingling feeling on the side of her body as she tried to push down a shiver. He was just like that. Her oblivious, _painfully_ sweet and charming assistant. Her hot and way-too-gorgeous-to-NOT-be-on-the-screen assistant. Her secret crush.

The core of all her problems.

The project wouldn't have been even half as hard as it was because of his distracting presence. The current situation where he bore his sharp green eyes into her whole body leaving pleasant tingles was her _own_ decision. Her own choice.

_The consequences of your desires._

Most of the female actors preferred an aged and experienced person to be of their personal assistance. But what did Marinette do?

She immediately called dibs on the hot blond guy.

It wasn't exactly a wise decision for her career. At all.

"You look lovely, Ms. Marinette." He said with a soft smile. Blood rushed to almost all parts of her body. She snapped her gaze to his and then quickly down, eyes wide and face hot.

"Y-You think?" She managed to stutter and then cleared her throat.

Alya Césaire smirked. Marinette glared at her.

Apparently, the Golden Glory wasn't done yet. "Yes! We really need to appreciate Mylene's designs. I mean, I thought it was the _prettiest_ I had ever seen you on that introductory look last week but I have been proven wrong. You still manage to look even more breathtaking."

Marinette was practically _burning_. Liquefying. Completely done for. She felt like the sun was only a few feet away as she first reddened then scorched then burned then melted into lava and seeped into the ground, into nothingness.

Someone needed to tell this sunshine to _not_ compliment her like _that_.

She felt something warm churn in the pit of her stomach as her face turned red and she bit her lip till it flushed. Alya Césaire, though thoroughly amused, tsked and pulled her lower lip out with her thumb. Marinette blinked a few times and said, "T-Thanks, Adrien."

He leaned back, looking proud of himself. "Sure. It's the truth, Ms. Marinette."

She managed to compose her racing heart and said, "Don't call me _Ms. Marinette_. I'm, like, probably a few months younger than you or something." Also that sounded highly formal, and formal was the _last_ thing she wanted to be with him.

-Wait, that didn't sound appropriate.

"That's against the protocol, Ms. Dupain Cheng." He said as he rubbed a hand behind his neck, distracting her thoughts, "It's careless enough that I call you by your first name."

It's _also_ against protocol to break your employer with compliments and sweet words. It's _also_ against protocol to even be working as an assistant when you're hot enough to be a star of some sexy perfume add.

But she liked the endearment. She absolutely _loved_ her name on that French tongue.

_Beware!_

_Of your desires._

...She was very, _very_ screwed. And surprisingly only her makeup artist knew that.

Before the bluenette could vibrate to the point of launching into the sky like a rocket, her assistant pulled out his pen and leaned forward while Alya tried to remove Marinette's bangs to apply a few touches of face powder (Because she was pink and that was ruining the look).

"I took care of the new account for the fan mail." He started."Even if parties try to contact you, your personal account will be safe."

"Good," She murmured. Then added, "But keep looking for Penny's email in my personal account if she sends one. Just in case." She added the last part when she saw him opening his mouth to remind her.

Yes. She knew. Her contract was exclusive and she was strictly prohibited from working on other productions during the term of the project. But that didn't mean she couldn't stop hoping to get at least a message from Jagged Stone.

Adrien scribbled something down and then asked, "Did you discuss the public liability insurance with Caline?"

"I did." Marinette said. Adrien nodded and scribbled down something else. Then he turned his attention to his phone. "Even though you haven't posted anything regarding it on your social media, the fans already know you're starring in the show. I should let you know beforehand that you will be required to appear at certain premier events, talk shows, and other events to publicize the production after the release."

"Got it." Marinette said as she turned her head both ways to admire her final look in the mirror. They heard someone shout frantically outside. It was probably the cameraman getting into a fight again. There were _always_ disagreements of sorts on the set.

Adrien stood up at the same time Marinette did, and she twirled around lightly in her dress to (show off to Adrien) admire it. The blond smiled as he bowed lightly and extended a hand towards her.

"Ready, my lady?"

Her heart went crazy again.

_You chose this. You chose him. It would not have been so flattering and heart-stopping if you'd hired Alix._

She placed her hand in his delicately, giving him a shaky smile as she did so.

" _Oui_."

____________________

"Everyone, ready?" Jeremy Zag shouted, "Aaaaand...."

"-WAIT! The prince's hair looks too flat from the right."

"Oh, C'MON! We don't have all day for this! Forty minutes, everyone!"

"Seriously?!"

"Again?"

"Ugh."

__________________


	2. ~Naphélia~

_That handsome blond lad,_  
_With a halo on his head,_  
_tsk, tsk, tsk!_  
_He might not be thy angel!_

**_~_ **

Three episodes.

Three episodes where all of the focus was going to be on her, and only _after_ that the male protagonist was to enter the scene. Which meant that said VVIP was not going to be on the set for at least two more weeks.

The story of Princess Naphélia was nothing short of _inspirational_. She was the epitome of perseverance and valor. She was perfection and beauty incarnate. She was the type of woman who could, indeed, only exist in a world of fiction. Her story was about how she stood up for herself and for her kingdom, how she fought the enemies both in and out of the castle. How she faced the conspiracies that everyone else in the royal family failed to notice and how despite all of her best efforts, she couldn’t help but fall in love with a lowly knight.

Her power was her voice. It was melodious yet strong, luring yet awakening, a hint of sweet and a hint of brave that was supposed to ‘ _make people swoon every time she parted her lips to speak._ ’

Apparently, Marinette was that voice.

This was a big responsibility on her shoulders. She had to meet up with the expectations of her fans and her director alike. She had to _be_ that Naphélia who was going to make that gorgeous knight fall in love with her in the first place.

It wasn’t like the actor who was playing the Knight was making reaching those expectations any easier.

Although he was not going to be on the set until his long-awaited and anticipated introduction in the show, Marinette was already having an existential crisis and fighting several self-conscious thoughts and complexes. Even though it was her first time acting, Marinette still had a large fan following. But _he_ was a _star._ A well-known celebrity whom she had seen on almost every magazine and in every commercial and every talk show. Acting was his golden talent and he was known for killer looks and swoon worthy smile and heartbreaking attitude.

The star and her ‘love interest’ was none other than Felix Graham de Vanily.

 _The_ Felix, who was going to be acting as the Knight falling for _her_ , Marinette. Especially when people like him had millions of fans. _Super_ picky fans.

She really needed to meet those expectations.

Marinette released a puff of air and fixed her posture, standing proud and confident in front of the camera. Her earrings -that were a beautiful ruby red with hints of white gold- shone brightly under the enchanting chandelier lights, glimmering with every movement of her head as she walked out of her royal bedroom to the ‘balcony’. Her dress was of the same shade, although kept a little simpler as compared to her other costumes just because of its bright color. It was a simple, flowing (and relatively less puffy) gown with only a few golden works around her sleeves, her waist, and down the length of her dress. She could feel the slight weight of the gold-plated tiara on her head, reminding her to keep her head straight and her expression as weighted as the diadem.

She went for a steely, cold gaze and looked ahead at the ‘kingdom’ from her balcony (It was a green screen.) The light from the torches on either side of her seemed to keep coming closer to her face, or maybe it was just her imagination. She turned around swiftly and gracefully, making sure that the angle was enough to the side for her robe to catch the (fake) wind but not too much to lose the focus of the camera. She tilted her chin up and took three slow steps forward, stopping for a second on the spot when the director motioned to do so, and then brisk-walked the rest of the way and out of sight, her facial features showing utter disappointment at the state of her beloved kingdom.

“And, cut!”

She walked to the back and immediately clipped off the damn heavy cloak as Alya started dabbing her cheeks and forehead with a towel while (her sweet, _sweet_ ) Adrien helped her take off the heavy piece of garment.

“Water?” He asked her and she immediately grabbed the offered bottle, gulping it down.

It was their nineteenth take, and she just wished Jeremy was satisfied with this one because she didn’t think she could school her features like that anymore. That _had_ to be their best shot. She finally removed the bottle from her lips. “Thanks, Adrien.” The blond gave her a dimpled smile that lit up her mood.

Alya applied shimmer to her cheekbones as Marinette said, “Why would they use _real_ fire torches?! Can’t they edit that as well?” She asked. The brunette shrugged and continued her work. Marinette turned to Adrien who copied the gesture.

“Just wait ‘til they start shooting at the _real_ castle. Boy, that’s going to be fun.” Adrien said and rolled his eyes.

Oh yes, Marinette was very much looking forward to that.

 _Le Plus Aimé,_ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She could feel the soft strokes of the makeup brush on her collarbones. _Your dream. Your fans. You’re doing it for them_.

She was going to achieve her dream and be on that famous list to make history.

The list on which Felix Graham de Vanily already had his name. (And he didn’t even _care_ about it).

Felix, who was going to work with _her_.

She sounded less like a contending actress and more like a crazy fangirl.

Marinette sighed, but then felt a hand around her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see lovely emerald ones, showing concern for _her_. “Are you feeling okay, Ms. Marinette?” Adrien asked her and her cheeks turned pink from seeing him so close.

He had such a soft and smooth voice. Such mannerism and grace in his being. He had the looks and etiquettes of a prince. Why he worked as an assistant to earn a living was a mystery to her. In fact, _everything_ about him was a mystery. She didn’t know anything about him but that he was a quick learner and helper. He was extremely charming, and had been the first person to show her a genuinely sweet gesture ever since she entered the world of fame.

Three weeks after her newfound fame, when she was still busy handling everything on her own, the handsome blond stranger had caught her before she could clumsily fall down from the stairs. He was coming out of the same office where she was going to get herself a trustworthy assistant when she slipped. And she would’ve fallen down the stairs, too, if it wasn’t for him. (He didn’t catch her in his arms like they do in love stories. He’d just grabbed her elbow with his strong hand. His grip had been strong enough to support her weight and prevent her fall, but it left a bruise on her arm. She hadn’t even worried about the small bruise compared to the _multiple fractures_ she could’ve gotten because of her clumsiness. And also because _wow her savior had such beautiful green eyes and shiny golden hair and was that a halo on his head?_ )

You get the idea.

After striking a conversation with him while treating him to a coffee (Marinette had her ways, okay?) she’d found out that he was looking for a job.

She hadn’t even considered any other options after that.

She’d hired him.

“Ms. Marinette?” His now worried voice snapped the bluenette out of her thoughts and she immediately turned sheepish. He was holding her more firmly to make sure to support her in case she accidentally fell, and it was gestures like these that had her falling harder in more ways than just physical.

 _He is your bodyguard. He is_ supposed _to be protective, you hopeless, lax, feeble woman._

“I-I’m fine.” She managed to mumble, but held his arm nonetheless. “Just… exhausted.”

He didn’t seem convinced, because _of course_ he didn’t. Her smile probably looked more squashed than her heart felt. “Are you sure?” He asked as he removed one of his hands (that was holding hers?!) and took out his phone. “Would you like something? I can get you refreshments if you’re feeling a bit queasy.”

Oh, she _did_ feel queasy. But the reason most definitely wasn’t the one her assistant had in mind.

“Oh, no! I’m fine! Please don’t worry about it. The next scene is about to start, so I better stay in character.” She laughed weakly. “Gotta save the kingdom and all that.” She added awkwardly.

… Actually, getting melted under the fire torches didn’t sound like a bad idea.

Alya rolled her eyes behind them, but Marinette realized that she’d have to deal with it for the rest of the project, so she chose to ignore her. Marinette gazed at Adrien, her eyes turning warm at his still careful expression, and she couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach.

She imagined Adrien playing the role of Victor the Knight, his blond locks tousled, his broad shoulders defined under the armor and his forehead glimmering with sweat as he lowered his sword to gaze at her; electric green eyes clashing against silver. His full and perfect lips lifting into a small smile at his Naphélia’s sight. His voice sending pleasant shivers down her spine as he said ‘ _My Lady’_ and brought her hand to his lips…

The thought itself was enough to make her feel stuffy and hot in her dress. 

Wow, and she was playing _Naphélia’s_ role.

The reminder was almost like a sucker punch to the gut. Her imagination fled as quickly as it came, and she was left with questioning herself yet again whether she was even remotely better. Even her _assistant_ looked too handsome to love _her_.

“Wonderful shot, princess Naphélia! I can practically _see_ the fire in your eyes. Bravo!” The director said from where he was observing the shots on the screen. Marinette gave him a polite nod of substantiation. The rest of the scenes were of the king and the princes, so it meant that she had a few moments to herself again.

She motioned for Adrien to follow her to her room while the crew started preparing for the next scene: The meeting of the King and the two Princes.

Before the description of the scene that played out, it was very important to know the rest of the characters of the show, along with other worth-mentioning details.

The name of the Series was _Le Soleil Noir_. True to its name the series was about the Dark Age for the royal family of Papillion, surrounded by enemies without knowing it. The surrounding powers wanted to overtake the kingdom, and for that the enemies wanted to weaken the already waning relationship between the King and his two sons. Traitors in the façade of friends and loyal servants surrounded the castle, and no one but Naphélia could sense something wrong because of her gifted sharp senses and quick-witted mind.

The whole project was actually the second season of a fairly-known-but-not-quite-Netteflix-level-of-rated series. Apparently according to the viewers the previous season had been all action and fights, without a properly advancing plot or story-line (And by story-line they meant romance). So since the main character dies in the season finale, Season 2 brings the story of bravery of yet another subjugator and conqueror. And this time with famous stars and _lots_ of romantic scenes.

The King was played by an amazing old actor, Nico Blierr. The eldest and the younger prince, Alfonse and Charles, were played by Ali Khan and Theo Barbot respectively. Their characters were well chosen.

Monsieur Nico had the looks needed for a King; Silver beard and hair, sharp grayish green eyes and a tough body despite his age. Ali Khan was a tall, lean man. Perfectly tan skin, sharp nose and piercing gray eyes. The perfect role for a future king. Theo Barbot was a fantastic actor, with expressions almost similar to Ali’s except for a hint of youth and rebellion evident in his features.

Playing a negative character, even a slight one, was a talent and all three of them had nailed it. Remarkably even.

Talking about negative characters, another known star in the show was Chloe Bourgeois as the common maid/traitor/informer of the other kingdom. There was nothing else to say about the actress except that she was beautiful, and was probably so much involved in her negative character that it sometimes seeped out into her real personality as well.

_“This is not just the matter of triumph, your majesty!” Alfonse says as he bows his head in front of the king, not removing his piercing eyes from his father’s undeterred ones. “It’s the matter of pride. Of honor! The name of our family must go on, but so must the war!”_

_“The consequences that our kingdom will have to face will be devastating, Alfonse.” The king booms. Charles takes this chance to step forward and scowl at his elder brother. “He is speaking the tongue of the enemy, father. He wants this clash to end in the blood of our loyal ones and tears of the innocent.”_

_“You have no say in this matter, Charles.” Alfonse interjects, but not with as much malice as his brother._

_The younger one scowls. Charles turns his attention to his father instead. “I do not have a say in matters that concern the future of Papillion, my king.” Charles sneers at this brother as he places his hand on his chest. “Whence the ladies of the house don’t seem to be stopping from interjecting. And I’m afraid that thou have been kept in the dark.”_

_Alfonse glares at Charles this time, and the young prince smirks with victory dancing in his brown eyes. The king raises an eyebrow.”What are you trying to say?”_

_Charles takes another step ahead of a slightly nervous Prince Alfonse._

_“Our dear sister, Princess Naphélia is also of the view that the aggression of the Mayurians should be answered with our swords. Instead of sending them a peace treaty, she wants us to face them in the battleground, despite knowing that we can never face their arms.”_

_The king narrows his wrinkled eyes._

_“She has been offering riches to the local peasants and countrymen to invigorate them and prepare them for war!”_

_“That is not the truth, your majesty.” Alfonse says quickly. The king stops him with a raise of his hand._

_“It is I who decides what shall be done for my kingdom. And if what Charles says is true…” The king frowns, “Then I’ll talk to my daughter and know for myself. Naphélia will never lie to me.”_

* * *

“Cut! Scene number fifty-three, first take. Action!”

* * *

_“You said that on purpose!” Alfonse says as soon as they step out of the throne room. Charles merely rolls his eyes and fiddles with the broche on his chest. Alfonse cuts his path when Charles tries to escape._

_“Why are you doing this, brother? Why aren’t you helping me and our sister to make our father see the truth? If we don’t act now, the Mayurians will take over our beloved home. People will die. Innocent villagers will be killed mercilessly.”_

_Charles closes his eyes. “I’m doing this, because princess Naphélia needs to know her boundaries.” He says though gritted teeth, “She is just a princess. She shouldn’t be involving herself in the matters of the states. And you, brother, should be careful too. You are the heir to the throne, **not** her. Don’t let her fly too high that she forgets to land and soars too far-eugh- I said that wrong didn’t I?-”_

* * *

“CUT! Theo, what’s the matter?!”

“I always get the last part wrong, man! It’s like a _fucking_ tongue twister,” He said as half of the crew started laughing with him.

Ali broke his character to smile exasperatedly.

“The last line’s too funny, it gets me every time. Sorry. Let’s- let’s do that again.”

The director sighed. “Alright. Scene fifty-three, second take. Aaaaaand, _action!”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO excited for Felix to enter this story! Things will get SPICY ;)


	3. ~Notice~

_I feel it comin' together_ _,_  
_People will see me and cry, fame!_  
_I'm gonna make it to heaven,_  
_Light up the sky like a flame, fame!_

**_~_ **

_“_ Brawny yet imprudent men can never frighten me, your majesty.” She said with a twist of her lips.

Marinette frowned. She turned her head a little sideways to show her Good Angle, her eyes fixing on her reflection in the mirror of her dressing room. She took a deep breath and tried again a little loudly, stressing on the syllables this time.

“Brawny yet imprudent men can never frighten me, your majesty!” She said loudly.

“Are you sure about that?”

Marinette startled out of her character and spun around to find Adrien standing in the doorway, his eyes glinting with amusement. Marinette rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the heat that rushed to her face because _A)_ He was right, and _B)_ He was _there_ and had witnessed her disgruntled tries.

She sighed and tried to go back to her practice, trying her best to look _‘intimidating yet beauteous at the same time’_ , as the director had said.

Could she really do that?

A frown took place on her face almost immediately, and Adrien noticed it.

“Hey, are you alright? I mean, you’ve been pretty out of it today.” He said as he slowly stepped inside her room. Marinette didn’t try to hide it this time and released a slow sigh. She drew her lips in a tight line as she fought whether to share her thoughts with the blond or not. Her excited blue eyes found his curious green ones and remained locked as Adrien patiently waited for her to say something, all the while respecting her decision and not prodding for an explanation.

She took a deep breath and decided to face the storm.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” She blurted out the question.

Adrien blinked, his face going blank for a second at the unexpected outburst. However, before he could answer, Marinette immediately spoke up, “Wait! That wasn’t how I wanted to phrase it. It’s, um.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Do you think I’m doing it right?” She paused, “By… right, I mean am I doing Naphélia right? I MEAN am I doing Naphélia’s _role_ right! Yes, the role! Definitely talking about the role.”

As Marinette continued her unsure deliberations, Adrien’s lips slowly formed a soft smile. As if understanding where her line of thought was going, he gave her a fond look and _oh god_ her heart fluttered.

She flailed her hands nervously as she added, “I-I mean, I think my expressions are a bit… bland? Plain? I don’t know but as I see the trial scenes play out I just think… that…”

Her words died in her throat as the blond placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned his head slightly low to meet her gaze properly, and the depth of his emerald eyes tugged at her heart. All she could see, all she could _feel_ , was the warm breeze of the beginning of summer and the light reflecting the fresh leaves of spring and the deep, _deep_ shade of those orbs as they warmed her and put her nerves at ease.

“Ms. Marinette, you are a _wonderful_ actress, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He said in an awfully low voice, like the strings of a bass guitar plucking at the lowest note; melodious and calming and _core-shaking_. She felt a pleasant shiver build up at the base of her neck at the richness of his tone, and she wondered if all of the effects he had on her were intentional.

Hah. She could only dream.

“And if you’re still worried about your act being too simple, just try to _live_ the character instead of pretending to be it.” He said. Marinette tilted her head sideways.

“Pre…tend.” She repeated slowly. Adrien nodded.

“Ah, you know, like when you’re doing a role where you have to be poignant, imagine a… a kitten! A lost kitten, looking for her mother in a dark street while it rains.”

“Aw,” Marinette said as her shoulders slumped. Her eyes grew misty and distant at the thought of a poor stray, meowing to call its mother as it shivered in the cold. It’s otherwise soft fur drenched in rain water. Its eyes wide and round and sparkling as it peered up at her for help and warmth.

She wanted to hug that kitten.

“See? You’re doing it!” He said, breaking her out of her misery. The actress belatedly realized that the imagery of a poor kitten wandering lost in the streets was just her imagination. But her brokenhearted expression, the downward tug of her lips and her wide glistening eyes displayed an emotion that was very much real. She turned her wide-eye stare to her assistant.

“You’re right.” She said, impressed. How was he able to do that? This just added to the number of reasons Marinette thought he could be a perfect actor on screen. She smiled at him. “Thank you!”

He pulled back and rubbed the nape of his neck, averting his gaze. “I should thank you for trusting me enough to share something like that with me. I’m personally flattered that you wanted my opinion.”

 _I’m more-than-personally flattered that you even_ want _to give me an opinion_ , her heart sang, but she managed to push those words back down. She smiled shyly, “Well, you’re my closest friend here on the set, of course I trust you.” She bit her lip, “I trust you with my life.”

A moment of awkward silence.

“-BECAUSE you’re also my bodyguard! So of course I trust you with my life. Haha!” She said rather loudly, cringing at the same time Adrien winced. He still smiled, and said, “I’m glad, Ms. Marinette. If you ever want to talk, know that I’m here.” He said as he started walking out. He turned around last minute (And Marinette immediately stopped hitting her forehead with her palm) and said, “And yes, you’re doing absolutely fantastic. And I’m not just saying that because I work for you. I’ll always be there to encourage you.” He saluted and dashed out of the room.

Marinette waited a few seconds, and then slumped down in the seat, staring perplexedly at her script that was lying on the table. She glanced sideways at a floor length mirror, her defeated and slumped form staring back at her.

_‘You are a wonderful actress. And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.’_

She slowly straightened, looking at her reflection with a fire of newfound determination in her eyes. Her plump lips formed a soft smile.

_‘I’ll always be there to encourage you.’_

She finally smiled fully, and straightened even more with the confident look of a princess ready to save her people. She was going to make history. _History_ , she thought to herself. Marinette stood up and reached for the booklet.

“Hey, Ms-”

“EEEK!” She jumped and placed her hand over her heart, jerkily turning her head towards the sound. She found a very guilty looking Adrien standing at the doorway again.

“…Yes?” She breathed out.

“Uh, sorry.” He said sheepishly, “You’re needed. They’re packing up after this scene.”

She took a deep breath as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Okay.” She said, opening her eyes. “I’m ready.”

_______________________

_“Brawny yet imprudent men can never frighten me, your majesty.” She says with a twist of her lips. Princess Naphélia stands tall against her father’s speculative gaze. The king frowns as he strokes his gray beard in thought. Seeing this as her chance, the young princess continues, “But as for what Prince Charles said, that is indubitably untrue. I would never try to buy the loyalty of our people. They stand with trust and reliability.”_

_“My dear Naphélia…” The king starts, “Your mother always said that you possess the heart of a true queen,” The mention of her late mother brings a hint of sullenness to her features and her shoulders hunch only slightly. “She said that you possess a heart of gold, a heart that yearns for justice and cannot withstand unfairness. I’ve seen you grow into a wonderfully strong young woman, my child.”_

_Naphélia smiles hopefully._

_The king waits for a second before he says his next words. While his voice and posture betrays no hesitance, his eyes certainly do so. “I have, however, noticed your interest in the affairs of the empire. But, my beloved Naphélia…” The princess loses her gleam, “…You are everything to me. You are my pride and my precious daughter. But you are also a princess. And a princess as delicate and beautiful as you doesn’t care about the duties of men.”_

_Naphélia tries to object, but her father steps towards her. She immediately bows her head. “A princess like you, my dear daughter, looks forward to the day she gets married to a prince worthy of her. She prepares herself to become the queen of her own empire, and then and only then does she handle the responsibilities the power brings.”_

_The bluenette inhales sharply through her nose and narrows her gaze at the floor. Her eyebrows crease and her sapphire eyes turn ablaze with annoyance and rage, but she controls her emotions._

_“My fidelity, my honor, and my devotion, is all for Papillion, and always will be, father.” She says, strong and unwavering. She curtsies to the king and says, “I’d like your permission to go to the gardens now, your majesty.”_

_The king waves his hand. Princess Naphélia exits briskly._

____________________

“What do we do for the next part, sir?” One of the workers asked.

The director scratched the back of his neck.

“Make an extra crew member wear the complete panoply for now. We’ll fix that part later. Chop, chop! Bring the knight to the scene.”

_____________________

_Naphélia walks up to the last door she can find after storming through the castle, door after door, without thinking of anything but the deep rage she feels at the thought of marriage. She slams open the large wooden doors where there are no guards, and walks out on the balcony to lean against the wall, grunting as she grips the concrete tighter. She closes her eyes and curses under her breath._

_‘Princesses never use foul language. It delineates their personality.’_

_Princess Naphélia doesn’t care. Her eyes land on the squires and the knights who train them down in the open castle grounds, covered in sand as pale and ashen as death itself. She watches with a newfound interest as the seniors teach them different skills; from fighting in combat to riding a horse, learning the art of swordsmanship and perfectly skilled archery._

_One of the Knights, adorned in his armor with his face completely hidden, looks up to find her staring down at them. When the princess realizes that she’s been caught watching the training-in-progress, she immediately harrumphs and marches back into the castle._

_But an idea already starts to form in her head as she smirks._

_____________________________

Marinette slumped against the seat of her car. She could feel herself melting with tiredness as she groaned. The leather seat felt cool against her back because of the car’s air conditioning, and the light fragrance of the lily-scented air freshener soothed her nerves. She closed her black-tinted window to block out the outside world. She was thankful for not having to wear skin-tight outfits anymore as her shoot for the day was over. But the ache she felt in every single muscle of her body? Not so much.

Still, the bluenette felt really comfortable now that she wore a loose pink shirt under a white net jacket with black jeans, and her favorite BT21 converses ( _What?_ She was a singer and had good taste in music, mind you). She fixed her earpods into her ears and started scrolling through her instagram.

The midnight-haired pile of exhaustion slumped even lower as Adrien sat down beside her and closed his side of the door. He glanced at her and smiled sympathetically.

“Let’s go,” He said to the driver and they started moving away from the studio. The sky had already darkened, which showed that the day was almost over. But for some Parisians only. Marinette still had to go for an interview at some radio station. And even after that she had to manage her appointment at the gym somehow.

“I miss live concerts.” She moaned after a while. She really did miss singing at live concerts. Nothing could beat that enthusiasm.

“Well,” Her assistant suggested, “How about a live-stream tonight to sing for your fans.”

The star blew a raspberry. “I could. I _would_. But I’m tired as hell. And if the interview goes just as badly as I expect it to, I’m getting myself a break from going to _my_ recording studio for a week.” She said. Adrien shrugged, and then nodded.

“Okay, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. You still have some time before we go for the interview at Radio61. Are you hungry?”

“Oh my god, _yes_. Yes, _please_.”

Adrien smiled fondly at her. “Okay. Where do you want to go?”

“McDonalds-”

“Nope.”

“Oh, COME ON!”

“Sorry, Ms. Marinette, but the dietitian said-”

“TO HELL WITH ALL HER BULLSHIT. I’M HUNGRY AND I WANT-”

_____________________

In the end her dietitian won. They didn’t go to McDonalds.

Marinette grumbled as she took out her green tinted sunglasses and a beanie, quickly wearing them as her disguise (because it wasn’t like people wore beanies in the middle of summer, not at all!) and stepped out of the limo and into the small café.

She moodily sat down right across her smiling assistant, and pouted. Adrien laughed good-naturedly at her attitude _(Stupid butterflies!)_ and leaned his arms against the table, his half-sleeved, fitted shirt showing his toned muscles. “I’m sorry, but it’s my job. Can’t let your workout go to waste, y’know?”

Marinette looked away, wondering when her apparent habit of blushing-at-her-assistant’s-cute-antics would stop.

She glanced at him and said, “Can I at least get a sandwich?”

Adrien looked down at the table, as if thinking hard. Then to the bluenette’s joy and relief, he nodded. “Yes. Yes you can order a sandwich. But!” He raised a finger as he took out his phone and scrolled through it. “You’ll have to take out the bread, the tomatoes because of your renal diet, cheese, and half the amount of chicken.” He smiled at her smugly as she gaped. Then he added, “Oh, and mayo as well.”

“You are evil.” She said slowly. This caused him to chuckle. “Naw, of course I’m not, my lady. I just care about you.”

The sentence was just a tease. It shouldn’t have fucked up her insides.

But, you know.

It _did_.

“J-Just, go and bring me whatever, then.” She mumbled. Adrien stood up and turned to the opposite side, marching as he said, “One whatever, coming right up!” And disappeared.

Marinette sighed and fanned her face. This guy was going to be the death of her, she was _sure_ of it.

After just a few minutes of sitting and waiting, a girl seemingly in her teenage approached the bluenette hesitantly. Marinette looked at her curiously from behind her dark green shades as she stopped in front of her.

“Excuse me, but… You’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right?”

Oh.

“Um,” Marinette said as she craned her neck back slightly so she could see where Adrien was. He wasn’t anywhere in sight.

The girl then brought Marinette’s attention back to her. “No, I _know_ you’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You _are_ her!” She said excitedly. Marinette formed a soft smile and removed the oversized beanie.

“Yeah, that’d be me.”

“Oh my GOD!” She exclaimed. “Ohmygod can I… can I please- If you don’t mind…” The girl hesitantly raised her phone, but pulled it back. The young blonde continued to tap her foot restlessly against the floor as her face flushed with excitement. Marinette smiled wider.

She liked the type of fans who respected her personal space. Who didn’t want to somehow touch her, or feel her hair or snatch something from her being as a souvenir. So the bluenette opened her arms welcomingly.

“Why not?”

The young girl squealed and jumped and then brought a shaky camera up to take a selfie, but her hand shook too much to capture it properly. Marinette took the phone from her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she made a silly face at the camera.

Soon she was surrounded by a group of people. Marinette stretched her neck a bit to see where Adrien was, but the crowd continued to grow. Just as people started chanting her name and Marinette felt a bit suffocated, she felt a strong arm hold her and gently pull her out of the crowd. Adrien raised his hand to block the advances of the now growing fans as he managed to take her back to the car.

Quite predictably the crowd didn’t stop and followed them out of the small building. By this time her driver had also arrived at her side, and he helped Adrien with stopping people from flashing cameras and reaching for the famous bluenette as she quickly sat down in her car.

As they got seated and the driver immediately started driving away, Marinette gazed at her assistant tiredly.

“Phew! Thanks. I didn’t think it would get out of control.” She said.

“It’s okay.” He said and then held up her order in front of her. She looked at him with grateful eyes as a happy gasp escaped her lips.

Adrien smiled wider, his dimples visible. “Here’s your whatever.”

Marinette immediately jumped to grab the bag from him, hungry as she was. She tried to peel the bag away from her order as Adrien took out his phone.

“That’s going to be in the articles the next day, you know?”

“…What?” She asked as she paused, half taking out the box.

Adrien glanced at her shoes, then gave her an unimpressed stare. Finally, he said in a dramatic voice, “ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng found wearing BTS merch! Could it be that the famous singer is secretly a bts stan herself?_ ”

Marinette released an unladylike snort at that and ignored him, busying herself in her food. And then slumped as she discovered what was inside.

“A SALAD?!”

Adrien bit back a laugh. “I called your dietitian and she said-”

“I’M GONNA SHOVE THIS DOWN HER-”

______________________________________________________________

Marinette continued to munch on her salad with disinterest. After a while she spoke up.

“Adrien?”

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“…You’re getting me a kitten.”

“…”

_________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Marinette saying ‘A SALAD?!’ The way Liza Koshy says ‘A DOLLAR?!’ XD
> 
> Here's a reason for you to laugh:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hnx20BHFqY


	4. ~Neoteric~

_ What was that my aunt would say?  
_ _ Bout buying more than you can pay? _

**~**

“There.” He carefully gave her the wooden handle and wrapped her fingers around it securely. “It looks real, but the weight is actually lighter compared to a real one for, you know, action scenes. Not that I can’t lift a real sword.” Theo said as he helped Marinette grip the prop in her hand. She giggled.

“I know you can.” She assured him, swinging the weapon around. “This looks super neat.”

“It is,” He said, dodging her careless swings. When she finished her performance, he leaned towards her and smirked, “Too bad only your Victor will be the one teaching you.”

Marinette gave him an unimpressed stare as he laughed.

“You can hand the props to the manager for now,” said a monotone, tired voice. A tall and skinny man came up to the two of them. “The director’s calling the whole team in the meeting hall for an hour of break and refreshments.” He said.

“Cool.” Theo said as he took the sword from her and handed it to the worker. He climbed out of the fake battleground. “You need help in that dress, Sister Naphélia?” He asked. She rolled her eyes, but asked him for a hand anyway as he pulled her out of the sandy pit and onto the smooth platform of the studio.

They both walked into the hall to find the rest of the co-actors already present there, some in costume and some wearing normal clothes. Jeremy was laughing at something Nico was telling him, both of them holding a glass of champagne because they just  _ couldn’t _ live without drinking at work. A few other actors who were to be introduced yet were also there, some of them waving at Marinette as she waved back. Theo bowed to her dramatically and then excused himself to join Ali standing by the snack table, both of them bumping fists and starting their chatter immediately.

Marinette looked at everyone present there. She scratched her shoulder where a thin lace was irritating her skin, and fixed her waistband with a huff. They hadn’t started the shoot yet, but it had already been three hours since she reached the studio. Marinette always wondered why they even called the actors early if the shoot started so late.

Deciding to make new friends, the bluenette advanced towards the blonde actress standing a little farther away with her assistant. Chloe’s assistant had pale skin, even frailer body, and strawberry-blonde hair compared to Chloe’s pale golden-yellow. The young worker clutched a bag and a tablet close to her chest, her nose dusted with many lovely freckles. She wore fashionable cat-eye glasses, and Marinette wondered whether she wore them for her weak eyesight or if the accessory was just for fashion. In short, the bluenette thought that the woman would’ve absolutely nailed the look of a star if she wore even half as makeup as her boss.

Marinette smiled at Chloe when she got her attention. “Hi.” She said.

Chloe blinked at her, as if not believing that the singer/actress had actually considered greeting her. She removed her phone from her face to study the bluenette from head to toe, an eyebrow raised. And then she smiled.

“Hey, sup.” Was all she said.

Marinette wringed her fingers together to glance at everyone around, and then turned her attention back to Chloe. “So, how do you-”

“You want a drink?” She asked her, snapping her fingers at the woman beside her. “Sabrina.” She ordered, and that was all the instruction Sabrina needed. Marinette watched as the girl practically dashed towards the table as quickly as her skinny legs could take her to bring Marinette a glass of the refreshing beverage.

“Um, thanks.” Marinette said.

Chloe smiled again. “How’s it going with the heavy dress?” She asked, motioning to her attire. Marinette huffed good-naturedly and hunched her shoulders, her collarbones deepening. “Just pulling through.” She murmured and chuckled. Chloe rolled her eyes with the small smile lingering on her glossy lips as she went back to scrolling through her phone.

“Thank goodness  _ I _ don’t have to wear that eye-soring mess.” She mumbled. Marinette drew her lips in a tight line and glanced sideways. Chloe noticed the awkward silence and continued, “My dress is relatively simpler. Because, you know,  _ maid _ .” She shrugged and waved a hand. “But I chose the character because of its importance. Claudette has a lot of screen-time.  _ And _ gets more attention later in the season.”

Marinette nodded along, because she didn’t really know what to say to that.

“There you are!” Marinette jerked as she heard Adrien’s voice, her drink splashing against the insides of the glass and Marinette hissed and she held it away from her dress. He walked up to her and held up his phone to show her social account. He paused, and gave a short glance to Chloe Bourgeois.

“A moment please, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” He asked politely.

Marinette nodded and took a few steps to her right. Adrien leaned closer to her to speak, and Marinette’s breath stuttered as he leaned a little  _ too _ close, his body heat radiating to her already burning face.

“W-What is it?” She asked slowly, “Is it an email from Mr. Stone?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Marinette deflated. “I just wanted to inform you that you haven’t posted anything on your socials for a while. How do we keep your fans updated?”

Marinette creased her eyebrows and frowned. “Well, I would’ve loved to post anything about the work that hogs nearly all hours of my day, but I signed an NDA. No spoilers pre-release.” She sighed. Adrien tapped his chin.

“You  _ can _ find time to post a few acoustic covers, though?” He said. “Maybe ‘The Wall Between Us’? You know you can post a picture in your costume. At least that much is allowed. How about you sing, dressed as your character, during prep?”

Marinette bit her lip, unsure. “But what if Jeremy objects?”

“I don’t think he will.” Adrien said. “You see, Jeremy is also the creator of the show, so that already narrows down any complications. Plus, we both know he himself can’t fuel without releasing teasers of his own work.” The blond chuckled.

Marinette’s eyes brightened. “That’s wonderful!” She managed to find the courage in herself to pat his shoulder appreciatively. “You save my life every day, Adrien. I can never thank you enough.” She said, her cheeks pink. Adrien shied under the attention and scratched behind his ear.

“All in a day’s work, ma’am.” He mumbled. He then gave her his signature two-finger salute, and dashed out of the hall. Marinette smiled at the space where he disappeared, her eyes half-lidded and her lips parting to sigh fondly.

A clearing of the throat behind her made her snap out of her daze. Marinette turned around stiffly to find Chloe looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes. Marinette pursed her lips again, wondering why she couldn’t stop being so obvious. It wasn’t going to be long before everyone at the set knew about her hopeless crush on her  _ own _ assistant. And she wasn’t looking forward to whatever drama that would unfold. Everyone was teasing her about Victor already, and he hadn’t even  _ entered _ the show yet.

“That your assistant?” Chloe asked after a while. Marinette managed to give her an overly wide smile.

“Yep!” She said.

Chloe nodded slowly, staring at the same door where he’d disappeared. The small smirk that formed on the blonde’s lips didn’t go unnoticed by Marinette.

“He hot.” She mumbled.

Since she hadn’t taken a single sip from her cocktail, Marinette was pretty sure it was her own spit that she’d choked on.

________________________

Adrien sat in his reserved place; the black leather sofa that was placed right beside her seat in the makeup room. Alya and another girl named Lillian worked on Marinette’s hair and makeup. Lillian back-combed the lock of hair on the top of her head and rolled it into a roller, clipping it in place. Alya applied an orange base below the bluenette’s eyes for contour.

While the star herself tried to tilt her head sideways to make her fifteenth boomerang for her instagram story.

“Just  _ pick one _ , woman.” Alya hissed as Marinette tilted her head again.

Marinette pouted. “But none of them are good enough!”

“ _ All _ of them are good enough.” Adrien interjected, although with not too much enthusiasm. It made her wonder if he really was complimenting her or if he was just trying to get her to finish quickly. Well, she  _ did _ waste almost an hour…

Marinette spluttered, “Well, if you say so…” She said with uncertainty.

Alya glanced at Marinette with a deadpan look, her eyes clearly saying  _ ‘All it takes for you to listen is your assistant’s compliment?’ _ to which Marinette replied with a sheepish smile saying ‘ _ You know I like him’ _ .

The olive skinned artist could only sigh at the actress’s hopelessness.

While Alya finished her makeup, Marinette turned on her live stream. Almost immediately, people started commenting and liking her stream, most of the comments consisting of  _ ‘AAAAHHHHHH! _ ’ and ‘ _ THE QUEEN IS HERE’ _ .

Marinette smiled sweetly at the reactions. She really did love her fans.

“Hi guys!” She exclaimed. “How’s everyone!”

**Lilz_032:** _OML MARINETTE YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL_.

 **JeanAssOfficial:** _Finally we see your face! Where you been?!_

 **Marinette_Fan_No.1:** _AAAAHHH my beautiful queen you look AMAZING I love yoouuuuuu please say hi <333_

__

Marinette smiled warmly. She showed her final hairstyle in the camera. “Look at this! Shout out to Lillian Green for this awesome hairstyle. Guess what I’m doing right now?”

**_KittyEyes_:** _ HELLO _

**ClaraNightingaleOfficial:** _ Getting the recognition you deserve, hon! I’m thinking a role of queen? hm? _

**Drakebill** **_:_ ** _ I never knew your waist was so small! Are you wearing a corset?! _

**BillyBalloon_8:** _Hi!_ J

 **Izbeq** **Büyüküstün:** _I LOVE your songs love from Turkey <3_

 **8Issebll:** _Hello marinette duapin chang your so pretty!_

__

Marinette stood up and twirled around, smiling widely. She glanced at herself in the mirror and turned to her hairstylist. “Doesn’t this side look a bit too puffy?” She murmured.

**Jungkookismyboo:** _Plz do a collab with BTS._

**Jungkookismyboo** :  _ Plz do a collab with BTS. _

**Mari-duBANG:** _OH MY GOD IM CRYING I LOVE YOUR SONGS AND SO PROUD YOU’RE ACTING AS WELL CAN’T WAITT FOR IT TO COME OUT!!!_

__

“Yeah,” Lillian said and immediately placed her water bottle down to put another pin in her hair. “There,” The stylist said. Marinette thanked her warmly. She then turned to her camera again.

**Chathasanicebutt:** _am your biggest fan!_

 **TrueMiraculer98:** _Pls say Hi Alice it will make my day plsss_

__

“So guess what,” She said excitedly, “Since I’m going to be on the set for most of the days now, I’m going to sing live tonight. I’ll start a poll on three of my songs, and I’ll sing live from my studio. Also, special thanks to my life-saving makeup pro-slash-bestie Alya Césaire!” She turned her camera to Alya and she raised her hand full of makeup brushes to somewhat wave at the camera with a smirk, her pink hair bunched up in a bun that looked like a fluffy ball of cotton candy.

“Sorry for the cam quality,” Marinette said, “I only have my phone here on the set. You all know I’ll be acting with some of the other awesome stars.” She brought the camera close to her face, “I met  _ Nico Blierr! _ I shook his hand, holy shit.” She laughed. “It was awesome. _ Everyone is awesome _ .”

Marinette read the texts appearing at her screen. “ _ Ashley_sassqueen _ , yes, Nico is an awesome person. Golden charisma. I met him while I was meeting the director. Apparently he and Jeremy are pretty great friends. So like, I saw him standing there, and I was like, ‘holy fudge that Mr. Blierr’ and then I reached my hand out to shake his and he smiled at me!” Marinette laughed fully at the camera, as if talking to a person, “I swore to myself that I’d never wash my hand again. But I had to.” She laughed again.

Marinette went back to reading the texts as everyone behind her started packing up while the people outside readied the studio. “ _ LolitaPrincess _ says, ‘When is your prince charming sweeping you off your feet?’ Oh my GOD. PLEASE. HE’S COMING ON THE SET TODAY, OKAY? STOP TEASING ME.”

Marinette continued to talk to her fans, vividly expressive and true to the heart as she was. Caught up so much in the love showered by the people over the internet, the bluenette completely missed the way her assistant continued to smile as he gazed at her.

________________________

_ Naphélia waits in front of the king’s room. She paces back and forth, her dainty fingers impatiently twiddling with the long sleeve of her mauve gown. The door opens, and she turns around swiftly. However, when she sees the person coming out from the court, her shoulders pull back slightly and her back stiffens. She turns her gaze cold, and greets with mild disinterest. _

_ “Prince Charles.” _

_ Said prince slowly struts out and the doors close behind him. Now forgetting the reason for wanting to speak to the king, the young princess purses her lips and sticks her nose up in the air. The brunet prince stands in front of her. _

_ “Princess Naphélia,” Charles greets with spurious syrupiness in his voice. He raises an eyebrow. “My sweet sister. What brings you to the king’s council again?” _

_ The stress on the word ‘again’ makes the princess’ faux smile of respect fade instantly, and she regards her brother with a slowly forming scowl. However, she covers it with a smile and says, “Matters that concern the castle, dear brother. Unlike some gratuitously indignant members of Papillion who rather engage in pointless affairs, I like to keep working for what’s better for our family.” She tilts her head only slightly, her eyes ablaze like the blue fire of Kawah Ijen. Charles creases his eyebrows, his lips tugging into a frown of his own. _

_ “Shame on them, then.” He says. He folds his hands behind him and puffs out his chest. “With the issues of the Mayurians that keep the King extremely busy, it’s a good thing that you are taking care of the castle like a princess should.” _

_ Both of her eyebrows shoot up incredulously, and Princess Naphélia takes a step towards him. Instead of twisting and turning the words, she gets straight to the subject this time. “I’ll have you know, Prince Charles, that spreading mendacity in your kin will lead to an atrocious downfall not only for you but for the whole kingdom as well.” She says, venom dripping from her voice. “If you think that telling our father lies about me will stop me from doing what’s right, then your attempts are futile.” _

_ Prince Charles eyes his sister with a raised eyebrow, until a smirk forms on his lips. _

_ “My, such insolence.” He chuckles, “What have you become, sister. Forgetting your royal propriety for a measly wish to gain power.” _

_ “Never.” She straightens back. “The power belongs to who presently owns it. I will never try to use my status for selfish gain. My sole purpose is to find and eliminate all the traitorous filth that lurks in our castle and contaminates it.” She casts a sharp gaze at his form. “And if I find anything about you that is a threat to Papillion, Prince Charles, I’m afraid I’ll not consider that you’re my brother and inform the king about it immediately.” _

_ “Same goes for you, sister.” The prince says and walks away. Naphélia watches his retreating form, and sighs. _

_____________________________

The scene finished, the reflectors diverted from her, and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. The camera was still recording though, so she crossed her eyes at it and poked out her tongue. They were allowed to goof around on the set, and Marinette was glad to be able to have fun too. She knew they were going to be using them as bloopers. Who was she to back down from a show?

The screen then showed Adrien extending his hand to her as she took it shyly, her cheeks tinting pink. He helped Marinette step out of the carpeted set, and then they walked out of the glass doors of the giant hall.

“How do you walk in this thing?!” He said, more to himself. Marinette chuckled, tugging at one side of the dress. “I’m sure I’ll get used to it in a while.”

She scratched at her shoulder again to get rid of the irritating lace and fixed her waist band up again. Adrien noticed her discomfort and being the gentleman that he was, offered his assistance.

But not exactly in the way Marinette was expecting.

“Do you want me to lift your dress?” He said as he extended his hand towards her lower waist. Marinette meeped as her face turned red.

“WHAT? NO!” She said and flinched away, making Adrien pause. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as his words repeated in her mind.

_ Do you want me to lift your dress? _

_ _Yes, please._ _

_ ~NO!~ _

“Uh- I mean, what do you mean? I mean, you mean lift my dress as in, _ lift _ my dress?!” She squeaked.

Adrien continued to stare at her blankly as her heart thumped loudly in her ears.

“What she means is, thank you Adrien, but she can totally walk all the way to the dressing room by herself.” Alya The Lifesaver and Guardian Angel descended from somewhere unknown at the perfect time. She took Marinette’s hand and practically pulled the red-faced bluenette towards her lounge.

Alya’s heel clicked against the marble floor as they walked briskly in silence. When they were a good distance away, she spoke.

“He meant to help you pull the dress up from the floor, genius.” Alya muttered plainly.

Marinette hid her face in her hand. “I know,” She released a sound between a groan and a whine. “I’m such an idiot.”

________________________

Adrien looked at where Alya took the bluenette, his hand still paused mid air. Only when he was sure they’d disappeared behind the door, Adrien extracted his hand.

To cover his burning face.

“…I’m such an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up Next:  
> “Felix Graham de Vanily has arrived, so they’re escorting his branded ass to the set.”  
> “Alya!”
> 
> Oh, would you look at that, the BadThoughtsTM have followed us here into this story as well. >:)  
> I’m planning on bringing Felix in the next chapter, but I think there might be one more chapter before that. Anyways how’s everyone doing? Are you all good? Safe?


	5. ~Nettle~

Marinette stood next to Ali Khan as the director talked to the both of them. Standing with the actor now, the bluenette realized that he was even taller than he looked from afar. His name really was an aptronym with how heighted he was. She looked like a tiny kid standing beside him as Jeremy explained the actions. Despite listening carefully, the bluenette couldn’t help but crane her neck to side-glance the handsome actor, and whenever he caught her gaze he made sure to pass a big, warm smile.

That was another thing about him. When Ali played the role of Alfonse, all signs of kindness left his expressions immediately. His gray eyes turned sharp and piercing and his jaw tight. But then again, his character required the exact qualities. He needed to look heartless yet loyal so that the viewers kept questioning whether he was on the Good Side or not.

Prince Alfonse didn’t trust anyone. Years of standing beside his father in every fight and playing the role of a Commander had made him see how dark and unpredictable the world was. The prince knew the truth about his younger brother, and didn’t quite want to support Naphélia, but was only doing so because her stance exactly matched his. It was a game of  _ ‘Who’s The Bad Guy?’ _ and that was exactly what was going to keep the viewers on their toes.

But seeing the outstanding actor now was a completely opposite sight. When he was not acting, Ali Khan was an absolute sweetheart. He smiled all the time, and always helped everyone he could on the set. But that didn’t make his tall and broad figure any less intimidating.

“You mean like this?” Ali asked Jeremy, and Marinette didn’t even get a second to question what they were talking about when the actor spun the plastic staff in his hand and swung it in her direction.

Marinette released a choked squeak of surprise and jumped as the light green practice stick came right next to her neck with a  _ swish _ , stopping just centimeters away from her skin. Her throat went dry as she looked up at him with surprise.

Jeremy’s mouth was forming an ‘o’ while Ali looked at her with a confused smile.

“Um, Ali,” Jeremy said as he passed the bluenette artist a sympathetic smile, “Maybe inform your co-actor next time instead of scaring her.”

Ali’s face instantly turned sheepish as he realized. “Oh! I’m really sorry Marinette. I didn’t think you’d get scared. I just thought that Jeremy explained the action so you’d see it coming. I’m sorry.”

“N-No It’s okay. Fine! I was just- psshhtttt-” She waved her hand carelessly, “A little lost in thought. It’s okay. No problem.” She said in a squeakier than normal voice. She was shaken up about the act because for a second it had seemed  _ real _ , and his face and the professional use of the staff had her taken aback because  _ whoa _ .

“Yes, but please be careful.” Marinette heard Adrien’s voice and found out that he had, as usual, appeared right behind her at the required time like a genie. The blond regarded them politely, “I don’t doubt your skills, Monsieur Khan. But the fight rehearsals will be next month and we shouldn’t take any risks just in case to prevent unnecessary complications during the shoot.”

She really didn’t understand what his deal was with suddenly popping out of nowhere and scaring the living daylights out of her. Not that she minded, though.

“Oh yeah, sure.” Ali said. “I’ll perform the scene on a dummy then.”

“Yes, great idea,” Jeremy said, “I need a-” The director glanced at Marinette and took a good studious look at the bluenette, “A small stunt dummy! Bring one from the storeroom right now!”

Marinette felt offended on personal levels.

She didn’t blame Jeremy, though. She was kind of… short-heighted compared to Ali, and the actor needed to perform a tricky stunt which required attacking the bluenette but not-quite-attacking her either, even in the story. So he couldn’t just do it without practice.

“You know, I can totally practice now-”

“No need for that, Ms. Dupain Cheng.” Adrien said.

“But I want to do it myself!” She said. Adrien shook his head.

“We cannot take risks, ma’am.” He simply said. Marinette narrowed her eyes at him, and continued to sulk as Jeremy instructed Ali along with his fight choreographer.

“Just turn around. Then on the count of three, right arm up and two swings. One, two! Then the left arm to the back and the sword making a ninety degree arc, stopping close to the neck. Repeat slowly this time. Up, one, two! Left to the back, aaaand stop! That’s right!”

Marinette turned to Adrien again.

“Adrien Agreste. You  _ do _ know that I’ll have many fight scenes later, right?”

“I do. But they will at least be properly rehearsed in your monthly course in august, thus reducing the risk of getting hurt.”

“Okay, Ms. Marinette!” The choreographer said, “When Ali turns away from you, you’ll have approximately two seconds, on the count of that, you’ll raise your prop up at your side, like this.” He hurriedly handed her a stick and raised it to her chest. “Tilt it a little to the left. And push his sword away. Now practice!”

_________________________________

_ Claudette smiles at the princess as the bluenette sits down on a garden bench. _

_ “Things are beginning to get out of hand, Claudette,” Naphélia murmurs. The maid takes a step towards the princess cautiously and forms a perplexed face. _

_ “I beg your pardon, but I fail to understand what you mean, your highness.” The maid’s icy blue eyes study her princess as the royal looks out at the countless flowers and ivies covering the adjacent stone walls with a distant and somber look. Naphélia casts her lovely blue eyes down at her lap, and runs a hand in her curly midnight hair that cascades down her shoulders and curls perfectly on the milky skin of her neck and shoulders. The princess then looks at Claudette. _

_ “His majesty will never listen to me. He fails to even acknowledge that those traitorous Mayurians have invaded the castle’s premises already. Goodness knows they might even be hiding among us. Hiding. Waiting. Waiting for my brothers’ and father’s already breaking bond to crumble. They might even be feeding on our despair. Might even be enjoying our despondency. ” She sighed. Claudette tilted her head to the side and stepped closer to the princess. _

_ “Pelle sub agnina latitat mens saepe lupine.” Naphélia murmured.  _

_ “Your highness,” Claudette says softly, “You mustn’t worry yourself over the duties that you don’t have a responsibility for.” She urges. _

_ “But it is my responsibility!” Naphélia exclaims as she stands up. “I love my kingdom and I love my people. And as a princess it is my duty to do everything I can! A prince is permissible to handle a sword, yet a princess is obligated to marry a prince as a- a- a royal deal!” _

_ “Please, your highness!” Claudette cautiously raises her hands towards her steadily, her head bowed. She looks up at Naphélia from behind her pale golden strands of hair that peak out from her bonnet. “I’m willing to listen, but we cannot risk anyone overhearing you, your royal highness.” She pleads. _

_ Naphélia calms down and flops back down ungracefully. “My father,” She starts with a quivering voice, “The King wants me to prepare for my wedding. He plans on getting me engaged to a worthy prince within two years.” She says to her loyal maid. _

_ Claudette only bows her head lower. “May only good things come to you, your highness.” She says, voice barely above a whisper. _

_ “I hope so, Claudette.” Naphélia says. “I hope so…” _

__________________________

_ Claudette strolls casually in the far ends of the castle corridors, looking about the place and taking slow, dragging steps on the stone path. She casts her stonish blue eyes at her surroundings, when suddenly a clearing of throat stops her in her tracks. _

_ “Have you done your job, maidservant?” _

_ Attentively, the blonde maid looks about for the source of the sound when she is met with a man wearing a fine royal-blue robe, intricate golden embroidery decorating the shoulders and chest. She snaps her gaze up to his face and immediately relaxes. Then she curtsies. _

_ “I’m doing what I can, your highness. Princess Naphélia hasn’t revealed anything significant or valuable at the moment. She’s rather despondent over the King’s order.” _

_ “Hm… What order, menial maid?” He says sharply and the blonde flinches slightly. _

_ “A-About her marriage, your highness. The King wants the princess to prepare herself for a courtship with a prince of another kingdom that is interested. That is all I’ve been able to gather for now.” She bows lower. “I’m trying my best.” _

_ There is a maniacal smirk. “A marriage? Interesting. Go for now, and come with better news next time.” Prince Charles says as he waves her off. He then turns around and walks away, his robes flapping behind him. _

____________________

“Cut!” Jeremy said excitedly, practically jumping in his chair. He turned to murmur a few instructions to the cameramen and then regarded Chloe Bourgeois. “Beautiful, Claudette!”

The actress rolled her eyes and examined her perfectly manicured nails with disinterest. “Yeah well, the scene is over. You don’t have to call me Claudette.”

Jeremy, thinking of it as her way of talking instead of an actual insult, laughed at the remark and waved it off. This prompted the blonde actress to roll her eyes again. She called Sabrina and the assistant immediately handed her a bottle of water.

Marinette, who was sitting at the back and watching the scene unfold, only sighed and went back to her phone. She plugged her earphones in and turned on her recorder, humming the raw tune she’d made up during the shoot to save for a song. She played it again, listened carefully, and quickly opened her notes to write down the first few lines of her song.

As she finished that, Marinette quickly took a selfie in her simple black t-shirt reading  _ SIS _ and a red headband, a slight shimmer from her previous makeup still on her cheekbones as she pouted. She quickly posted it online with the hashtag  _ #StillAtTheShoot _

Someone collapsed in the seat beside her and she turned to look at a very tired Theo Barbot. She raised an eyebrow at him and he huffed.

“Have you met Chloe Bourgeois? That woman is something else.”

“By something else you mean…?”

“Yeah, someone from an entirely different planet because  _ what the hell? _ ”

Marinette laughed as Theo tugged at his collar. He leaned against the seat and said, “I went up to her right now to tell her that her acting is fantastic, and she huffs as if I’m just a piece of chewing gum on her shoe? I mean  _ excuse me ma’am _ but this guy’s won a good few awards too for just the same reason you’re here.” He muttered in a sour mood.

Marinette smiled. “Aw, Brother Charles just got offended by a mere maid. How sad.”

“I am plotting your death, Sister Naphelia. Be careful.” They tried to glare at each other, but couldn’t keep their lips from twitching. They finally broke their characters and laughed.

“Hey come here, let’s take a selfie.” Marinette said as she held up her phone. Theo grinned a toothy white smile at the camera and Marinette twisted her lips in a playful smirk as she captured a picture. She immediately posted it, and raised her phone for another one, when she found Theo’s head turned somewhere, his gaze narrowed. Marinette looked at him.

“What happened?” Marinette asked and tried to see where his head was turned. Theo glanced at her and smiled quickly. “Oh, nothing. Just… isn’t that you PA?” He asked unsurely. Marinette’s ears perked up at that. She immediately snapped her head in Theo’s pointed direction to see that, indeed, that blond head was none other than Adrien (and no one else could slay those fitted jeans better than his fine butt).

And Chloe was talking to him while twirling a strand of her stupid blonde hair with her finger as she fluttered her eyelashes at him and leaned slightly closer. She whispered something to Adrien.

And Adrien laughed.  _ Laughed _ .

He threw his head back, his eyes closed, his brilliant white teeth showing as he laughed at something  _ Chloe _ had said.  _ Chloe _ who thought her assistant was hot. Chloe who was-

-who was openly flirting with him.

“I’m gonna go,” Marinette said hurriedly as she stood up and started marching in their direction.

“Adrien.” Marinette said a little too sternly for her own liking and he jumped. Adrien immediately turned around, his body stiff, looking  _ sheepish _ of all things.

“Yes, Ms. Dupain Cheng?”

Marinette glanced at a smug Chloe, and then at Adrien, her sharp blue eyes digging holes. “Do you guys… know each other?” Marinette asked slowly, trying to form a somewhat small smile.

It probably turned out to be a weird grimace.

Chloe was about to say something when Adrien quickly said, “No! We just- Mme. Chloe Bourgeois just bumped into me and we… talked.”

“…talked.” Marinette repeated dumbly.

“Yeah.”

_ Talked, as in, casually enough to flirt and make goo-goo eyes at each other and laugh?! _

Marinette’s eye twitched.

Chloe now rolled her eyes and said, “You wanted to ask him something?”

“I did?” Marinette asked. She snapped out of her stupor and shook her head. “I did!” She turned to Adrien sternly who stiffened even more.

“I, uh, need your help in. Um. Something.” She said. “…That just came up.”

“Oh!” Adrien said. “At your service, m’lady.” He bowed dramatically and gave her that charming smile. Her heart fluttered. But then Marinette noticed Chloe make a weird face at the nickname, and a proud and smug grin formed on her face. She lifted her chin further up like the Princess she was, and motioned for him to come with her. Adrien, confined to his job, followed her quietly until they were a good distance away. She then quickly turned around and Adrien almost bumped into her, his lips brushing her forehead for one heart-stopping second, when he immediately pulled away from her as if the touch had burned him.

Well, it had certainly burned her cheeks.

Adrien cleared his throat awkwardly. He then looked at her hesitantly and smiled, which she returned but in a quite painfully diffident way. She didn’t understand why he felt so awkward and nervous when he’d just  _ bumped _ into Chloe and nothing else. Unless…?

_ Get a grip, Marinette. _

“So?” He asked.

“So.” Marinette repeated. She seemed to be doing that a lot.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “You needed me…?”

Why was he even questioning it?! She needed him, yes. (Very much). But that wasn’t the point. What was so important about his conversation with the blonde model/actress that he sounded impatient to get her work done?! Oh, the rage she felt in her bones!

_ Get a grip, Marinette. _

Marinette sighed. She looked up at him and said, “There’s… uh, this picture I took and I wanted to know which filter was okay before posting it.”

Adrien continued to stare.

“And tell me about Jagged’s email.” She said hurriedly, “I just finished composing a song I want him to listen to.”

Adrien nodded now, understanding dawning on his face. Marinette sighed with relief as he took out his phone and got down to work (and stayed with her for the rest of the day).

Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /sniff/ I smell something. Do you smell something? I definitely smell something beginning with a ‘J’ and ending with ‘ealous’.  
> For the meaning of the first paragraph, I searched up what Ali means, and it means ‘High’ and ‘A Champion’ : )


	6. ~Meet~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! I am not dead! And I am NOT going to abandon this fic! Never! I already have too many precious ideas written to let it go. I'm just struggling with Felix's character and his relation with Marinette. But there will hopefully come a time when I'll be free again to write more. Thank you if you're still sticking around. This fic isn't exactly going to stick to a proper schedule for now.   
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter. And be patient for the fluff! X)

_All my violence_ _  
Raining tears upon the sheet  
I'm bewildered  
For we're strangers when we meet_

_~_

“Felix Graham de Vanily has arrived, so they’re escorting his branded ass to the set.”

“Alya!” Marinette hissed as she glared at the woman, her eyebrow twitching. The makeup artist only shrugged, looking at different palettes of eyeshades distractedly.

“Alya.” Marinette said again, leaning back to give the brunette a properly stern look. “Please don’t say things like that. If anyone on the set hears that, both of us are gonna get in big trouble.”

Alya shrugged again. “Eh.”

The actress rolled her eyes and propped her feet up on the black leather sofa. Her Assistant’s Reserved sofa to be precise, that was left empty so she decided to sit on it. Make no mistake; her lounge was pretty spacious and well provided with many good spots to rest. But she ever so much as got time to sit in front of her dressing table, and thus that was the only spot she preferred whenever she had a break. But since Adrien wasn’t sitting in his seat, she thought she could just sit in it and feel hi-

-just sit in it and see if it felt any better. That was all.

She was just trying to relax in that seat because she’d been nervous since morning and needed some sort of comfort. Comfort that was usually provided by Adrien. Which begged to ask the question…

“Where’s Adrien?” Marinette asked Alya. The hazel-eyed worker, who had chosen to wear her flaming-pink hair in a long braid for the day, turned her head in Marinette’s direction. Her thick and long braid swung to rest on her right shoulder. Her eyebrow behind her red cat-eye glasses quirked up.

“Adrien? I’m sorry but that specie hasn’t been sighted in this jungle since _morning_.”

Marinette sat up straight. “Where is he?” _Seriously,_ where did he keep going all the time?!

“My job is to make you look pretty, not keep dabs on where your hot stuff keeps disappearing.” Marinette’s cheeks burned immediately, and Alya took pleasure in the reaction with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Cruel.” Marinette muttered and took out her phone. After texting Adrien, she nervously scrolled through her phone, not really paying attention to whose post she was liking. Last time she was told that she needed to be careful with what type of posts she liked, as even a little mistake or accidental tap on a negative post from her account could affect her fan following or create some new news for the internet. But she didn’t care at the moment.

 _It’s okay,_ she thought to herself, _Felix was going to be very nice to her._ She had no reason to be worried for her career. Whoever said Felix was a self-centered rude person was wrong. She _hoped_ all those rumors were wrong.

Already working on a tight schedule with many important episodes to cover before the break had stopped Marinette from properly meeting the main male lead, as stupid as that was. Turned out that Felix was also busy at that time but had offered to have a short meeting through a video call. But that was refused because Marinette had intended to personally meet all the co-actors and create better understanding. It wasn’t her fault Felix had failed (or rather avoided) to meet her in person.

And she was trying to befriend her competitor in the list of Paris’ Most Loved.

As Marinette distractedly tapped away on her phone, someone walked into her room. It wasn’t Colette, or Toby. It was always a different person every time. “Ms. Dupain Cheng? On the set in three hours. Please come with me so I show you your dress.”

“Of course.” She sighed as she stood up. Unlike other actors, Marinette prioritized comfort over looks. So whenever it was possible, she wore simple clothes, often her own custom made shirts in the building. God knew for all of Jeremy’s yelling about not having enough time, they hardly managed to shoot a few scenes in a full day. And that was also three days a week, now four because according to Jeremy they were _tight on schedule_.

The bluenette walked with the Skinny Guy towards the dressing area, her earpods plugged in. She passed the corridor and halted in her steps, her eyes widening slightly. It was as if the world slowed when the people crowded around someone backed off to give her a view of who was there.

Felix, in all his branded glory.

As if on cue, the song ‘ _Je Vais Mourir’_ by Jagged Stone started blasting in her ears, setting up the complete mood.

Marinette continued to stare from afar as he dismissed everything his hyperactive assistant said with a graceful wave of his hand. He wore a gray and white outfit that fitted his perfect figure and really made his golden hair stand out. Although she wasn’t able to see his crystal blue eyes that she’d seen up close somewhere in a picture, she could imagine them gleaming like sunlight falling on the restless ocean waves.

You couldn’t blame Marinette for her poetic outlook. She was a singer, for heaven’s sake.

He stood tall and confident like a prince, as misfit as that was for he was supposed to be a knight. He fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve with one eyebrow slightly raised as another person next to the Hyperactive Assistant tried to offer things to Felix.

Felix frowned, looked up to say something to the near-hyperventilating man, and-

-His eyes flitted across the hall and landed on her.

Marinette felt her back stiffen as she continued to stare at him, not backing down under his curious gaze. She waited for a reaction.

Felix gave her a once over, his eyebrow raised.

And then he rolled his eyes and turned back to talking to the worker.

Marinette didn’t know if she wanted to feel offended or scared.

Apparently somewhere in that entire dramatic situation the Skinny Guy realized that the star wasn’t following him and so he walked back up to her. “This way, please.” He said. Marinette nodded dumbly and gave one last pointed look in the blonds’ direction. Then she marched away with her head held high. So he had an attitude? Fine. Marinette wasn’t one to back down from a challenge either.

She was going to make him bow for her.

…Or more like, _Naphélia_ was going to make _Victor_ bow for her, but it still counted. It gave her a sense of satisfaction after the utter negligence he showed to her despite knowing they were supposed to work in harmony. Here she was, trying to think good thoughts about him, trying to plan a meet-and-greet to understand each other better, and he doesn’t so much as give her a friendly wave?!

Marinette entered her changing room with a sour mood, and got led by a number of professionals as people started helping her into her costume. A magenta gown.

How perfectly in accordance with her mood.

___________________________

Marinette stepped out of the back as she held the hand of a young assistant for support. The dress was relatively heavy compared to the ones she’d worn before, but Marinette knew that she had to look forward to even heavier attires, so she didn’t complain. This one had an even vaster neck-line with silver lining, and her collarbones were brushed and contoured even more. Her nose and cheekbones were also brushed a dark brown shade to give her a strong look this time, and her hair was up in a bun big enough to fix a small diadem.

The thing she loved about the looks in the series was that they were always simple, but also topnotch. Even though her gown was a simple silk and her makeup was nude aside from the dark contour, Marinette herself admitted that she looked smoking _hot_.

The talkative young girl named Rose, who was assigned to help Marinette with the dress, excitedly but carefully took out the matching purple cloak from a bag and held it up to her with sparkling cerulean eyes. “Ms. Marinette?” She asked in her squeaky voice. Marinette nodded with a smile to give her the permission and Rose helped her put it around her shoulders and click it in place. She then arranged it behind her for finishing looks.

“Wonderful!” Rose exclaimed joyously.

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. They needed more people like Rose in this place. The rest of the workers either looked like programmed robots or caffeine induced zombies.

Marinette raised her chin, her script running in her brain on repeat as she was helped to walk the rest of the way to her assigned spot in front of the cameras.

______________________

While Marinette greeted Jeremy, she completely missed Felix standing on the other side of the studio.

She also missed the way the cold actor took a sudden double take at her. He raised an eyebrow, his lips drawing in a tight line. “Devin,” Felix said in his strong, deep voice. It vibrated in the air around him whenever he spoke, low and steady and intimidating. He wasn’t much of a talker in normal life, and so anything he said was important to all ears.

His schedule manager, Devin, jumped immediately and quickly pushed his glasses up his freckled nose to regard the blond. “Y-Yes, sir?”

Felix paused for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed and eyebrows creased as if thinking before saying his next words. Felix raised his chin up in a disinterested manner and asked, “That is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, correct? The singer on the current top charts?” The way he asked the question didn’t imply that he was asking what Marinette’s achievement was, it implied as if he was making sure _this was_ the Marinette Dupain-Cheng he had signed the project to work with. But then, no one could accurately guess what the mysterious man’s tone ever implied.

Devin still took a good glance at the actress. “Y-Yes sir. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The singer of that famous song ‘The Wall Between Us’. She _did_ invite you to the team’s get-together at _Le Grand Paris Hotel_ , but you…” Devin trailed off when he noticed Felix’s glare. He gulped. “U-Uh, yes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Felix rolled his eyes and glanced at the bluenette again. He was currently wearing gray pants and shirt that he was to wear under the armor, but he didn’t bother with appearance and walked up to the oblivious actress.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” He noticed her jumping at his voice. And then she visibly stiffened her back and turned around.

Felix was met with hard blue eyes that faltered only slightly at his sight, but steeled again. They were a curious shade of blue; full of life and emotions unlike his sapphire orbs.

“Felix Graham de Vanily.” She said plainly as she stuck out her hand. “Glad to finally meet you.” She said with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. He didn’t miss the way she stressed on the word ‘finally’ in a clearly mocking way.

Out of habit, his right eyebrow raised in interest.

He took her hand and shook it firmly, giving her a hint of a small smile, just a small quirk of his lips before he settled for his signature unimpressed face. “I hope we set up a good record while working together on this project.”

She nodded a little stiffly and bobbed her head way too many times. “I hope so, too.”

That was it. They didn’t say anything else, just continuing to look into each other’s hardened gaze until the assistant director awkwardly interrupted them with a forced smile. “Haha! Now that they actors have officially met and become comfortable, Mr. Felix, the director would like to have a word with you.” Felix nodded. “Of course.” He said.

Marinette watched his back as he strutted towards Jeremy’s office. She only let her gaze wander when he disappeared behind the door, and Rose came back with another person to change the broche on her chest with a bigger one.

Not long after, as with the passing time the set continued to become restless and Marinette started worrying over where Adrien could be, Felix stepped back out with two people trailing behind him. He wore his actual costume now, complete with the armor. But his expressions still remained genuinely tired of the hustle on the set.

Marinette knew that the first scene of Victor’s introduction didn’t have many dialogues on her part, but she was going to make sure she nailed it. As Felix stood ‘on the training ground’, Marinette prepared to walk past ‘one of the open balconies of the castle’ while talking to a maid. The idea was for Felix to see Marinette for the first time and awe at the princess while the camera made an effort of showing the main character’s beautiful face for enough time to give the audience a moment to get familiar with his features. Although with the very face plastered almost everywhere, Marinette didn’t know what the point of that was.

The director cued her, and Marinette started brisk walking with two maids hurriedly trailing behind her. The camera started moving with her pace automatically, and a guy held a reflector right below her waist as he scurried to keep up with her. Marinette turned to one of the maids and said sternly, “ _We can never be more careful. God forbid, shall it come down to it, I won’t hesitate to handle the sword myself.”_

Meanwhile the camera in front of Felix showed him training with his friend when suddenly his eyes landed on Marinette walking by up in the castle and he halted his movements, his sword almost slipping from his hand before he skillfully spun and secured it in a vice grip. Seeing him then, Marinette was taken aback by the emotions that suddenly took place in Felix’s eyes. The once cold blues warmed and softened with sheer awe and adoration when they met her gaze. The gesture, though supposedly an act, looked so _real_ that it made goose bumps stand on the back of her neck.

And she thought Nico Blierr was a remarkable actor.

“ _Who was that?”_ Felix continued to act as he turned his starry eyes to his partner. The brunet standing with him smiled and shook his head. “ _Don’t you know, Victor?_

 _That’s Her Royal Highness. Princess Naphélia_.”

Felix was a superb actor. She had to give him that.

Not long after the director said “Cut!”, Felix brisk-walked to his personal lounge with two of his assistants trailing after him. Marinette was helped in removing the cloak, and as soon as that particular weight was lifted from her shoulders ( _Ha_.) Marinette dialed Adrien’s number.

The phone kept ringing, but he didn’t pick up.


	7. ~Muse~

Adrien rushed into the building as fast as he could, his phone gripped in hand and his eyes frantic.

He’d missed _several_ calls from Marinette. He was gripping the phone so tight after ending his call that he didn’t even realize he’d been unintentionally silencing his phone while rushing to enter the building again. A serious scolding was due from the actress, and he knew that he deserved it, too.

Honestly, with how much time there was until the next part of the shoot began, the blond assistant had been pretty certain that he’d get enough time to finish his small task. But apparently the star of the show had appeared early, and if Adrien knew Jeremy any better, that guy was probably on Stage Three of panicking.

Bursting through the doors of the third studio, Adrien looked around to find everyone rushing as usual. Only this time, the only name on everyone’s tongue was _Felix_.

“Shit.” Adrien muttered as he ran a hand through his golden locks. He jogged forward and tried to spot a distinctive head of shiny midnight blue hair amongst them all. His eyes finally landed on the actress, her back turned as she placed her phone to her ear again. He could see the crème colored lace on the back of her fitting attire that plunged down into a majestic magenta gown.

She turned around, and Adrien halted his jog to let out a low whistle. She continued to look around worriedly with her phone still placed to her ear, her crystal blue eyes standing out with the dark yet natural contouring. Adrien was yet again left to marvel how amazingly she fitted into the medieval looks. Like a princess _should_.

He belatedly realized that his phone was vibrating in his hand. Snapping out of his stupor ( _was he openly staring at his boss?_ ) He brought the screen up to see that it read ‘Ms. Dupain-Cheng’.

Oh. Marinette was calling him again.

 _Oh_.

“Shit, shit shit shit…” Adrien muttered as he debated whether to let her know or not. Accepting his fate, he walked forward, catching the bluenette’s eye. She seemed to visibly sigh with relief as she disconnected the call and walked up to him.

As soon as Marinette saw him, she made up her mind to really let Adrien know about not slacking. She trusted him with an important job. _This is the third time he disappeared from the set without even letting me know,_ she thought. _It’s time I put my childish crush aside to really act like the boss_.

“Where _were_ you?” Marinette asked breathily, relief still evident in her voice. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! And even Alya didn’t know where you went! Do you know who I just met along the- what’s wrong?” Marinette paused as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Adrien was gazing at her with starry eyes.

“Ms. Marinette, you look… you look beautiful.” He smiled brightly, dimples and all. Marinette faltered slightly.

No. _Angry_. She was supposed to be angry at him. He wasn’t going to make her melt with his beautiful, swoon-worthy, charming, attractive and pure and _heart-stopping_ smile. Marinette looked into his eyes again and sighed.

… _Damn it._

Someone needed to teach this man not to compliment women so openly.

“Thanks.” She muttered with a growing blush on her cheeks that she wished her makeup covered. “But that- that is not an explanation for where you went during working hours, Adrien.” Marinette looked up at him again.

Now it was Adrien’s turn to chuckle sheepishly as he placed his hand at the back of his neck. “Sorry ma’am. It’s just that my f- someone from my family called and I had to properly tell them that I can’t leave my job to get back home at the moment. Trust me, I know how important these days are for you and that was exactly why I told him-”

“Oh god is everything alright?” Marinette immediately placed her hand on his arm as she looked at him with wide eyes. “Is your family okay? You should’ve told me! I wouldn’t have-”

“No, no! Everything’s fine.” Adrien chuckled nervously again and looked down at her hand on his arm. Marinette immediately pulled back and brought the hand to her heart instead. She looked around, feeling awkward all of a sudden. Colette from the Other Day saved her and told her to kindly leave for now so that they can arrange the next scene.

“So,” She tried to start a conversation, “I finally met Felix. We already covered the first scene.”

Marinette didn’t notice Adrien’s smile tightening. “You did? That’s great! How was it?” He started walking with her to her dressing room. “It was… weird.” Marinette said, her lips twisting a bit. She tugged at the ring on her finger -one with a stone matching her gown- as she spoke up again. “I don’t think we met properly still. Our introduction was very weird. It was all ‘Hi I’m Felix Graham de Vanily’” She mimicked his deep, throaty voice, “And I was like ‘Yeah sure I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s so amazing for two actors with abnormally long names to meet so formally.’” The actress waved her hands. Adrien laughed.

Marinette immediately looked at him as he did, a smile growing on her own face.

She made him laugh.

“I can see that happening.” The assistant finally said. Marinette shrugged. “Well it’s good that I’ll have a break now. The only scene that will be shot in this set now is Felix’s only, and hopefully then we’ll pack up until September.”

“But your training is in August.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to remind me.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“But still, you’ll be going to an actual castle for the rest of the shoot. It’ll be fun!” Adrien tried to cheer her up as they both entered the room. Marinette sat down in front of the mirror as Adrien took his Black Reserved Seat. Marinette’s eyes flickered to it for only a millisecond.

“I hope it is just as fun as everyone says.” She murmured.

___________________________

The scene continued to take place in the studio. Felix prepared his lines while his co-actor Chris fixed his dark brown hair. Chris’ character was Raphael, the friend and partner of Victor.

Jeremy sat down on his seat and handed his cup of coffee to a jittery worker, rubbed his eyes, gave a thumbs-up in the editor’s direction, and shouted. “Scene 281, take 1… _Action!”_

__________________________

_Victor leans against a stone wall of the old and worn down room, looking at the swords, scathes, shields and arrows. He takes his own sword in his hands and traces a finger over the fine work on its handle. Then he looks at his reflection in the silver blade. His cold blue eyes and stoic face. His mind goes back to the warm and determined blues of the princess that he’d seen._

_“The sight of her put all tales to shame.” He murmurs a saying he remembered. “She was nothing like what the townsfolk hath said._

_“They said she was a star, yet I saw the moon. They said she was beauteous, yet I saw perfection. But would the exquisite moon ever look down upon a stone? Would a goddess of perfection ever perceive the son of Earth?”_

_“I’m sure she would if you bring her a bit down to earth.” Victor snaps out of his daze as his friend enters the room. Raphael smirks at the look on Victor’s face and goes to pick up a shield that hung on the wall. “So, who is she?” Raphael asks tentatively as he looks at him._

_A shake of head. “No one. Just humming an old verse.”_

_Raphael smiles wistfully. “Ah. Poetry. It explains so less, yet implies so much.”_

_______________________________

Marinette hummed to herself as she scrolled through her phone. Alya continued to make calls to someone, and Adrien looked through Marinette’s e-mails on a tablet, her schedule opened on a clipboard right next to him. He sighed every once in a while as he worked, and the only other sound in the room was Marinette humming one of her popular songs. At one point, where the note of the song was high, Marinette suddenly raised her voice in a high pitch to sing properly, startling the other two in the room. And then she continued to hum again, unbothered. Alya gave Adrien a look, and he silently chuckled while shaking his head at the bluenette’s bizarre yet oddly endearing theatrics.

Marinette tended to let her voice stray when she sang without thinking. Perhaps she did it on purpose, as it was a habit of artists to purposefully sing bad when they were alone because they were tired of their harmonic voices. It was just a fact.

But if she kept scaring them like that with her sudden yelling, no one was going to get any job done.

Marinette replied to the comment of a famous singer on her post, and then continued to scroll through other comments.

Her eyes landed on an article with two pictures on the front page: Marinette’s picture on the left, in a hearts-themed dress on one of the award shows, and Felix’s picture on the right, from one of his summer photo shoots. The title read ** _: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Felix Graham de Vanily to be stars in an upcoming series?!_**

Marinette tapped on it immediately. (She didn’t pretend to act professional and dismiss articles about her. She read _anything_ she could find about herself with the excitement of a kid finding their candid picture in the yearbook. Extra fame didn’t mean she was used to seeing her name everywhere.)

She quickly skimmed through the article with occasional pictures of her or Felix after every few paragraphs.

_‘­­­­…as is the CRACKLING news in the world of showbiz. While it was revealed some time ago that the director Jeremy Zag would make a better Season for **Le Soleil Noir** , the team confirmed a few days ago that they have started working on the series. The stars of the show are none other than the heart-throb model and actor of Paris, **Felix Graham de Vanily** and the new singing sensation and beauty queen **Marinette Dupain-Cheng**. Fans are excited to see the rising **‘The Wall Between Us’** artist in the world of acting for the first time, as well as how the cute couple looks on screen. If you ask us, it’s a match made in heaven!’_

Marinette stuck out her tongue, her eyebrows creasing.

_‘Several spoilers have been revealed of other known actors taking selfies together on the set, including the legend Nico Blierr. Pictures of Chloe Bourgeois and award winning actors Theo Barbot and Ali Khan have also been…’_

Marinette skimmed through the rest until her eyes landed on her name again.

_‘…What’s interesting is that **no** picture of Felix and Marinette together has been found yet. Secrets and Curiosities! What do you think the directors have in store for us? And what if the hashtag #Felinette reaches the top before the show even premieres?’_

“What?!” Marinette said aloud.

Adrien turned his head to her again. “Yes ma’am?”

Marinette jumped at his voice and shook her head. “Um, nothing.” She hid behind her bangs again as she continued to read. Adrien raised both his eyebrows, but didn’t question.

Marinette frantically looked at the comments, and she felt her heart plummeting with every single one.

______________________

**RedHairedBeauty:** WHAT?! I have been shipping?? Them together my whole life??? AND NOW THEIR FINALLY WORKING TOGETHER?!! *Shipping and fangirl squeal intensifies*

 **User_0912:** I honestly still think choosing Marinette Dupain-Cheng for the series is a shitty idea. Netteflix is just hiring her to save their asses because she’s famous. She has no experience in acting whatsoever. And I don’t think Marinette and Felix will even look good together. Thumbs down. I expected better than that.

 **laughter_is_maname:** ew marinette and felix no please gross

**LILcorner777 _:_** _omg I’m so excited!_

________________________

Marinette immediately closed her phone and sighed, throwing it on the table. Why did she even bother with people and their opinions?

 _~Because of Le Plus Aime.~_ A voice in her head reminded her.

 __I know. Shut up.__ The other said.

Adrien noticed the heavy mood surrounding Marinette along with the pout on her lips. He glanced at Alya. The makeup artist shrugged again, rolling her eyes. Adrien licked his lips before opening his mouth to carefully ask her what’s wrong when his phone _dinged_ with yet another new notification and he looked at the screen. His eyebrows creased.

Opening the message, Adrien realized that it was from the assistant director.

While Adrien scrolled through the mail, Marinette turned to Alya and they both gestured at each other wildly. Marinette pointed her stare at Adrien and then at her phone, and then joined her hands in front of Alya pleadingly. Alya raised her hands in a ‘I don’t know!’ gesture, and Marinette tsked before showing her the phone. Alya read the title of the article along with the comments and sighed exasperatedly.

Before Marinette could tell Alya that she didn’t want Adrien to know people were shipping her with Felix, the blond called for her attention.

“Ms. Marinette?” Marinette jumped and turned around quickly to face him.

“Y-Yes. Adrien?”

Adrien looked at her and said, “You’ll be meeting a guy from La Mode in a few days. They’ve organized a photo-shoot with the theme of Le Soleil Noir. Paul says it’s important and that the rest of the things will be discussed later.” Adrien glanced at her for a reaction.

Marinette visibly slumped. “…Okay?” She said.

Adrien continued, “So since it’s the same day as your recording, I’ll reschedule the podcast to Saturday. And then I’ll have to ask… _Monsieur_ Felix’s assistant if he got the message too.” Adrien muttered while rubbing his palm over one eye tiredly. That caught the attention of both the bluenette and her best friend as they turned their heads in his direction.

“What do you mean you’ll have to ask Felix?” Marinette asked.

Adrien looked up again. “Um, because you both are going to _work_ together?” He stated as if it was obvious. When Marinette still didn’t say anything, he said “You and Mr. Graham de Vanily have the photo shoot together. Oh and just a heads up, the shoot is also themed medieval.”

Marinette’s right eye twitched.

Her. And Felix. Together. For a photo shoot.

As if on cue (the actress/singer belatedly realized that everything happening on cue was becoming rather unusually usual) Marinette’s phone chimed and she slowly and carefully raised the screen to read a message from a certain Devin Blanc.

 ** _Devin_** _: Felix Graham de Vanily wishes to meet you for dinner tomorrow. Please accept his kind invitation to Desome Restaurant tomorrow 8 pm. Regards, Felix’s Secretary Devin Blanc_.

“Wow, that’s a warm way to ask someone,” Marinette heard Alya’s sarcastic mutter from behind her, meaning the ombre-haired woman had read it too. Marinette turned her panicked gaze to her best friend, and Alya rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Is… something wrong?” Adrien asked, his oblivious green irises flickering from Marinette to Alya.

“Nothing, sunny boy.” Alya assured.

Alya realized that she had to handle the situation from here. Immediately getting into action, she turned around and started putting her things into her handbag. Marinette stared at her as Alya picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder as she grabbed her car keys. Looking at herself once in the mirror, Alya turned to Marinette.

“You’re free in a few minutes, right? How about we celebrate your temporary freedom, Marinette? Since you get a break for a month or two and we both will probably not see each other till then, I think you and I deserve to go on a small brunch.” Marinette blinked, clearing not understanding what her best friend was up to. Alya twisted her lips, waiting for an answer.

“U-Um,” Marinette licked her lips. “Yeah. Sounds great.”

“Good. Because we both _really need to talk some things out_.” Alya said pointedly. She looked over Marinette’s shoulder at the still-lost assistant. “Hey, Adrien? You okay if I steal your lady for today?”

“ _Alya!”_ Marinette hissed.

Adrien’s eyes widened slightly, his cheeks turning faintly pink. “Yeah? Whatever Ms. Marinette says.”

“ _Whatever Ms. Marinette says_ ~” Alya sang as she started walking out. She paused in front of Adrien and looked down at him. Then she ruffled his hair. “You’re really good with words, aren’t you?”

She then finally decided to exit, leaving a dumbfounded Adrien and a burning red Marinette in the room. Adrien turned his attention to her and Marinette meeped, scrambling out after her friend.

Adrien was left alone, yet again, to question the ever complex mentality of women.

“…What in the-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What :) is this?   
> Things :) are getting :) interesting?
> 
> Haha not really (yet). Talks Will Be Held next chapter, but I'm sorry if the development seems slow. Also the updates. Things haven't been easy lately (common problem for everyone) and I guess I didn't store enough of this story before publishing it. But do you like reading tooth rotting fluff in blankets? Because I am planning to get back to my weekly update schedule in winter.  
> And be warned, because I thought I couldn't write more mush than I did in PAMDC, but I guess this book is going to prove me wrong??? Thank you so much If you're still sticking around and planning to do in the future. Things will get better my friend!
> 
> Comment to let me know how your week has been?


	8. ~Moot~

_ ‘Tis a world that shreds thy dreams, _ _   
_ _ Wait till dusk, till night, to try _

~

Alya Césaire was a woman of bold decisions.

From the very beginning, she was intrigued by the world of art and color and the vast meaning and impact it held. She found display as the real source of conveying emotions and believed that art spoke louder than any words. At the age of twelve, she found her interest seeping into facial artistry and body painting. At the age of fourteen, she had her own instagram where she posted her face art. Fifteen, and she found herself interested in makeup transformations and boldly left her previous platform to pursue becoming a professional makeup artist. It wasn’t long before she started having active collaborations with other famous artists and soon she had formed her own reputable image in the world of recognition for hard work and talent.

Thus, the woman believed that for someone like her, bold moves were the goal to achieve. If she wanted something, she made a move. Stayed bold. If she didn’t get it still, then she never considered it worth her time. She had more important matters to deal with than to cling onto things that could possibly make her waver.

However, her best friend Marinette -as the attractively olive-skinned woman was starting to realize- was the exact opposite. She was fragile; easily affected, easily touched. Sensitive, in a way that when someone pointed out a mistake to her, she panicked instead of taking it in stride or accepting that it was okay to be imperfect. Rapid fame did that to a person. In a small span of time people started expecting so much from the young star that she started setting up higher expectations for her own self.

Competing with Felix and trying to be better than him was one of those toxic expectations.

So when the tag #Felinette started going viral and the bluenette realized that the world expected her and Felix to be equals rather than competitors, the bluenette panicked. And,  _ God _ , did she know how to.

“He’s doesn’t even see me like that.  _ I _ don’t see  _ him _ like that! We don’t see each other at all! Oh my god.”

Alya folded her arms and stared at her friend, letting her have a moment to release her pent up frustration. Her flaming pink hair was now up in a half bun. (The cotton-candy pink color: a bold move. Some jealous ass told the Césaire woman once that pink color didn’t suit her when she wore it to one of the galas and became the talk of the town. Alya thought she looked  _ fabulous _ in pink. She dyed her hair the same color and went to show off her new style in the person’s face. That, of course, also went viral and she became more loveable to her fans.)

Deciding to talk now, Alya placed her hand on Marinette’s and the disguised actress paused her ramble. She looked at Alya helplessly through her thick-framed glasses. Her oversized hat and fake brown curls made it impossible to think Alya was really talking to Marinette, but that was one of the things she was proud of herself for. Disguising someone. And since they were both sitting in a restaurant where there was a high possibility people would recognize ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng’ hyperventilating, it was better for Marinette to rather do that in a nerdy unrecognizable look.

“Listen, girl.” Alya started, “I hope venting it all out helped, but let me be completely honest with you. Your argument is utterly pointless.” She saw Marinette wince slightly, but she didn’t stop. “I know you care what people think about you, but you need to think with  _ your _ head, not theirs. You’re acting with him, for heaven’s sake. There’s a thing called Fandom in the world of showbiz. Don’t tell me you don’t know people even write fan fictions about you.”

Marinette looked ready to puke. “You don’t have to remind me.”

“Yeah, back to the point. I’m gonna say this loud and clear. You don’t have to worry. You’re not going to date Felix for real. The date he set up tomorrow? It’s just business. You will not be forced into a relationship.”

Marinette sighed.

“Well, unless your manager says otherwise.” Alya muttered.

“-What?”

“Look, this happens most of the time. If the show’s a hit -which I can already see it happening- and if the main couple are loved by the fans, the manager thinks it best for the couple to let the fans know after some time that they are ‘dating’. It’s not real; it’s just a marketing strategy. Once it’s known that they are dating, more roles and jobs are offered to the couple because of their fame. It’s a win-win, for both the producers and the actors. After sometime, when the hype dies down, they fake a disagreement and break up. Simple.”

“Oh.” Marinette released the faint sound, her eyes distant. “Is that why Celine and Brent ‘broke up’?”

Alya winked.

“Oh god, I  _ did _ think it was a weird excuse. ‘Need a little space’ my ass.” Marinette slammed the table. “I shipped those two.”

“You’re one to talk.” Alya said, and regretted it immediately when pained flashed across her friend’s face. Marinette wrapped her arms around herself and looked around. She suddenly felt small. Small and used and insignificant. Was this what she signed up for? To feel so indecisive in matters she was supposed to have her own opinion? Was this what she had to face when she garnered fame? To not have things the way she desired?

After a moment of silence, Marinette spoke.

“What about… Adrien?” She murmured softly.

“What about him?” Alya asked and finally took a sip from her untouched smoothie.

Marinette eyed Alya’s drink enviously as she replied, “I… I don’t know. I want him by my side all the time. I want him with me as I finish this project or start another. It’s only been a few months, but he’s been such an incredible support that I don’t know what I’d do without him. I like him, you know that, right?” Alya nodded. “But he’s so…  _ painfully oblivious _ and yet so charmingly sweet that sometimes I just wish I could… I could grab him and  _ kiss _ that obliviousness out of his-”

“Whoa, whoa, HOLD IT woman.” Alya stopped her flailing hands and warned her with a look. “Control those hormones.”

Marinette blushed despite the sad crease between her dark eyebrows. “That’s the problem. I’m so overly attached to him when I hardly know anything about him. He’s always only talking about work and his job, he keeps mysteriously disappearing at random times of the day- well, not mysteriously. It just turned out that he calls his family to tell them he can’t leave his job. He must really love his family.” She smiled dreamily at that. She quickly shook her head out of it before she started another rant about him or got off-topic. “No matter how much I want to get close to him, I can’t. And thanks to Felix, Adrien won’t even look in my direction and continue to  _ schedule _ my meetings with him. Not to mention Chloe Bourgeois. He talks and laughs with her like they  _ know _ each other. Can you imagine my mortification, Alya? Not to mention utter confusion and despair?”

“I can… not.” Alya shrugged, “Never been as sickly in love as you.”

Marinette tried to scoff, but it came out as a splutter. “I-I don’t love him. Not yet.”

“Uh-huh, I guess we’ll have to see.” Alya smiled. She then sighed as she placed her head in her palm. “Your life is a big drama itself, Dupain-Cheng.”

“Tell me about it.” Marinette turned gloomy again. “I just wish to spend more time with Adrien.”

Alya deadpanned. “He is literally your personal assistant.”

The bluenette tsked. “Not like that. I want to get to know him. I want to talk to him about things other than stuff like when my next interview is or where I need to be. I want to have enough time to talk about deeper things with him, like his childhood memories, his favorite color, food, hobbies. I want to spend time with him and get to know if he is always so sweet and considerate, or if there’s another side of him that I haven’t yet gotten the chance to discover. Far away where there’s no shoots or cameras or tabloids. I feel like,” Marinette paused to give a timid smile, her eyes holding a distant, dazed look. “I feel like I can fall in love with someone like him.”

Alya whistled. “Damn.” She said as she shook her head. “Damn, Marichu.”

Marinette smiled the same smile at Alya.

“Okay, after hearing that emotional speech, I think I might consider helping you.” Alya said. Marinette’s eyes lit up, and Alya was finally glad she made the fire come back in the bluenette’s orbs.

“Really? How?”

“By giving advice first. You know I can’t just lock you both up in a small space and, hey wait, that’s actually not a bad idea…”

There was a dangerous glint in Alya’s eyes, and Marinette saw it. She paled. “No, Alya-”

“Ha! Just kidding. Listen Marinette. First step to growing a relationship is getting the other person to notice you. Like,  _ really _ notice you. The moment you do something that is engraved in their mind as a unique quality of yours; their mind will ultimately keep going back to you. They start noticing you more, like your small habits and specialties. Second step, to which we will get later, is trying to learn what the other person’s weakness is.”

Marinette, who was listening attentively, raised her hand to stop her friend. “Weakness?”

Alya smiled, “Weakness means something that they find charming in the other person. It is something they desire to see in their dream partner. Something that, when you do it for them, makes them go ‘oh, this person knows how I feel’. This is the second step to deeper connection. That weakness, if we talk about men-  _ specifically _ a certain man in this case- is food.” Alya snickered as Marinette made a face.

“The way to a Adrien’s heart is through his stomach, Marinette~” Alya said in a sing-song voice and laughed at Marinette’s pink face. “ALYA!! This isn’t funny! I’m really trying to learn, you know!”

“Okay, okay, Jeez.” Alya stopped laughing and took another sip from her smoothie. “The third part. Now this is dangerous territory here,” Alya made a circle on the table with her finger, and Marinette’s wide eyes trained on it. “You know how the saying goes, ‘Love means sacrifice’? It doesn’t mean sacrificing your life, okay? It means compromising small things for the ones you love. It means to stop shouting at your partner and controlling yourself no matter how angry you are. It means sometimes skipping something important to you just so you can do something for them. It means doing things  _ not _ your way, just because you like seeing the smile on their face. But beware! Sacrifice  _ never _ means changing the way you are for someone. That completely destroys the whole idea of love in the first place.”

There was a moment of silence as Marinette continued to gape at the spot on the table and Alya smugly took another slurp. When Marinette blinked a few times but didn’t say anything, Alya added, “But you won’t have to go worry that much. You keep these things in mind, the rest starts happening on its own like a natural process.”

“Natural process?” Marinette finally asked.

“Falling in love, honey. It’s a natural process. You cannot force it. You can only make the moves and wait for it to happen itself.”

Marinette blinked. “And you say you’ve never been in love?”

“Duh. Some people learn from experience, while others grow mature with time.”

The silence between them after that was a peaceful one. Marinette looked up at her best friend to find a faint melancholy in her eyes; a certain loneliness the bold woman never shared. The bluenette in disguise gulped, and then smiled, deciding it was time she lifted the atmosphere.

“Well then, Mature Old Lady,” Alya scrunched up her nose at the name, “What advice do you have for me, then?” Marinette asked as she leaned forward on the table, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Alya smirked and leaned forward as well. However, her eyes were more dangerous than excited.

“Flirt.”

Marinette blanched. “Flirt?” She repeated dubiously. She received a nod and a wink. “You’re unbelievable, Alya. All those words of wisdom and your advice for me is to  _ flirt _ ?”

“You need step one to get him to notice you. Trust me, a person like him? He craves that sort of attention. I’m telling you.”

“But his protocols-”

Alya slammed the table. “Fuck those protocols. Tell me if he hasn’t subconsciously flirted with you. Who on god’s green earth calls they’re boss ‘my lady’? pfffsh. Either that guy has been hinting at it for a while now, or he’s just too dumb to know social norms or what certain things imply.”

Marinette turned red behind her thick glasses and brown curls, her eyes widening by the second.

“...Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“… I still have a bad feeling about this.”

“Why?”

“I feel like this has happened somewhere in another universe.” Marinette said as she bit her lip. **_(A/N: PAMDC :) Anyone? ...anyone?)_ **

“Stop chickening out, Marinette. You know I’ll help you, right?” Alya said and tilted her head to look at her friend. “I also want to see you both together, and happy. And even if it doesn’t work out, at least by the end of it you both will know each other better.”

Marinette smiled at her best friend. She grabbed her hands. “Thank you, Alya. Thank you so much.”

“No problem, Nette. Now let’s mentally prepare you for the meeting with the Brand-Assed Felix.”

_______________________

Jeremy sat with his assistant director, who was busy shuffling through the scripts while the monitor in front of him was paused over the scenes shot recently. The Director Head sighed in exhaustion while lazily twirling the glass of wine in his hand.

“Paul,” Jeremy started, the drag in his voice indicating his sub-consciousness. The red haired man, seemingly in his fifties, rubbed one eye and then looked up from his drink at the assistant director who was now facing Jeremy and waiting for him to speak. Jeremy let out a half hearted chuckle. “How was the progress today?”

Paul shrugged, his glass of wine untouched. “Good. The same pace as every day, but rather better than some bad ones, I’d say.”

Jeremy hummed in agreement. He then sat up a little properly to address Paul more attentively. Well, as attentive as he could be in his state of mild exhaustion and mild confusion. “Say, Paul… Do you think this project will go just as well as we predicted?”

Paul looked at Jeremy like he’d grown a second head. “Of course I do. You say so all the time! You’re just straight up cynical when you’re drunk. Don’t you see the effort everyone’s putting into this? The scene’s shot today are absolutely core-shaking. See for yourself, will ya?” 

Jeremy chuckled as Paul continued to scold him and played the continuous raw shots on the screen. Despite not having been edited, the scenes shot were naturally powerful.

Well, how could they not be? It was a conversation between the King and his daring daughter Naphélia.

_______________________

_ “Your Majesty,” She speaks, her voice shaking with uncontrolled exhort, her eyes firm with a resolve rock-solid. “I want to convey my wish. All I need is your permission. I’ll give my heart and soul to bring you the Mayurian pennant myself. All I ask of thee, with all my respect, is one thing.” _

_ The King strokes his beard and looks at his daughter. His beloved child, his wife’s last light before she left the world and wished everything she had for her daughter to keep. He looks at his family’s last source of affectionate warmth and light, his family’s last source of honor, now panting due to her urgent rush to the throne room. He wishes in that moment to bestow her with anything and everything she asks for. But he refrains, for the light in her eyes is a dangerous one, and he knows that what he’s about to confront might end in tears and regret for either one of them. _

_ “Propose, my child, and I may consider your wish.” He says as he leaves the letter he is working on. The letter that begs for aid from the surrounding kingdoms. _

_ Naphélia purses her pink lips, her resolve crumbling for only a second under His Majesty’s gaze, before she closes her eyes and puts out her proposal. _

_ “I wish to learn how to fight, my king!” She opens her eyes to see the disbelief in her father’s eyes, but she continues. “I wish to learn how to hold a sword, how to stand in the battleground. How to fight for my people.” _

_ “Unacceptable, Naphélia!” _

_ “Please, father!” She bows lower, her gaze on his feet yet her faith on its peak, “Do not let the discrimination of the world let you falter, My King. Let us show them what we’re worth. I know I can make an impact, I just need your-” _

_ “That’s it!” The King roars, and after that, there’s silence. All quiet except for the young beautiful princess’ heavy panting as she keeps her tears at bay. _

_ “Take Naphélia to her room, Claudette.” The King orders. Said maid immediately enters the vast hall and scurries to come and stand behind the distraught bluenette. “Prepare her for her engagement. Time shan’t be wasted to do the right thing,” _

_ “Your Majesty,” Naphélia begs with tear-filled eyes, glistening brightly like works of silver spread under the moon lit night. Like dew drops on a delicate rose petal, threatening to fall with a barely rough touch.  _

_ Her pleadings fall on deaf ears, and the worried blonde maid gently pulls the young princess out of the halls by holding her arm. Naphélia jerks her hand free, and runs away. _

_ The dew drops become a river, a dam, an ocean of emotion. _

_ And the tears fall. _

______________________

Adrien had initially thought that working in the industry was going to be easy. He’d thought that if he just kept working under an actor, he was going to stay unnoticeable. No one paid any mind to the assistants or bodyguards in the world of fame.

But still, sometimes the blond wished that he’d just taken a job somewhere more hidden, like a café or- heck, even being a street performer sounded safer than what he was facing now.

But getting a job as fast as possible without any necessary experience, required having ties with someone in that field of vocation. And at the time when Adrien was in dire need of a source of income, his only tie had been with the entertainment industry. As much as he hated it, he knew that there was nowhere else where he could find a suitable job other than the place he was trying to run away from.

His mother’s best friend and Adrien’s aunt had been a great help though.His Aunt Carol had promised to keep her lips sealed, and had suggested for him to take a small course at the Fu Academy for their assistance and defense services. She had said that all it required was someone that had a basic knowledge of serving their client. While he trained there for two months, he continued to live off of scraps or whatever little money he had left in his accounts. When the course completed, Adrien was glad to have at least a little hope that someone less known was going to hire him.

The plan was to continue working under the actor or actress as a background PA while he continued his work in web-designing as a part-time job. As soon as he got sufficient money, Adrien was to move out of the state and start another career there. Forget about Paris. Forget about his past. Move on.

The plan was  _ not _ to work under Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Moreover, the plan was  _ not _ to somehow be found by either Chloe Bourgeois, or worse, Felix Graham de Vanily. But apparently, such had happened. And it was his own fault.

Because no one needed to know that Adrien was secretly a fan of Marinette’s songs. No one needed to know that her songs were one of the things that helped him in not giving up in his difficult times. No one needed to know that, because of that fact, when he met Marinette the first time he was so awestruck by her hiring  _ him _ that he hadn’t even considered she was a world-famous artist or that working for her was going to make it easier for his family to find him.

No one needed to know that it was his fault, just like how Felix didn’t need to know that Adrien was working in close quarters with him. At least, Adrien’s last desperate strategy was to avoid being found by Felix for as long as possible. Although now that Marinette and Felix were seemingly going to stay in contact, Adrien knew that this last hope was nothing but a flickering flame of a candle in the wind.

People often say some humans attract bad luck like a flame attracts moths. Adrien felt like he was one of those humans. Only, the bad luck didn’t always burn like the moths do when they touch the flames, no. It  _ latched _ onto him and didn’t leave.

For how was it possible that amongst thousands of people who could’ve hired him, it had to be a certain bluenette that he saved from falling down the stairs on that fateful day? How was it possible that she chose  _ just him _ out of many other potential employees? How was it possible that a month later, when he was unable to back down from his job, he found out that his boss was going to work with one of the persons Adrien was deliberately avoiding?

Bad luck, that’s how.

But it couldn’t be helped anymore. He had to continue what he was doing, and hopefully try his best to ignore the stoic blond that could very well ruin his plans.

But his bad luck had brought him this far. He was not planning to give up so easily.

Adrien looked away from his laptop to see the text notification on his phone, frowning when he realized it was an unknown number.

**Anon:** _Changing your phone number won’t change our decision, Adrien. This is getting out of hand. Stop your childish stubbornness and contact your family. You know nothing is stopping us from finding you; we’re all still waiting for you to make this decision willingly._

Adrien kept staring at the text for what seemed like hours, his eyes roaming over the words again and again. He stared, to the point the words turned into indistinct blobs. He looked at the number and then the text again.

He took a long, slow breath. Picked up the phone. Typed out his reply, final and clear.

**Adrien:** _Over my dead body._

This was his own fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is all about Marinette and Felix, and it was so much fun to write!! Those two are like Tom & Jerry, I swear XD. I’ll hopefully edit that one soon, too. Quarantine has ended, and work has started, so please understand my struggle.
> 
> And yeah I also hate A/N’s in the middle of chapters so I’m gonna stop that now.
> 
> You, who’s still sticking around for this story. Yes you. You are an amazing human, and you are the source of inspiration for a lowly writer sitting in some part of the world in the corner of her dark room.
> 
> Do something nice every day :)


	9. ~Menu~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally here, these two. Tom & Jerry, everyone.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng flicked a lock of midnight blue hair to her back and dusted off the invisible dirt from her dress’ shoulder. She patted down the non-existent creases on her royal blue knee-length dress with a bored expression, looking out of the car’s tinted window once in a while. The sky was dark already but the streets of Paris were still busy as usual. Maybe more so than usual. Why? The star had no idea. There certainly wasn’t a special holiday coming up. But whatever the reason for the more than usually busy atmosphere was, it had certainly led to more security for extra measures in public places.

 _Desome_ , along with being prestigious, was a well-known and always packed restaurant. And while the people who visited the place were mostly rich and reserved, there were always some who were willing to take a picture whenever a celebrity was around. However, the two bulky security guards sitting in the high roof with Marinette were not going to let that happen this evening.

Marinette pouted even more as she remembered why her favorite person couldn’t accompany her instead; Adrien didn’t work on Thursdays and Sundays unless he was urgently required to do so. Which was why she was stuck dealing with Felix all on her own, with two bodyguards sent by the manager who weren’t even expressive in any sort of emotion whatsoever.

The dark-blue dress shone and glimmered like her silky dark hair that was slicked back stylishly. The scent of her perfume irritated her nose after every few minutes, and she felt her feet twitch in her high heels. Her clutch, that matched the color of her shoes, made a squeaky sound every time she squeezed the leather with her clammy hands. The midnight beauty, though mentally prepared, was completely restless about how her conversation was going to go with the famous actor now that there was no one there to interrupt their competitive glares and challenging looks.

There was always that sort of aura surrounding Felix. One that agitated her and prompted her to challenge him in one way or another. There was a mysterious depth in his eyes that changed completely whenever the camera started rolling. Truth be told, it was enigmatically sexy, and that was what ticked Marinette off. She wanted to uncover that mystery that only Felix seemed to know.

“We have arrived, mademoiselle.” The driver announced and Marinette shook out of her thoughts to nod in regard. She stepped out of the car and the two guards immediately covered for her as she started walking inside. The paparazzi, who’d somehow gotten the leaked info that she was to visit the place, were already standing a little farther away. People tried to peek as to see who it was and the camera crew surrounded the commotion, but the two men did a great job not letting anyone so much as properly glance.

As soon as the glass door opened for her, the cool and enriched air of luxury hit her exposed skin. The smell of expensive perfumes and mint filled the air, with faint sweet scents of different desserts coming from the other side. Light, hushed chatter of the waiters, joyful sound of the manager as she greeted everyone, clinking of flutes of champagne and soft and reserved conversation of the guests filled Marinette’s ears. Complete opposite of the humid city outside. It caused the bluenette’s jittery nerves to subside, if only for a moment, as she allowed a small smile to cross her lips.

A lyric suddenly formed in her mind, and she didn’t waste time and took out her phone to type it down in her notes.

“Good evening, Mademoiselle!” Marinette looked up to find the manager smiling at her. The woman halted for a moment. “Ah, Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What a pleasure! Please follow me, your reservation is right this way.”

Marinette followed her until the manager stopped and motioned towards the VIP lounge. Marinette raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

_So Felix booked the whole lounge for this dinner. Yay._

“Thank you so much.” Marinette smiled and walked towards the door, the security dutifully following. Again, one of the guards whose name Marinette didn’t know and never planned to find out opened the door for her and she stepped inside. It was a brightly lit room; the interior deluxe, the setting sumptuous. In one corner there was a large and comfortable L-shaped sofa and a stooped coffee table. The lamps everywhere were the same design as the rest of the furnishings, and there was a personal bar in the other corner, where a maître d'hôtel stood poised. Oh, and a dining table was there in the middle too, of course.

Right next to the seating arrangement, a tall and lean figure was standing with his back turned. He was wearing a dark gray tux, his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot. The perfectly styled sandy blond hair was unmistakable. As soon as he heard the sound of the door, Felix turned around. Their eyes met.

Silence.

Marinette found herself in no mood to break the silence, so Felix took it upon himself to do the requisite deed.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Good Evening.”

Marinette smiled. “Evening, Mr. Vanily.”

His eyes flashed at her voice. That mysterious glint again that she couldn’t understand. His face turned barely noticeably amused. Or was that excited? Taunting? Teasing? It irritated her.

Felix parted his lips and raised both his eyebrows. “Oh, please have a seat.”

“Thank you.” She said and sat down in front of him as he offered the seat. Felix didn’t waste a second and immediately called the waiter. They ordered the food, and Marinette purposefully tried to interrogate the waiter, just so she could pass more time on ordering. But unfortunately, there was only so much that she could ask before finally ordering her own dish and letting the poor frazzled man part. She immediately looked down when there were only two of them again. She studied the design on the table mats, before a light clearing of the throat made her look at Felix again. His face was back to being stoic, though his gaze remained studious.

“I believe now is the chance to cover up for my absence at the welcoming party. I am deeply repentant for not being able to attend your event, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette softened. “It’s okay,”

Felix continued before she could say anything else, “You see, I was really busy at that time. I believe now that we’re at the stage of understanding, you’d like to know that I am not only an actor and model, but I also handle the family business I’m the heir to. They only have me to rely on. With this many responsibilities, it was already hard for me to decide to sign up for this project on the persistent requests from Jeremy, who is a family friend. Let alone attend _parties_ over some silly union.”

Marinette’s jaw hung loose. She gaped at him incredulously.

She could not believe he was really saying that.

She closed her mouth, her fist tightening under the table as she swallowed back her saliva, leaving her tongue dry. After she gained her bearings, Marinette forced a tight smile on her lips. Felix continued to study her.

She let out a dry laugh. “Oh, I’m really sorry to hear that, Monsieur Felix. I guess it really must’ve been a real bother for you to arrange this dinner with me, too.” Marinette licked her lips as she looked at the table. She didn’t see his face, but she was pretty sure his lips parted slightly.

Felix leaned back against the golden wooden chair. “Actually, it wasn’t. This is a matter related to work, after all. You might know about the sponsors now sending offers for marketing their brands. _La Mode_ wants us at their studio for the Magazine Cover photo shoot next week. Since it’s going to be a normal occurrence now, I thought it was better to get a bit more familiar with each other.”

His tone of voice was still, surprisingly, bland.

Marinette blinked at the table a few times, before looking up and locking her eyes with his. He was still calculating her movements and emotions, and it was starting to make her lose her cool. Hoping the fire she felt in her body reflected through her gaze, Marinette managed a composed voice and said, “Well, if we really are making the effort to get on familiar terms, maybe we should start by referring to each other with our first names.” She leaned forward. “Is that alright, Felix?”

She would’ve loved a surprised look on his face for once. But he didn’t falter. He leaned forward as well. “Good assessment, _Marinette_.” He said.

Something snapped inside Marinette. Her name in his deep voice sent an unpleasant tingle down her spine. He noticed _that_ , and the triumphant look in his eyes made Marinette reconsider whether throwing a glass of water at the guest was a good idea or not.

Why did he make her feel this way? Why did he make himself seem like a villain? Maybe it was the way he was. Perhaps it was his personality. But if so, then why did he seem so unbearable?

 _You’re just overthinking things_ , Marinette said to herself.

After that, the waiter brought the food and Felix silently dug in. But Marinette didn’t even notice all that and continued to look down at her plate, her eyebrows creased. It was when the waiter politely asked what wine she would like that she looked up and shook her head with a smile and a regard.

“We’ll be flying to London for the rest of the shoot in September,” Felix said. Marinette nodded and finally picked up the fork. “Yes.”

“The Black Castle. It’s a beautiful place,” Felix said. Marinette believed he was finally getting bored of the silence and was trying to converse. Felix nodded at her, “Have you seen it before, Ms. Marinette?”

Marinette hoped her features didn’t show she was mentally face-palming at _‘Ms. Marinette’_. She couldn’t understand why he had to make everything uncomfortably formal. “I haven’t yet. I went to London on my tour, but I didn’t get to see many historical places there.”

Felix gave a single curt nod. “Well then, I guess it will be an honor for me to show you around. I know all the places there; it will be good to accompany someone who actually knows the area better.”

Marinette’s mouth twitched. That was a taunting tone he used there. It was _obviously_ a taunt. The bluenette inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, stopping herself from sneering.

She did not come to get taunted. She did not come to get teased and provoked. Felix _knew_ that his words were affecting her. He _knew_ that his taunts were working, and he was taking advantage of that. He was purposefully trying to make her feel inferior, and Marinette was at the brim of losing her control.

They both felt the same way. It was obvious that one’s presence was not welcomed by the other. Anyone else seeing such a situation would have questioned why the two even agreed to sign a contract that stated they were comfortable to work with each other when that wasn’t the case. But the real motive behind the agreement was something only they both knew. It was a competition.

And with the way the conversation was turning out, it seemed that Felix was trying to win this round.

Yet miraculously, Marinette took a deep breath again, and managed a smirk. She looked at him again and tilted her head.

She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She did not get walked over. She knew how to accept a challenge.

And this, right here, was a clear declaration for a war for dominance.

“It’s fine, Felix. I‘m pretty sure we’d be _too busy_ to bother with such things.” Marinette said softly. “I’d like to focus on this project for now, because I’m mostly focused on my work whenever I’m on a tour to a state. That is why I avoid visiting public places. But still, I’m sure I’ll find the time to visit some places with you, because I’m also known for making time for people I consider _important_.”

Felix raised an eyebrow. His lips formed a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Taunt. Everything he did was coated with sarcasm. “Good to know, Ms. Marinette.” He finally said after what felt like forever.

Marinette gave him a tight-lipped smile and a nod.

She continued to feel Felix’s eyes on her, but she occupied herself with her food. She didn’t make a move to look up.

Felix then said plainly, “Ah, I remember something. My manager wanted to talk to you. Is it okay if he does it now? I don’t think we’ll meet up again until the photo shoot.”

“Sure, why not.”

She only looked up to see Felix type something on his phone effortlessly, and less than a minute later a frantic, spectacled guy rushed into the room. His face was dotted with freckles, and his dark black hair was combed to the side like that of a college’s nerd student. His appearance and the way he walked reminded Marinette a lot of Chloe Bourgeois’ assistant, but apparently unlike Marinette and Chloe, Felix had _two_ assistants working for him all the time.

The guy pushed his glasses up his nose and thrust his hand out for Marinette. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I’m Devin Blanc. It’s so nice to officially meet you. I’m Monsieur Felix Graham de Vanily’s personal manager and publicist. I really hope I’m not intruding-”

“Devin,” Felix said exasperatedly. “Just explain your business.”

“Ah! Uh y-yes.” He took out his phone as Felix rolled his eyes and busied himself. “I contacted your PA this morning to finalize the date for the shoot. He said that your schedule is a bit tentative nowadays because of your recordings. So I thought it’d be better to actually confirm it from you.”

Marinette swallowed her bite and shrugged. “It’s no problem. If he changed it, then I’ll go with the schedule. Adrien’s the one who manages the dates anyway.”

Marinette didn’t notice the way Felix froze at the name. She continued to look at Devin as he tapped something on his screen while mumbling to himself.

Felix hummed, and it got the attention of both the assistant and the bluenette. They looked at him as he carefully patted his mouth with a napkin, neatly placed it down, and leaned forward to cast his blue eyes on Marinette.

“Adrien,” He repeated the name, “That’s quite a unique name here, isn’t it?” He smiled. It looked better than the others, if slightly creepy. Marinette felt something in her stomach she didn’t understand when she heard Adrien’s name from the man in front of her.

“I… suppose.” Marinette mumbled.

“Devin, you have Ms. Marinette’s PA’s contact saved, don’t you? It’s important to stay in touch, especially now.” Felix said. Devin nodded nervously. Felix looked at Marinette again. His face was back to being stoic again. But his eyes bore sharply into hers. Marinette felt something wasn’t right.

“What’s his full name, Ms. Marinette?”

Marinette glanced at Devin, and then back at Felix. She gulped back the saliva in her mouth.

“Adrien Agreste. Why does it matter?”

Felix stared.

“Ah,” He finally said, “It’s nothing. I just thought he was someone I knew.” He gave her another small smile. “Turns out he was just someone else with the same name.” Felix looked at Devin. “Save his complete name, Devin. You don’t want to confuse him with other people named Adrien in my contact list.”

“B-But sir,”

“Thank you, Devin.” Felix said dismissively. The assistant’s face turned pink with embarrassment.

“You’re welcome, sir.” He left the same way he entered, and after his departure, the room became uncomfortably quiet again. Marinette didn’t understand what happened next. Time passed, she shook hands with Felix, said goodbye and left with the two guards who had been waiting outside the entire time. She called the manager to tell him it went well, all in a daze as she thought about the words Felix had said. She thought about how she felt somehow left out on something big. She thought about how she wasn’t able to read Felix yet again. She thought about the unspoken declaration of war with her rival.

She thought about Adrien.

And she felt utterly confused.

________________

The music floated in the room, faint like a ghost. The yellow lights warmed the air. The smell of the amazing food still lingered even after the dishes had been taken away. The maître d'hôtel poured him wine, and presented the glass to the man now sitting on the sofa lazily, his arm draped over it, his blue eyes distant. He took the glass and looked down at the dark liquid.

A smirk formed on his face.

He covered his face with his other hand, and then ran it in his hair. The maître stood emotionless, composed, the bottle still in hand.

Felix looked at him, and shook his head.

“She is something else entirely, isn’t she?”

The man didn’t reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be fLuFFy adrienette...👀👀 (Well, as fluffy as it can be with all this slowburn I see ahead of us.👀)


	10. ~Mess~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The promised adorable/awkward duo XD.

_“A woman with a voice as beautiful as that_   
_is a holy grail,  
for every sinful man_   
_would want to place his lips on hers.”_

~

“The nerve of that guy!” Marinette exclaimed as she paced around, her phone clutched tightly with a shaking hand. Her pink skirt swished around as she hurriedly paced back and forth while filling Alya in on the events that took place at the dinner with Felix.

She was currently walking around in the hall, waiting to meet the composer to record for the day. There was a song in the serial which she had to learn the composition of. With the free time she had, and as soon as Adrien left her side, Marinette decided to call Alya. And had spent the last minutes venting out to her best friend who was the only person in probably the whole industry who could understand what she was going through.

Marinette huffed as Alya said something. “No, he didn’t.” Marinette mocked as she stopped pacing and faced the wall. As she was talking, Adrien briskly walked up to her and opened his mouth to speak but realized that the star was busy on the phone. He waited for her patiently.

Marinette tsked and then exclaimed again, making the blond behind her jump slightly. “What?! Courteous? Why do you think he’d be _courteous_? I bet he hasn’t even heard that word his whole life!” Adrien pressed his lips in a tight line and awkwardly looked away, taking a few steps back.

“I always try to be so nice to him because I want this to work, I really do. I didn’t want this to be a stupid competition, Alya. You know that, right?” Marinette’s shoulders slumped. “But he did it. He purposefully insulted me to provoke me. That guy…! I wish I could just- EEEK!” Marinette jumped and her phone almost slipped from her hand as she found Adrien standing behind her. She quickly caught it and released a rushed breath, looking at the blond with wide eyes. Adrien looked sheepish as he mouthed a ‘sorry’.

Marinette straightened again and cleared her throat. She brought the phone up to her ear again. “So, yeah! Tell my cousin that I will not tolerate this behavior again.” She said rather loudly and pretentiously. Alya tried to say something but Marinette quickly rushed a ‘okaythankyoutalktoyalaterbye’ and closed her phone, looking at Adrien with a slowly reddening face.

“Uhh, when did you come back?” She said in a high pitched whisper.

Adrien rubbed a hand behind his neck. “I apologize, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just came here now to inform you that the director is waiting for you. And… I brought you ginger juice?” He held up the bottle with a winced smile.

Marinette smiled, nodding vigorously.

 _He didn’t hear you. He doesn’t think you’re an uncivilized back-biting grandma_. Marinette shyly took the bottle from him. Their fingers brushed, and Marinette quickly snatched the bottle and brought it against her chest. “Uh, thank you, Adrien.”

Adrien smiled. “No problem.”

___________________

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! My star!” The man smiled brightly as soon as he saw her. Marinette smiled bashfully and shook hands with him, her head held high. “Bonjour, Mr. Cataldi. It’s so nice to see you again.”

The fit-looking man, with a clean bald head and a tattoo behind his ear, puffed his chest out with pride. “Same here, Marinette. You have groomed so much since the last time I saw you. It seems like you become more and more beautiful everyday!” Marinette scoffed light-heartedly with a pink hue on her cheeks as she waved her hand dismissively at the praise.

Adrien, who was standing behind the bluenette, smiled lightly.

Mr. Alec Cataldi rubbed his hands together. “I’ll be your mentor for the day. We’re going to practice that _beautiful_ song in your _beautiful_ voice. I didn’t just compose the song. I helped in writing the lyrics too, you know.”

Marinette’s smile brightened. “Really?”

“Yes! And I can assure you that you will be just as proud of the result as I was. Now let’s head inside the room to practice the notes.” Alec looked at the blond man standing behind Marinette, wearing large black shades and an earpiece. “You can bring your bodyguard inside as well.”

Marinette whipped her head around to look at Adrien, who raised an eyebrow at her. “I can?” She asked the senior excitedly. Alec nodded. “Yeah, today is just for practice, and the final song will be done some other day. The recording studio is closed at the moment, so we’ll practice in the control room.” He explained as they all started moving.

“The c-control room?” Marinette suddenly repeated self-consciously. _The control room? As in the place that isn’t sound proof? Where Adrien can hear me sing without it being edited or tuned? **That** control room?_

Marinette looked at Adrien again. When he noticed her looking at him, he gave her a thumbs-up for encouragement, a small smile on his face. Marinette gave him a forced toothy smile, returning the gesture.

Alec requested her to sit in front of him as Adrien along with another assistant stood close to the door. Marinette wringed her fingers together. Her eyes roamed the surroundings nervously as she deliberately avoided meeting her assistant’s heart-fluttering and nausea-inducing emerald gaze. Alec picked up a few sheets and looked through them.

“Le Soleil Noir is a powerful story,” Alec conversed while reading through the papers.

“It is.” Marinette agreed.

Alec smiled. “I’m so proud of you for being the main lead in this, Marinette. I honestly shouldn’t be surprised that you’ve come this far.”

“Oh, Mr. Cataldi…” Marinette giggled.

“Okay,” Alec started, “How about you first sing me one of your slow songs as an example.”

_____________________

Adrien could tell Marinette was slightly nervous. He didn’t know why, but looking at her sitting there, he suddenly was, too.

Just when meeting Adrien in the morning, she seemed really excited for the rehearsals. She even told him about how much she admired Mr. Cataldi’s work and his truly friendly and purely optimistic nature.

She wore a pink short skirt for the day, with an orange shirt and a fluffy pink jacket on top. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands escaping it, giving her a casual look. And she wore shining white-gold earrings. In all, she looked like the star she was. And Adrien always liked to see Marinette wearing bright colors because they contrasted well with her bubbly personality and inimitable quirky style. She always wore such dark themed clothes whenever she was acting as Naphélia.

But Adrien would admit; though dark colors weren’t Marinette’s style, she certainly looked hot in them.

Wait, what-

“Okay, how about you first sing me one of your slow songs as an example.” Alec carelessly asked her and distracted Adrien’s train of thoughts. A thrill went down Adrien’s spine.

He was going to hear her at the studio for the first time.

How lucky was that?

Marinette glanced at Adrien, and he couldn’t stop the giddy smile that formed on his face. He nodded at her enthusiastically, and Marinette gained a bit of confidence. Her blue eyes turned brave and sharp like they did every time she played the role of Naphélia, and she asked Alec. “How about ‘In the Rain’?”

“Oh, yes! That one! I _love_ that song.” Alec said, his focus now on her. He placed the papers on the table and leaned forward attentively. Marinette nodded with a chuckle and cleared her throat, placing her intertwined hands atop her knee as she closed her eyes and opened a mouth.

_“What is it that I see in you…”_

She started slow, using her head voice with a breathy touch to begin the soft vocals. _In the Rain_ was a song that was supposed to express the emotions of falling in love for the first time. It was a soft, sweet song that she sang for her latest album.

_“Is it about the way you smile?_   
_Is it the way your eyes would gleam,_   
_and make my heart stop once in a while…”_

She left her voice hanging at some points, dragged the lyrics at the others. She did it all with grace and professionalism, and then started using her chest voice as the song proceeded to the second verse. The notes escalated, and Marinette let her voice explode with emotions.

_“You were standing a few feet away._   
_When I saw you in a new light,_   
_You were new to love, so was I,”_

Her strong voice filled the small room, and Alec closed his eyes in delight, waving his hands to her voice in a small dance.

_“The loss, the love, the pain,_   
_All gone, for once, in the rain,”_

Alec clapped once, but Marinette didn’t pay attention to that as only one face appeared in her mind.

 _Adrien_.

She opened her eyes almost immediately. The song had ended before she knew it. Silence, once again, filled the room. But as the room was filled with such a beautiful voice before, no one really liked the calm.

Adrien was still. His eyes wide behind the shades. His lips parted in awe. The room was otherwise quiet, but there was one sound he feared could almost be heard.

His heartbeat.

“ _BRAVO!”_ Alec’s loud exclaim and aggressive clapping snapped Adrien out of… whatever he was in before. “Marinette! Beautiful as always! Amazing! Graceful! I have no words to describe it!”

Marinette laughed bashfully and hunched her shoulders. “It wasn’t _that_ good. But I tried my best.”

“That’s it! I have the idea where to take the song from here. I am more excited to start the practice than _ever_ before.” Alec said. He gave her the sheets and started explaining it to her while Marinette read it with concentration.

“So the theme of this song is the same as ‘In The Rain’. But we’ll tone down the level of intensity here. Alright?” Alec continued as Marinette nodded. “You have to show the pain, but it’s not intense; it’s more towards grief and sorrow. Naphélia is describing the despair of being a princess while she’s remembering her mother’s lullaby. So the start will be the same as…”

Adrien watched with great interest as Marinette sang each verse according to the instructions and Alec corrected her every time she missed a detail. Alec sang it for her, and she repeated. Adrien hadn’t even realized that he was leaning against the wall and smiling at Marinette until the assistant standing beside him alerted him that they should get the two VIPs something to drink after all this practice. Adrien nodded and they both stepped out. The guy, who worked for Mr. Alec Cataldi, was old and grey. But his build was almost as fit as Adrien himself.

They both silently walked side-by-side. Adrien continued to stare at the ground, recalling the strange new experience he felt inside the studio when Marinette was singing. Sure, he’d been to a few concerts in his life, and they were all exciting. But the thrill he felt in his body while hearing his boss sing was new and exhilarating in a completely different way. Standing the closest to her than any fan, listening to her real voice without music there to interrupt the experience, Adrien felt that he was perhaps the luckiest fan of Marinette there ever was.

Or, maybe, he was one of the very few people who were a fan of their own boss’ work.

“She has a gifted voice, that kid.” The man next to Adrien said. Adrien glanced at him. A soft smile unknowingly formed on his lips.

“Yeah.” He breathed out.

______________________

When Marinette finally came out of the room, she glanced at Adrien and smiled shyly. Adrien returned the smile with more enthusiasm and confidence. He started walking out with her towards the high roof that was parked right in front of the gates.

“So…um,” Marinette tried acting natural, “How was it?”

Adrien glanced at her and smiled warmly, his dimples showing again. “Amazing. I’ve never had the first hand experience of hearing a singer in a professional studio. It was more thrilling than a concert!”

“Oh.” Marinette formed an ‘O’ with her lips and then nodded slowly. She looked away a little disappointedly, but didn’t let her shy smile waver. “And what did you think of my song?” She asked softly.

Adrien raised both his eyebrows behind his shades. Marinette could imagine the excited gleam in his eyes, so she giddily prepared herself for the compliments from her crush.

“It was perfect! I don’t think I’ve read the lyrics before, but they were so deep! Did you write that song?”

Marinette’s mouth parted in a frozen smile, and her eyes twitched. She cleared her throat and looked away again. “Um… No,” She mumbled, embarrassed. Adrien nodded. “Oh, never mind. It was still wonderful, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

She returned his smile with a fake one. And then she secretly pouted.

_Not a single comment about my voice. Wow._

They stepped out of the main gates of the building and started heading towards the high roof in quick, rushed strides while Adrien looked around to make sure the area was clear.

Marinette cleared her throat and tried again. “So… Did I sing it right? I don’t know, I thought my voice was pretty hoarse this morning…” She further coughed lightly and rubbed her throat to prove her point. Adrien looked at her incredulously.

“Are you kidding me?! When you started singing I-”

Before Adrien could finish his sentence, Marinette looked behind him and her smile faded. Eyes wide, she darted forward like lightning and rushed past Adrien, who suddenly felt too confused to know what was happening.

Everything happened within seconds. Marinette grabbed the hand of an old man and pulled him forward with her. They both missed a passing red car by merely an inch, and the old man fell down on the footpath, his cane falling from his grip. But his fall was soft and he didn’t get a scratch.

Marinette, however, believed herself to be the queen of misfortunes.

She was never fond of wearing pencil heels unless there was a serious or formal occasion. But today wasn’t anything like that. She could’ve worn some slip-ons, or flats. Or heck, even some stylish clogs would’ve been okay. But what did she wear? Stilettos. Why, you ask?

Misfortune. (And maybe, possibly, kinda Adrien.)

One foot got stuck in the other and she fell. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, renowned actress and singer, fell down ungracefully on her knees on a local footpath.

 _“Ms. Dupain Cheng!”_ She heard the alarmed voice of none other than Adrien, and she winced.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment as mortification and humiliation started creeping up her body and face. She patted the ground below, just in case, to see if a giant hole could miraculously appear and swallow her right there, leaving no trace for a certain Marinette to have ever existed.

She plopped down on her butt and pulled her knees up, looking at the damage done. Her left knee was scraped and trickles of red blood were already starting to form.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…” Marinette hissed as she tried to blow on the burning area.

If she’d just worn a pair of jeans for the day…

She felt a hand on her shoulder and dreadfully looked up to see Adrien kneeling beside her, looking at her with wide and worried eyes, his sunglasses discarded. Her face turned red and she looked away with discomfiture, only to see the old man struggling to get up. By now the driver had stepped out of the car and had reached them along with the men and workers from the building as they formed a protective circle around the three and continued saying ‘Please don’t take pictures, give them some space’ to the people who tried to gather around.

 _Oh Dieu please turn me invisible,_ Marinette’s mind screeched.

Adrien followed her gaze and stood up, rushing forward to handing the cane to the aged man and helping him stand up. The old man murmured a thank you to the blond and patted him, his eyes still a bit distant because of the sudden pull. Marinette stood up as well and rushed to him.

“Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry for pulling you like that, Monsieur.” Marinette started, “Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you? Oh dear god I’m so deeply sorry…” She hyperventilated.

The old man placed his hand over Marinette’s to stop her signature dramatic flailing.

“I’m fine, young miss.” He said in a rich voice. He smiled and the wrinkles around his eyes deepened. “Thanks to you.”

Marinette released a sigh of relief.

Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder again. “Ms. Marinette. You’re hurt. We have to treat that-”

“I’m fine, Adrien.” Marinette said weakly as she placed a hand on the senior’s back and helped him walk forward.

Adrien continued to look at her worriedly. “But- That- Ms. Marinette-!”

“Can you take out the foldable chairs from the car? And a drink for each of us.” Marinette said to him. Adrien looked at the guards ushering the people, and then at Marinette. He nodded, a bit hesitant, and Marinette returned it while she started walking again.

“What is your name, Monsieur?” Adrien heard her ask softly.

“Wang Fu.” The old man replied. “But my students and the people who know me call me master Fu.”

Marinette took another step and winced, but continued to walk with Fu towards the van. “It’s such an honor to meet you, master Fu. I really hope I haven’t hurt you.”

“Oh, no, no! You saved me from greater loss.”

Adrien shook his head as he continued to gaze at her.

 _That selfless woman_.

__________________

“You don’t get to see such well-mannered and selfless people these days,” Master Fu said as he finished his bottle of juice. Marinette smiled at him and placed her hand on her heart. They both sat behind the van for cover, in the foldable chairs that they always kept in the back of the car as extras. Thankfully, the weather was better to sit outside and have a nice refreshing drink.

Adrien looked through a box for something and nodded at Fu. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng is selfless alright.” The blond agreed and Marinette smiled shyly. Fu smiled.

“Oh, but you also helped me didn’t you, young man?” He said to Adrien, “I can see that you are all busy people, yet you still made time for this lonely old man.” He chuckled. “I’ll forever be grateful to you for saving my life, young miss.”

“Please call me Marinette,” She said, “And I did what any other person would do. Some people don’t follow the traffic rules at all and it angers me. That car was driving faster than the speed limit on a busy road!”

Adrien took out a piece of cloth and grabbed a water bottle. “If anything like this ever happens, Ma’am, please tell me and I’ll take care of it. I can’t let you keep jumping into dangers like that. I’m already going to get an earful from the head because of this…” He said disappointedly as he dampened the towel.

Marinette hunched her shoulders and bit her lip to hold back a smile. She shrugged. “You’ll live.” She pretended to say carelessly and then winked at Fu. The old man chuckled light-heartedly.

Adrien shook his head again, but this time with a fond smile. He then walked up to Marinette, leaning down in front of the chair she was sitting on. He placed the towel on her knee casually but then suddenly halted his movements as if realizing something.

Proximity.

Marinette looked at him with slightly parted lips and slowly blinking blue eyes.

Adrien gulped and sneaked a glance up at her. He quickly looked down again when he found her eyes on him and licked his lips. “Um,” He said. Marinette squeezed the bottle in her hand and looked away awkwardly. Adrien cleared his throat and cleaned the scrape on her knee, being careful and gentle. Marinette started talking to (a very amused) Master Fu about other things and tried to ignore her pounding heart. From her peripheral vision, she saw Adrien pick up a bottle of povidone and dip a small piece of cotton in it. He leaned forward in concentration to apply it.

Marinette felt her face burn.

_Too close. He’s too close to my knee!_

The thoughts halted as he placed the cotton on the scrape and Marinette hissed. Adrien placed his hand on her leg reassuringly and dabbed the wound again.

 _HE’S TOUCHING MY THIGH_.

Marinette exhaled sharply through her nose. She chuckled weakly. “Wow, for a small scrape, it sure does hurt a lot!” She said weakly and chuckled again. Marinette gripped the armrest tightly.

“It’s okay, for now.” Adrien said and picked up the gauze and started wrapping it securely around the wound. He tsked, “This is going to be bad. Imagine what Mr. Zag’s gonna say when he sees this.”

Honestly? Marinette couldn’t really focus on anything when his fingers kept brushing her skin like that.

“I should get going now,” Fu said as he stood up. “It was such a pleasure to meet you two. Hopefully, we’ll see each other again in this busy world someday.”

Marinette stood up as well. “Please, of course! I will always have time to meet you, Master Fu. You’re such an amazing person. Do give your contact to Adrien so we can stay in touch.”

The old man smiled, and Adrien helped him cross the road again while Marinette sat down in the vehicle. As soon as she closed the car door, she brought her tightly closed fist to her lips, her face red.

Then she released a muffled scream.

-

Wang Fu patted Adrien’s shoulder for the last time as he said goodbye. He then leaned forward towards Adrien, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“One more thing, young man.”

“Yes, sir?”

The man lifted his cane in the direction of the vehicle Marinette was sitting in.

“A piece of advice for you. Take good care of that precious gem. She’s a keeper.”

Fu started walking straight ahead with a wide grin before he could see Adrien’s eyes widen.

Adrien looked at the car, and then back at the retreating form of the peculiar old man. Adrien scratched the back of his head.

“Eh?”

________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have the chapter that shows a little bit of singer!Marinette :)  
> Since I probably only ever mentioned it *once* on my tumblr that I'm a singer/songwriter, I'll say it here as well. So that you know that I know a thing or two about singing and that the verses and poems and as is the case in this chapter: the song, are ALL written by me. There might be a few selected songs from the internet.
> 
> *whispers* Please don't make fun of meeee >.<  
> I only write songs in my own language, not in english!


	11. ~Confront~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the overuse of adjectives :D  
> Quick update! And Naphelia and Victor MEEEEEEETTT

_The princess lets her midnight silk cloak flutter and flap behind her aggressively by the wind. She doesn’t care about grace; she does not have much time. The clock is ticking, and she needs to get her work done before the sun dawns and light breaks into the sky like bleach. Her secret is dark, just like the night in which she needs to keep it._

_The clicking of her boots comes to a halt as she hears voices in the other corridor. The princess swiftly spins and presses her back to the wall to hide. Then she peeks, with dim light from the fire torches falling on her cerulean eyes, to see who’s strolling around at this time of the night. She glances at the royal uniforms and rolls her eyes with an inaudible sigh._

_Knights, of course. Who else?_

_There are two of them, casually talking and lowly chuckling, ignorant to their duties to guard the entrance of the training grounds._

_“Such treacherous ones are going to fail this kingdom, one day.” She whispers with rising anger. Does the Commander not keep check of these amateur trainees at all? What negligence!_

_Princess Naphélia guesses that they might be drunk, too. She tries to plan how to pass them without getting their attention. But it is hard, because the corridor is narrow, and they are both blocking the path. And she needs to go to the main head office immediately!_

_Acting impulsively, the midnight-haired royalty picks up a stone and throws it outside with full force. It collides something metallic and makes a sharp sound erupt in the quiet night, getting the attention of the two men. They exclaim in alarm and run towards the sound. Naphélia smirks._

_Amateurs._

_She brings her robe forward with a jerk to cover her front as well, and starts striding towards the entrance. But she halts again and her eyes widen beneath the cloak when she finds two more guards standing there._

_“What? But I just got rid of them! Why are there two more here?!”_

_Her thoughts are halted when a guard spots her and brings his spear forward in alarm._

_“Who’s there?” He shouts._

_Naphélia turns around and runs._

_Unfortunately for her, the Knights she got rid of start coming back through the same path, and she panics and changes direction. The guards at the door alert the Knights about the cloaked figure, and they both yell for her to stop. And then they start running to catch her._

_“Stop!” One of them yells, “Or I shall pierce you right there with an arrow to your heart!”_

_Naphélia stops._

_Her breathing is shallow, her heart almost out of her chest. She glances up at the full moon in panic and calls every power for help. God forbid, if the word got out that the princess tried to enter the Soldiers’ donjon alone at night, she was as good as dead meat!_

_“You, who has the nerve to try to break into the royal grounds,” The Knight that called her speaks as his voice nears her. “If you don’t have a noble reason or an acceptable excuse, you will have a fate worse than any punishment the king could give you.”_

_He grabs her by the arms and pulls her painfully to make her turn around, and a whimpering cry escapes her lips against her will. Her cloak falls back with the sudden force, and the Knight behind the first one raises his lanterns at the same moment the former speaks, “Because I will personally-!”_

_His words die on his throat as he is met with the wide eyes of the princess herself._

_Under the moonlight, the two stand, and Naphélia sees crystal blue eyes and tousled sandy blond hair. Toned face, with the scowl rapidly fading to leave a stunned expression on his handsome features. The Knight behind him gasps and immediately bows to the ground, his knee on the dirty ground._

_“Your Royal Highness?!”_

_The blond knight doesn’t bow. He doesn’t move._

_Naphélia frowns and jerks her hand from his grip. “None of you two ever saw me here. If the word gets out about this happening, you will not live another second! Am I clear?” She says sternly. The kneeling brunette nods. He glances up at the frozen blond and hisses, pulling him by his robe as he numbly falls to his knees. “Yes, your royal highness! I shall cut my own throat if I ever speak about this to anyone. And the same is for Victor …Victor?” Raphael glances worriedly to his partner, and Naphélia follows his gaze. She raises an eyebrow._

_“Victor?” She repeats the name, and the man seems to have his life breathed back into him. He places his hand on his heart._

_“This body and this soul shall forever serve the princess and the royal blood, your highness.” He says slowly, with a ghost of a smile, and Naphélia finds his voice as smooth as the finest silks. She shakes those thoughts aside, as another idea clouds her mind instead._

_“Forever serve the princess, you say?” She says with a growing smile. Victor clutches his heart tighter._

_“With everything I am.” He says breathily. Raphael looks at him worriedly, and then at the princess, and then his eyes widen with realization as he snaps his head back in Victor’s direction. Raphael tries to stop Victor from saying something idiotic because he doesn’t like where this is going, but Princess Naphélia beats him to it._

_“Well then, Sir Knight,” Naphélia tilts her head upwards with a gleam in her eyes, “If I, the royal blood, were to ask you for a favor that would benefit the kingdom, would you be down to fulfill it?”_

_For the first time he bows, his eyes now on the ground at her feet. “Your wish is strictly my command, princess.”_

_Raphael helplessly looks between them._

_The princess hums. “I order you to teach me swordsmanship.”_

_Raphael jumps up. “Your royal highness, is there a written permission from His Majesty, the King?”_

_The woman tsks. “There isn’t yet, but I’ll get it from him. We don’t have much time. I want you both to help me learn how to fight, without it being in anyone’s knowledge. You have to keep it a secret for as long as I say.”_

_Raphael frowns. “Without the king’s order, we cannot do-”_

_“-I’ll do it.” Victor says as he gets up. Raphael widens his eyes and Naphélia smirks._

_“You’ll do it? Even if it gets you killed shall a single soul find out, Sir Knight?”_

_Raphael shakes his head, but to no avail. Victor is tranced, and he agrees to break the very foundation of becoming a knight; following the King’s order. But if it is for the kingdom, he doesn’t care. And if he dies for and with the princess’ contentment, then he doesn’t mind._

_That night, the soldier signs an unwritten contract of his death for a beautiful young princess’ stubbornness._

_“I’m deeply sorry, your highness.” Raphael starts dejectedly, “I cannot and will not stop my partner, but I cannot agree to it. I swear upon my flesh and blood that I shall not tell anyone about this even if it brings me to my last breath. But that is all I can do to serve.”_

_“Fine then,” The mid-night beauty dismisses. “Sir Victor shall do it then.” She turns to the blond and smiles. “I will send you the time, Sir Knight. Do not disappoint.”_

_“Never, my princess.” Victor says as he takes her hand and brings it to his lips. Naphélia stops the smile that threatens to stretch on her lips, and turns around, her midnight robe fluttering again under the moonlit sky like the steady waves of the dark ocean._

_Victor continues to look where she disappeared into the darkness, his hand stretched and his smile lingering. Raphael continues to shake him. “The woman you loved, she was the princess of Papillion? Merely a pipe dream?_

_“Victor, what have you done?!”_

_________________________

_“I couldn’t help it.” Victor answers, as they both lay under the shade of the old tree, the sun bright and dazzling in the morning sky. Raphael continues to carelessly carve a piece of wood he is holding with his knife, a scowl etched on his face._

_“She is amazing. She is loyal to her blood. I can see the fire in her eyes, Raphael. She’s…” Victor sighs. “She’s unlike any woman I’ve ever seen.”_

_“And yet,” His friend finally mutters darkly, “What you admire is what you can never acquire.”_

_Victor doesn’t answer at first, shifting his lying position to turn towards his brunet friend that is leaning against the tree. “But she chose me. We met while it was impossible, she said my name while it was impossible. She asked me to help her when it was impossible,”_

_“So, what’s next, you’ll get married even if it’s impossible?” Raphael snaps. Victor glares at him, and his friend shakes his head warningly._

_“Beware of the consequences of your desires, Victor. If you cherish her too much, she might give you more pain than death itself.”_

_“How can you assume anything, Raphael? I love her. And if I have to give my life for her, then I will gladly do so.” Raphael clicks his tongue, and throws his knife on the ground in frustration. It sticks into the ground blade-first. Raphael stares at it for a few seconds before he sighs, looking up at the sunny sky._

_“Remember when we went to the ruined shrine together? When the sky was dark as a sinner’s heart and the bells on the towers rang like the calls of heaven? When I told you to go back without me so I could come later in the evening? I met the old gardener there, while I was sitting. He came up to me and saw my tears. He said that the tears of a knight only shed either on his mother’s grave or his kingdom’s emblem. He then asked me for the cause of my grief, and I told him that a woman with a cold stone for a heart didn’t return my affections. Do you know what he said? He said that ‘when a man cherishes something more than the gods, they test him by swathing and hiding his treasure away. Stop chasing your wishes, and they may come to you one day.”_

_Raphael paused, his eyebrows creased and eyes dark and distant with unforgettable memories, when he met Victor’s gaze._

_“I stopped chasing her. She never came.”_

________________________________

“I stopped chasing her. She never came.” Marinette read and then closed the booklet, bringing the script to her chest as she looked heavenwards to control her swooning. She thrashed her legs excitedly and squealed as she lay on her bed. No one would find out why Marinette Dupain-Cheng was releasing inhuman noises all alone to herself.

“Why is this so _deep_ and _romantic_ , ugh!” Marinette fanned her face. The singer fell down on her soft, fluffy pillows again as she looked at the script with a longing in her excited blue eyes. For the umpteenth time, Marinette closed her eyes and pictured the scene of the knight kissing the princess on her hand.

She pictured that toned face, covered half with those tousled blond locks. His armor gleaming under the heavy moonlight. Her own heart in her throat beating erratically as he gently took her small hand in his tan one and delicately brought it to his lips, letting the kiss linger, as he peered up at her mischievously with his gorgeous green eyes-

“Aaaaaahhhhhhh…” Marinette moaned in embarrassment, her skin red from her face to her collarbones.

 _Adrieeeeeen_.

That was it. She couldn’t picture anyone as Victor other than Adrien. Not even Felix. Felix could never have a personality as golden as Adrien’s. The dedication, the purity and loyalty of heart. The sincere personality and the looks that could take her breath away. It was all Adrien.

Adrien was her Victor.

Maybe that very thought was able to help her throughout the shoot. Whenever Felix acted, he wasn’t himself; that part was clear. He was such a good actor that he completely let himself get absorbed into the character. But he wasn’t like that in real life. He was quite opposite, actually. That was the reason why it was so hard for Marinette to act perfectly around him. His sudden change of personality startled her. But when, in character, Marinette imagined _Adrien_ playing that role, it immediately became easier for her.

_If only Adrien was an actor. Oh, how wonderful it would’ve been to be his princess and his princess only._

Marinette squealed again.

__________________________

“Still not up for the offer, Adrikins?”

Adrien looked up from his clipboard to see Chloe Bourgeois leaning against the door frame of the office. She wore a deep V-neck shirt, skin-tight jeans that were folded up to her calves, excessive jewelry and too much make-up as usual.

Too much money sometimes did that to a person.

Adrien craned his neck to see if there was anyone else around. Unfortunately for him, there wasn’t, so Adrien sighed and looked down at his work instead.

“No.”

He heard her tsk. “Aw, really? Not even when I gave you such a tempting deal?” She sauntered into the office and leaned against the desk, fluttering her eyelashes. Adrien ignored the way she leaned forward flirtatiously.

“Not even then, Chlo.”

He heard her click her tongue again, but continued to do his work. He didn’t even bother to wonder why Chloe was at Zag’s head office today when she didn’t even have an appointment. Marinette was supposed to be here any moment for the meeting with La Mode’s agent. He could only guess that Chloe was present just because she knew Adrien would be there, too. And ever since Adrien met her at the set and even subtly tried to ignore her, she never let him go and always tried to stick around him, when Adrien clearly didn’t want to talk too much to her and raise any suspicion (plus there was the fact that Adrien thought perhaps Marinette didn’t really like Chloe).

Although at first it was good to see Chloe after such a long time and get to know how her family had been, as soon as she mentioned the topic he was deliberately trying to avoid all these years, Adrien knew that Chloe was on his family’s side as well. He tried harder to not converse with her.

But she didn’t seem to be backing down any time soon.

“You’re just being childish and stubborn.” She whined, placing her hand on his muscular arm. Adrien looked at her hand, and then finally gave her an unimpressed stare.

“I told you before and I’m going to say this again, Chlo.” He said as he placed his clipboard on the desk along with his pen. “I can make my own decisions, and my decision is to _not go back_ , period. The contract clearly stated I was allowed to do whatever I wanted so long as I didn’t disclose any information to anyone _or_ demanded my share in the fortune. Please do me a favor and tell that to my _family_ when you see them again so that my stance is _clear_ to them. You’d do at least that much for me, right?” Adrien tried his best to give her his pleading eyes, and as always, he could almost see her resolve crumbling. Almost.

However, he knew his childhood friend was stubborn.

She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes to try to look sad and emotional. She traced a finger across his bicep as she leaned closer to him. “But Adrikins… your mother misses you so much.”

Adrien scoffed, trying to lean away. “I’m sure she does.”

Chloe frowned at his disinterest, but quickly recovered as she tried a different approach, an almost predatory look in her eyes. “And… I don’t know… but Felix is going to come here today, too.” Adrien’s eyes turned dangerously dark and Chloe continued. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to hide the fact that you’re here.” She said, faking innocence.

“Chloe, you and I both know that he probably already knows that I’m around. But you _promised_ not to tell him about my occupation.” He said sharply, making the blonde finally pull back with surprise, “You can try and do anything to make me go back, but I’m just as stubborn as you are. So go and tell my family to stop using you to get to me and get this through their thick skulls that they might as well consider me _dead_!”

Chloe gasped, finally recoiling, and Adrien hissed as he closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

There. He finally snapped.

After a few seconds he felt her sit down in the seat in front of him and hesitantly place her hand on his. She cleared her throat, and when she spoke, she was back to her own uncaring self. “Fine! I wasn’t going to say anything to that grump Felix anyways. But I am willing to take your message back to your family on one condition…”

Adrien sighed. “What is it?”

Chloe smirked again, leaning forward and placing her hand on his shoulder teasingly. “Go out for lunch with me sometime?”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Chloe blinked, the smirk on her glossy lips stretching wider. “Really.”

Adrien stared at her for any signs of a plan or hidden motive, but she either didn’t have one or was too good at hiding it. Still, the blond man considered there was no harm in the offer. “Deal.”

Chloe squealed, jumping up to tackle him in a hug. Adrien released a surprised ‘oof!’ before chuckling weakly and hugging her back. “Get away, Chlo! Someone might see you here!”

“…Adrien?”

Chloe immediately pulled back, and Adrien stifled a gasp as he looked at the third person.

She looked at both of them with wide eyes, one hand closed in a fist and the other holding the door frame tightly. Dressed beautifully for her meeting, it was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette, whose eyebrows were now furrowing in annoyance and something Adrien couldn’t place.

_“What are you two doing?!”_

_______________________

“We were just getting to know each other better.” Chloe said smugly before Adrien could open his mouth. Marinette’s fist shook, and Adrien didn’t know the reason why, but he felt like he was screwed.

Her ears turned red in obvious anger as the bluenette glared at Chloe.

“Well, I’m sorry to say, _Ms. Bourgeois_ , but my PA is not here to ‘get to know’ other actors.” She stressed. Her jaw clenched before she visibly tried to tone down the bitterness in her voice. “I’m sorry,” She muttered, “But I need Adrien to come with me.”

She turned her sharp glare to Adrien and he immediately stood up, feeling sweaty and nervous all of a sudden. He finally realized something.

“But Ms. Dupain-Cheng, aren’t you meeting with Mr. Graham de Vanily and the agent right now?” Adrien asked. Marinette shrugged, her eyebrows shooting upwards as she walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

“So what? I need you there with me.” She started pulling him out of the office and Chloe continued to look at them both with a self-satisfied look. Adrien turned his head to give Chloe a panicked look but she only shrugged.

 _Traitor_.

Marinette turned around to face him as soon as they were both away from the office. She folded her arms and glared at him, and Adrien suddenly felt small.

Great. Now, how was he going to explain that scene without raising suspicion?

“I’m waiting for an explanation as to _why_ you were hugging an actress in my absence when your ‘protocols’ apparently forbid you from even saying _my first name_.” She gritted. Adrien did not know how to answer that.

“I-I…” Adrien started, “Chloe… She’s my…” Marinette raised an eyebrow as he struggled.

Unbeknownst to him, Marinette’s heart pounded loudly in her chest.

Her first rushed thoughts were _‘She’s your what? Your friend? Someone special? …secret girlfriend?!’_

These thoughts were then followed by _‘It’s not like that. You’re just being overprotective and clingy. You’re being a possessive and annoying person. Stop being jealous just because they hugged over something that isn’t even so serious.’_

“She’s just become a really good friend to me.” He said. “It’s just that, her interests match mine, and there was this bet that we made which she won, so…”

Marinette sighed and Adrien stopped at the sound. 

She was just being jealous. And now Adrien was nervous. He was nervous because of her.

She was a horrible person, wasn’t she?

“I’m sorry for lashing out on you like that, Adrien…” She started, the embarrassment starting to creep up on her. Gosh, why did she always have to make things awkward between them? “It wasn’t even a serious matter and I scolded you and got pissed at something like that. I just had a horrible morning…”

Adrien nodded (and breathed a sigh of relief). “It’s okay, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Your anger is understandable. In fact, you reminded me about my rules and saved my job, so I should be thankful to you. I’ll just try to avoid these things at work from now on.” He said with a bashful smile.

 _‘Even when he’s embarrassed, he’s_ _cute’_ Were Marinette’s exact thoughts at that moment.

“Well, I should go now. I didn’t really want you to come into the boring meeting with me. The important things have already been dealt with. The agent just wants to make a few things clear between me and Felix and I guess make us sign some other agreement.” She said boringly. “Wish me luck.”

Adrien smiled. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

Marinette smiled, but it faltered when she turned around. She muttered ‘Not so sure when Felix is there’ to herself, but Adrien heard it anyway. He blinked at her leaving form with surprise, before chuckling to himself.

“Guess she isn’t really fond of Felix, either.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking back to the office. “Well, that makes two of us.”

When he returned to his desk, he found that Chloe had already left. Sighing to himself for what seemed like the hundredth time in the day, Adrien picked up the papers and his pen from the table and placed them in a bag. He knew he shouldn’t trust Chloe. Childhood friend or not, she was in on the sinister scheme his so-called family had been playing all those years. She was no different. And if his boss was already agitated with the two people he knew, Adrien thought that was enough of a sign to stay away from them as much as possible.

He hadn’t known he was going to get so badly stuck in this web. Only one beautiful mistake of bumping into Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and he was now down to this. He wondered if things had gone differently…

Adrien shook his head. No matter what would have happened, Felix or Chloe or anyone else who’s connected to Adrien’s past could’ve easily found him anyway. They had their ways, and Adrien already knew that when he first walked out of that house at the age of nineteen.

So when Adrien picked up his bag and turned around to leave the office, he wasn’t at least too much surprised to see Felix standing in front of him with a smirk on his face.

This day was just full of surprises, is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be extra special, but I think it lacks the ehhh energy?  
> I wanted to commission an art for this chapter, but I didn't find a suitable artist for this AU yet, so here we go XD


	12. ~Cold~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel it? The cold slowly creeping up? ; )

_“You, who has the nerve to try to break into the royal grounds,  
Stop! Or I shall pierce you right there with an arrow to your heart!”_

_~_

Adrien would admit: his heart plummeted down for a second to see Felix standing there with a look of smug satisfaction alarmingly similar to Chloe’s. But then Adrien steeled his nerves and continued to stare at the blue-eyed man emotionlessly, his hand gripping the black backpack’s handle tighter. After all, this _was_ to happen one day or another. Might as well face it now.

Felix’s chuckle was the first thing that broke the silence.

“Delightful.” Felix said as he stepped inside. Adrien leaned against the desk and threw the bag back on the seat defeatedly.

“Hi, Felix.”

The man, with his sandy blond hair combed perfectly as they were at every occasion, continued to slowly stroll towards the other end of the room. His long legs clad in perfectly tailored pants made his gait intimidating as always. But Adrien wasn’t affected in the slightest. He watched as the famous actor sat down on a sofa in a corner, one leg over the other, as Felix looked at him again while enjoying the situation more than he should.

Felix narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue, “Shouldn’t you be saying, ‘greetings, mister Vanily. It’s such an honor to meet you. I’m Ms. Dupain Cheng’s… _personal assistant_.’” Felix chuckled again. Adrien restrained from rolling his eyes and kept his hard gaze on the man.

“So this was your ambition. Adrien _Agreste_.” Felix said, his tone suddenly devoid of any mirth as it lowered. He scoffed. “What a name to choose for your new identity. It’s almost pathetic.”

“You shouldn’t really concern yourself with what I do.” Adrien said. “You should be in the meeting right now.”

“You’re right. About the latter statement, that is.” Felix shrugged. “I am simply letting them wait for me. It wasn’t like I was interested in the project in the first place.” He tilted his head, “Now that I find you here, I think I might reconsider.”

Adrien finally huffed. “What do you want?” He gritted.

“What do _I_ want? I think we got over this argument more than once before, Adrien. About what is best for us. But more importantly, what is best for _you_.” Felix said and leaned forward. “The time limit that was given to you in the contract to leave the country has expired. Now that you’re still here, and surprisingly, working in close quarters with me, I’ll make sure to keep reminding you what the deal was if you failed to leave France in time.”

Adrien refrained from snapping or shouting. He clenched and unclenched his jaw. “There was no time limit on the contract.”

“There was an unspoken limit to how long you could keep up with your juvenile actions.” Felix said bitterly.

“I already told you that I don’t need any share in the rest of the fortune. Just leave me be, Felix.” 

The man in question laughed a hollow, mirthless, laugh. “Leave you be,” He repeated mockingly, “Adrien, I don’t want to get into some stupid argument again because we’re not kids anymore. You can’t just announce that you don’t want to have any connection to your family and then continue to fight over not giving the _one_ thing the whole Graham de Vanily family deeply treasures.”

“I can when my reason is legitimate.”

Felix frowned, and then looked down at his lap in thought. Adrien waited for the gears in Felix’s head to stop turning.

“So I guess that this pointless quarrel will continue.” He said with a roll of his eye. “There _is_ one thing that makes me curious, though. Why work here, of all places?” Felix asked.

Adrien shrugged, wanting to go out of the room now. “I just found the job available.”

“Funny, finding a job in the entertainment industry. And that of a manager, no less…” Felix tilted his head in thought. “Is Marinette Dupain-Cheng secretly giving you financial aid? I wouldn’t be surprised, actually. She _does_ seem like a person who makes irrational decisions.”

Adrien gritted his teeth. “She has no clue. And I work for her without any motive behind it. I work to earn like any normal person.”

“Hm… and there is no bigger reason behind this occupation?”

“…No.”

“It honestly doesn’t add up.” Felix still argued, the teasing hint in his voice proving that he was just trying to make Adrien lose his temper. When Adrien didn’t say anything, Felix decided to speak again.

“Let me rephrase my very first question, Adrien. Why work under _Ms. Marinette_ of all people?”

Adrien didn’t open his mouth. Truth be told, he didn’t have a solid answer. He couldn’t just tell Felix that he risked his secrecy and freedom by working for Marinette just because he wasn’t really thinking straight when he first met her.

Felix tried to hide his interest in the situation with a stoic face. “Is it, by any chance, possible that you like Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Because I can’t think of anything else that could make you take such a stupid step in your supposedly ‘well-crafted’ plan.”

Adrien stilled. His eyes widened and he gulped. What type of an assumption was _that?_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I took the job when it was offered to me. That’s all there is to it.” Adrien said.

Felix sighed.

“I see that your general naiveté hasn’t disappeared throughout the years.”

Adrien quickly looked at his wristwatch to change the topic. “Now that this long awaited reunion is done, I suppose you have a meeting you should be getting to.”

“Of course,” Felix said with hardly suppressed exasperation. He stood up and tugged at his shirt casually to fix it. “A meeting with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She certainly is an interesting person, to be able to make you stay in one place.” Felix narrowed his blue eyes at Adrien. “I can’t _wait_ to get to know her better.”

It was then, at hearing those words, that Adrien realized Chloe already had informed Felix despite his warning.

Adrien angrily looked away and didn’t comment.

Before leaving, Felix turned to him, and said, “You know this isn’t the last time I’m going to persuade you, right?”

“Unfortunately, I know.”

“Good. Because I certainly won’t let things be easy for you from now on.”

________________________

Marinette released a long, tired sigh as she stepped out of the meeting. It certainly didn’t help that they called a cameraman last minute to shoot Felix and Marinette together while they had a surprise interview, (they had to smile at each other. And even though Felix was professional as ever, Marinette was certain she looked like a moody teenager forced to watch a nursery play.)

The bluenette stopped at the door of the office when her eyes landed on her assistant.

There were very few times Marinette saw Adrien stressed. Normally, his attitude was always positive towards everything and everyone. Being the ray of sunshine that he was, Adrien always tried to make others happy and feel comfortable, especially Marinette. And it always warmed her heart.

But when she saw that same handsome ray of sunshine slumping tiredly in a seat, worry instantly caused her eyebrows to crease and a frown to form on her face. Something wasn’t right; that was the first concrete thought that popped up in her mind. He was hunched over and rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger, his eyes tightly closed and lips tugging down. At that moment, when she saw him breaking his lively character just because he thought no one was around, something inside Marinette broke.

She couldn’t let him stay like that.

He always tried to be there for her. It was high time she returned the favor.

Wracking her brain for an idea, the actress looked down at her handbag and took out the small pink thermos she brought in with her this morning.

Chamomile tea. Does he like chamomile tea? What if he didn’t? Why did she even make chamomile tea? She drinks ginger tea! But then, what if he’s allergic to ginger or something? Is that a possibility?

Clicking her tongue and chiding herself to calm down, Marinette quietly stepped into the room and held up the thermos in front of her. She leaned down next to his ear with bated breath, and then whispered.

“Tea for your thoughts?”

Adrien jumped and spun his head around in alarm and a giggle escaped her. Adrien blinked to gain his bearings as she waved the tiny thermos in front of him again.

“I was going to drink this, but I want to share it with someone.” She said softly as Adrien stood up. He smiled at her as usual. But it didn’t reach his eyes.

“What’s in it?” He asked her lightly.

Marinette had to try harder.

“I made chamomile tea this morning, because I was feeling a little bit down.” She said. “But I can’t eat or drink something I make without sharing it, so.” She jabbed a thumb at her back. “Let’s find a good place to enjoy this?”

Adrien looked at her for a moment. It wasn’t uncomfortable or creepy. She waited because she knew the feeling of trying to start up your brain for a response. As predicted, a small fond smile found his lovely lips again. And this one was real.

“As you wish, Ms. Marinette.”

Marinette beamed.

________________________

She poured the tea that was thankfully still warm into a disposable cup and handed it to him. They both sat down on a bench in front of the studio.

Adrien smiled again, and Marinette felt her heart warm up. She loved to see him smile all the time. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, you can thank me if it tastes good.” She said teasingly and he chuckled, bringing the cup to his lips. Marinette quickly looked away, deciding to look at the scenery instead. The weather was starting to get pleasant. An occasional cool breeze would blow once in a while to remind everyone that the season was going to change soon. At least now, the heat was bearable enough to be able to sit outside without air-conditioning.

“It’s still a bit too warm, even though it’s autumn.” He casually commented. Marinette nodded, and Adrien glanced at her.

“Can I ask why you’d drink tea on a warm morning?”

Marinette gave him a look. “My love for tea has nothing to do with the weather, Agreste.” She pointed a finger at him warningly, but the smile gave her away. “Watch your words before judging a Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien laughed. “There is only one Dupain-Cheng _I_ know, and I certainly don’t want to get on her bad side.” Marinette giggled as her brain sighed, _‘You can never be even if you try.’_

Adrien’s eyes suddenly lit up as he said, “That would certainly be tea-rrible.”

Marinette gasped. “Adrien! You did not just make a tea pun!” She smacked his arm playfully and Adrien’s eyes positively _glowed_.

“I did. Was it tea much?”

“Oh my god!” Marinette stifled a laugh while Adrien looked like he was having the most precious moment of his life. “Seriously, Adrien, that one was horrible. At least make some professional puns or we both are not going to get _oolong_.” She said sassily.

If it was possible, Adrien’s smile brightened. “You like puns!”

Marinette scoffed good-naturedly. She turned away from him and raised her chin snobbishly as she said, “Of course I do! Those who don’t are boring and uncool.”

“I know, right?!” Adrien laughed, though it sounded disbelieving. “I can’t believe Marinette Dupain-Cheng likes puns!”

Marinette felt a giddy rush in her body at his tone of voice. She realized that this was the first time that he talked so freely with her. So, trying to make the best of the special moment, Marinette said even more dramatically, “Adrien, who do you think I am? I use puns in my _songs_.”

“ _WHAT?!”_

“Lonely? Ring a bell? Although I don’t think you listen to my songs anyway-”

“No wait I’ve listened to that!” Adrien really looked like a twelve year old in Disneyland. He placed his hand on his head as it dawned on him. “God, the song ‘ _Lonely’_ really _was_ about Lee, wasn’t it? I can’t believe it!” Adrien chuckled. “You’re so amazing.”

Marinette blushed and looked down shyly, reaching up to play with a strand of her inky blue hair. “I’m not, really. I just said that to make you happy.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Make me happy?” He echoed.

Marinette sighed. “Don’t think I didn’t see it, Adrien. You were tired and stressed today.” Adrien faltered a bit, but Marinette didn’t stop there. “I don’t know the reason, but I couldn’t let you stay like that, especially when you do so much for me. Since chamomile tea always helps in reducing stress, I thought it could help you too.” She missed the way he slowly lowered the cup from his mouth as he gazed at her. Marinette finally looked at him with a teasing smile.

“Turns out, we only needed puns to cheer you up.” She giggled, and then puffed out her chest, “Guess I’ll have to show you my _incredible talent of pun-making_ every time you lose that lovely smile, huh?”

 _Lovely smile_.

Marinette either didn’t notice her choice of words, or ignored it with her loud laugh.

But Adrien didn’t smile this time. He continued to gaze at her with a flicker of amazement and admiration in his green orbs. Marinette noticed the silence on his side and looked down again so she didn’t have to meet his gaze. Not knowing what to do, she awkwardly fiddled with the hem of her dress.

“Y-You’re,” He finally found his voice, choked somewhere in there, and cleared his throat, “You’re not going to have some?”

“Huh?”

Adrien pointed at the thermos. “You said you wanted to share. But you haven’t taken a single sip.”

She raised both her eyebrows at the realization. “Ah, yeah,” She picked up the cup and brought it to her lips. Adrien continued to gaze at her, but neither commented on it, as neither minded.

___________________________

 _“What is he saying now?”_ The feminine voice, low and steady, filled his ears as soon as he picked up the call.

Felix sighed. “Still the same. He’s stubborn, and thinks he can still get away.”

“ _He’s stupid if he thinks it’s so easy to get rid of us, that boy_.” The voice snapped. _“How can I let him go when he already knows so much? And then there’s the issue of Emilie’s property he won’t take his hands off of. He’s becoming such a pain…_ ” Felix placed his free hand into his pants pocket and rolled his eyes at the same repeated dialogues he had to hear every time he picked up the call. _“The contract has ended. Why don’t you start threatening him before it gets too late?”_

“I won’t do anything like that while I’m working on this project, mother.” Felix stated monotonously, “Anything I do now will only cause trouble for us because I’m working among some well-known people. Just a small mistake here, a slip of a hand there, and something important might accidentally get revealed to the public. Don’t worry about Adrien. I’ll keep forcing him for now. When I finish working with Jeremy, I’ll finish your work, too.”

_“…He knows our secrets and is unwilling to join us. What do you plan to do if he doesn’t change his mind?”_

Felix looked out of the window, at the leaves now falling from the trees with every gust of a strong wind. A wilted orange leaf broke from the tree and fluttered down, Felix’s gaze following it. The leaf fell down on the road and a passerby crunched it with his foot. Felix narrowed his crystal-blue eyes.

“I’ll think of something.”

_______________________

_____________________

_________________________

Marinette always liked Saturdays. There was a sort of liveliness on Saturdays as compared to Sundays. Sundays sounded lazy, but Saturdays sounded like a chance to do things a person hadn’t been able to do the whole week. If the bluenette could associate the two days with colors, she’d choose a sharp citrus orange for Saturday and a warm, light and honey sweet yellow for a Sunday.

But add a photo shoot on a bright Saturday morning and, boom. All she could see was red. Angry, irritated red.

Angry, because the photo shoot meant delaying her recording session yet _again_. And irritated, because hallelujah, the shoot was with Felix Graham de Vanily.

All the hustle because of her acting career was greatly affecting her singing career. She was momentarily put off of all concerts, her next album hardly got recorded with these shoots and interviews in between, and Marinette realized with growing horror that she hadn’t done a live chat on her socials for an awfully long time now.

Where was Adrien when she needed him?!

Marinette instantly got a notification on her phone and picked it up hastily to see it was Adrien.

“Oh, thank god,” She said as she read the message.

 ** _Adrien:_** In front of your house. Your carriage awaits, Princess Naphelie : )

 ** _Adrien:_** Naphelia*?

 ** _Adrien_** : _I keep forgetting the name, sorry XP_

Marinette giggled as she hurriedly stuffed her feet into her block heels, her phone still in hand. She was so glad they weren’t formal with each other anymore. Well, not on texts, at least. There was still progress needed for actual conversations.

Rushing out of the house, Marinette tried to skid to a stop, hissing to herself as she realized she forgot her handbag on the counter. She ran back inside, quickly grabbed it and started rushing outside again. She left the main door and found a black Hyundai parked outside her house. Marinette shouted a quick goodbye to the friendly security guard like she did every day, and then turned around.

Only to have her face smacked into something hard.

It wouldn’t be wrong to say she was looking forward to something like that happening.

No, _really_. She was certain her days didn’t start without a perfectly embarrassing moment.

Marinette released a grunt and stumbled back from the unexpected wall in front of her as she blinked her eyes. The wall grabbed both her arms gently and supported her weight while she tried to gain her bearings again.

Well, at least the wall was kind to her.

“Are you alright, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien’s amused voice made her snap her gaze up at the person who was holding her. She did, in fact, find an amused Adrien trying to stifle a laugh. She groaned.

“How dare you step in front of me?” She asked heatedly and turned away with a pout. She started striding towards the waiting car, hoping that her ears didn’t look as red as they felt hot.

She was such a mess.

She found Adrien obediently jogging up behind her, his golden locks bobbing, toned body under the plain t-shirt, fitted jeans and all.

He opened the door for her and she sat down with a huff, turning to the driver. “Take me towards my hell. I’m ready to face the consequences of all the sins I have ever committed.”

The driver gave her a funny look, and Adrien bursted out chuckling as he sat down next to her. Marinette felt a smile threatening to form on her face at his melodious laugh, so she turned her head away to block his view and prevent granting him the satisfaction.

“Back to the studio,” Adrien instructed and the driver nodded. Adrien faced Marinette.

“It’s just a photo shoot.”

“With Satan’s certified ally.” She quipped emotionlessly.

Adrien snorted. “Someone’s dramatic today.”

Marinette glared at him. “ _Someone_ likes to stand in front of unsuspecting people like the Great Wall of China just to laugh when they bump into him.”

Adrien chuckled. “Okay, geez. I won’t risk talking to you today.”

___________________________________

Adrien should have realized how busy it was going to be today for Marinette. Perhaps she already knew that and that was the reason why she was so grumpy all morning. For as soon as they entered the building, she was pulled away to get ready because Felix was already there and they had all been waiting just for her.

Adrien was asked to wait for the actress in the hall where the shoot was going to take place. He entered the hall and was immediately hit with the chilling air of the air conditioners in every corner. He was wearing a half sleeve tee, so he didn’t get why they would keep it so cold when the weather was already pleasant. But then Adrien looked at the heavy costumes and the set and he understood the reason why.

A medieval themed shoot. He’d almost forgotten.

The stage screen was a stark white, and so was the tiled floor, and so was the roof and the rest of the hall. The only colors that could be seen were that of the blood-red roses kept in a bucket in once place, a dark brown and stylishly old treasure chest in the middle of the stage, and the cameras and systems placed right in front; a combination of gray and black with colored wires.

Adrien found a chair next to the refreshments table and sat down, his arms crossed.

He watched patiently as it took half an hour for the camera crew to gather, an hour more for the director and the professional photographer to come and greet. They took their time to arrange the set while talking and laughing, someone shouting at another worker for misplacing the extra roses they had bought.

Adrien saw a guy dressed in a baggy blue shirt run and skid on the smooth floor, stopping in front of the photographer and patting him playfully on the back. The scene looked quite amusing and cool to Adrien, and he smiled. The Cool Guy then lively jogged up to the refreshment table right next to Adrien, his eyes showing his obvious excitement behind the thick-framed glasses he wore. He had a unique dark colored skin that looked attractive on him, and the man stretched his hand to look at the contents in the bakery boxes.

He visibly deflated, and then looked up at the roof and opened his arms, dramatically shouting and getting the attention of a number of people. “WHERE ARE MY BABIES? MY DARLINGS?”

Adrien smiled bewilderedly as a passing person asked, “The fuck are you talking about, Lahiffe?”

The man glanced at him.

“DONUTS.”

The answer elicited a number of chuckles from around him. But he wasn’t done. “Who ordered a bunch of pastries but didn’t bother to add donuts to the menu, Goddamnit! Tell me a name, I need to fire someone today!”

Adrien knew immediately that this Lahiffe was going to be his favorite person.

The attractive bespectacled man finally noticed Adrien and smiled. He took out another chair and placed it next to Adrien’s, sitting down.

“Sup, man. You look fed up with life.” He raised a fist for Adrien to bump. Adrien chuckled at the friendly gesture before he did so.

“Tell me about it. I’m bored.”

“Hi Bored. My name’s Nino. It’s nice to see you sulking in a corner all by yourself.”

Adrien laughed again. Nino gave him a half-smile, half-smirk. Adrien said, “Bored is an accurate name, but I’m actually Adrien.” He fist-bumped Nino again. “So you like donuts?”

“Yeah man, donuts are my first love.”

“Are you really going to fire the manager for them?”

“What? Nah! I don’t do the firing job. I do the extinguishing. Get it?” Nino gave him a smug smile and wriggled his eyebrows at the lame joke, nudging Adrien with his elbow. “I take control when things are out of control. What’s your job?”

“I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s manager.”

Nino’s eyebrows shot up. “Nay, really?! Man, you’re from Zag’s set and I never met you? I work there too! I’m practically the head of the building.”

“Oh, wow,” Adrien quickly took out his phone, “We should exchange numbers. Let’s meet sometime for some donuts.” Adrien looked up to see Nino’s eyes sparkling.

“I love you, bro.”

Adrien laughed. “Isn’t it too early for that?”

“It isn’t. Love happens like that man.”

Nino and Adrien paused as they heard whooping and greetings. Adrien found Felix entering the hall with a number of people tailing behind him with practically anything he could need in their hands. His hair was glossy with hair spray and hair oil, but tousled, giving him a slightly disheveled yet still fashionable look. He was wearing the uniform of a Papillion’s Knight, perfectly fitted as compared to the one he wore at the set, which was slightly baggy for easier movements.

Felix dismissed his assistant at something and Adrien tried not to roll his eyes. Nino noticed it too, and turned to Adrien with a frown of his own. “Man, being a manager must suck, huh?”

“If you’re Felix’s manager, then maybe.”

“Yeah, but I’m talking about Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Nino said as he slung an arm to the back of his chair. “She looks super cool, but she must be putting some shitload of work on you with how famous she is, isn’t she?”

Adrien tilted his head in thought. “Actually, no… She’s really kind. She only asks me to let her know about any important notifications. Other than that, she answers all mails or messages by herself, never lets me take care of her belongings even when I insist, and we even talk and laugh with a friendly atmosphere.”

Nino blinked at him. “Whoa. Okay, so she’s cool, but _that_ cool? Man, she really is better than others.” Nino said, deep in thought. “I mostly have to deal with any problems related to the managers and stuff, which now I realize is why I didn’t know about you; I never got a complaint from your side. Man, other celebs have been making their PA’s do shit like their life isn’t even theirs. I’m surprised she doesn’t even ask you to do her work. She doesn’t even ask you for minor regulars? Like coffee or tea? You must know her favorites by now.”

Adrien recalled the Thursday morning, sitting next to Marinette on a bench with warm and cold autumn surrounding them.

_‘Guess I’ll have to show you my incredible talent of pun-making every time you lose that lovely smile, huh?’_

Lovely smile.

She’d called his smile lovely.

He hadn’t realized Marinette’s behavior towards him was so different from others. She always cared for him so much that he never even had a complaint from her.

Adrien shook out of his stupor and said, “Well actually… she gave me tea she made herself, believe it or not.”

Nino spluttered, “What?!” A snort escaped him, “Okay, are you sure you’re working for a famous celebrity?”

Adrien smiled softly, recalling the way Marinette raised her head proudly when she told him that she used puns in her songs. “I’m pretty sure.”

Nino noticed the look on his face and his smile instantly turned smug. “Oh, _now_ I get it. I was actually surprised for a moment about how you both could be so cozy with each other. But that makes sense, man. You’re lucky.” Nino patted his back, and Adrien gave him a puzzled look. “What makes sense?”

“That you two are together?”

Adrien gaped. “No it’s not- I’m not- _we’re_ not- She’s just naturally sweet, that’s all! Nothing else!”

Nino scratched the back of his head, “Eh? So you don’t like her?”

“No, I like her! A lot!” Nino raised an eyebrow and Adrien flushed. “A-As a fan! I’m her biggest fan, that’s all!”

Nino finally decided to take pity on the almost-combusting blond and nodded in understanding. “Ah. Okay bro. Sorry for taking it the wrong way. But if she’s still so chill like that, she must be really-”

“BEAUTIFUL!” The photographer’s exclamation pulled them both out of their conversation again, and they realized that Marinette had also entered the set, completely ready for the shoot. Everyone started ‘ooing’ and fawning over her as she giggled bashfully and walked in with her stylist.

“Thank you, guys! I wouldn’t have looked even half as good if it wasn’t for Mylene.” Said designer nodded gratefully at Marinette.

Marinette’s hairstyle was very similar to Naphélia’s signature one: Three rose-shaped hair buns behind her head taking up half of her hair while the rest cascaded down her back like a midnight waterfall. This time, she wore extensions for her hair to look longer and curlier. Her makeup was peachy and cute, and she wore a dark purple a-line dress that was more (exaggeratedly) medieval than the costumes she wore at the set. Puffed out chiffon sleeves, low and wide neckline, long and silky gown and beautiful embroidery along the waist. Her overall dress was designed to contrast the theme of the Papillion Knight’s Uniform.

Everyone clapped as she twirled around gracefully, a beaming yet somewhat shy smile on her face. The photographer continued to say praises in every language he knew and Marinette continued to shy away under the attention like a beautiful princess.

Nino raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in appreciation. He glanced at Adrien for a reaction and had to do a double take.

And then he dead-panned at the parted mouth and awestruck eyes of the blond assistant.

Nino had seen those faces many times. Working in the world of beauty and fame, he’d grown accustomed to the whole hype of fans and followings. But looking at the face of the blond assistant at that very moment, Nino thought that perhaps there were going to be some _very_ interesting conversations with Adrien in the future. And interesting conversations were what he liked.

Adrien was certainly going to need a friend who wasn’t as oblivious as him.

With a roll of his amber eyes, Nino nudged him to shake him out of his stupor. Adrien glanced at Nino and gave him a weak smile, before his eyes automatically landed the bluenette artist again. Nino sighed.

“You’re her biggest fan, huh?”

“Huh? Uh… Yeah.” Adrien answered distractedly. Nino chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re lucky then. To be a fan _and_ work for her all the time. But it must suck to not be able to share any pictures or autographs online,” His words finally got Adrien’s attention and he gave him a half smile. “All part of the job, eh? I’ll catch you around at the set sometimes, bro. I gotta go for now. It was nice meeting you.”

“Same here, Nino.” Adrien nodded at him and smiled properly this time, shaking his hand and watching the lively dark-skinned man jog to the other side of the hall.

_________________________

As soon as Marinette finished greeting everyone, she found herself standing in front of Felix. Her smile faded for a moment, and she continued to gaze at him as he looked at her emotionlessly, his diamond-like blue eyes looking almost gray in the bright studio lights. He looked taller and more intimidating in his perfectly fitting attire and the silver chains hanging from his shoulders added more style to his uniform. Marinette suddenly realized that everyone around them was watching them expectantly.

Felix realized it too, for a small smile formed on his model lips and he slowly raised a hand for her to put hers in. His eyes gleamed mischievously as he said, “How are you, my princess?” And he looked so _Victor_ in that moment that she couldn’t help but act like Naphélia herself. She raised her chin and placed her hand delicately in his, giving him a challenging smirk.

“Sir Knight.” She said with a tilt of her head in regard. Felix chuckled lowly and brought her hand to his lips. Everyone started hooting and swooning, and Marinette laughed while quickly pulling her hand out of his grip. For those who noticed (Adrien, Felix, and Marinette herself), the gesture was rather harsh.

But no comment was passed on it.

Marinette noticed the camera blinking its red light, showing that they were recording the scenes pre-shoot for their own personal gain. Felix noticed the blinking red light, too, and smiled at everyone again.

“So let’s start,” The director said and every one scurried, while Marinette turned to Felix. “In all seriousness, though. It’s nice to see you again, Felix.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, ‘Is it, though?”

Marinette smirked, “Well, one of us has to be courteous.”

Felix chuckled, but it sounded more like a scoff.

The shoot began.

They continued to instruct and Marinette and Felix posed for them. Snap after snap of the cameras echoed around them, bright lights flashing, people behind the cameras and out of the lights looking like nothing but dark silhouettes. Marinette smiled in one picture as she looked at the camera, while Felix stood tall behind her with a teasing smirk. In the next picture she stood next to Felix with a serious ‘looks that kill’ expression, while Felix flashed a naughty and down-right playful look at the lens. They handed her a rose for a few shots, Felix a sword for the others.

The shoot continued to the point Marinette started seeing spots in her vision.

Luckily, the photographer decided that moment to take a break. She staggered behind the cameras and sat down in a chair, blinking her eyes tired. She found a bottle of mineral water dangling in front of her. She looked up at the person and beamed.

“Adrien!”

“Hi,” He said sweetly and offered her the bottle again. She took it and gulped it down. “Gosh, I wish Alya were here, too. She always knows how to cheer me up.”

“Why? Are you feeling down?” Adrien asked her worriedly. Suddenly, a realization seemed to dawn on his face and his eyes darkened before she could answer. He crouched down in front of her and said slowly, “Did Felix say something to you?”

Marinette stilled for only a second.

Then she giggled.

“No? I mean,” She lowered her tone down just like him as she said, “His presence can be a bit annoying sometimes, but he didn’t say anything to make me feel down. Don’t worry.” She smiled at him and he seemed to relax. Marinette personally felt flattered and giddy that he was so protective of her.

But then common sense reared its ugly head into her mind again and pulled her out of her fantasies by reminding her that he was her bodyguard.

They didn’t get to talk again as the photographer called them again. Marinette started walking towards the front of the cameras when she noticed Felix already standing there, smirking and mouthing something to someone in the direction she came from. Realizing that her optimistic blond was the only one standing behind her, she turned around in confusion, but then saw that Adrien was not there anymore.

Funny.

Felix noticed her staring and turned his attention entirely to her. They both smiled at each other, because _cameras_.

“No, I want them both to fit into the cover page,” The photographer said to the director. “The rest of the photos can be spread onto the papers inside the magazines in landscape mode. The title is here at the side,” He motioned to the papers he showed to the director, “The info here in the corner, and I want the stars to be facing each other.”

“Alright! Felix, Marinette, _squeeeeeze_ in!” The director announced. The crew laughed while the director continued to instruct. Marinette leaned her elbow against Felix’s shoulder, the rose in her hand, while Felix stood straight as he looked at the camera.

The photographer shook his head. “Closer!”

Marinette heard Felix groan and mutter something, and she turned to glance at him. “What was that?” She whispered. Felix shook his head.

“Nothing.”

Marinette frowned. “No, I’m pretty sure you said something.” She said as she tried to stand closer to him while staring straight at the camera.

“I didn’t say anything.” He said sharply, “But if you’d like to hear what’s on my mind, then the thing is, I can’t wait for this useless shoot to be over.”

Marinette took a second to turn and glare at him. “You can be direct and just say that you don’t like my presence.” She whispered as she turned her body towards him and kept her face to the front, her hand on her hip. The cameras continued to flash.

She felt him lean slightly closer.

“Fine. I don’t like your presence.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. She stepped on his foot with her heel and felt him jerk forward in surprise. He hissed.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed as she stepped away, “I didn’t mean to step on your foot, I’m _so_ sorry!”

Felix tried to stop his scowl, and succeeded. He straightened and released a short breath. “It is okay, Ms. Marinette.”

Marinette sealed her lips in a tight line, yet her eyes betrayed her mischief. They stood closer again and Marinette said, “I can’t believe you’d _actually_ say that!”

“You asked me, didn’t you?”

“Are you really that dumb or do you like playing this game of yours?” Marinette turned around and looked at him. “If you hate all of this so much why don’t you quit?” She whispered, her eyes hard. Felix narrowed his eyes at her, observant and silent like he always is. He glanced up and then raised an eyebrow, turning her around to face the camera. Then he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

Marinette gasped as she felt all the air leave her lungs.

“Yes, that’s the pose I was looking for!” The photographer praised and started taking more pictures.

Felix leaned his head closer to her ear, the smirk ever present on his face, as he said, “I’m no quitter, Ms. Marinette.” She felt his arms tighten around her and she got the signal and smiled at the camera. She felt him press his lips to the shell of her ear and she stiffened. He then whispered.

“We are nothing but actors, merely slaves to our audiences. We do what they like,” He said and jerked his head in a direction. Marinette followed his gaze as he said, “And yet, there still remain some who love to hate.”

She found Adrien standing rigidly behind the crew, his fists tightly closed as he glared at them.

She felt her blood run cold, and her eyes widened.

Before she could worry over what could possibly cause that reaction from her assistant, Felix pulled away from her and demanded a break, and that was when she realized that the glare was not directed at her,

But at Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys! Adrien is totally not jealous! He's just very concerned for his very good boss :' )
> 
> I was going to end this chapter somewhere in between, but then I thought that it wouldn't be right to keep writing filler chapters so I didn't end until I added something spicy and it ended up being more than 6k words andnowimpartiallydead-  
> The next chapter is somewhat in Adrien's POV, so It's kinda exciting. Stick around, yeah?


	13. ~Compulsion~

Adrien didn’t normally curse at someone.

But Felix was undeniably an asshole.

When Marinette smiled at Adrien one last time and turned around to walk up to the stage for the shoot, Felix’s eyes immediately found Adrien’s sharp green ones. Adrien was not looking forward to what was cooking in that head of his, but unfortunately after spending twelve years with the blond, he also knew that there was no running away from Felix’s clutches once he managed to sink his claws into a matter. And since Adrien was well aware that Felix would try _everything_ he could to get Adrien to return to the family business, he couldn’t do anything but watch him helplessly while Felix wreaked havoc on the set for as long as this project lasted. All of that just to make Adrien return.

Adrien seriously didn’t know why he ended up in such a situation.

All he knew were the family’s few important secrets that they were too careful to not reveal to the world. And they thought that since Adrien wasn’t joining in on the ‘secret job’, there was a chance that he might leak it to the authorities and get them in trouble. It made his blood boil. All he wanted was to stay away from their dirty work and they didn’t even trust him, _as a family,_ to know that he would never reveal anything that could get his loved ones in a tight spot.

_ They would’ve trusted you if you were their real family, _ a small part of his brain that he always tried to shut down, whispered. He pushed the thought back.

Maybe it _was_ true. Perhaps his mother would’ve trusted him, had he been her real son.

Adrien shook his head again. He couldn’t let those doubts haunt him again.

Adrien knew that Felix was going to make his life a living hell. But when Felix smirked at Adrien and mouthed ‘Watch me’ while pointedly averting his gaze to Marinette, something inside Adrien snapped.

He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t _dare_.

Adrien briskly walked away from Felix’s line of sight, hoping that what he said was just to get a rise out of Adrien, and not a real threat. Because if he dared to involve Marinette, sweet, naive, _innocent_ Marinette in all this…

Things were going to get messy.

Marinette, oblivious to the silent exchange, continued on with the shoot. When Adrien made sure that Felix was ignorant to Adrien’s presence again and immersed in the shoot, Adrien tried to deeply observe their every movement. Every turn of eyes, every tug and stretch of lips, and every body movement.

Despite hoping that Felix was joking, Adrien couldn’t help but stay alert to what he was doing.

And then Felix whispered something to her.

Adrien didn’t know _what_ , but it made her eyebrows furrow and she whispered something back. And then they continued to whisper things to each other, and every silent movement of their lips made Adrien fidget nervously. Because it had been a while since Adrien started working for Marinette, and by this time he was very well aware of the meaning of every expression she wore.

And she looked nothing short of annoyed.

Adrien clenched and unclenched his clammy fists, wondering if it was going to be like this throughout the whole project’s shoot. Perhaps this really was Felix’s motive. To make Adrien feel uncomfortable to the point he quitted and returned. Felix was aware of every one of Adrien’s weaknesses after all.

Adrien raised his eyebrows.

If that was the case, then Adrien wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

Adrien then tried, he _really_ did, to stay normal and out of their sight, but then suddenly Marinette’s eyebrows shot upwards and she abruptly turned around, saying something to Felix that no one could hear. To the others, it seemed like they were both deciding on a pose, but Adrien knew better.

Because Felix’s eyes found his again. And this time, with a look in his eyes that screamed trouble and mischief, Felix turned Marinette around and pulled her against his chest, his gaze never leaving Adrien’s. The look he cast him was one Adrien had seen _so many times_ in his childhood that it was hard to ignore the meaning. It felt like Adrien was watching a nine year old Felix all over again. 

_ “My _ _toy_.”

And then Felix buried his nose into the side of her face.

Adrien suddenly felt an angry buzz in his whole body. A sudden electric jolt that shook every part of him and made a shiver of disgust run down his spine, because _how dare he think of Marinette as an object,_ and Adrien found that unleashed anger leaking into his features.

He’d seen Felix go to unimaginable lengths and break all possible boundaries.

But if he tried that…

Adrien didn’t even want to finish that thought.

Felix abruptly announced that he needed a break and he walked away, the mirth ever present in his eyes. The mirth that showed as if Felix could have anything in the world he ever wished for. Mirth that said that everything was in his control. And Adrien closed his eyes to control his anger.

_ He was just teasing you. He was just provoking you. Again. Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore- _

“Adrien?” A soft, melodious voice prompted Adrien to open his eyes, and his anger immediately melted into worry as he found Marinette standing in front of him. Her blue eyes wide and round, glittering brightly under the light pendants and enhanced by the dark mascara around them as she gazed at him with those blue, _blue_ , mesmerizing eyes.

He’d never noticed how vibrant the shade of blue was.

…Or perhaps it was all an effect of the lights on this particularly bright set.

She hesitantly raised a hand, as if to touch his shoulder, but then pulled it back. Adrien sighed and decided to school his features better next time, because his boss really _was_ too sweet. Worried for him even when she didn’t have to be.

“Yes, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” He asked.

Marinette frowned. “Is- Is something wrong?”

Adrien looked behind her to make sure no one was eavesdropping. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward to speak. Marinette’s cheeks colored.

“Ms. Marinette. Can I ask what you and Mr. Felix were talking about? Was it something important?”

Marinette widened her eyes at the question and then she laughed with relief, as if she was expecting a worse reason for Adrien's discomfort. “Oh, nothing!” She practically exhaled the words, “He’s such a tease! He said that he was bored to death because he had to work with me.” Marinette chuckled more realistically this time and said teasingly, “So, I stepped on his foot.”

She laughed, but noticed that Adrien only replied with a deep sigh of relief very similar to hers. Marinette’s laughter died down, and her eyebrows furrowed.

“You seem too stressed nowadays, Adrien.” She observed. “Are you…” She tried to meet his downcast gaze for a second before completing her sentence, “Are you feeling okay? You’re not sick or something, are you?”

“Oh no, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry. I just have… a headache, that’s all! It’ll go away.”

But Marinette seemed even more worried. “Oh god, it’s because you’re tired, isn’t it? You’ve been working too much, especially with that, with that web-designing job of yours! Gosh, you must be so tired!” She started and Adrien tried to deny, but she was already too much into her Worry Mode to notice anything else.

“Sometimes a headache leads to a fever,” She concluded all on her own, looking around, “We can’t let that happen! Did you have breakfast today? It’s almost lunch time. Do you want lunch?”

“No, Ms- Dupain-”

“You know what? Let’s have lunch. You obviously need a break.”

“But I didn’t even-!”

“Well I don’t know about you but I’m hungry! And we’re going to get some lunch.”

He helplessly followed her as she called the director for a break, too.

____________________________

** Marinette: ** _ He’s sitting in front of me. in this restaurant. like its super classy and the atmosphere is okay but… how do I start the flirting? _

Marinette glanced at Adrien secretly, who was sitting in front of her and completely focused on his lunch. He wasn’t looking up, and Marinette was not-so-subtly texting Alya for some much needed advice because, well, _how exactly do you flirt with your crush?_

** Alya: ** _What r u guys talking about right now?_

** Marinette: ** _Nothing…? he’s eating his lunch and im tectimh u under the table_.

** Marinette: ** _texting*_

** Marinette _:_ ** _ We just got a break from the shoot and I decided to eat in this restaurant. The atmosphere is a bit romantic help- _

Her phone showed that Alya read the texts. After a moment three dots appeared next to her name, dancing across the screen. And then they disappeared. Marinette took that time to lean her arm against the table and considered eating the rest of her food. They chose a table near the overly large window that gave them a beautiful view of the busy Parisian road from the second floor. The day was beautiful as it was in the morning; pleasant weather and just a faint yellow sunlight, enough to illuminate the surrounding area in pleasing warmth. Marinette secretly glanced at Adrien again whose head was ducked down as he silently ate. His blond hair looked a beautiful shade of golden as he sat in front of her next to the window.

He glanced at her suddenly, and Marinette almost jumped in surprise. She cursed herself internally as she passed him a wide smile and quickly looked down at her phone again.

** Alya: ** _Oh my god._

** Alya: ** _You fucking awkward idiots._

** Alya: ** _How are you going to flirt when you haven’t even started a conversation???_

Marinette quickly cleared her throat and that got Adrien’s attention as he looked at her again. Still keeping her phone opened on her lap, Marinette directed all her attention to him and smiled softly.

“Are you feeling well now? My grandma once said that sometimes a headache is also caused by lack of a proper diet.” She leveled him with a scolding look. “Don’t tell me you’ve been skipping your meals, Adrien.”

Adrien, looking for all the world like she was speaking to him in a foreign language, pursed his lips in a tight line and looked away awkwardly. Marinette narrowed her eyes at the reaction. She gasped.

“You _have_ been!”

Adrien looked at her with a small and guilty smile. “No, it’s… not that. My headache’s fine now. I was just... worried about a few things which I’ve already resolved in my mind.”

“But just because you’re stressed doesn’t mean I’m letting you skip your meals again. If you want _me_ to eat, you’ll have to eat, too.” She said determinedly, noticing how he was trying to change the subject.

Adrien rolled his eyes good-naturedly and agreed. Marinette noticed that he was unusually quiet. In fact, that wasn’t the only thing she noticed. She noticed something going on around the set that was being kept a secret from her. Either that, or she was just too dumb to realize what was making the situation so suspicious. 

_ Was  _ there some sort of inside joke going on between the others?

She had no idea. But she couldn’t brush off the knowing glances that Chloe would throw, or the mysterious gleam in Felix’s eyes. She couldn’t brush off Chloe’s unnecessary attention on Adrien, or Adrien’s strange and unknown anger and frustration towards Felix. Was there really some sort of bigger picture or was she imagining all of this? She had no idea.

He looked at her plate and motioned to her, breaking her out of her thoughts. “You should eat, Ms. Marinette.”

Marinette clenched her jaw and leaned slightly back with irritation. Again with the ‘Ms. Marinette’. She absolutely hated that choice of regard. Not because Adrien said it, but because a certain someone else did, too. Nevertheless, she nodded once and picked up her fork again. They were silent again, and Marinette awkwardly looked down at her phone for help.

** Alya: ** _Just start a convo, Mari._

** Alya: ** _for_ _fucks sake just ask him what’s he gonna do today if that’s the only thing you can verbalize._

** Alya: ** _Just_

** Alya: ** _You know what? Just learn to converse. That would be a big enough step._

Marinette winced.

She looked up at Adrien and, after squashing her nerves down, started again. “Well,” Adrien quickly looked up at her again as she spoke, “If you ever get a headache or anything, you can always ask for a break, alright? And if that’s not enough, then I know many recipes for herbal teas that can help. You can ask me to make you some if you ever need it. I can’t let you sacrifice your health for all of this work that you’ve been handling ever since the promo got released.” Marinette then picked up her phone and typed out a small text stating ‘ _I’m getting there’_ to her best friend.

___________________

Marinette didn’t notice Adrien looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

All this care. This much consideration and passion. Why? Why was she so irresistibly kind to him and so worried about him to the point she’s willing to make him all sorts of herbal teas? (Adrien knew how precious her handmade tea was to her. He _also_ knew how she was very possessive of all her favorite beverages.)

While Adrien would admit that this was his first ever full-time job, it didn’t exactly mean that he’d crawled out from under a rock and immediately taken up the responsibility. He’d seen and had been warned about the drawbacks of this job. He’d seen the behaviors of all the employers towards the lower classed workers. Even the best and kindest celebrities tended to snap at their managers under pressure. That was one of the things Adrien’s aunt had warned him about, knowing that children who grew up in wealthy families didn’t exactly have the kind of patience needed for that part of the film industry.

But Marinette, since day one, had been nothing but kind and sweet to him. In fact, he didn’t really realize it before, but he was so infatuated with the job that he liked to wake up and wait excitedly to meet Marinette to spend the rest of the day working for her. Everyday. 

Why was there no drawback for him? Rather, why did he always feel that _he_ was the drawback in this whole ordeal?

He continued to gaze at her as she stuck out her lower lip while reading something on her phone and continuing to type. It made him wonder if being so kind came to her naturally. She just sincerely asked him about letting her know if he needed anything and didn’t even aggrandize her deed of consideration.

After such a long day, along with an eventful shoot with what she called the ‘Satan’s certified ally’, She wasn’t even snapping at him.

He couldn’t help but let the words that were urging to be spilled escape from his mouth.

“Why are you so worried about me?”

Marinette glanced up at him and kept her gaze there. She continued to gaze at him with surprise, and he couldn’t help but notice that the look she gave him was so incredulous, it felt as if he’d just asked her the reason for her existence.

“Um, _hello?_ ” She said with a tentative smile as she placed her phone beside her dish. “Why am I worried? _Why_ am I _worried_?” She flailed her hands around for emphasis, and it was honestly such a Marinette thing to do. She was so easily expressive and open. “Adrien, you know that kind of hurts.” She said as she poked a finger to her chest where her heart was. “I thought we were actually close enough by now to at least care about each other.” She said light-heartedly.

A small smile tugged at his lips, but he wanted his curiosity to be satisfied before he could fully express himself. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry if I unintentionally hurt you.” Marinette rolled her eyes and he continued. “But I was just curious. Other actors are never this considerate towards their assistants. And yet you care enough to skip your work just to make sure I have a proper meal. It’s really heart-touching, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. But I can’t let your work get affected. That’s actually a part of my job.” He finished.

Marinette blushed. Her face easily colored and for Adrien, it was quite endearing to watch her get flustered over small things and yet still set a person’s heart racing with her fiery gaze. “You know,” She said, “Only _you_ can be so direct and ask such a question.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

He was pretty sure he heard a small ‘of course you don’t’ under her breath. She straightened and gave him a small smile. “I don’t get why I have to be strict with you. It’s not a necessity to put you under so much work just because you agreed to take up the assistant manager job willingly. You’re human, Adrien. More importantly you’re my… friend. And I don’t get why others tend to put even their most trivial works on their assistants. I just hired you for small help here and there because I’m more of an independent person. But with the amount of work you do for me every single day, I should be the one thanking _you_ for everything you do. We’re not just workers in this field.” She looked down bashfully, “We’re like… buddies, you know?”

Adrien visibly brightened. “We are?”

She was amazing. That was the first thought that registered in his mind, and he wasn’t even being biased. Months of working for the star, Adrien had seen her kindness with his own eyes. It suddenly felt so fresh to hear his boss utter such sweet praises for him. He couldn’t help but say giddily, “I’m so glad to hear that, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” He was more than elated to know that Marinette considered him a friend… A buddy.

He was a very lucky fan.

Marinette chuckled and shook her head. “You’re really slow at grasping things, aren’t you?” She said fondly. Her eyes widened a bit. “No offense.” She quickly added.

“None taken,” He said, the smile now permanent on his face. “I’ve been told that a lot. Especially by Fe-” He paused before Felix’s name could escape his lips. Licking his lips at the almost blunder, Adrien looked at his food again and decided to quickly finish his lunch. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Especially by…?”

Adrien looked up. “A friend.”

And her perfect eyebrows furrowed. Adrien wanted to curse at himself. Why would he say that? Why couldn’t he just keep his mouth controlled? He wasn’t even supposed to talk in the first place. Adrien knew that there were certain rules and boundaries between his job and his normal life. This wasn’t normal life. He was working for a star and was not supposed to converse. He wasn’t even allowed to sit and have lunch with her like that. But they were doing it all just because his boss said so. So his only job was to answer whatever questions she asked. That was all.

Adrien noticed her shifting slightly in her seat, until she leaned her arms on the table and started talking again. “So, you looked really stressed today.” She started with an obvious attempt to stir the conversation towards a certain topic. “And you were constantly worried over, um, whether Felix said anything…”

And there it was.

Adrien looked up at her awkwardly, decided he didn’t know what to say, and looked down again.

Marinette was quiet for a long, agonizing moment.

And then she spoke.

“Is there something you know that I don’t, Adrien?”

Trying not to choke, Adrien snapped his head up. He should’ve known. Marinette was smart. It wasn’t even day two of Felix’s threat and she was already suspecting something was wrong. He should’ve _known_.

Wracking his brain for a response that didn’t sound remotely suspicious, Adrien gulped down a large bite and said, “It’s nothing like that. It’s just that,” He frowned, “I noticed that you didn’t like him much.”

A pause. A moment to mull over what to say next.

“…And Alya already told me the reason you signed up to work with him was not because you actually liked it but because you and him are currently in a competition for the Paris’ Most Loved Awards. It is quite obvious.” He shrugged matter-of-factly, “And that’s the reason I don’t really like his personality that much. He seems…” Adrien twisted his lips. 

God, he was really going to say it, wasn’t he? 

“… _Shady_. And I’m only keeping an eye on him because I care about you. I don’t want him to do anything regrettable while we’re working on this project. I want to keep you safe. It’s my number one priority.” He finished with a self-satisfied nod.

For all the fuss she created over being hungry, her food still remained barely touched as compared to Adrien’s almost finished plate. She continued to stare at him, the light coming in from the window next to her making her eyes look saturated with an emotion he couldn’t identify. All he knew was that he was suddenly tranced by that look she continued to give him, her face unreadable, her plum lips in a tense, tight line. And all he knew, all he could _see_ , was blue, blue, _blue_.

Perhaps it wasn’t just the effect of the lights on the set.

Marinette inhaled softly and crossed her arms. She turned her gaze away for a moment of hesitance and rubbed her arms as if trying to hug herself. The sudden change in demeanor confused him.

“You say that you care about me… That you worry about me…” She started slowly and carefully. Adrien listened. She met his green gaze again. “It makes me feel so happy. And then you- then you say that it’s all part of the duty and _that’s_ where it confuses me.” She gave him another searching look. Adrien didn’t know what she was searching for. “ _You_ confuse me.”

Adrien had seen many parts of Marinette Dupain-Cheng in a course of a few months that he was sure no other fan or worker had seen. He knew angry Marinette. He knew happy Marinette. He knew the sad, nervous and clumsy Marinette. He knew about the fiery and attractive and drop-dead _gorgeous_ Marinette. There were just so many emotions inside her that Adrien felt like carrying a notebook around just to write them all down and count them. She was just that amazing and full of life. Marinette was the literal, walking and talking example of the word _life_.

But the look she gave him in that very moment- the depth and secrecy in those oceanic orbs and the slight upward but painful tug of her cherry lips- It was something he’d never seen and wasn’t sure he could name.

He opened and closed his mouth, wondering what she meant or how he could respond, but she immediately beat him to it with a chuckle. “I’m sorry. Please ignore that,” She chuckled some more, and it sounded as if she was embarrassed. “It’s just- I’m just being a bit… _dramatic_ today, is all.” She shrugged and gave him a wide smile.

But why did it feel like it didn’t reach her eyes?

Suddenly feeling an unknown heaviness in his heart, Adrien leaned back against his chair. His stomach now full, he turned his head towards the window to look outside. To wonder about the whole roller-coaster of a day he experienced. All because of Felix’s presence.

His words swirled around in Adrien’s mind, round and round till the alphabets mixed together and turned into splotched, spilled ink on his wrinkled, blank, paper of a brain.

‘ _Watch me’_.

He couldn’t let Felix get away with whatever sinister intention he had in mind for Marinette.

This was his life. Running away from the people he was supposed to call his family. The _only_ people that he could call something close to a family in this world. And now, as he saw Marinette slowly and unfortunately getting tangled into the web he called his life, he couldn’t help but feel a new sense of hopelessness.

One very similar to the feeling he felt when he was seventeen. When he’d first found out he was adopted by a family that worked for a mafia.

The dread he had felt. The loneliness. The fear from his own supposed family. And he had been able to do nothing but wait until he was old enough to be independent and escape as soon as possible.

And now he _was_ independent. And if it was in his hands to save someone from his family’s clutches, then he was more than willing to do so.

“Speaking of being dramatic…” Marinette’s small voice pulled him out of his thoughts a little. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Trying to converse with him when they were silent. He couldn’t blame her, though. He _was_ uncomfortably quiet nowadays, after all. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, too.

She cleared her throat. “Have you… did you happen to read Le Soleil Noir’s storyline?”

Adrien nodded. “I did.”

Marinette’s awkward smile faded for a moment at his brief and abrupt answer, but then she covered it with a forced chuckle. “Ahaha, funny isn’t it? I’m, um…” She looked down and wringed her hands together. “I’m going to be acting out all of that for real.” She said. “Apparently, I’m just supposed to _fall_ for a knight between my fight practices with him.” She said casually and chuckled again. Unbeknownst to Adrien, Marinette tried reading Alya’s texts about how to stir the conversation towards a flirting point. She continued. “Ironically, the fight rehearsals are just about to start. And I’m hoping to at least get through them without fighting the urge to _strangle_ Felix.”

He knew that she was just trying to lift the heavy mood, but Adrien almost winced at the mention of Felix’s name. He nodded at her, smiled, and looked out of the window again. How much time had passed anyway? Hadn’t the break finished? At least there weren’t any notifications from the director, so that either meant the shoot was done or the rest of it was postponed.

Marinette told him more about the shoot, about her best friendship with Theo Barbot and Alya Césaire, about her acting skills and more about the story and the script she was learning. Adrien listened to it all, until a casual question threw him off guard.

“Do you believe in love?” She’d asked him, and was looking at him with big, blinking, innocent eyes. _Blue_. A vigorous wave in the middle of the ocean. A peak of the curious, clear, morning sky. A sparkle of a hidden silver pearl under the sea. The edge of a burning blue mountain fire. The core of a glittering blue sapphire.

In that moment, Adrien felt something weird stir in his stomach. He didn’t know _what_. But it felt like a mild, warm, churning feeling that he couldn’t really place.

She was asking him whether he believed in love.

And then suddenly, the pain that reeled in his chest was too much.

Love? That he’d been yearning for from a family ever since his parents died when he was seven? Love that he craved when he found out he was finally going to be adopted? Love that he hoped for his new mother to give him, which she never did?

Adrien’s face settled for a stoned expression, and he couldn’t help it. He looked out of the window so he didn’t have to meet her gaze.

“I don’t think I do.” He said.

He didn’t gauge Marinette’s reaction. There was silence on her behalf. It stretched too long. But that was fine.

She was to ask him questions, and his duty was to answer them. And that was all. He couldn’t ask her unnecessary or casual questions like she could. It wasn’t his duty. His job didn’t allow it.

And yet…

“What about you?” His lips formed.

Adrien heard her breath hitch. He didn’t move his gaze, but he felt her gulp and shift uncomfortably and struggle for an answer.

“I-I don’t know…” Was all that she said. Why did her voice sound so broken? Marinette Dupain-Cheng never sounded broken. She was cheerful and amazing and optimistic and herself. She never sounded hopeless. She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

They were stretching their break longer and both of them knew it. But they were both silent. What was going on in Marinette’s mind, he didn’t know. He was busy mulling over the words Felix had uttered. And they were still swimming in his mind. But one sentence repeated itself more than the others; consuming him and making him drown in regrettable doubts.

_ ‘Is it, by any chance, possible that you like Marinette Dupain-Cheng?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 5k words :0
> 
> If you don't want to suffer through the slow burn yet, you can go and check out my adrienette one-shot 'More Human'. It's not the best, but it's what I had in mind after watching astro boy for the hundredth time and so I wasted six thousand words on it instead of this fic. XP 
> 
> The next chapter will have some important events.


	14. ~Capture~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look more into Naphélia and Victor’s story! but something seems out of place. Hm… I wonder what…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Let us all just act mature instead of going asjhdgsjdhdg and look at this beautiful art for Le Soleil Noir (I’m REALLY trying to keep those ajshgdjhsadgjd in control.) 
> 
> https://art-the-f-up.tumblr.com/post/631700292143120384/its-here-the-poster-for-le-soleil-noir-a
> 
> (cough cough request a friend for art they said cough)

She doesn't tell anyone. She doesn't even tell her maid. The point where she has arrived in her desperation to proceed with her plan is one where she cannot tell anyone about why she is wearing her mysterious midnight rob that is clearly not made of royal expensive silk, but of the town's lower quality hand-woven fabric. She cannot let anyone identify the silky dark blue cloth with the kingdom's emblem and suspect her to be someone from the royal grounds.

Princess Marinette cautiously steps out of the giant gates, the midnight moonlit sky helping her easily escape in the night without anyone suspecting. She needs to do this. She needs to learn how to fight. Because she knows what is about to happen. The Mayurians are one step away from invading the castle, and she cannot be amongst the maidens and ladies as they are ushered to hide in the underground safes while the soldiers continue to sacrifice their lives for the royals who consider each life equivalent to a grain of salt.

She needs to help them fight. She needs to catch the enemy by surprise. Show them what women are made of. She wants to make history.

She wants the people in the future to open old books and recognize her name amidst the many faded and forgotten names on the parched papers of history. She wants the generations to point at her name and tell with pride how a princess stood up for the people she loved and fought till her last breath. She wants to be a beacon for other young girls like her.

And so she finally arrives at the hidden gardens behind the castle, takes a deep breath, and starts trotting towards the deep and dark pathway amongst the woods that will lead to her destination. She totters through the shrubs, unguarded and alone and vulnerable, unlike a princess should be. But then she finally sees the opening where the light from the full moon falls, and sees a tall and lean figure waiting for her there. The unmistakable uniform of the knight who had promised to risk his everything just to fulfill her wish to learn. She admires the knight for his bravery, and smiles as his blond and silky hair blows in the midnight forest breeze. He turns around at her sound. His gaze meets hers again, and she feels a thrill in her body for what she's about to do.

Rebel against her own family.

She steps closer, the fair knight's name on the tip of her tongue.

"Adrien." She greets, rather breathlessly.

____________________________

Adrien feels his whole world come to a halting stop. His breath hitches. He cannot believe she's really here. Ever since she told him to meet in the secret gardens, his mind has been in the clouds and his heart beats in a discordant rhythm. But now she's here, and he needs to remind himself again and again to make his heart and mind stop rejoicing and come a little back down to earth. Because _she's here._

And oh! Her presence is ethereal. She's the embodiment of perfection in his eyes. She walks and the angels envy her grace. Her eyes gleam and the fairies envy the glow she radiates. She's perfect in his eyes, and he's drowning, _drowning_ , as she steps closer and closer to him and allows a small smile to grace her cherry lips.

And Adrien is enthralled.

And then she stops right in front of his disbelieving green orbs, and she utters his name from her chaste tongue.

"Adrien."

He's falling. Deeper. Deeper than ever. He forgets the effort he's put into coming so far. He forgets that he trained so hard to the point he almost died once to become the knight he is today. He forgets that falling so deeply for a princess is not worth the negligence to his kingdom. She hasn't done anything anomalous. She's just uttered his name and he's a goner. He doesn't even want to know where all this will lead to.

He stands straighter first, flashes a playful smile, and then kneels down before her to take her delicate, smooth hand in his. "My princess," He says and presses his lips to the skin. The gesture jolts every cell in his body with nervous excitement.

She, however, is all business. She removes her hand from his grasp and stands even taller before him, fixing him with a fiery gaze that glitters even in the night. "I hope you've come to fulfill your promise instead of backing down from it."

Who is he, a mere knight, to shy away from the orders of a princess? He stands up, and giving her the deepest of looks, places his hand over his sword. "I will do no such thing, your highness. I keep my words." He calls her his highness and Marinette doesn't like it. She likes it when he calls her his princess. It's something different from what everyone calls her and she likes it, no matter how much she tries to deny the thought.

Nodding, she quickly takes out her own sword with a sharp sound of the metal drawing out of the sheath. The silver glints in the moonlight, and the light falls on her blazing blue eyes as they narrow in concentration. "Teach me how to fight, Adrien."

_______________________________

His heart thumps in excitement at her presence yet again, and he quickly takes position after their usual greetings, telling her the basics all over again that he learned during his own training. She listens carefully and nods when necessary, and both of them try to keep checking the time so that they can leave before the dawn. After all, that is how they have been meeting these past three days, no one noticing, no one knowing.

When she learns and understands everything he says, Marinette looks at Adrien and finally speaks what she has been dying to say these three days, "I'll make sure not to forget that. But, how do I hold and swing it with one hand?" She asks him, and he doesn't miss the excited gleam in her eyes or the barely suppressed elation in her voice. She already wants to get down to battle.

Adrien can't help it. He's moving forward and standing behind her before he even realizes that he's doing it. And then he places his hand over hers that is holding the sword. He uses both his hands to fix her hold on the handle properly as he explains that she might need to exercise her hand on the sword for a few days more of practice to finally be able to hold the heavy weapon in one hand. But he doesn't let go. His ears feel hot, and her breath sounds shallow, as he instructs how to attack while firmly holding her hand and standing close enough to her to be able to feel her body heat.

He feels like a sunflower desperately searching for sunlight and bathing in it.

________________________

She pants as she sits down next to a tree to take a break. Adrien is also tired, but not as much as her. So he continues to stand there and watch her as she removes the piece cloth fastened on her fist- where she got a minor cut a few days back- and places it atop the robe that she removes every time she trains. He sees the tiny beads of sweat on her nose and chin, and the way her midnight locks cling to her forehead. How her lips part to breathe heavily, lips that were once delicate and soft but were now chapped and bitten down too much due to concentration. That doesn't mean they don't look kissable.

Adrien averts his gaze for the hundredth time and repeats the mantra of ' _Boundaries, boundaries...'_ in his mind.

She is getting better at combat faster than he's seen any woman. She's a quick learner, and a determined one at that. She never accepts the word 'can't' and always counters it with a 'try'. She's amazing outside, and she's amazing inside, and Adrien could go on about the qualities he learned about her in this course but he stops himself.

They've grown comfortable with each other's presence by now. So the blond knight walks up to her and sits down beside her, but with a good distance between them. She drinks water from the bottle covered in cool leather, and glances in his direction. He smiles at her.

Princess Marinette removes the bottle from her lips. Lips that are now moist and flushed, ( _and boundaries, Adrien. Boundaries_ ) as she extends her arm to offer it to him. He looks at her with wide eyes and a strange look.

"You must be tired, too." She jerks the bottle and the liquid splashes inside it. "Take this."

He does, because the princess said so and he has to obey. He looks down at the lid for a moment while the princess fastens the cloth around her wrist again after thoroughly washing the cut. He wonders how she bears all the cuts and bruises, when she's been raised in such a pampered atmosphere. He admires how she compromises her comfort just so she can make sure she's able to serve the people. She has a heart of pure gold, he realizes, along with the painful reminder that whoever ends up having her as his wife would be the luckiest man upon earth, for Adrien was just a knight who was trying to enjoy her presence and attention while it lasted. He was but a mere sunflower that could enjoy the warmth only while the bright daylight existed.

"My princess," He starts, and she turns her attention to his words again. She's a good listener. "I admire you for what you're doing for your people. I admire you so much," He says and she smiles, "And I really think it's amazing of you to want to learn how to defend yourself in the war. But..." He hesitates for a moment, but her protection and wellbeing is what matters more, so he continues, "The battlegrounds. They're _perilous_. At the time of war when the enemy attacks, the lives on the field become vulnerable to ticking time. No one knows how long they live; no one knows where they meet their fate. It's a cluster of confusion and chaos and the enemies? They show no mercy. We as soldiers have to straighten our swords and run head-first into their men, not caring if we die, but relishing in how many we kill before we leave this life in the bloodied soil of our homeland.

"But you are a princess, and the reason we fight is to protect _you_ so that you can provide a future to our generations. Knights leave their wives and children," He falters a bit at those words as longing aches in his chest, "Just so the king and queen can protect them when they are not around. My princess," He turns completely in her direction and finds her attractive features frowning and contemplating. He places his hands on top of hers because he cannot help it. "You are an amazing fighter. You have a golden heart with pure intentions. But the Mayurians might recognize you on the battlefield. It doesn't matter how much we train, doesn't matter how alert we are. They won't take seconds in destroying whatever hope there is for our kingdom's future." He tightens his hold on her hands in obvious worry. "They won't hesitate to take your life right there. _Please_ think this through again, my fair princess."

Marinette gazes into his eyes, and for the first time, he feels like she _really_ gazes. As if she sees something she didn't see before. Her expressions, that were otherwise taut because of the topic, slowly turn warm as she squeezes his hands back. Adrien's heart flutters uncontrollably.

"Adrien," She speaks his name in her soft yet firm melodious voice. To him, everything she speaks is a song. "It warms by heart to know that you care so much, but I must do what my mother wanted me to do. I am not the future of Papillon, my brothers are. They would want me to marry off to some prince and be his future queen, and I think I'd rather die serving the place I grew up in. I'd rather die for a place my mother died for. She left me her message and I want to fulfill it."

Adrien ignores the painful tug at the mention of her marriage again, and says, "If it isn't too much to ask, your highness. What was that message?"

She smiles softly.

"It's a lullaby." Her gaze shyly falls down for a moment as her smile softens. "I didn't know it was something more than that until I grew mature enough to understand her words." She looks up at him, a distant and almost faded hurt in her eyes yet a warm homey smile on her face.

"Do you want to hear it?" She whispers.

Adrien releases a long, slow breath. He realizes he can't speak, so he nods instead.

And she closes her eyes. She continues to hold his hands and he holds hers as she parts her lips to sing softly in the dark night.

_"In the morn' thou must not cry,_

_Noble, men, hearest ye sigh_

_'Tis a world that shreds thy dreams,_

_Wait till dusk, till night, to try_

_For whence the sky dons its disguise,_

_My love, my flower, thou shall rise."_

There is a hidden melancholy, a deeper implication, a splash of cold and a buzz of warmth.

His world tilts as her voice echoes around them and disappears into the dark woods surrounding them. His eyes are wide, and his heart is a mess, and her voice is a blessing and her lips are enticing and his lips are thirsty for more than just the water that she's offered him. With her eyes closed as she sings, and _sings_ , Adrien finds himself leaning closer and closer to satisfy the sudden urge that has arisen inside his body and lit his heart on fire with feral want.

His mind screams _boundaries, boundaries!_ And his heart gets pulled towards hers like a magnet. And there are only a few thoughts, some old phrases and poems from the books read long ago, that swim in Adrien's mind as his face comes right in front of the princess's unsuspecting one.

_'A woman with a voice as beautiful as that makes me desire to capture that sound with my own lips,_   
_She makes me want to drink her songs in and let them purify my sins._   
_A woman with a voice as beautiful as that is a holy grail, for every sinful man wants to get his hands on her._   
_Is it really so bad that I want to be every sinful man there ever is?'_

And he can't, for the life of him, let any other man near her.

She opens her eyes and looks at him, and her breath stutters when she finds his lips inches away from hers. She snaps her gaze to his eyes and reality comes crashing down on Adrien like a ton of bricks. He immediately pulls away.

___________________

"Faster!" She exclaims with determined rage as they finish the first round.

Adrien feels that she's rather forceful in her commands today. Her cheeks are flushed with exertion and her hair is clinging around her face again, but she still looks at him with fire in her eyes. So he starts fighting her with moves faster than before.

She's able to stall him, and that is appreciable because not many can do that. It just goes to show how practiced she is now. Their swords clang with such friction he fears that at any given moment they might start releasing sparks. But she doesn't deter.

She spins and brings her blade at his side with force, but he dodges it last minute. However, the move still shakes his normal ease. He gives her an impressed smirk and she huffs good-naturedly, returning the smirk with her own.

They've grown to trust each other by now. They smile and they laugh and they joke and they banter. It makes their secret training all the more thrilling. Adrien knows that his best friend will not reveal this secret to anyone, and Marinette knows that her maid is too loyal to her to tell anyone why she keeps disappearing into the night. Marinette is almost a professional now, and since she has learned how to be a worthy competitor, the fights have become interesting for Adrien, too.

"That was amazing, princess." He praises. "May I ask what's gotten you so... _excited_ this evening?"

She catches the mischievous glint in his eyes and her ears turn red. She places a hand on her hip. "Don't you realize? I've been repeating the same technique for four days now. That doesn't seem like progress. I want to learn harder than that." She says as she dives for another round and their swords clash. Adrien chuckles. "Eager, aren't you, princess?"

"Not so much as running out of time, _Sir Knight_." She teases despite the serious undertone and, God, he cannot possibly love her more.

"So you want to learn a new technique."

"I do," She says and quickly skids, rolls, and jumps behind him to place her word inches away from his neck. He pauses and raises his hands in surrender, but a smile plays on his lips. "Teach me the best one you've got, Adrien."

He chuckles huskily, the deep voice rumbling in his chest. "Are you sure? I don't think many have been able to master that trick, my princess."

She hums. "You're right. But then there also haven't been many who learned to defeat _you_ within less than a month. Isn't that right, Sir Knight?" She challenges. Adrien hums in agreement.

He turns around and picks up his sword. "Alright, as my princess wishes." He says and is oblivious to the frantic beating of the princess's heart due to more than just fighting.

"I will give you a demonstration, and then teach you how to do it. This technique is used when you reach the final stage of combat." His face immediately turns serious. "You're exhausted, your sword has been thrown out of your grip, and you are at your enemy's mercy. The enemy always circles you before giving you the final blow," Adrien says with a raised finger. Marinette continues to hold her sword in front of her and watches with surprise as Adrien throws his sword on the ground and raises both hands. "You're defenseless. And now you're waiting for your enemy to attack. But remember to _always_ keep a dagger at the back of your belt." Adrien takes out a small sheathed dagger and dangles it to emphasize, before placing it back inside. Marinette watches and listens with concentration.

"But your enemy is clever. And if he sees you reaching your hand to your back, he will impale you at the spot. So you have to distract him first." As soon as he finishes his sentence, Adrien abruptly raises his right palm, Marinette looks at it with alarm and Adrien takes that second to grab her hand holding the sword with one hand while kicking her legs (a bit less violently) from under her to make her lose her balance. Marinette yelps with surprise as she finds herself rolling to the ground. She squeezes her eyes close until she stops, and then feels a light pressure right above her heart. She opens her eyes.

Adrien is leaning on top of her, his sheathed dagger place above her heart as he gives her a triumphant and utterly pleased smile. His weight is supported on one elbow as he quickly removes the dagger from her chest and says softly, only for her to hear. "And then you stab them in the heart so they die on the spot." He finishes with a wink, and Marinette feels like she's been stabbed with more than a dagger in that moment.

Adrien's smile slowly fades as he looks down at her face contorting with an emotion he cannot understand. He parts his mouth to say something, but his voice dies at their proximity. Marinette pants slightly as she looks at him, her lips parted, her eyes glazed, and Adrien feels his own heartbeat quicken as he quickly realizes that he's breaking the boundaries again. He looks down at her lips and bites his own, and tries to will himself to pull back.

Marinette was a brave and unnerved princess who always got what she wanted, and she realizes in that moment, there's nothing she wants more than to kiss the handsome blond man who's somehow squeezed in through the sturdy bars surrounding her heart and made his own special place in there.

So she cups his cheeks with both hands and brings his face down to collide their lips, and Adrien's sudden gasp is muffled. His world stops again. His mind buzzes with electric jolts rushing through every nerve in his body. He feels splashes of cold and hot and cold and hot and _hot,_ as she deepens the kiss with her soft and sweet and intoxicating lips. And oh, it feels like his heart is in heaven yet his lips are on a hellish fire.

That's got to be dangerous, he thinks. They say that opposites should never collide, or the consequences are drastic.

But isn't that what they are? Two complete opposites? A mere Knight and a beautiful princess, kissing under the moonlit sky, like fire dancing with rain?

His lips move against hers slowly and tantalizingly, and she pulls pack with a gasp and a pant before kissing him again, _and_ again, and dear god there is no helping it, he's drowning faster than a man tied to a giant rock sinking into the sea.

Is he not just a sunflower, after all? But rather, is he the moon now? Vital and significant to the sun, but only capturing it's light and never being able to meet. Spinning round and round in an orbit and yearning to meet the star, when already knowing that their collision can cause absolute havoc.

Their stomachs flutter and their faces feel hot, but they don't stop, even as she drives her hands into his hair and he leans on one hand to cup her face with the other. Even as they both release simultaneous embarrassed moans and whisper each other's name. And Adrien feels like there is only one mantra chanting in his mind this time, and it's _Marinette, Marinette, Marinette..._

And none of them are in their right minds to notice the dark cloaked figure witnessing the whole scene.

Because when opposites meet, chaos inevitably ensues.

____________________

________________________

________________________

____________________

When Adrien Agreste woke up on a bright Monday morning, he didn't expect to see it raining outside, thus making him realize that the morning wasn't so bright after all. And after that first thought had managed to sink in his mind, the blond looked around his room and sighed with relief when he realized that he was, in fact, in his own room.

Because when Adrien Agreste woke up on that rainy Monday morning, he hadn't expected to have dreamed the whole script of Le Soleil Noir. And he most definitely hadn't expected to be playing the role of Victor in said dream. Or finding himself kissing his boss senseless.

Adrien rubbed a sleep-swollen eye and groaned to himself. He looked at the analog clock that read five in the morning, and lied back down in his bed with a huff. Dreams were weird.

Or perhaps Marinette's script was just somehow stuck in _his_ head.

___________________________________

Even though Alya told Marinette it was going to be hard to meet out of the set, both of them knew that particular statement wasn't true. For the minute Alya heard Marinette's wobbly voice and barely suppressed sniffles, she stormed out of the house and left her tutorial unfinished just to slam open Marinette's house and stride into the room where the star was sitting.

Marinette looked up at Alya with startled and red-rimmed eyes and then she awkwardly looked out of the window where she was sitting beside it.

"Hi, Alya. I didn't think you'd come." Her voice was utterly broken. Alya creased her eyebrows and folded her arms.

"None of that." Alya dismissed. "I didn't skip my work and come all the way over here just to hear some shit-ass excuse about why you have been crying and hiding it from me."

The words were enough for a set of fresh tears to pool into Marinette's eyes. Marinette opened her arms and Alya took that as a sign to give her the warmest hug she could possibly give.

Alya sometimes felt that despite it being only a year, their friendship was deeper than that of two childhood friends. She knew Marinette loved her, and Alya loved Marinette, too. And she couldn't bear to see her best friend breaking down.

"Hey," Alya said as she rubbed her back. "The plan didn't go well?"

Marinette sniffled. "It's not that. Honestly, it's not even such a big issue. I could've talked to you on the phone and felt better. You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble."

"It's never a problem for me, hon." Alya said as she pulled back and wiped Marinette's tears. "Tell me what's wrong."

Marinette shrugged and then sniffled again, bringing her knees to her chest. She wore an oversized pink sweatshirt and fluffy trousers (Marinette liked pink a lot). Alya knew that Marinette was a very sensitive person, so whatever reason made her cry might not be big for others but it _was_ for her.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Marinette said, wiping her nose and cheek with the back of her long sleeve. She looked out of the window again. "I was feeling lonely." Her voice thickened at the last part. Alya sighed internally. Oh, she knew the feeling.

"Marinette..." Alya cooed as she brought the bluenette's head to her chest and hugged her again. Alya knew she liked hugs.

Marinette nuzzled into her best friend. After a moment of silence, just as Alya predicted, Marinette spilled what was bothering her.

"I asked him if he believed in love," She said, words muffled into Alya's cotton jacket, "And he said he didn't. No matter what I say or do he always manages to somehow remind me how hard it is for the two of us to be anything more. His actions keep on reminding me that I'm a celebrity whose life is always monitored and that he's an assistant and it makes me _angry!_ There's always this... this..." Marinette's hold on Alya's shoulder tightened, but not in a painful way. "This _wall_ between us." Marinette finished.

A few seconds passed.

And then both of the women started chuckling. It lifted the mood a little, and Alya patted Marinette's back to encourage her to vent her emotions.

"So, he said he didn't believe in love? What an absolute idiot."

"I felt so awkward..." Marinette groaned, "Why did I have to ask him that? I could've just asked him to _marry_ me and it wouldn't have sounded as desperate! Why am I like this, Alya? And, and his answer just makes it all so much harder." Marinette whined as she pulled back.

Alya raised an eyebrow. "Harder as in you have to make double effort to kick-start his rusty brain?" She asked flatly.

"No, not that." Marinette shook her head and Alya patiently waited for her to continue. Marinette fiddled with her shirt.

"...Harder as in his words made me fall for him even more?" Marinette confessed with a wince, positively burning red cheeks. Alya stared at her with a look that said she already knew it, and Marinette groaned. She covered her eyes with her palms. "Why am I like this..."

Alya finally chuckled and patted her best friend's head. "Oh, Mari... It's not so bad! I wish I could do something to help but I can't. These things take time. I'm just glad you're fine because, seriously, when I heard you crying on the phone I thought he rejected you or something."

Marinette looked at her with blue and hopeful eyes. "So he didn't reject me?"

"What? No! He's just a dumb, oblivious guy who is too confused about his own feelings to say anything concrete at the moment. Just give him time to realize and while he's doing that," Alya bopped Marinette on the nose, " _You_ focus on your rehearsals. And trust me, guys that say they don't believe in love? They're the most romantic ones." Alya winked, and then laughed at Marinette's red cheeks.

"And as for the other problem. You're feeling lonely because you're bored. So while you don't have anything else to do just go online and give your fans a little live concert or something after taking permission from your chief manager. And then get ready, 'cause I'll be taking you to my place so that I can feature you in my video. And after that we're going to go out for a while." Alya said and stood up. Marinette smiled at her warmly.

"What would I do without you, Alya?"

"Not get featured in my videos, duh."

It didn't take Marinette long to quickly wear something better and arrive at Alya Césaire's home with her. While Alya quickly jogged her way to her room, murmuring how she left everything scattered everywhere before leaving, the bluenette quickly took it upon herself to dial her manager's number to let the woman know that Alya was working on a live video and that Marinette wished to appear in it.

After a few moments Marinette hung up the call and returned to the room where the stylish brunette was busy setting up her camera right in the corner of the room, in front of the table. Alya wore her hair in a bun, with flashy neon earrings almost the size of tennis balls. She looked funny, but that was her style. Alya liked to be openly expressive and think outside the box.

Said woman turned to Marinette expectantly and Marinette beamed at her, now that she was feeling a lot better than in the morning. The bluenette excitedly waved the phone at her best friend as she said, "Manager says I'm allowed."

"Sweet! Come over here then!"

Marinette giggled excitedly as she quickly sat down beside Alya and faced the camera. After making sure that the mini microphone was securely fixed on her shirt, Alya turned to Marinette one last time and grinned. "Live make-up and concert?"

Marinette nodded. "Live make-up and concert."

"Oh boy, I hope this one blows up."

_________________________

It did, in fact, blow up.

But not quite in the way anyone was expecting. Because when Alya showed Marinette how much of a success there mini show was and how much the fans loved Alya and Marinette laughing and bickering while Alya tried different silly make-ups on Marinette, a bunch of people started discussing a zoomed-in picture of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's lips, about whether they were plump and full naturally or if she was getting lip augmentation.

The debate continued to increase and more people started discussing the topic, until all everyone was talking about was how no one ever pointed out how 'perfect' Marinette's lips were.

To put it simply, the rest of the day was spent with Marinette's red face buried into her best friend's shoulder yet again- mortification creeping up on her in an entirely different sense- while twitter blew up with (hilarious) thirst tweets and memes.

And the next day, _#KissMeMarinette_ was trending on social media.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in a small and messy apartment, a certain blond assistant stared at the screen with incredibly wide eyes and an incredulous crease in his eyebrows)

((and probably a very, _very_ red face. But that was _only_ because the trending topic was downright absurd.))

* * *

[https;//twitter.com/kissmemarinette/status/2376483798183/?](https://imgur.com/a/KAdL7Mx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, don't click on the link if you cant read crazy fan tweets lol.
> 
> Okay so I've typed the word 'lips' so many times in this chapter that it started feeling weird XD. 
> 
> But hey, gotta keep up with the name of the chapter, right???  
> see you soon! comments? :D


	15. ~Collect~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm becoming greedy. I want more fanart ;-;
> 
> AnYwAy the awkwardrien and blushynette as promised!  
> and oh? what is that new ship I smell???

Humiliation is such an amazing feeling.

The embarrassment over something you either did or regret. Or the shame over an event that’s completely out of your hands. Mortification is a feeling everyone feels- if lucky; at least once or twice, or if unlucky; at almost every passing second. And if you want to see someone that was the latter, then meet Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Part-time klutz and a professional stock for embarrassment.

So if you didn’t get it by now, that was sheer sarcasm there in the beginning. Humiliation sucked, and Marinette felt like she was forever destined to a life of chagrin.

Which was ironic, because she was pretty sure she was a singer and star of the second season of a famous show.

As soon as Marinette finished getting ready, she casted one look at her reflection in the floor length mirror of her bright and colorful room, where the sun rays of a bright and fresh morning illuminated the area with a warm and welcoming glow. Neon high sole sneakers, a long candy-pink jacket and large-sized shades for the way, Marinette nodded to herself with determination and she put on the sunglasses to make sure they properly hid her face.

 _What are you going to do to hide those lips?_ A voice inside her whispered sinisterly.

Marinette hesitated. She quickly turned around and searched for a scarf, but then paused. The bluenette released an annoyed huff and looked at mirror again.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Dupain-Cheng.” She said, pointing to her reflection that pointed back and repeated her words on its own lips silently. “The world can go and eat shit. You don’t have to be conscious of what you do or look like just because of some _asshats_.” Marinette repeated the words Alya said to her the other day.

Feeling better, she let a smile cross her lips and stood more proudly, fixing her jacket once and turning to go to her living room. However, she found her house-keeper Charlotte- that had been working for Marinette for a year now- standing in the doorway, shamelessly staring at her with a teasing smile and arms crossed in front of her. “I just saw you talking to your own reflection.”

Marinette felt her face flush unnecessarily. She raised her chin. “Yeah, so?”

“Nothing,” Charlotte shook her head, smile widening. “It’s just good to see you so excited for your trip.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, excited can be a word for it. But I’m jittery more than I’m excited.” Marinette said as she picked up a small handbag.

“Jittery? Why?” Charlotte asked as Marinette picked up her phone to see a new message.

 _Because of this_ , Marinette thought. She stared blankly at the message she just received.

 **Adrien _:_** _I’ve arrived at your house, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Three hours to the flight._

Marinette bit her lower lip. She took a long, slow breath in hopes of calming her suddenly increasing heartbeat.

“It’s okay,” She said. “It’s okay.”

“Um, what?” Charlotte seemed both confused and worried at the same time. Marinette realized that she’d said the words out loud and sighed to herself.

“Nothing, Charlotte.” Marinette said as she beamed at her. She turned her phone off and dropped it into her bag. “I’ll leave everything to you from here. Please make sure that the house doesn’t stay locked or empty for long. You can even call your cousin to stay here with you if you ever feel uncomfortable, alright? And if anything happens, just call me.”

“Sure.” Charlotte rubbed her hands. “Have fun while you’re there, yeah?” The house-keeper said softly. Marinette gave her a grateful smile and patted her arm.

“I’ll try my best.” Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle nervously.

Charlotte handled the suitcase as Marinette walked out of the house. The air felt a bit chilly as she stepped into the open air. But Marinette’s face, for some reason, remained hot as fire.

Leaning against the car in front of her, waiting for his boss, was Adrien Agreste.

He was busy on his phone while he waited. His hair was combed to the side, and he wore a nice black jacket over jeans according to the weather. Marinette didn’t make a noise while she stood there, but as soon as the clattering sound of the luggage wheels being pulled by Charlotte reached his ears, Adrien immediately looked up and shoved his phone into his back pocket. He stood a little straighter, his eyes meeting Marinette’s for a heart-stopping second.

And then they both quickly averted their gaze.

Charlotte, oblivious to the undefined tension, brought the small suitcase up to the vehicle and placed her hands on her hips, glancing at Adrien. Adrien seemed to take a second, before he quickly snapped out of his confusion and rushed to take the bag and put it into the back of the car.

Marinette realized that she should stop staring at him while he moved, so she quickly turned to Charlotte to give her a hug.

“Take care.” She said to the house-keeper.

“You know I will,” The girl chuckled, “I’m more worried about you.”

Marinette laughed with her. “Trust me, I’m worried about myself, too.” She waved a hand dismissively as the laughter died down, “But all jokes aside, I know it’s going to be a blast. And besides,” Marinette managed to glance at Adrien with a small smile and pink cheeks. “Adrien’s going to be there with me through it all, so that’s also relieving.”

At first, the blond seemed to stiffen at the attention. But then he glanced at both the women and smiled, nodding once. Then he quickly opened the car door and sat down in the driver’s seat.

Marinette flinched. She felt something inside her break slightly.

 _He’s not being his usual self. He’s uncomfortable_ , she realized.

That thought was quickly followed by ‘ _Of course he is. Thanks to your big mouth and pushy flirting, he feels awkward being in the same space as you_.’

She’d asked him such a sensitive topic without being patient and observant. Marinette couldn’t forget the look he’d given her when he’d said that he didn’t believe in love. What if he had someone special that he lost? What if, now that Marinette brought up the conversation, he was going to see his deceased loved one’s face every time he so much as glanced at her?

Marinette brought a hand to her mouth as she stifled a gasp.

What had she done?!

“What’s up with him today?” Charlotte asked. She seemed to have picked up on the changed mood.

Marinette shrugged half-heartedly. She gave Charlotte one last wobbly smile before briskly walking to the car and sitting down in the passenger seat, right next to Adrien, who was looking stubbornly straight ahead while clutching the steering wheel. Marinette bit her lip and looked away. She tried to hide the hurt on her face. She was an actress, for heaven’s sake! She could at least try to stay composed in front of him!

“Good-” She swallowed the bile in her throat, not risking to glance his way. “Good morning.”

She was looking out of the window, but she could see him turning his head towards her in her peripheral vision. He took a second to reply.

“Good morning, Ms. Dupain Cheng.”

That was all. No cheery tone of voice, no compliment, no joke.

Not even a pun.

He sounded polite. Polite yet guarded. Marinette refused to admit that the heavy plummeting feeling in her chest was her heart.

Suddenly more conscious of her actions and words, the bluenette placed both her hands on her knees and sat up straighter. She kept facing the window as she asked, “Um, how are you today?”

“I’m good.” She heard him release a small breath. And then he said, “Great, even! What about you, Ms. Marinette?”

Her eyes widened only slightly at the change of tone. He suddenly sounded cheery again, and Marinette turned her head to glance at Adrien with mildly concealed surprise. He was smiling, and it didn’t seem fake or forced.

“I-I’m,” She moved her lips to utter her words, her wide eyes saying that she didn’t believe he wanted to even _talk_ to her. His warm gaze only encouraged her that he wasn’t, in fact, upset with her. Marinette felt the tension leave her body. She let an easy smile form on her lips.

“I’m great, too, Adrien.”

The smile, much to Marinette’s growing relief, remained on his handsome face while Adrien kept his unmoving eyes on hers. Marinette felt like she couldn’t escape his emerald gaze. His eyes seemed as if they were stubbornly trying to keep focusing on her orbs. She blinked a few times and looked down at her lap. Adrien realized they should start moving, so he quickly fumbled with the car keys.

As they drove towards the airport, Marinette took out her phone to avoid any awkwardness. She opened her twitter to find it spammed with memes and mentions, and she groaned and closed it to open her instagram. Thankfully, her private account was safe from all the frenzy that had transpired over the week on the internet regarding her video with Alya. Marinette slid the screen to open her camera, and looked at herself on the phone. Since the sunlight created a nice effect, Marinette took a few nice pictures; one with a smile, one with a wink, and one with a pout.

Then one with a wink and a pout.

And then one with a V sign and a wink and a pout-

“Are you going to post those pictures?” Adrien’s voice made her turn to him. He was staring ahead at the road. Marinette twirled a stray strand of her inky black hair. “Yes.” She answered.

Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but she easily read the look on his face and quickly added, “On my private account, of course. I don’t think I want to be active on my socials for a while.” She said the last part in a murmur. Adrien pressed his lips in a tight line, his expressions unreadable to Marinette. He didn’t say anything for the rest of the drive, so Marinette didn’t risk starting a conversation either. And honestly? It killed her to not talk to him freely and carelessly like she used to.

He parked the car where an agent was already waiting for them. Adrien nodded to the man in regard as he rolled his window down, and then he turned his attention to Marinette. She sat straighter again and smiled at him as he rubbed his hands together. Adrien gave her a tentative smile.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng-”

“Yeah?”

She shouldn’t have sounded so eager. _Maintain your dignity, Marinette!_ She chided herself. Marinette bit her lower lip so she didn’t blurt out anything else. Unbeknownst to her, the gesture caught Adrien’s attention, but he quickly looked into her eyes again. He cleared his throat.

“The… the rest of your journey is going to be a bit hectic from here, and I’m not talking about the flight.” He chuckled, hesitant. “I’m going to keep trying my best to make this whole project as comfortable for you as possible. And for that, let me start from an apology. That day at the shoot with Felix Graham de Vanily, I admit I was somewhat stressed due to which I acted in a way that may have offended you. And I’m deeply sorry. I’ll make sure to never make such a mistake again.”

Marinette’s eyebrows shot up, incredulous. She shook her head and, feeling daring, placed her hand over his as she exclaimed, “Oh, you don’t have anything to apologize for! If anything, _I_ was the one who should’ve been more careful.” Adrien looked at her hand over his as she continued, “But you know how unfiltered I can be. I mean, have you seen that video that went viral the other day? If it hadn’t been for my big mouth rambling on about the shape of my lips no one would’ve made fun of them, haha!”

Boom.

Marinette cringed when she realized what she just said.

Screw being a stock for embarrassment. She was the punch-line of a third-rate late night show.

Adrien’s eyes widened and he averted his gaze to his lap. She noticed his ears turning red.

Great, now he was feeling embarrassed for _her_.

Marinette quickly removed her hand from top of his and fumbled for words. Adrien rubbed a hand behind his neck.

“Um, I don’t think anyone’s making fun of you. People are actually complimenting your… _beauty_ , that’s all.” He said softly and Marinette’s stomach fluttered with butterflies.

And then the butterflies turned into solid rocks in her gut as horror dawned on her.

“You read the memes.” She said, her voice almost a whisper. Adrien snapped his head up with wide eyes and he quickly shook his head. “No, I didn’t. I mean,” He eyes flitted to her lips for a second of panic. “I only read the compliments! N-Not just about your lips. I mean, your lips are also beautiful but- ah! Y-you’re beautiful in every way.” He looked at her lips again for a millisecond and then darted his nervous gaze away. He hesitated to say more, and then decided against it, opening the door and stepping out to take out her luggage.

Marinette placed a hand over her heart and released a sound similar to a squeak.

By God, she had _never_ seen Adrien so red in the face.

And it was all because of her darned unfiltered mouth again.

_________________________

Nino Lahiffe leaned against his chair with a huff. Still, knowing that completing the work was better than delaying it and causing trouble for no one but himself, he reached forward to pick up yet another file, going through it with disinterest. His phone started blaring an annoying ringtone and he hissed, quickly picking it up to attend the call. He didn’t let the person on the other end speak as he said, “DAMN IT. I HATE MY RINGTONE.”

 _“…Okay?”_ A person said on the other side. Nino leaned back against his seat and chuckled. He recognized the voice. It was another Chief of staff named Kim. “ _Then just change it. I don’t give a fuck.”_ Kim finished. Nino lolled his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“What is it now, Kimtastic?” Nino asked.

_“Yeah, the same complaints since morning, my good man. You gotta clean up another mess. The set was shifted to London Black Castle last week, but the managements for fight rehearsals are in shambles over there. And the stars arrive in a day or two.”_

“Goddamnit. This day just keeps getting worse.” Nino muttered as he shook his head. Suddenly, he heard a number of shouts and profanities outside his office and he sighed.

“Yo, wait, Kim. I think there’s another complaint coming in.”

_“I don’t care what you receive over there. The director wants someone to handle the work in London and you’re the only person who can do it.”_

Footsteps neared his door, the sound of a (very angry) woman nearing the room. Nino ducked his head to curse under his breath. “Kim, I am _so_ honored that you thought about me at a time like this. I _really_ am.”

He heard Kim laugh. “ _You’re not.”_

“Well, of course. What the _fuck_ do you think I’d say for being loaded with double the work when I already have an _entire production_ choking my neck?” As soon as Nino finished that sentence, the door to his office swung open and a woman marched in, her eyes ablaze behind her glasses and gait threatening.

Nino glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, his phone still held to his ear.

He never knew why everyone thought it was mandatory to make a dramatic entrance just to register a goddamned complaint.

“Kim, how about you just do half the work for me? Tell the director to hire a new building for the rehearsals while I tell someone to contact the choreographers.” Nino said and hung up before the other man could reply. The brunet sat up straighter and joined his hands on the top of his desk as he leaned forward. His eyes went over her appearance.

She was obviously someone important. An attractive young woman, hazel eyes hidden behind red-framed glasses, pink dyed hair and beautifully dark skin. Her mustard dress, that hugged her hourglass figure perfectly, contrasted well with the rest of her outfit. Nino smiled at her.

“How can I help, mademoiselle?”

The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

One of her hands that rested on her hips rose up and slammed on his table, making him jump slightly in surprise. He looked at her as if she’d grown a second head, and then he made a funny face

“I’m sorry-”

“ _Who_ on god’s not-so-green-anymore earth is Cora Brielle? I need answers!” She bellowed. Nino blinked.

“Well, a good morning to you too.” Nino smiled and leaned back against his chair. “Give me proper details for your complaint, mademoiselle.”

She sat down in front of him, uninvited, and slammed the table again. Nino pouted. She was violent. Hot, but violent.

“Look, this isn’t a complaint, mister. _This_ is _war_.” She started with a threateningly calm voice. “When y’all hired me there was no rule saying Zag Productions could let anyone else take over what is supposed to be _my_ position. Now, I’ll give you all the details you need, but you have to answer one. question.” She narrowed her eyes. She had a very colorful personality. At least it was fun to talk to people who had interesting personalities rather than those who were boring, Nino thought.

Nino chuckled softly. “Okay, sure.”

She leaned forward, her face in front of his. “ _Are_ you the one responsible for the current employee’s exchange fiasco?”

Nino gazed right back into her blazing eyes with absolutely no fear of his immediate future. “I am not.”

Her temper cooled down immediately. She leaned back and sighed. “Good, then. You’re not dying today.”

Nino laughed. “That’s good. Because I’d really like to know the name of my potential murderer.” She smiled at that. She had a lovely smile. The attractive woman extended her hand over the desk for him to shake, so he did. “Alya Césaire.”

“Beautiful.” Nino smiled wider. “I’m Nino Lahiffe.”

“Actually, I know that. I’m here to ask why in the world is some amateur named Cora going to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s stylist in London when I am clearly still _working my ass off over here_. Me, Marinette’s actual personal stylist. Her best friend.”

Nino shot his eyebrows upwards. Dupain-Cheng’s best friend? This woman was just full of surprises.

“Listen, Ms. Alya Césaire. I am greatly sorry for the misunderstanding. But the transfer has been causing a great ruckus here and the schedules and infos have all accidentally been mixed up. My good old friend Brandon was responsible for arranging all of that, but he isn’t here. His cat died, god bless him. His absence is really affecting us today.”

“Amen!”

“So as you can see, we are all working on fixing everything before the stars reach the set. That is to say, you don’t have to worry. I will personally make sure that whoever Cora is, is immediately informed that she can go on a vacation because she won’t be needed.” Nino gave a big smile at the end of his speech. Alya looked somewhat convinced, so he counted that as a win.

“Alright… But I’m counting on you, Mr. Lahiffe. My friend is already in London, and I’d like to meet her there not just as her friend but as her partner in work as well.”

“That’s really nice of you,” Nino said. He picked up a pen and fiddled with its tip. “So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is already in London, you say?”

“She is.” Alya nodded. Then she pursed her lips. “Or maybe she will be. I mean, she did text me in the morning saying she was leaving for London.”

Nino squeezed his eyes shut. “Wow. One star is already there, and my people haven’t gathered their shit. This show is happening way too fast for my liking.” He shook his head in dismay. Alya agreed.

Nino looked at his phone for a new notification and said, “Well, Adrien just texted me saying he and Marinette are in London alright.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Adrien Agreste? You know him?”

“Yeah! We got along on an urgent shoot at La Mode’s studio last week and immediately became best buds. We get along really well. The dude’s pretty cool.” Nino said with a genuine smile, remembering their three hang-outs, with _Brioche Dorée_ donuts and hilarious late-night online streaming. Adrien was a very pure person and a truly good company.

“Yeah, he’s cool.” Alya agreed. “Dense sometimes, but definitely a fun person.”

“Wait, you know that too? That he’s dense? Ha!” Nino slapped his knee. “Isn’t it kind of infuriating? I mean I’m guessing you know him well too because he’s Dupain-Cheng’s PA, but please tell me I’m not the only one who knows he likes her.”

“He does, doesn’t he!” Alya sounded exasperated, but her eyes screamed excitement. The expression made a rush of giddiness pass in Nino’s entire body. Her bright eyes were just so full of life. “ _Please_ give me a proof that he does, Lahiffe. Because I’ve been in pain seeing them both being idiots.”

Nino scoffed good-naturedly. “Proof? He denies it, but he has pictures and screenshots of her saved in his phone and he says they’re because he’s a _fan_.”

Alya ran a hand in her silky hair. “Oh my sweet fucking lord.”

Nino laughed. “Hey, we should exchange numbers and get to know each other more.”

Alya raised an eyebrow, but her lips automatically tugged up in a smile. “Too direct, but I like that. We definitely should.” She took out her phone and gave it to him so he typed in his number. As soon as Alya sent him a message, his phone suddenly blared again with a call from Kim and he groaned at the same time Alya clicked her tongue.

“Excuse me for just a minute, lovely madam.”

“XY? Not tryna be rude, but why is XY’s most flop song your phone’s ringtone?”

Nino stood up as he attended the call. Before placing the device to his ear, he said, “Because then I try to attend the call ASAP to stop the poisonous music and get the work done without delay.” He winked. “A very effective technique, if I do say so myself.”

Alya chuckled, and Nino copied it. However, his laughter died when he placed the phone to his ear and Kim started cursing at him again.

“Oh, my sweet Kim. I already told you that whatever’s happening in London is not my responsibility.”

 _“Nino, please, my job depends on it. YOUR job depends on it. Please do something. I’m pleading, Goddamnit.”_ Nino sighed, but then glanced at Alya sitting there. His lips quirked up in a smirk.

“You know what? I just got an idea. I’ve got it covered from here, Kim. All you need to know is that A; You will _not_ have your ass handed to you by Zag, and B; you should be thankful for having me in your life.”

Nino hung up and turned to Alya, giving her a smug smile.

“How would you like going to London with me, mademoiselle? You and I on an amazing adventure to watch a spectacular show that I call ‘Our friends’?”

Alya tilted her head, but her eyes glinted mischievously. “You are not the least bit subtle in your flirting, Mr. Lahiffe.”

Nino gave her the same, teasing look. “I don’t see you complaining, Ms. Césaire.”

Alya stood up and shook his hand one final time to seal the deal.

“I never said I don’t like it.”

____________________________________

Adrien walked right behind Marinette as they exited the airport to stand outside in the open air of London. The weather seemed pleasant. A little warm and a little cool, like the end of august usually is. Marinette fixed her shades on her buttoned nose properly as she sipped on a smoothie that she got after a long debate over the lunch menu. Adrien smiled at her back, finding nothing better to do than to look at the bluenette as she readjusted her outfit for the umpteenth time. She was always conscious about her looks. It was just one of the things that made her graceful in his eyes.

While they waited for the car to pull up for them at the curb, a man came up to them, his eyes fixed on the midnight-haired star. Adrien only raised an eyebrow. The man, seemingly young, smiled at Marinette when she noticed his presence.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” He asked. The excitement was evident in his voice.

For a second, Marinette panicked. She felt as if the guy had come only to laugh in her face for the new viral memes.

But when she didn’t see any sort of predatory look in his eyes that she’d learned to detect in people’s face, she smiled a small smile at him and nodded.

He tried to step forward but Adrien raised his hand to respectfully ask him to keep his distance. “I’m sorry, sir. But Ms. Dupain-Cheng must go.” Adrien said and pointed towards the car that parked just in front of them. The fan’s face almost seemed to crumple. “But, I just wanted to say one thing! Please, Marinette!”

Adrien could see the internal debate on Marinette’s expressions, and before he could warn her, she turned that hopeful expression towards him. “It’s okay, Adrien.” She said softly.

Adrien shook his head, but she looked at the young fan and turned to Adrien again, her eyes eager behind her shades and, _Oh God why_. She knew her sad eyes always worked on him. Adrien grumbled and stepped back, and the guy practically sprang forward.

“I am just so honored to meet you! I actually did think you’d be coming to London! But I still had my doubts over which airport it was going to be. You have no idea how much you have inspired me to-” The man rambled, and Marinette continued nodding to everything he said, a smile on her face yet a slight nervousness evident in her posture. Adrien patiently waited.

“Thank you. I’m really glad,” She replied to something he said. Adrien’s pocket vibrated and he took out his phone, expecting a message from Nino. Instead, he found a message from a new number. Adrien didn’t want to open any other messages at that moment, but he still opened the new text.

 **Anon:** _Welcome to London! :D_

Adrien looked up to see them still talking, Marinette nodding at Adrien once to let him know it’ll take a minute. Adrien walked up to the driver that stood by their car just a few steps away. He showed his phone to the man. “Is this your number?” He asked, thinking that the manager gave his contact to the driver. The bulky man glanced once, and shook his head.

The phone dinged again.

 **Anon:** _You look really happy, Adrien. And so does Marinette. But she should be careful, talking to strangers like that._

A second passed.

Adrien’s eyes widened. He snapped his head up, looking around with alarm. And then he looked at the ‘fan’ that talked to Marinette, holding her hands and leaning into her space as he rambled excitedly.

“Y-Yeah, I get it, but please just-” Marinette tried to pull away. Alarms blaring in his head, Adrien reached them in two long strides and grabbed the anonymous man’s hand harshly, surprising both the bluenette and her fan. He looked at Adrien with fright as Adrien’s glare dug holes into his own eyes.

“Hands to _yourself_.” He said. He turned around and took Marinette’s hand in his. Adrien ignored her small squeak of surprise and placed his hand on the small of her back to take her to the car, his eyes on their surroundings. “Please sit in the car, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. We must leave immediately.” Saying this he took out his phone and tried to call the number he received the messages from, already suspecting who it could possibly be.

But the number was blocked. Just as he’d thought.

Adrien casted another searching look at his surroundings to see anyone suspicious. After not finding anything, Adrien sat down in the car next to her and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Is everything alright?” Marinette asked him worriedly. Adrien looked at her.

“That guy was being too pushy. And that is why I tell you that you shouldn’t talk to crazy fans like that.”

Marinette’s ears flushed as she looked away with a pout. “Yeah, well, it’s not like he meant any harm! You scared the poor guy! He was just so excited… And I of all people know what it’s like to want to meet your idol. I just couldn’t let him think I was some moody celebrity who didn’t consider the best interest of her fans.”

Adrien sighed, but then a smile formed on his face. Marinette was just too sweet sometimes.

“I get it. But we need to stay more careful.” Adrien said seriously. Marinette looked unsure and disturbed with his mood, but she still nodded.

When she looked away, Adrien looked down at his phone worriedly, a thousand thoughts running in his mind at once.

_We need to stay more careful than I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is going to be so tortured by feelings in this fic lol and I'm not even sorry.  
> gaaawwwd I'm so busy oof. Everything is a mess right now, isn't it? I apologize if the chapter felt rushed. As usual, not beta-ed. So...


	16. ~Please~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :' )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came late, but I brought a double chapter (almost 7k wordcount). Please accept this. 
> 
> Previously: They landed in London. Adrien received an anonymous text that got him worried for Marinette and they decided to head to their hotel immediately.

It didn't take much time for Adrien and Marinette to reach their destination. After a long and quiet ride, the driver dropped them at the hotel where their rooms were already booked for them. The hotel itself was a beautifully constructed white building; its walls embellished with such intricate designs that it could've been seen as a tourist-site itself. The interior was just as deluxe as the exterior. Marinette smiled when she stepped into the entrance of the building.

She'd stayed in this very hotel during her tour, too. And she knew that their services were always amazing. And for a constantly touring celebrity, _nothing_ is better than a hotel with perfectly professional management.

Adrien, ever the gentleman, stayed by Marinette's side up till they reached her reserved room. While the chauffeur placed her luggage inside the room, Marinette turned to Adrien. She wrung her fingers together as was her nervous habit. While her eyes raked the surrounding golden-framed doors hopefully.

"So! Which room's yours?" She asked. Marinette glanced at him and then quickly looked down, hoping she didn't sound too controlling, or eccentric for that matter, if her choice of words was anything to go by. Marinette could only kick herself mentally.

_'Which room's yours?' Seriously? Why not simply ask him which room you can find him in to just hook up already?_

Marinette worried her lower lip.

Adrien, oblivious to the tornado of thoughts in Marinette's mind, looked exhausted. He rubbed a hand behind his neck. "The one right next to yours, Ms. Dupain Cheng. So that you can let me know if you need me pronto." Adrien replied confidentially. Marinette noticed that the initial nervousness that was there in Adrien's body since morning had melted slightly. She brightened when she realized what his room was right next to hers.

"That's great! But you should really get some rest. I think I'll be going to the practice sooner than planned, so it'd be better if we both refresh." She said. Adrien agreed whole-heartedly and stretched a bit. "That'd be good, thanks." He said and started walking towards the next room. Marinette smiled behind his back and walked inside her own.

Adrien reached for his door but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Chloe?" Adrien said, baffled. He looked at the blond with surprise while wondering how she found out that he was in London. Or worse; if she was also staying in the same hotel during the whole shoot.

The blonde only smiled wider and twirled a strand of her hair excitedly. "How are you, Adrien? I believe you have a promise to fulfill."

Adrien drew his lips in a tight line. Trying to keep his face emotionless, he turned away from her to open his door again. She turned him back around, much to his annoyance.

"Oh, come on, Adrien! You're not upset with me, are you?"

"Actually," Adrien finally met her gaze. "I am."

She gasped. "What? But, I didn't even-"

"You don't have to play dumb, Chloe. You made a promise based on a lie. You said you wouldn't let anyone know about me. But Felix already did. And I'm not saying that he wouldn't have found out on his own but I at least didn't expect _you_ of all people to tell him. And God knows who else you've been revealing everything about me to."

She frowned. "I haven't. And I didn't inform your mother either, if that's what you're trying to say."

Adrien stared at her.

She exclaimed. "I'm not lying, I swear! He knew before I even talked to you about it! You know how Felix can be." Chloe muttered with a pout forming on her glossed lips. She wore over-sized metal earrings that clanked annoyingly every time she bobbed her head while talking animatedly. Adrien tried his best to pay attention to what she said. Chloe wrapped her hands around his bicep and looked at him with big and round eyes, fluttering her eyelashes.

"So you can't be upset with me, Adrien. And you can't break your promise! I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"Chloe," Adrien warned.

"Please? I know you wouldn't break our promise, my sweet Adrien. And it's such a small thing! Just a small hangout at a nice little café... A little bit of shopping for old time's sake..." She drawled. "My treat, though! I just miss our childhood memories."

Adrien frowned. _He_ certainly didn't.

"I have to take Ms. Dupain-Cheng to the training in a few hours."

Chloe seemed unaffected. "Well, there's still time in that. We're going out." She said and pulled him with her. Adrien sighed and stared longingly at the door to his room, where a nice bath and a clean and well-made bed waited for him, untouched. He resigned to his fate.

"Fine." He sighed. Chloe Bourgeois was the only woman he'd met who didn't even get affected by warning glares when she had her mind set on something. He knew he could never say no to her even if he wanted to, simply because the word never registered in her mind. It was either a yes, or a yes.

Chloe's smile was smug as she dragged the blond with her.

They both went to a café, and later for window-shopping, which were both Chloe's plans and he had no say in any of them whatsoever. Adrien only felt like either a puppet or a half-hearted date to the blond actress as she strolled on the streets with her grace, and bragged about the security and her 'handsome shopping partner'.

All Adrien wanted was a little rest before they headed for the training, which was for at least six hours. And that was what _Andrew_ had said. No one believed Andrew when he said things would get finished on time. Because they didn't.

Adrien released a hollow sigh.

_____________________

Marinette waited for Adrien to pick up his phone as soon she got ready at four o'clock sharp. She glanced at the clock and tapped her foot restlessly, holding the phone to her ear. She didn't know what was taking him so long to pick up his phone.

'Could it be that he fell asleep?' She thought. What if he fell asleep and forgot the time? Was that why he wasn't picking up his phone?'

Marinette's nervous foot tapping stopped.

Did she have to go to his room to wake him up?

The imaginary scene started playing in her mind almost immediately, of Marinette walking up to his door. Knocking. Not hearing a sound and opening the door to walk inside, worried that something happened to him. Of finding him slumbering peacefully in his bed and her walking up to him to wake him up. The opening of his eyes, half-lidded, revealing his gorgeous green eyes as a lazy smile formed on his lips-

Marinette gasped and pushed her wild thoughts away, tapping her red cheeks to gain a semblance of control over her emotions.

"Not a movie, Marinette." She chided herself. "Your life is _not_ a movie."

She looked at the phone screen doubtfully, and dialed his number again. Thankfully, he picked up this time.

"Adrien," She said with a sigh. Of longing or relief, she didn't know. "I got worried for a second there. Are you in your room? Because you didn't come into the hall and I just thought that you forgot the timings or something." She rambled.

He seemed to take in a breath as he said, "I'm not in the hotel, Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette raised both her eyebrows.

He continued in what seemed to be an either tired or completely done voice. "I... came out for a while. I'm with someone right now. But I didn't forget the timings, so don't worry. I'll be right outside waiting for you in the car at 4:15."

"O-oh," She fumbled. "Okay." The phone remained pressed to her ear for a moment. As Adrien was about to hang up, Marinette swore she faintly heard him say 'you should go now' to someone before the call disconnected. Marinette scrunch up her small button nose. Who was Adrien with? An old friend in London, perhaps?

She wondered if Adrien got any rest in his haste to meet his friends. If he was out, then Marinette guessed he probably didn't find time to get a proper breather before going to the shoot. She frowned. That just won't do, she decided. She racked her brain for a way to do something for the blond who was always ready to make her feel better whenever she needed it. This time, she ordered an almond milk cappuccino for herself and a double espresso to give him when he got back. She knew how much he valued his daily caffeine. Taking the two cups with her, Marinette quickly checked a faraway mirror in the hall to make sure she looked fine. Then she stepped out in the open air to find that the weather had grown partly cloudy. She checked the time, and looked around to spot Adrien.

She found him standing next to his car and smiled wider at his sight, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Chloe waving goodbye to Adrien, to which he waved back, a small smile on his face.

Marinette's heart stopped.

He was with Chloe Bourgeois. The whole time.

Her heart rate spiked, and blood rushed to her head as dread settled in every part of her body. Her face dimmed and her mind ran a mile every second, filling up with questions and doubts and oh so raging jealousy.

They lied. They both lied to her when they said they didn't know each other. How else could the scene make sense? Adrien met Chloe all the way in London and immediately went out with her without saying anything to Marinette.

Were they both dating? Marinette's heart thumped painfully in her chest. She wanted to think she was wrong, but every part of her said it was the sad truth. Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois were secretly dating.

Marinette sniffed. She should've known. From the moment Chloe saw Adrien she was always quick in making a move whenever possible. They were both hot and gorgeous. Of course they'd start dating! Chloe took the chance and won Adrien's heart. And what did Marinette do? Danced around and never made a move.

In her shocked state of staring emptily at the road, she didn't notice Adrien finding her standing in front of the hotel. He tried to wave at her, but she didn't notice. So Adrien sat down in the car and drove it up to the curb, rolling the window down to greet her with a smile.

"Afternoon, Ms. Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette blinked. Once, twice. And then she looked away. She licked her lips.

"Uh, hi. Good afternoon." She said and quickly rounded the rented car, sitting down in her seat. She felt Adrien's gaze on her, full of unhidden perplexity. Acting like her heart wasn't in two pieces, she quickly shoved his cup of espresso in his hands.

"Hey," She said, "I-I uh, just thought that I'd get you some coffee. Because you probably didn't get to rest the whole day. I hope it helps." She said and gulped. Giving him what seemed like a wobbly smile, she quickly took out her phone and buried her face in it, letting her bangs hide her face. She blinked a few times to stop her traitorous tears and took a deep breath.

Alya. She'd just talk to Alya later on the phone.

Adrien liked Chloe. So what? Adrien wasn't the last man on earth. Perhaps they both were just not meant to be. And besides, she only had a heavy crush on him. It wasn't like she was in love with him. That was right.

She wasn't in love with him.

She _wasn't_ in love with him.

Her heart thumped painfully and felt like sinking every time she repeated that sentence in her mind.

...Oh God.

She was in love with him.

While Marinette busily panicked over the newfound realization, Adrien blinked a couple of times. He looked at the cup, and then at the bluenette. A sigh escaped his lips as a warm smile slowly found his face. He gazed at the woman sitting beside him with a great sense of gratitude, and a realization that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the most amazing person ever, to care about him like that, unlike Chloe who only considered her own interests.

Feeling his heart flutter with a new and pleasant warmth much like the warmth of the cup in his hands, Adrien stuttered a thanks to Marinette and finally decided he should look away from her if he wanted to drive safely.

There might've been a clap of thunder somewhere in the distance, but even if there was, neither of them noticed.

_________________________________

Marinette sniffed once and pulled herself together as Adrien parked the car. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't say anything. She decided to stay quiet and not confront him about the matter for now. If he wanted to keep his relationship a secret, she wouldn't prod in his matters until the time was right.

Besides, Marinette thought, she didn't know him that well. Everything she knew about him was based on the time he worked for her. They never had any deep conversations about things other than work. Chloe seemed to know him, perhaps more than she ever would. Marinette caved in a little.

Adrien climbed out of the car and Marinette joined him, entering the vast building. She wasn't dressed much fancily, but she really hoped that the practice didn't start the very day.

The head of the building and the director were waiting for their arrival, and Marinette was glad to see Jeremy's familiar face after a long time. Her last scene at the shoot almost a month ago had been in a rush and she hadn't even properly said good-bye to many actors, especially her favorite friend and co-actor Theo. She'd missed talking and laughing with him on the shoot so much.

Jeremy smiled brightly and continued to fill them both in on what they had to do. Unfortunately for Marinette, she had greatly underestimated Jeremy's will to work as much as possible as soon as possible on his project. He _had_ mentioned something about the production company demanding the completion of the project in a year or less, after all. That was the reason why Marinette found herself in the practice hall the very day she landed in London.

Marinette sighed. But then braced herself as she took out her black yoga pants and tee shirt. She changed and grabbed her utility bag and a water bottle, staring at the half empty cup of her cappuccino.

_Empty. Half._

Marinette huffed and shook her head. Plastering a bright and excited smile, she joined Adrien as they quickly entered the room that had a printed note reading 'Practice with Mr .Zale' pasted on the door flimsily with tape.

Marinette glanced warily at Adrien. Adrien looked normal. Of course he looked normal. It wasn't like he did anything wrong.

Marinette looked around once inside to distract herself. Thankfully, there were plenty of distractions. Marinette found herself in a vast room (she'd grown so used to spacious halls by now) with light blue and gray painted walls, giving the crème-colored mats on the floor a cool and professional look. There was a patch of soft carpet in one corner where someone was already instructing one of the actors. A few extra boxes were stacked in the corner and a few props stuck out of them lazily, as if they'd just been shipped in haste. Assistants and workers and security guards loitered in the room, everyone making the place noisy.

Amongst many unfamiliar faces, Marinette found Ali Khan and Theo Barbot standing and talking. She finally smiled genuinely.

"Theo!" She called excitedly. The tan, brown-eyed actor glanced her way and his eyebrows shot upwards.

"Marinette!" He called as Marinette jogged towards him and tackled him in a hug. Considering he was a bit taller than her (seriously, everyone was taller than her), she jumped into a warm hug and he greeted her with the same enthusiasm. "You're here, Marinette. Oh, this is great." Theo said as he pulled back and patted her head. "Do you have _any_ idea how boring this past week has been, acting an evil brother without you?" He said and she giggled. Marinette nodded to Ali and he smiled as well, giving her a side hug.

"Well, I'm here now!" She said. She noticed Adrien slowly walking up and standing behind her.

"Hello, Monsieur Barbot. Monsieur Khan."

"Hey man."

"Hi Adrien. Good to see you."

Theo turned Marinette to face him. "You remember the last day back at the set in Paris, where we finished the third part of the script?" Marinette nodded and he continued. "You went home. _I_ had toreach London the very next day my shoot finished. Believe me; I have been training ever _since_."

Marinette's eyes widened incredulously. "What?! Well, now they're just pushing this." She shook her head.

"Yeah. But y'know, horse-riding, one-on-one actual combat, scripted choreography. Heck, even fist fights! Not all of us are like Felix to actually know all of those things." He rolled his eyes.

Adrien and Marinette stiffened simultaneously, but both for entirely different reasons.

"Wait, Felix already knows the fight choreography?" Marinette asked. Adrien side-glanced her uncomfortably, but chose to stay quiet.

Theo shrugged. "Well, what can we say. Mister Model has been raised that way, I guess. And he practically lives in London because of his business, so he's also very familiar with places that we don't know about. Ha! He's the one who we managed to persuade enough to give us some good restaurant suggestions. Right, Ali?" The other actor nodded.

Marinette glanced around the hall, looking for a lean figure with a blond head. Adrien noticed her movements and expressions.

"Is... Felix here today?" She asked.

Adrien's frowned, though he didn't know why. It was perfectly normal for her to ask about her co-actor. It wasn't like she suspected something about Felix's background just by knowing he knew all those arts. And she certainly didn't need to know how much knowledge he had about weapons.

Adrien was just worried because he didn't want her to get too much involved with Felix. That was all. Felix was just her partner in work and it was better if it stayed that way.

Theo broke them both out of their thoughts. "Oh, no. He's not here today. He'll be there at the shoot in the castles, though."

"...Oh." Marinette said, looking down. Her eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

Someone from the back shouted. "Marinette and Theo! Practice for the first combat in ten!"

_____________________

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as they finally drove out of the arena. However, her phone buzzed again and she groaned as she saw the message. Adrien glanced her way, before taking a turn to drive straight to the hotel. He looked back at her again. "What happened?"

She groaned again, tired. "Manager. Wants to meet. Right now." She grumbled as she leaned into the car seat. Adrien frowned and sighed, equally exhausted.

"What..." He whispered under his breath and shook his head.

"It's okay, Adrien. I know you're tired. You can go back and I'll go to the head office myself." She smiled at him. "You've helped enough for the day."

Adrien returned the smile, but the worried crease between his brows didn't show he was actually happy. "I can't let you go on your own, Ms. Dupain Cheng. It won't be that long anyway. Maybe she just wants to ask you a few questions. I'll accompany you."

"Well actually, she wants to discuss the... viral hashtag on twitter."

"...oh."

"Yeah." She rubbed her hands. "So it's fine if you wanna go back and get some rest, Adrien. You totally deserve it."

Marinette didn't notice him drawing his lips in a tight line. "I don't think I helped that much, Ms. Dupain Cheng. In fact, I got you ten minutes late because of being irresponsible and carelessly heading out while forgetting to let you know."

Marinette, who had been trying her very best to avoid that particular topic, turned grim again.

"Yeah... I mean, it's fine! I don't mind at all." She looked straight ahead. "After all, you must've been meeting someone important. I can't just keep you to myself all the time." Her eyes widened. "-For work." She added quickly.

Adrien chuckled faintly. "Ah, yeah. I had a promise to fulfill."

When he didn't say more than that, Marinette rubbed her arms and sat a little straighter.

"Chloe... didn't come today." She said.

"She didn't? But she said..." Adrien's eyes widened. "Um, she- didn't? Oh."

Adrien's eyes flickered nervously. Marinette sighed, her hands closing in tight fists. Of all the people he could've liked, she thought. It had to be the girl who got on her nerves.

"Adrien." She said stiffly. "If you're dating someone, then you should tell me. Your girlfriend would obviously want you to give her your time. And I know that this job requires you 24/7 but if I had known I could've- I would've given you a break to go meet her or something. You didn't have to hide it from me, you know?"

Adrien's brain stopped momentarily, and then he floundered.

"I- I'm sorry what?" He looked at her.

"You're dating someone." She said it more like a statement than a question. Adrien shook his head frantically. "N-No, I'm-" He hastily parked the car and Marinette realized they were at their destination. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Chloe." Marinette said. "You were meeting her, right?" Marinette really wanted to keep her tone of voice soft, but she couldn't. She had just realized that she was in love with Adrien and that Adrien was dating Chloe Bourgeois, all in the same day. She couldn't help it. "If she isn't your girlfriend, who is she to you?"

"Ms. Dupain Cheng, I already told you. We're just friends." Adrien said softly. Marinette glanced at him.

" _Really_."

"Yes!"

"...How'd you meet her?" She couldn't help the spark of hope in her heart, but she kept her voice neutral.

Adrien sighed. He ran a hand in his hair. Adrien tried to come up with something, but he was never good at making up a lie. He knew that Marinette didn't like Chloe and that was the reason for her sour mood. But if he told Marinette more than she needed to know, she was likely to get in trouble. If she found out that Chloe had been his childhood friend whom he'd met after so many years at Zag Productions, Marinette was going to find out that his background was from a wealthy family. She would undoubtedly question why he was working as a PA and he didn't know how to answer that question yet.

The longer Adrien stayed quiet, the more Marinette's heart sank.

"Y'know, Adrien," Marinette said softly, "I don't just consider you my assistant, but actually one of my closest friends. So you don't have to hide anything from me. I don't mind at all; you know that." She said.

Adrien opened his mouth, but closed it again.

Marinette sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm being so pushy. It's probably not my place to interrogate you like that. That wasn't nice of me." She muttered and stepped out. She leaned down to the window and said dimly, "You should go, Adrien. It might take me a while here. See you tomorrow."

"Ms. Marine-"

Adrien's voice was cut off by Marinette's ringtone, and she gave him a forced smile before taking the call and running inside the building.

Adrien continued to stare at her retreating form. He felt his heart sinking when he recalled her forced smile, the hurt in her eyes. Adrien squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance.

There was nothing he could've said that wouldn't have made her suspicious. She'd already tried to know him better on more than one occasion, and Adrien had always tried to avoid the topic.

Well, look where that led to, he thought. Now she just thought that he wasn't willing to open up to her as a friend. And what a good opportunity it was, that he completely lost.

Adrien slammed the steering wheel with a huff.

Marinette was sad because of him.

_______________________________

Aurore leaned back against her chair. Her blonde hair that was slicked back stylishly shone brightly under the ceiling lights and gave her the professional look she always adorned whenever Marinette met her. The blond senior manager looked at her with an unimpressed gaze; eyebrows straight and perfect. Marinette fiddled with the sleeve of her dress, wishing for the woman to speak and get it all done already so that she could go home.

"Well I think, as of now, most of the posts about you are..." She scrunched her slender nose, "Goddamnit, Marinette. First all that, and now thirst posts. What the actual shit?"

"I didn't do anything. None of us knew this was going to happen. You know the internet is that way."

"Well I think it _does_ have to do with you. You're twenty-six. _And_ single!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

Aurore chuckled, breaking her intimidating aura. "That is where the problem is. If you're not going to consider dating then at least stop doing things that might affect your fan following." Aurore stressed.

"I don't know, Aurore. Adrien normally has all of the pictures that I'm supposed to post that he sends you. Everything is proof-checked and confirmed from here before it goes public. That's why nothing like this normally happens! You and I both can agree that the internet is unpredictable like that. I don't think it has that much of an effect. You're _not_ going to lose your _job_." Marinette said with an exasperated smile.

Aurore pinched the bridge of her nose. "Until your show premieres, you're in hot waters. Not only are your projects and tours postponed, you haven't even released anything creative for a long time. Fans don't keep up like that. When the artists fail to keep up, the _tabloids_ take over." Aurore said with disgust, as if the very word tasted bitter on her tongue. Marinette shivered.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"You don't exactly think I only called you here for a simple internet thirst joke, do you?" Aurore threw a few printed papers in front of Marinette, who picked them up and looked at them. Her expressions tensed.

"Oh dear." Marinette gulped.

"Articles, Marinette." Aurore said. "Hateful, _excruciating_ rumors. And the sad part is that people believe them and they're spreading like wildfire. The fact that you were under _Pinstar Entertainments_ and started doing a project for Zag Productions was already becoming a talk for some of the parties. I'll be straightforward here because you have the right to know. There are racist tabloids about your culture and your last name who say that you're a-" Aurore paused and frowned, shaking her head with disgust at the thoughts.

"A what?" Marinette asked strictly.

Aurore hesitated, but placed a finger on one of the lines from the articles on the page.

**_'Marinette Dupain-Cheng: a kick-out from a Chinese production company?!', Dark Secrets revealed by sources as they say that 'the actress quickly switches parties for works that provide more money...'_ **

Marinette gasped.

Aurore placed her finger on the charts.

"Look at this, Marinette. From thirty to straight-up _seventy-six_ percent negative response in a week? Because of your lack of care your own fans are becoming uncertain! We normally tend to ignore such false articles but they have a very solid fact now. And it's hard to control."

Marinette released a shaky breath as hurt flashed on her face. Aurore tilted her head.

"I know that your assistant shows you all rainbows and sunshines, Marinette. But that's not what the real world looks like. Apparently, a video of you hurting yourself to help an old man has a good amount of views. But a single negative news about you that doesn't even have a proper proof suddenly _blows up_." She said with obvious sarcasm. "Hate is everywhere, Marinette. You have to see it in order to beat it." She said as she noticed the misty eyes of the star. Aurore shook her head. "If you want to survive in this industry, you'll have to let go of your sensitivity and embrace your insecurities."

Marinette shook her head, licking her lips and trying to choke out some words. There were only a few comments highlighted on the papers, but every word felt like a heavy stone hitting her heart. And this wasn't even half of what was out there in the world.

When Marinette didn't speak, Aurore continued, though a bit softly and with sympathy for the poor sensitive girl. "Look, we're doing our best to squash this down before it becomes a threat to your career. You'll just have to record a song or two at the studio as soon as you can. _Pinstar_ will handle the rest. A songwriter will be hard to find and commission, so we're counting on you to show some of that creativity hidden there." Aurore smiled encouragingly. "Can you do that?"

Marinette nodded. She finally looked up. "How- How long?" She asked in a small, choked voice.

"Maybe take a half a month? That's the most time I can give. Sorry for the rush. But you know it's for the best."

_________________________

Marinette walked inside the hotel with heavy steps. Her feet felt as if they were made of stone as she hauled her steps up to her room in a daze. Her mind said _horrible, horrible, horrible._ Her whole day had been horrible.

She walked into her room and threw her bag on the king-sized bed, staring into space as she thought. Horrible. She felt horrible. About herself. About the world. About her profession. About her passion. About the fact that Adrien liked someone else. About how she was in love with him and yet he couldn't even be there for her.

Usually, Alya was the one who always left everything behind to come and give Marinette a hug. Alya was like a family.

But she wasn't there with her at the moment.

Marinette felt alone and heartbroken. She was failing. She'd given her all to become something in life, but her fame seemed to reduce day by day. And it all depended on how she managed it. Marinette had to write and compose a song if she wanted to remain sane.

 _Horrible_.

She dialed Alya's number and hoped she was awake. But her call went into voicemail. She dialed again. It was the same.

 _Alone. Horrible. Alone_.

A tear leaked down her cheek but she quickly wiped it, remembering Aurore's words. She had to be strong if she wanted to stay in this field of work. Dealing with hate was a part of it. Yet no matter how many people loved her, or claimed to love her, even a single person who showed her hatred made her feel like she was a filth to the world. Marinette felt her shoulders shake.

Another tear fell down. And then another.

Marinette choked on a sob, but she couldn't keep it in.

She sobbed loudly, trying weakly to stop her cries with her hand to her mouth, but they still came out like painful stabs on her lungs. She wasn't going to be able to do it. Two songs within fifteen days while her shoots and schedules were already stacking up? And what if no one liked those songs? She wasn't going to be able to do it.

 _Horrible, horrible, horrible_ -

Marinette gasped as she felt warmth wrap around her from behind. Her tear filled eyes opened as she felt a body press against her back. Her sobs continued, but her heart stuttered for a second and then thumped loudly at the sweet gesture. She felt too shocked to move, to see who it was. The person nuzzled into her, snuggling her and making her feel like...

...home.

A waft of calming sweet cologne wrapped around Marinette's senses as she heard the rapid yet composed breaths of the person behind her. She was aware of the fact that having a stranger in her room was a sign of danger, but her mind and body felt too drained to take action immediately.

She hiccupped. "Wh-Who..." She tried to ask.

The arms tightened around her.

"What happened?"

The voice asked softly with audible concern. Marinette's breath hitched.

"A-Adrien?" Her voice came out in a squeaked whisper.

The man in question hummed. Her heartbeat sped up, her hiccups still there.

"What happened?" He asked again. "Did someone say something to you? Please tell me. Please don't cry... I can't see you like this."

Marinette worried that he could hear her loud heartbeat. Her back was pressed against his chest. Marinette turned around to face him with wide and disbelieving eyes, face covered in tears. She probably looked horrible, and she knew that. But the utter worry and hurt in Adrien's green eyes made her forget everything else.

"Ms. Dupain Cheng, I can't bear to see you like this. _Please_ tell me what happened." He said, his hands rubbing her shoulders. He was comforting her. One of the reasons for her hurt was comforting her.

A new set of tears welled up in her eyes, much to Adrien's growing worry. Marinette didn't care anymore; she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and sobbed again. Adrien didn't waste a second and gathered her in his arms.

"Oh no..." He said, his voice and eyes and posture and _everything_ screaming worried as he rubbed her back with one hand and wrapped the other around her shoulder. "Oh dear God, I'm about to _kill_ someone today." He said and hugged her tighter, if it was possible. The deep and serious undertone of his voice sent a shiver down her spin. She clutched him tighter, feeling as if he was her anchor. Adrien probably noticed that, for he said in a relatively lighter voice, "Please tell me it wasn't me, my lady."

Marinette chuckled bitterly between her sobs.

Adrien helped her sit down on the edge of her bed. He waited for her sobs to calm down, whispering soft reassurances into her ear. When she finally felt a bit better she pulled back a little, her head ducked low in embarrassment. Adrien quickly stood up and brought a glass of water for her. He gently tilted her face up.

"Here." He said and offered it to her, keeping his sparkling eyes and strict attention on her. She tried to smile at him. The smile irritated her swollen eyes.

Adrien continued to look at her as she chugged the whole glass down. Marinette released a shaky sigh and rubbed her cheeks in a desperate attempt to remove any mascara from her face. But she guessed it was futile, so she turned to the situation at hand.

She glanced at an expectant Adrien, who for all the world looked like he was ready to get up and kill someone for real. Marinette managed a small shy smile at that.

"It's nothing, Adrien." She choked out. Adrien's eyebrows remained creased with worry as he shook his head and brought his hand up to cup her cheek, brushing a tear away. Marinette inhaled sharply and felt her face heat up.

"No. You can't say it's nothing after you broke down like that. I can tell something happened there at the office. I want to know what it is." He seemed to pause. "If you're willing to tell me, that is. I know that you're already upset with me because of my behavior today."

"Adrien, _no_ , I can never be upset with you." She said and he smiled at that.

Marinette returned it. "It was just... a lot of work in a single day, and a lot of things to deal with. I normally have Alya to help me with my scattered emotions. But she isn't here right now, so I guess I kind of didn't handle it well."

Adrien raised his eyebrows. "You don't have to rely on Alya all the time. _I'm_ here for you. I always will be."

Marinette blinked at him. She blushed. "You shouldn't say things like that to me." She croaked.

"It is but the truth." He said and smiled cheekily. Warmth blossomed in Marinette's heart, travelling to all parts of her body and breathing life into her whole being. Adrien was becoming comfortable around her again, the same way he was before. Perhaps even more so.

"Really?" She asked.

Adrien nodded, the smile not leaving his face. "I'm sorry again. You were right back when you said I grasp things a little slowly." He chuckled bashfully, rubbing a hand behind his neck. "I later realized what an absolute piece of shit I was today and that you were probably upset with me. And I also guessed that you were going to be tired when you got back, so I planned a surprise for you while you were there."

Marinette wiped her red face one last time, raising an eyebrow as she did so. "Really?" It seemed like that was the only word she could muster.

Adrien stood up. "It was properly planned, I swear. I took Nino's help. And Alya's too. It will make you really happy, I'm _sure_ of it." He said as he brisk-walked out of her room. Marinette sat there and blinked, noticing how her mood had completely changed in the span of twenty minutes.

She hadn't thought she was ever going to smile again.

But thanks to Adrien...

Marinette rubbed her arms, blushing. He hugged her! And her body fit so perfectly in his arms! She wanted to hug him again. Marinette closed her eyes, a small smile lingering on her lips. Who knew Adrien's presence could make her so happy.

 _I love him even more_ , she thought with a giddy sigh.

Adrien quickly got back with a box in his hands. Handling it carefully, he brought it and placed it on her bed. Marinette stared at it curiously.

"What's this?" She asked, suppressing a smile.

Adrien smirked. He removed the lid, and watched Marinette's reactions with satisfaction as they turned from puzzled to astonished to awed within seconds.

" _Meow!"_

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed, jumping and then looking down at the kitten that slowly peeked out from the box with its soft blue eyes. Marinette cried with joy as she scooped the cute animal up in her arms, her eyes welling up with tears again. Only this time, she cried happily and hugged the soft furry creature. "Oh..." She crooned.

Adrien chuckled warmly at the display, his cheeks tinted pink. He explained to Marinette while she nuzzled the kitten in her arms, "I saw her when I was on a round of the city. She looked adorable, and my mind immediately went back to when you told me you wanted a kitten. I asked Alya first. She told me that you were looking for a pet. And don't worry, I took permission from the hotel's manager. You can keep her here, and I take complete responsibility for her if you're ever too busy."

Marinette smiled at him, her eyes crinkling at the edges with sheer jubilation. Adrien didn't realize that his cheeks were glowing a hue of red as he said, "When I saw her today, her eyes... reminded me of you. I just knew that this kitten was going to be your favorite." He said.

"Thank you so much." She whispered, her day feeling a lot better. She looked down at the kitten and the little pet looked back up at her with innocent blue eyes. Marinette sighed with adoration.

"I'm going to name her Tikki." She announced. The kitten mewed, as if agreeing with her.

Adrien's heart fluttered to see Marinette happy again, playing with the kitten as it pawed at Marinette's slender fingers. He felt a small sense of pride knowing that he was responsible for that. Whatever had made Marinette so much despondent was obviously something she didn't want to discuss. He was willing to give her time, just how she did to him. But as Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's torso to hug him again, Adrien forgot about everything else. His heart thumped loudly and a giddy smile formed on his face as he hugged her back again. Adopting a kitten for Marinette was the best idea ever. She wasn't upset with him anymore.

Plus, he got a hug from Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be exciting! the plot picks up from there. The roller coaster will begin soon!


	17. ~Press~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: There were rumors spreading about Marinette. You remember the rest right? No? *sigh*
> 
> Da Adrinette Hug. Da kitten called Tikki. Hurt/comfort. That was it.

_You make me say things that I would never say,  
I'm committing crimes that aren't even mine,_

**~**

Marinette hummed to herself, her face turned to the large window that illuminated the room with yet another cheerful morning. She sat atop her bed, still in her bathrobe, as she hummed a tune to herself in thought and then quickly jotted it down. And then she hummed it again and decided to cut out the previous lines.

Her small notebook was opened in front of her to look through all the previous discarded lyrics to get some inspiration. Marinette smiled as another lyric automatically composed in her mind next. She wrote it down and then hummed it to herself.

Marinette had decided. She was going to compose a sad song, and then an inspiring and encouraging one for its compensation. After all, people often realize the importance of hope after facing despair. And, well, sad songs were also trending. So that was a plus.

She checked the time. She had two hours to work, so she decided to close her notebook and pause the recording playing in her phone. Marinette quickly got up and decided to get ready for the day.

At exactly ten o’ clock, as expected, her phone pinged and a knock came at her door. Marinette couldn’t help the smile that found her face as she skipped up to the door. She patted her cheeks to calm down, took a deep breath, and opened the door to see Adrien smiling brightly at her.

“Good morning!”

“Hi,” She breathed. “Good morning, Adrien.”

The assistant bowed dramatically, making Marinette chuckle. “Ready for the adventurous day, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette curtsied, the glowing never leaving her face. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” She replied theatrically.

_______________________________________

_“Naphélia!” His voice echoes like a deafening thunder. Two maidservants, that are carrying piles of clothes to the throne room, flinch at the voice with fear. The young princess who the voice is directed at also pauses, her back turned to him._

_Her oldest brother, Prince Alfonse, strides up to her and stops a few steps away from the princess. Alfonse glances at the maids standing like statues. A single glare, and they both scatter immediately with hushed whimpers. The atmosphere buzzes with restless energy._

_Naphélia doesn’t move._

_“Is it true?” He inquires. “Did you ask his Majesty to let you take part in the battle training?”_

_Naphélia steels herself. She closes her hands in tight fists until her knuckles turn white. As white as the pain she feels inside._

_“It was but a mere suggestion, Prince Alfonse. His Majesty declined, so it does not matter.” She speaks softly and begins to walk away, but her brother stops her._

_“Why would you even present such a thought?”_

_“What does it matter, dear brother?” She says despondently, not meeting his gaze._

_“It does. You’re not cut out to fight, Naphélia. The very thought should not cross your mind for it’s a dangerous one.” The princess glares at her brother._

_“That’s what you believe. But I can fight as good as any knight of yours.”_

_“Your ambitions are commendable, but I must be the responsible one and tell you that your head is in the clouds. Princesses do serve their kingdom, but not by shedding blood. As the war draws near, the trades are getting affected. The economy is in jeopardy because of which the King has been compelled to raise taxes. Our own people are turning against us. In such a delicate situation, our Father cannot waste his time over your care. It is better if you let him deal with the matters of the empire.” He says and starts walking away, his hand firmly on the handle of his sword. “What you can do, however, is try your best to earn the favor of the town’s people. Raising your sword is not the answer to everything.”_

_“Is that why you’re against the King?” She asks bitterly and he halts. “Just like Prince Charles? Just because His Majesty is preparing for war instead of sending an agreement that would save us a lot of our treasures yet completely destroy our kingdom’s esteem. You prefer money over dignity, and you fear that my proposal holds power over yours.”_

_Prince Alfonse turns around with a glare._

_“I am not like Charles, Naphélia. Never compare me to him.”_

_“Then help me with my aim.”_

_“Your aim is childish and irrational.”_

_“My aim is to divert the enemy’s focus!”_

_Alfonse grunts and pulls out his sword, swinging it in the air and towards his sister. Her eyes widen for a fraction but the sword stops inches away from her neck._

_They both go still._

_“You are clearly not prepared for this, Naphélia.” The Prince says. “If you cannot counter-”_

_Before he can complete his sentence, the princess brings her hand up and slaps his hand that is holding the sword away. Alfonse widens his eyes as she twists his hand within a second to take the sword out of his grip and-_

_____________________

“OW!” Marinette exclaimed and the prop fell down from her hand, clattering to the ground. She vaguely heard the director shout “Cut! For the last time, Naphélia, you’re supposed to swing and stop it at his neck!” but the sharp pain in her wrist had all her attention on it. She felt Ali’s hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, you alright?”

“I think I twisted my wrist the wrong way.” She groaned. Ali took her hand to inspect it and she winced.

“The scene needed more practice. I already told you!” The assistant director yelled. Jeremy was busy shaking his head and muttering something about doing another shot for the moment. Someone at the back was yelling to get a bottle of water and quick first aid. Marinette sighed.

So much for being ready for the day.

“Please, let me see.” She heard Adrien’s voice as he gently pushed the crowd back. Marinette glanced at him as he came forward with a soft yet concerned expression. “Are you alright?” He asked softly, leaning close for his voice to be heard in the noise. Marinette gulped.

“Y-yeah. It hurts just a little.”

Ali patted her back encouragingly and advised her to take a break. He headed in the direction of the crew to calm the heated arguments down. Adrien took Marinette’s hand and pursed his lips while trying to slowly bend her hand. She flinched again, so he softened the motion.

“Hurts bad?” He asked. Marinette licked her lips before drawing them in a tight line. She nodded. Her heart beat sped up as he continued to stroke her wrist with his thumb while he talked to the woman who’d come with a kit in hand. At the end, Marinette found her wrist tightly wrapped after getting massaged, and Adrien took her to a side to let her sit and rest. He didn’t leave her hand.

“A-Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“I’m okay now.” She said and glanced at his hand holding hers.

“…Oh.” He quickly pulled back, his ears turning red. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She looked away bashfully. Theo came up to her and asked her if she was okay, and she replied with a smile, giving the same answer she’d given to everyone who asked. That she was fine now, and that the pain had subsided. Theo nodded solemnly and patted her affectionately on her head, to which she cried out that he was ruining her hairstyle. The actor laughed it off and jogged away, blending into the crowd of busy workers.

When it was only Adrien and Marinette left again, Marinette looked out at the garden in front, where Felix’s vanity van was parked. She pouted, and Adrien followed her gaze.

“Everyone came to ask about me, except for _him_.” She said. She looked at Adrien. “He was there when I got hurt! He could’ve at least shown some empathy.” She muttered sourly.

Adrien glanced at her warily.

He wondered why she was so concerned over Felix’s attention. It wasn’t like she didn’t know how cold he usually was. Then why would she expect him to worry about her?

“Felix is very careless.” Adrien said. Marinette looked at him.

Adrien quickly added, “I mean he looks like a careless person.”

Marinette sighed. “I guess so…” She said. “But I still kinda wish he’d open up more, y’know? Everyone at the set has grown so close like a family over the course of these months. He’s the only one still distancing himself. It’d be nice to know him. I feel like he isn’t so bad under all that cold attitude.”

Adrien tried to hide his wince. _Please don’t,_ he thought to Marinette. She certainly didn’t need to tangle herself in his dirty criminal work, especially when she was such a sweet person. Marinette was the polar opposite of Felix, so it was better if she didn’t find out why he felt the need to interact less with people because he wasn’t sure how she would handle that information.

Marinette had left Tikki in her vanity van with Cora Brielle, someone who was assigned Alya’s work while Marinette stayed in London. The girl was sweet and optimistic, and had readily agreed to take care of the kitten so that Tikki could be kept away from those on the set who were allergic to cats.

Marinette already missed her best friend. Not having Alya around always made the day less colorful. She suddenly had more respect for Alya and her talent after working with Cora. The girl was sweet, but it often felt like Marinette had to tend to her, not the other way around.

Marinette glanced at the high ceiling and dark walls of the historical castle’s corridor. The castle was almost all black and grey, but a few changes to the theme had been made for the shoot of the serial. The moment Marinette had stepped into the Black Castle she had been mesmerized by its structure and beauty. She didn’t get the time to properly explore the place, but she was more than willing to go on that particular adventure once all of her strict shoots were over.

Marinette heard a familiar sound at the entrance and spun her head around. Her eyes widened and she sprung up from her seat.

“Alya!” Marinette cried with disbelieving joy and ran up to the brunette arriving to the set with her funky oversized shades on. Alya saw Marinette and laughed before hugging her tightly.

“I missed you!”

Marinette pulled back and opened her mouth to speak as Adrien jogged up to them as well, a big smile on his face. “But you- I thought you were-” Marinette gestured with confusion over how she could be in London. The bluenette closed her mouth as she realized that there was someone right behind her best friend, smiling at them. He tipped his cap when Marinette glanced at him.

“Hello, Ms. Dupain Cheng,” He spoke in a rich and jolly voice. “I’m here with your best friend Césaire. We came together.” He wriggled his eyebrows behind his glasses. Alya chuckled and smacked his arm.

“Oh my god, Nino. Why are you such a tease?” Alya shook her head. “We came to London together because, Marinette, meet Nino. The man who made it possible for me to be your stylist again.” Marinette shook hands with the tall and tan man, her eyes wide as she glanced between Alya and Nino. Alya continued to introduce further, “I thought you’d know him. He’s the all-knowing chief of staff at Zag’s.” Alya finished. Adrien fist-bumped Nino.

“Hey.”

“My man Adrien!”

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Marinette said with a slowly growing smile. Adrien nodded.

“He’s my friend.” Adrien told her. Marinette narrowed her eyes playfully and regarded all three of them. “So you all know each other and yet you’ve been keeping me in the dark. Rude!” She pouted. They all laughed at her childish antics.

“I’m sure we’ll all get to know each other more now that we’re here in London.” Alya said excitedly. “Girl, you better tell Cora Brielle she can go on a vacation because the real queen is here and she wants her place back.” Alya huffed. Nino blew a raspberry as he muttered under his breath, “And she learned Cora’s full name for this.” To which Alya glared at him. Marinette only smiled wider and hugged Alya again.

“I missed you.” Marinette murmured. Alya hugged her back. “Aw, Mariboo. You know I’m not leaving you alone. Right?” Alya pulled back. “You need someone to handle you every time you have one of your signature mental breakdowns, and that someone is _me_.” Alya laughed. Although she didn’t see Adrien wince, she certainly noticed Marinette’s mood falter. She frowned and took Marinette’s hand in hers, only to notice that her hand was bandaged.

“The _fuck?”_ Alya exclaimed as she looked at it. Before Marinette could explain, the assistant director walked behind them with someone, yelling to them loudly. “And tell Jeremy to stop posting spoilers! Thomas is going to FUCKING KILL US ALL.”

Jeremy popped out from behind a door and said, “YOU’RE LUCKY YOU’RE NOT GETTING FIRED TODAY.”

Alya groaned. “Okay, I don’t wanna know what’s been happening here.”

“Actually, I may have an idea.” Nino said in the same sour mood. “That is the reason I was needed here. They said something about the place falling apart. I think I’ll go and see how much of the situation I can handle. You guys enjoy.” Nino said and walked away.

“Life in this industry, I swear.”

As soon as Alya departed to go and talk to the make-up artist sitting in Marinette’s vanity van, Jeremy sneakily came up behind Marinette and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around. “Mr. Zag?” She asked.

He was holding a mug of coffee as usual, his eyes practically glazed red. “Marinette. Can you please go over there and take a picture with Felix. You two are the only people who lack a photo together, and you’re the main characters, damn it.”

Marinette glanced towards where Felix was, uncertain. “Is it… really necessary?” She asked. Adrien glanced between the two. Jeremy nodded.

“It is. I need it for an important documentary where I want to show the interactions between the whole LSN team.”

“I’ll have to ask my manager first.”

Jeremy rubbed his eyes. “Goddamnit, Marinette. It’s just a picture! No one is going to say anything!”

“B-But… Listen, Mr. Zag. I’ve been facing a little problem with my posts recently and my media manager strictly prohibited posting anything without consent to avoid a possible scandal. You know we have to avoid those at the moment. Please, understand my situation.”She pleaded. Posting a picture with Felix was only going to add fuel to fire! People were already wary of what her personality was like. She didn’t want to risk more if she wanted her name nominated for _Le plus Aimé de Paris_ by the end of the year.

Unbeknownst to her, Adrien raised a speculative eyebrow. Her behavior reminded him that he yet had to find out what had happened at the head office that had caused Marinette such stress. Adrien walked a bit away from where Jeremy and Marinette talked and quickly dialed Aurore’s number and waited. She picked up after the second ring, as usual.

 _“Adrien_ ,” She said.

“Aurore? Can you please quickly fill me in on what’s happening on Marinette’s accounts?”

He heard her sigh.

“ _I was waiting for you to ask me that.”_

_________________________________

Jeremy did not listen. He assured Marinette that he wasn’t going to post the pictures anywhere until she got a word from Aurore, and that no, the pictures were not going to get leaked before that. Marinette highly doubted those words, especially since they were coming from Jeremy Zag.

Still, she agreed. She glanced to see her assistant busy on a call, and begrudgingly walked out in the open air, to the other side of the garden where the big gray van was parked. Devin was standing there and talking to some other boy. They seemed to be flirting.

Marinette ignored the two and rounded the vehicle to see Felix standing in the shade, holding his script. He wore a full-sleeved gray cotton shirt. Marinette wondered if that was the only color he wore. She was already sour about the fact that she was going to him instead of him coming to ask her first.

That certainly gave him an unannounced extra point for dominance. Unannounced, but a point nonetheless.

Marinette picked her heavy costume up in a bunch to move through the chairs and things scattered in front of the van to reach him. “Felix, hey.” She said.

He looked up, his piercing blue eyes locking with hers, holding her in place with their intimidation. And yet his face remained uninterested as he replied. “Ms. Marinette.” He nodded. No smile. Although she shouldn’t have expected one at this point.

She lazily strolled up to him, acting uncaring like him, and folded her hands behind her with a pout on her lips. “How… are you?” She asked awkwardly.

To her surprise, he cracked a small smile. No, not a smile. A smirk. The man actually smirked at her.

“Are you trying to start up a conversation with me?” He asked, his voice holding a barely noticeable tone of mirth. Marinette huffed and crossed her arms.

“No! I mean, yes? I mean, Jeremy told me to come here. I wasn’t _dying_ to meet you or anything.” She said. Marinette inhaled and squeezed her eyes shut. _Way to go, weirdo_ , her brain cheered with so much sarcasm she could feel it dripping out of her ears.

“Okay.” Felix said. He didn’t bother to hide his smirk.

Marinette felt annoyance course through her veins. She suddenly wanted to come up with something clever to wipe that smirk off of his face, but her brain wasn’t exactly helping her.

“So what is it that you wanted to tell me?”

“First of all, one of us had to be the considerate one, Felix. So I asked you how you were doing today. But you didn’t reply.” She said haughtily. “So as you’re not going to ask me about _myself_ , I’ll tell you anyway. I got my hand bandaged just now. It’s throbbing like hell. Thank you _so much_ for asking about me. I am doing perfectly _fine_.” She waved her hands- one of them bandaged- to emphasize on the sarcasm. “As for why I’m here, well, Jeremy wants us to have a picture because apparently we don’t have one together, and the photo shoot for La Mode _doesn’t count_.” She finally inhaled after finishing her speech.

Felix blinked.

A moment of silence passed between them as Marinette caught her breath.

“Oh.” He said. He went back to flipping through the pages he held in his hand.

Marinette stared. “ _Oh?_ That’s all you have to say?”

He looked up again. “You’re quite dramatic, Ms. Marinette. If you wanted a picture with me, all you had to do was ask. I’m used to getting requests from my fans.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. She pointed her finger at him like the Spiderman Meme. “You- You think I-”

Marinette was losing her mind. The utter _hatred_ she felt for this man was unmatchable. He dare think of her like that! Screw what she said about him earlier. Felix was an annoying person, in and out.

“I am _not_ your _fan_ , Graham de Vanily!”

“I’m sorry; did I say you were one?”

“Oh my _fucking_ god!” She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Devin probably heard her, for he came rushing to them. Before he could ask, Felix dismissed him with a hand, the other placed over his mouth as he stifled a _laugh_.

It was only when a confused Devin walked away did Felix actually chuckle. It would’ve been a new and nice thing to see him laugh, if only it wasn’t directed at _her_.

Marinette could only stand there and watch, her hands closed in tight fists. No joke, she was seconds away from strangling him right there and then. She was already playing the scenario in her mind: Felix would die a painful death. It’d be all over the news. Marinette would be announced the murderer and jailed for such a heinous crime. She’d be known as the ruthless ex-celebrity who lost her shit over Felix’s so-called charm and killed him. She’d probably never get nominated for the awards.

But it would be worth it.

Before she could put her well-crafted plan into action, Felix placed a hand over her stiff shoulder. He was smiling at her now.

“You look attractive when you curse.”

_…What._

She pushed his hand away.

“Alright, _mister_.” She sneered. “There is just _so much_ one can take before they snap. And I am _only_ tolerating you here because you’re my co-actor. And unlike you, I have some respect for those I work with!” Saying this, she stomped away from him while he continued to smile like a little shit. When she walked out towards the set she found out that almost everyone had stopped what they were doing, having heard her shouting. Eyes remained on her but she steeled herself and jogged all the way to her vanity van, slamming the door shut.

Alya was already inside, Cora nowhere to be seen. She probably left the set after Alya arrived. But Marinette was too angry to care about that. All she saw was red.

Alya looked at her worriedly. “Hey, what happened?”

Marinette heard the door behind her open, but she didn’t care. “I am done with this! I _cannot_ stand that man anymore.” Marinette said. She breathed heavily and realized what would happen if some gossip revealed what happened here on the news. Oh, she was screwed. Felix had millions of fans who were going to despise her now. She was so, so screwed.

“Oh god he provoked me on purpose, didn’t he?” She whispered as dread settled in her gut. She placed a hand on her forehead.

“Ms. Dupain Cheng?” She heard a familiar voice behind her.

Adrien.

Marinette turned around.

Adrien once again looked like a golden angel, his eyebrows creased with worry for her as his posture clearly showed he was there to hold her if she needed a hug again. Oh, she was so grateful to have him.

“He annoys me!” She said to Adrien, although she knew she was being vague. “He teases me and tries to rile me up on purpose and he _knows_ I hate it but he still does it! I-I-” Adrien only nodded in understanding, raising his hands as if trying to comfort her, but stopping.

“Hey, hey, now. Calm down.” Alya said. “It’s normal to have a small fight on the set. Felix is just like that, Marinette. Don’t worry.”

“How can I not worry? The _tabloids_ , they-”

“Whoa now, hold up!” Alya raised a hand. “What did I tell you about tabloids, Dupain Cheng?” She said pointedly.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut for the umpteenth time. She could feel a headache already, and it wasn’t even half past one. Silence descended inside the small space as Marinette tried to calm down. She squeezed and un-squeezed her hands into fists. She tried to slowly breathe in and out. She whispered her stress-relieve song under her breath.

_‘Warm breeze,_

_clear blue skies,_

_soothing waters,_

_fireflies’_

Tikki mewed from where she was nestled on the sofa, breaking the silence.

Marinette sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Adrien.

“I think you need a small break. You already hurt your hand today, so maybe that’s the reason you feel slightly irritated. It’s understandable.” Adrien said in his signature slow and soothing voice. He smiled softly at her. The smile held a deeper meaning than just understanding. His emerald green eyes flashed with an emotion she couldn’t place. It felt like worry. It felt like… sympathy.

He placed his other hand on her shoulder as well. “And, Ms. Dupain Cheng? Nothing will go wrong, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just talked to Aurore. You… don’t have to worry.”

Marinette had no idea which one of her problems he was talking about. Whether it was the Felix Issue. the False Articles, the negativity she was currently facing from the public, or simply the fact that her shoot was going just about as great as Mentos in Coke.

But she still felt calmed by his words. The way he said them implied ‘I’m here for you no matter what’, and that was all she needed.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. She felt him stiffen for a second or two, but he was quick to relax and hug her back. That familiar scent of cologne entered her nostrils as she buried her face into his shoulder.

“You’re right.” She murmured. “I need to calm down.” She felt him nod slowly as his hand rubbed her back soothingly. Marinette felt butterflies in her stomach again like a fourteen-year-old school girl. She sighed in his embrace.

Out of the two prominent blonds she knew in her life. One was Felix, hell-bent on ruining her career and dreams.

And then there was Adrien. An absolute sweetheart and her anchor in life.

“…Excuse me, did I miss something?” Alya said. Marinette quickly pulled back, blushing. She noticed Adrien slightly clearing his throat and looking away.

“Nothing,” Marinette said. She then smiled slyly at her best friend. “Adrien is just being my Alya, that’s all.”

Alya laughed.“Well, I certainly don’t mind that.” She said, her eyes positively gleaming.

“You can take a stroll in the gardens out there for a while, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien suggested.

“That… actually sounds like a very good idea.”

_______________________________

As soon as she said that Marinette grabbed her clothes and rushed out to a restroom, closing the door of her van with a resounding bam. Adrien sighed. If she kept being careless like that, he’d have to get this coach repaired every _month_.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that.” He heard Alya’s voice from behind him. Adrien turned to see her playing with the kitten distractedly.

“Notice what?”

Alya looked at him. “The tension between you two.”

Adrien made a face. “What tension?”

Alya sighed, muttering a ‘Oh my lord’ under her breath. “You mean to tell me nothing happened between you two while I was away?”

“No…” He said tentatively.

“Uh-huh. And getting her a kitten is not romantic at all?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Alya.” He said. Alya shrugged and went back to playing with Tikki, who pawed at her hand as Alya tickled her tummy. Adrien took that chance to step out and run to get some space himself.

He had every idea of what Alya was talking about.

He just didn’t want to broach the possibilities of that subject.

___________________________

Marinette changed out of her costume, into her usual oversized hoodie with the name of her latest album printed at the back in bold black letters. The news of her and Felix’s ‘little quarrel’ must’ve reached Jeremy by now, she thought. She guessed he could at least give her a break to get herself together.

Marinette jogged out in the open air, her shoes crunching the grass in the gardens of the castle where the shoot was set up, right in front of open corridors. She looked at the beautiful flowers in bloom, some almost losing their life because of the changing season. Marinette stopped herself before she bumped into a girl with a brown high ponytail. The girl turned around, a clipboard in hand and a pencil tugged behind her ear. Marinette recognized her.

“Hey! Colette… right?” She said.

The girl nodded. “That’d be me. Good day ma’am.”

“Good to see you… here in London.” Marinette said awkwardly. Colette shrugged. “Well, Mister Lahiffe is here, so of course I had to come too.”

“You’re Nino’s assistant?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Okay...” Marinette had no idea what that vague answer meant. Clearly, trying to start up a friendly conversation with the people here wasn’t exactly a good idea to relax. She decided to say bye to the girl and walk to the other sides of the garden. The whole area was closed for tourists while the shoot continued. Which was, in Marinette’s opinion, a bit unfair. It wasn’t like many tourists came to visit the castle in the first place. It was away from the city after all.

Marinette lightly touched the petals of a pink flower, smiling. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to the fresh scent. And then she opened her eyes to see a small man standing a little farther away, leisurely walking around just like her. As far as she knew, the whole crew was back at the set. No one except for the stars had enough time to walk around aimlessly. Curious, she walked closer to see who the person was. The man noticed her too. At first he seemed startled, but then a warm smile found his wrinkled face. Marinette recognized him with apparent surprise.

“Master Fu?” She asked. She ran up to the man and a small, disbelieving smile on her lips.

“Master Fu!” She exclaimed again when she neared him. “How are you here?! It’s so good to see you!”

The old man shook her hand with vigor. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pleased to see you, too.” He pulled his hand back to stroke his white beard. “As for your question. Hm… mysteries, mysteries.” He chuckled and shook his head. “I actually live close by in a small cottage with my wife. That day when I met you, I was just visiting someone in Paris.”

“Oh, that’s so good to hear. I’m so happy to see you here.”

“I’m glad; a child with a heart as pure as gold remembers this wrinkled old man.” He mused.

“Oh, no, no. I respect you so much, Master Fu.” She said with a smile. She looked around, a question on her lips about how he was let in. However, she didn’t have to ask. Fu smiled knowingly.

“I came here today, like I do every day. The guards said something about this place being closed. Luckily, one of the men in the security had been my student once, so he allowed me in.” Fu chuckled softly. “Somehow, my marvelous luck seems to revolve around where you and your partner are.”

“My… partner?” She was smiling, but there was a curious furrow between her brows.

“Adrien.” Master Fu said. Marinette’s lips formed an ‘o’. She looked at the ground bashfully.

“It’s... um. Uh Cold! Yeah! Would- would you like something to drink? Tea, perhaps?” She asked.

“I would love to.”

“Great!” She beamed and courteously took his arm to help him walk towards the benches.

_________________________________________________

Felix noticed Devin looking at him more than once. He finally snapped.

“ _What?”_ He asked with gritted teeth, while his eyes remained on his booklet. Devin almost jumped out of his skin.

“Nothing!” He said quickly. He then looked down and mumbled, “Ms. Dupain Cheng really seems to make you... laugh. Although I think she might be upset with you now.”

The blond actor rolled his eyes. “So what? It’s not my fault she acts like a _jokester_ all the time.” Felix then frowned and regarded the bespectacled man again. “Why do you care?”

“I-I don’t! I was just mentioning that-”

“How about you focus on your work for now and schedule one of the pending meetings with my clients?”

“Yes, sure.” Devin sighed. He took out his phone and obediently went inside Felix’s van. Felix looked down at the printed words again.

After a few moments of reading he stood up and started pacing, frustrated. He leaned against the side of his vanity van to observe what everyone else was doing. Jeremy had nothing better to do than drink coffee and yell instructions. The other actors were either practicing or laughing around carelessly. And Adrien… Well, Felix didn’t want to have anything to do with him unless he got any instructions from his family on what to do next.

In all, the whole place was an utter mess of confusion and chaos.

Felix restrained himself from rolling his eyes again. Everyone in this team was so overly-dramatic, it was painful to watch. One of the paramedics ran around, clutching a small bag in her hand as she yelled. “Where’s Ms. Dupain Cheng? _Ms. Dupain Cheng?”_

Where _was_ that woman? He thought. He wanted to know where she was at the moment, especially after he had thoroughly humiliated her so that she knew to stay away from him. Somewhere a little far away on one of the benches, he found her sitting and smiling at an old man as she offered him something. Felix squinted his eyes.

She poured the old man something from her obnoxiously pink thermos, which he took with a grateful nod. He said something and they both laughed, hers being the only one heard because of her shrill ringing voice. Perhaps he was some old worker, Felix thought. Only Marinette could be so painfully sweet to leave everything to help a crew member.

Felix frowned.

“Pathetic.”

___________________________

Marinette tried to stifle her laugh, if only to stop her hand from shaking so she didn’t spill the tea on her clothes. “That’s hilarious!” She said to Fu.

“It is. That didn’t stop that student from asking me more questions about my skills.”

Marinette took a sip of the drink, the warm and slightly tart flavor of the lemon grass tea tickling her taste buds. Her headache already felt better, and Master Fu had so many amazing adventures to tell, she hadn’t even realized so much time had passed talking to him.

“It feels so nice to meet you here. It’d be really great if we keep meeting while I’m still in London.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Fu said. “We will keep meeting for sure.”

Marinette hummed. “I’m still very surprised and impressed by your eloquence. You’re so fluent in French I’d thought you were actually Parisian! And your English is also really commendable. I’ve been speaking English for years now, and I still have a thick accent.”

Master Fu nodded. “Practice makes perfect. If you want to get better at speaking a language, you need to keep up with it as much as you can. But I’ve gotten a bit slow in Mandarin, even though it is my native language.”

“I guessed you’d know Mandarin, too.” Marinette smiled. “I wish my mother had taught me a bit of my mother tongue. What other languages do you know?”

“Hm… Let me think. I know Japanese, Persian, Greek, Spanish, Sanskrit. A little bit of Turkish.”

“Wow.” Marinette had stars in her eyes. Master Fu shrugged.

“All a part of learning with age, my child.”

“But still, you must be such an inspiration for your students.” She twirled her tea in the disposable cup. It splashed against the inside, the few sips of it left. “What do you teach, if you don’t mind me asking?”

She noticed him smiling almost slyly. “I teach life.” He said rather proudly. “I study and reflect on the universe’s arrangement. The study of stars and zodiacs that align with one’s life. The future and the past. The beginning and the end and whatever is in between. I guide people so that they move in the direction the universe wants them to be.”

Marinette continued to look at him. “I’m sorry. I don’t understand.”

“No one does.” Master Fu chuckled to himself. He turned his attention to her again. “If you had to choose between the sky and the earth, what would you choose, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Um, what?”

“Just answer.”

“Like, choose between one of them?”

“Yes.”

Marinette flitted her gaze for a moment of panicked confusion. “Earth.” She said quickly.

Fu only smiled wider. “Why?” He asked calmly.

“To keep me grounded.” She said. “And If I only choose the sky, I won’t be able to live, right? I’d need air. And soil to walk on. To live on. So… earth.” She finished, feeling dumb. “Was… the answer wrong?”

“None of the answers are wrong. It is just the matter of choice.” Fu said. “And you have chosen well.”

“Oh. Okay.” Marinette said. She fidgeted where she sat. “So, what does it mean? The sky and the earth. What do they represent?”

The old man’s eyes flashed with a mysterious light, of wisdom and knowledge that was ages old. Marinette suddenly felt satisfied without getting the answer. She still didn’t know what they meant. But something about Fu’s gaze told her she was fine without knowing.

“You shall know with time.”

_____________________________ 

Adrien glared at Felix, who walked around without a care, oblivious. He wanted to go there and confront him about whatever he did to make Marinette angry. Adrien knew that Marinette never really liked Felix that much, but she always kept a clear head when she worked with him. But for her to finally snap, Felix must’ve said something really insulting. That was his habit, after all. He always knew how to make the other person feel inferior in front of him.

The perfect traits of a secret mafia gang leader.

Adrien felt disgust rise within him on a completely different level. Adrien never would’ve expected for Felix to stoop so low as to try and involve Marinette into his stupid games. As far as Adrien had thought, Felix was only going to work here as an actor, and keep his activities a secret like he always does. For all Adrien knew, maybe Felix was just being Felix and his rudeness had caused Marinette to finally snap at him. But he could never be too sure.

Felix’s unveiled threat back in Paris, and the sudden growing rumors about Marinette from unidentified sources being passed as official information, it all seemed too shady to be a coincidence. Poor Marinette was already agitated about the sudden news. He knew how much she cared about people’s opinion of her. God, he didn’t even read what the rumors about her were yet. He could only wonder how Marinette was coping with it.

As much as he wanted to find out about it, he could just march up to Felix and demand answers. Adrien needed more proofs before he did something like that. He needed to find out _exactly_ _who_ was sending him the anonymous texts. Even though Felix was the obvious blaring red alarm in all of it, it wasn’t exactly him who was doing it. The texts were not something Felix would send.

But that was also a problem: Let’s say he did find out it was Felix’s doing. Then what? Felix played with blood and money. He would most likely just threaten him to stay quiet. Adrien couldn’t mention Felix’s secret to the police, never. It was a part of the contract that had set Adrien free from the mafia family. And most importantly, no matter how many crimes his family committed, they were still that; his family. Though he had lost respect for them a long time ago, he still didn’t wish to lose whatever so-called loved ones were left in this world for him.

As if reading his mind, his phone pinged. Adrien groaned and looked at his phone, half-expecting some advertisement commission for Marinette. Instead, it was another burner text.

 **Anon:** _All you have to do is sign a few papers. You might save a life. Or a hundred._

Adrien gripped the phone so tight he felt his whole hand shaking. Anger overcame Adrien. He typed out and sent ‘ _Stop texting me when I already made myself clear_.’ As quickly as possible.

He didn’t get a reply. Adrien ran a hand in his hair.

How long could he keep this up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Long, Adrien. Just a few more chapters. Because then you will be thwaped with other drama to deal with.


	18. ~Paroxysm~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I didn't reply to some comments I'm SO SO SORRYY  
> Believe me when I say I regret not answering your AMAZING comments that give me so much support. But I think it's important I let you know that for this past month things have been H E C T I C. Not much hectic for me to skip my hobby, but enough that I didn't have time to open my accounts to reply. I only managed to get some time to update the chapter last week. Because I wanted to make sure to at least update the chapter, even if replying to your comment was going to be hard. So I want to apologize again. I did not ignore your wonderful support. Trust me, even when you just send me a heart it breathes life into me. I can never be thankful enough. But just know that I read your comments and- okay, this is getting to much. Back to the chapter. Yeah.  
> and sorry if this note is a bit slurred and my englishes iz horriblesss because I iz sleepy.  
> SOOOO enjoy ;))) (while you still can mwehehe)

To be loved,  
To love someone,  
I’ll become your eyes,  
For the adventure that lies, ahead  
 _(Source: “Your Eyes Tell” bts map of the soul 7)_

**_~_ **

_“Victor.”_

_He’s falling. Deeper. Deeper than ever. He forgets the effort he’s put into coming so far. He forgets that he trained so hard to the point he almost died once to become the knight he is today. He forgets that falling so deeply for a princess is not worth the negligence to his kingdom. She hasn’t done anything anomalous. She’s just uttered his name, and he’s falling. He doesn’t even want to know where all this will lead to._

_He stands straighter first, flashes a playful smile, and then kneels down before her to take her delicate, smooth hand in his. “My princess,” He says and presses his lips to the skin. The gesture jolts every cell in his body with nervous excitement._

_She, however, is all business. She removes her hand from his grasp and stands even taller before him, fixing him with a fiery gaze that glitters even in the night. “I hope you’ve come to fulfill your promise instead of backing down from it.”_

_Who is he, a mere knight, to shy away from the orders of a princess? He stands up, and giving her the deepest of looks, places his hand over his sword. “I will do no such thing, your highness. I keep my words.” He calls her his highness and Naphélia doesn’t like it. She likes it when he calls her his princess. It’s something different from what everyone calls her and she likes it, no matter how much she tries to deny the thought._

_Nodding, she quickly takes out her own sword with a sharp sound of the metal drawing out of the sheath. The silver glints in the moonlight, and the light falls on her blazing blue eyes as they narrow in concentration. “Teach me how to fight, Victor.”_

___________________

“And, cut!” The director shouted. He clapped only once, but then quickly turned to see how the scene was captured on the camera. The moon shone brightly that night. The whole crew stood in the garden’s opening. Lights, reflectors, cameras and boom microphones scattered everywhere in a wired mess. The only area clear of the equipment was the patch of grass where Marinette and Felix stood, right in front of the beautiful moon on a cold September night.

Marinette stubbornly looked at the sword in her hand instead of her co-actor. She continued to twist and turn her arm to see if it moved without hurting. It was still bandaged under the costume.

She didn’t notice Felix looking at her with a calculating gaze, as if expecting her to lash out again. But she didn’t say anything. As soon as Jeremy said the shot was fine, Marinette dropped the prop and headed behind the set for refreshment. She hadn’t said anything to Felix before the shoot started, and she didn’t plan to converse with him after it ended either. She decided that it was better she ignored the egotistic blond as much as she could if she wanted to save whatever remained of her dignity.

The lights in her van were on and glowing a warm yellow glow in contrast to the dark blue night sky. The view tempted Marinette to just go inside and flop down on the tiny bed in the corner room of her house-like vehicle. The van wasn’t as big as Felix’s, but it had everything she needed. A dressing table, a sofa, a kitchenette, and yes, a bed. A very soft and comfortable bed that was calling her for a well-deserving rest.

But it was no use to sleep there at the moment. The shoot wasn’t going to go on all night and they were going to return back to the hotels anyway.

Adrien quickly joined her on her way. This time, Marinette didn’t stiffen in her crush’s presence and counted that as improvement.

“Tired?” He asked.

“So much.” She groaned and leaned against him, throwing all hesitation in the wind. She was too tired and sleep-deprived to care about her own directness. Surprisingly, Adrien only wrapped his arm securely around her shoulder to help her lean on him properly. Feeling sleepy, she closed her eyes.

“My eyes are closed. Lead me to the van.” She murmured. His chest vibrated with a chuckle.

“Okay. Do you need anything? Water? A snack?”

“How about both?”

She opened her eyes to see the door already opened for her. Adrien helped her climb up the step into the warmth of her bus where Alya was sitting with Nino on the front couch, talking.

“Are you guys hogging my space?” Marinette asked with a tired smile. Alya shook her head at Marinette’s condition.

“Have you guys started the fight scenes already? Why does your hair keep sticking out of that bun?” Alya said and stood up at the same time Marinette flopped into the seat in front of the mirror.

“I don’t know.” Marinette said. Alya took out a hairbrush.

“What were you guys talking about?” Marinette said to keep up the conversation.

“Stuff.” Nino winked at Marinette. Alya grumbled something under her breath and Marinette chuckled. She felt like there was something going on between Alya and Nino, but she didn’t want to jump to conclusions just yet. She’d figure it out later.

Alya pulled her out of her thoughts. “How are things with Felix now?”

Marinette shrugged. “I am not talking to him. It’s not like he wants to either. Besides, I know saying anything to him will probably result in another shriek-fest which I’d rather avoid.”

Alya hummed. “Marinette, you know you can’t just finish the whole project without getting things right with him. That’s nearly impossible! You guys will have interviews together in the future. You might possibly get more projects together. You can’t spend the rest of your life ‘avoiding’ him.”

“What are you trying to say?” Marinette asked.

“What I’m saying, is that you probably won’t like it but you should try to be the Considerate One in this. At least be the first one to extend an olive branch. He might actually realize his fault, or if he doesn’t, well, at least your image will be conserved.”

Marinette sighed. “Let me guess. Someone spilled about our dispute on twitter.”

“Nah. It was on Facebook.”

Marinette ducked her head.

Nino silently watched the exchange, anticipating the reply of the bluenette singer, who only sank further into her seat. Adrien walked in on the moment and placed a bottle of water in front of Marinette. She smiled at him gratefully.

“I think you’re right, Als. I’ll try one last time. If it doesn’t work then it’s his fault.” She said resolutely. She glanced at Adrien for reassurance. It seemed that Adrien agreed with her decision, even though his approval seemed half-hearted. Marinette could only guess that perhaps Adrien didn’t like Felix either. 

“Alright.” Marinette said. “Is my hair done?”

“Just a sec.” Alya murmured. She grabbed a makeup brush from the table.

“If I’m lucky and the rest of the shoot goes well, we might wrap up for the day after the next two scenes.” Marinette said to Alya while Adrien and Nino talked about something in the background. “I hope you’re not tired, Alya. I have _a lot_ to talk about.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Alya smirked and glanced down at Marinette, “Hasn’t my title as your best friend been stolen by Adrien?” Marinette blushed and nudged Alya playfully, but the brunette didn’t stop. “No, _really_. You and Adrien were alone for a single day and suddenly you’re close enough to keep secrets and sigh in each other’s embrace-”

“ _Alya_.” Marinette gritted. She glanced at the two friends sitting a little farther away, oblivious to their conversation. “We’ll talk about it later.” She said in a hushed voice.

“Alright,” Alya decided to have mercy on her. “Go and flip the set then. You’re ready to go. But, please, fix that ghostly face. This is _not_ a Halloween movie and you’re not a zombie.”

Soon Marinette left the vehicle with heavy and tired steps to get in place for the next scene. Adrien started to get up to go after her. Nino stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nino said. “You and I are going out for a chat, bro.”

Alya leaned against the edge of the dressing table and folded her arms, looking at the two men as they got up to leave. “Without me? Is it private guy-talk?”

Nino chuckled. “You _know_ nothing can stay private from you, honey.”

Alya mock-gasped. “ _Honey?_ So we’ve already entered that territory? Bold, Lahiffe.”

“You know I don’t enter any territory without consent.” Nino almost slurred the words, dripping with flirtatious undertones. “But I must apologize because, yes. This is some _very_ private guy-talk that we _must_ have.” Adrien snorted at that, but covered it with a cough. Alya smirked.

“Fuck you Lahiffe.”

“Sure, why not.”

“Oh my fucking god-”

“Are you guys done yet?” Adrien said. They two finally registered the presence of the third party and quickly backed away from each other, only then realizing how close they’d been standing. Their faces tinted red, but the matching smirks remained. Adrien could only shake his head at their antics.

Alya rolled her eyes and shooed them out. Adrien made sure to look where Marinette was, finding her acting out the next scene already; her posture fixed into a determined pose and eyes hard like they were supposed to be for the character she portrayed. She was moving her lips, probably saying her dialogues while the cameras hyper-focused on her. It was nice to see her improving the more she worked on-screen. Adrien now turned to his best friend. “So, is everything alright?”

Nino shrugged. “Yeah man. Everything’s chill.”

Adrien deadpanned. “You said you wanted to talk about something. Isn’t that why we’re out here?”

“Eh.” Nino shrugged. “I’d rather we take a relaxing stroll out here in the open than sit there in Alya Césaire’s intimidating presence.”

Adrien smiled. “You like her.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock. As if our blatant flirting just now wasn’t an obvious proof. I just wanted to come out of the van without conversing with her much, because our conversations, more often than not, end up the same as what you just witnessed.”

Adrien had to blink at the news. “Wow. Okay. Since when has this been going on?”

Nino stuffed his hands into his pockets, his shoulders hunched. “Since we met.”

Adrien chuckled. “Wow,” He said again, because he really didn’t know what else to say to that. “You guys just… _clicked_ , didn’t you?”

“We did. And I know that whatever I feel about that badass beautiful woman is equally reciprocated. At least her body language says it is. I just… feel nervous around her, s’all.”

They had started walking along the small bushes as they talked. Adrien glanced at Nino with a raised eyebrow. “Nino _, you?_ Nervous?”

“I don’t know, man! I’m not _shaking to death_ or anything; I’m just feeling a bit jittery. Thrilled. This isn’t something I’ve felt before for someone and it’s just making me over excited. I’ll be fine.” Nino said with a wave of his hand. Somehow, Adrien found that hard to believe.

“Do you think you like her, as more than a crush?” Adrien asked curiously.

Nino, who was busy pushing his hands further and further down into the pockets of his jacket, released a mirthless chuckle. “Oh boy, do I.” He muttered with a smile. They walked a few steps ahead silently until they reached a dead end of the garden. Luckily, the moon shone brightly that night, and it provided enough light along with the few lampposts for them to turn back towards where the shoot was set up with ease.

Adrien waited a moment, before he opened his mouth to speak. “How did you find out that you liked her?”

“What do you mean?”

Adrien shrugged, to try to show negligence to the general thought. He looked down at his shoes and kicked aimlessly at the wet grass. “How did you find out you had feelings for her?”

Nino laughed.

Adrien only curiously waited, his eyes now trailing to his best friend.

Nino stopped laughing and stared at him with a surprised and amused face. “Wait, you really want to know?”

Adrien shrugged. “If you want to tell?”

For a moment, Nino only looked at Adrien as if he’d been given a complicated riddle to solve. Then his expressions turned into exasperation.

“Okay, dude, I know you’re kind of lost in the romance department, but the fact that you asked such a question is just taking the cake.”

“I-I already said you don’t have to tell me-”

“Adrien.” Nino placed his hand on Adrien’s shoulder to stop him. He gave him a warm smile. “T’was a joke, man. I _do_ want to talk about it. I’m not making fun of you or anything, ‘kay?”

Adrien smirked half-heartedly. “I know.”

Nino nodded. “Good.” Internally, though, Nino was kind of face-palming into another universe at his blond best friend’s naïveté. It was so odd to find people like Adrien who asked questions like they’d just popped out of a capsule as complete aliens with no knowledge of the world. But the last thing Nino wanted to do was judge Adrien. For all Nino knew, Adrien might’ve been raised in a conserved environment and that was the reason he was genuinely curious about simple terms everyone knew about. Well, everyone _normal_ , that is. Because this was the first time someone was asking Nino _how exactly_ one was supposed to know they were in love.

But Nino was Adrien’s best friend. And being his best friend meant that it was Nino’s duty to answer all his questions without making him feel out of place. 

Nino took a deep breath and stuffed his hand back into his pocket. He twisted his lips to think of a way to answer, and then said, “Well… man, I know I like her because… There’s this feeling, y’know? A subconscious part of my heart and mind that somehow tells me that this person’s _it_. Y’know?” A glance at Adrien, and Nino sighed to find his face blank.

“I’ll narrow it down for ya.” Nino chuckled. He felt like Adrien wanted to confirm something regarding his own feelings but was too conflicted about what he felt. And if the tan brunet wasn’t wrong, the confirmation had something to do with a certain dark-haired celebrity. Seeing how absorbed Adrien was into the topic, Nino smirked lightly. Well. Adrien needed clarity? Then clarity was what he was going to get.

“See, Adrien. When you like someone, you’re attracted to their character. You like their small habits or quirks that even they don’t notice sometimes. Others might find that person loud or annoying, but you see them as lively and uplifting. Your days brighten the moment you see them, and you feel alive every time you’re with them. You see flaws in them, but then realize how unique their flaws actually make them. You think about that person and a smile unknowingly finds your face.” Nino smiled softly, his eyes distant, glimmering in the night with unadulterated glee. “Your heart clenches to even think of them hurting. Your mind is filled with the things they do. You realize how empty you’ve felt this whole time, until you finally met that person. The more time you spend together, the more you start liking them next to you. It’s either a halting thought or a slow dawning of realization, but it’s something that you simply know about deep inside.”

Nino looked at Adrien, who was lost in his thoughts, and rolled his eyes. “And thanks to you, my dude, I sound like an idiotic sap.”

“A _very wise_ idiotic sap.” Adrien corrected with a small smile.

Nino shrugged, as if he couldn’t argue with the thought. “Yeah, back to my ted talk. It’s either love at first sight, or a slow romance. Both are beautiful in their own way.” Nino shook his head to shake off the thoughts of a certain bold makeup artist from his mind. He warned Adrien with a look. “And you will not tell _anyone_ that Nino Lahiffe is a romantic at heart, because you may be my best friend, but I have full authority to rid Dupain Cheng of you and give her a new manager the moment you leak any of that.”

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle.

“As if she’d let you.” Adrien said with a hint of swelling pride. Adrien was at least this much confident in his work that Marinette liked having him around enough to not replace him with anyone else.

Nino raised an eyebrow at that. “Someone’s confident.” He whistled. And then, as Adrien watched, Nino’s eyes took a teasing glint and he clicked his tongue. “Ah, of course! I was starting to wonder why you’d start asking me such questions. But _I get it_.” Nino stressed playfully, bumping his shoulder with Adrien’s, who looked confused.

Nino saw the doubt on Adrien’s face and said, “You’re asking me about all this mushy stuff because of _your_ feelings for a certain someone, aren’t you?”

Adrien, for his part, turned blank for a second.

“Uh, no?” Adrien said.

Nino rolled his eyes. By now, they’d made a few good rounds of the back garden on their own. Adrien was starting to worry that they were taking too much time or that Marinette had already finished work for the day and was waiting for him. A glance towards the set assured him that the scenes weren’t completed yet, and he turned back to Nino, who seemed to be in a rather playful mood all of a sudden.

“C’mon, Adrien. You know you can share anything with me. We’re here for private guy-talk, remember?”

Adrien chuckled uncomfortably. “But I don’t like anyone like that at the moment.”

“And yet you wanted to know how one knows they have feelings for someone.” Nino dead-panned, looking a lot like Alya in that second. “Adrien, _puh-lease_.”

Yep. Definitely like Alya.

Adrien opened his mouth, but he didn’t know what to say. Why _did_ he ask Nino that? Well, he was genuinely curious, s’all. He just wanted to know what the answer to that particular riddle was, since Adrien was pretty sure he’d never felt anything like that for anyone. He’d had a few girlfriends in the past, but all of that was a blur to him. He only ever dated back in his teenage because he thought it was an obligation to do so. And that was because the other parties showed interest in _him_ , not the other way around. He wanted to confirm whether he was simply allergic to the common idea of romance, or if he hadn’t just found the right one yet.

And Nino and Alya, they both looked so _perfect_ together. The way they looked at each other with knowing glances and fond smiles felt so natural, as if they’d been doing that for years and not just a few days. The few moments they both shared in front of Adrien made his heart tug painfully with a longing he hadn’t known resided in his heart. Truth be told, he envied the sudden something that clicked between Alya and Nino. He hadn’t known until now how much he yearned for this type of _something_.

But then the words that he’d once spoken out loud clouded his mind again. Words that were forced out of his mouth every time his dark past came forth to the front of his brain. He didn’t believe in love. Real love didn’t exist.

Wasn’t that what he told himself every day?

He also remembered the person whom he said that to. He’d seen how her face had crumbled, those features so delicate and soft, and that heart so pure and kind. She always believed in love. Adrien knew that she was a true romantic at heart. Always so amazing and giving. So full of life.

Despite his harsh words, his negligence, his carelessness, or her growing suspicion of him, she kept on giving more and more. She always looked out for him, always made the whole room light up with her presence. Always managed to make his heart thump loudly in his chest. Just the thought of her made him smile. And the sight of her breaking down in her room that night, when she thought that no one was looking made his heart clench painfully for her. For she was _such_ an amazing person. Someone who didn’t deserve hate one bit.

…Someone he couldn’t imagine not being by his side.

Adrien gave a start, his eyes widening. He tried to shake his head.

He was being delusional. It was just a coincidence for all of the things Nino mentioned to be romantic, right? Adrien considered him and Marinette as acquaintances. Or work-partners. Or good friends at best. It wasn’t necessary for them to be anything more than that.

…right?

_‘Is it, by any chance, possible that you like Marinette Dupain-Cheng?’_

Something inside Adrien snapped at Felix’s voice; the way he had said those words to him that day in the office. His tone hadn’t been questioning. It had been factual.

Adrien looked up at Nino, realizing he hadn’t said anything for a while. Nino didn’t seem to mind, but he probably saw the panic settling in the blonds’ eyes, for he raised both his hands in a surrendering manner.

“…Hey bro, don’t worry. I’m not forcing you to associate all the things I said to someone you know. It’s not necessary for everyone to have it the same way, aight? We’re chill.” He gently nudged Adrien and chuckled to lessen the sudden tension in the air. Adrien released a heavy breath.

There. Nino said it himself. Adrien didn’t have to feel conflicted.

Adrien’s face was still tense with the almost realization, so Nino nudged him again and joked. “Unless you’ve been having wet dreams about someone. Now _that_ is a problem.” He chuckled.

All the color drained Adrien’s face in a split second. And then, just as soon as it left his face, the blood rushed back to his face and neck, turning him as alarmingly red as a traffic light.

He suddenly remembered the dream he had a while back, about him and Marinette as the characters from the show. The dream that he had dismissed as nothing but a jumbled mess of his work combining to form a bizarre image in his head.

Bizarre images don’t make you make-out with your boss.

“Uh… dude?” Nino gaped at Adrien. And Adrien, for his part, looked extremely embarrassed and ashamed. “Bro, don’t tell me-”

“I don’t like Ms. Dupain Cheng like that.” He rushed quickly.

Nino looked the very image of the phrase ‘amused yet confused’. “I never said anything about Dupain-”

“Ah, looks like they’re packing up. I-I gotta go. Thank you so much for your time, Nino.” Adrien didn’t even finish his sentence properly and dashed for the set, where they were beginning to wrap up for the day.

Adrien jogged, but stopped as soon as he was out of Nino’s sight. He panted to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. He’d escaped his best friend with the excuse to see Marinette. But he couldn’t look at her. Not now. Not when his thoughts were rushed with so many epiphanies. Not when even he wasn’t sure how to act next.

Adrien rubbed his forehead tiredly and looked at the crew, everyone rushing around despite being tired. Some were preparing to leave, others staying for a little while. Marinette was nowhere in sight.

Adrien frowned. Wasn’t she doing the scene with Felix just now? Had he really spent so much time talking to Nino?

A quick glance around made him realize that Felix wasn’t anywhere either. Perhaps Marinette went back to Alya. Adrien decided he could apologize to Nino later for suddenly ditching him. For now, he braced himself and marched towards the van to see Marinette.

 _Only_ to make sure she was fine.

_________________________________

“I’m back!” Marinette hollered and slammed the van close, the door rattling with the sudden jerking force. She looked around, only to find Alya and Tikki inside.

“Where’d everyone go?” Marinette asked as she sat down with Alya, Tikki sleeping peacefully between them. Alya rolled her eyes fondly.

“Adrien and Nino went out for a while. I was just busying myself with Tikki, but the poor kitten got tired and fell asleep.” Alya said. Marinette crooned at the adorable kitten and gently rubbed its ginger furry back.

“Oh.” Marinette said to Alya. Alya tilted her head with a sleepy smile of her own. “I haven’t been waiting here all night to hear your ‘oh’ _mademoiselle_. I’m here for that promised _juice_.”

“There might be some juice in the mini fridge, Als.” Marinette said casually. Alya narrowed her eyes and Marinette laughed.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding. I get what you mean.”

“Then, honey, _spill_. What happened when I wasn’t here? Did you finally make a move or something? Because you guys look _close_. And when I say close, I mean the real deeper kind.” Alya wriggled her eyebrows and Marinette hid her face in her hands.

“Ugh, stoooop.” Marinette groaned into her hands. “You have no idea what a rollercoaster this week has been.”

“Oh my god, what are you waiting for? _Spill!_ ”

And so Marinette took a deep dramatic breath, and did exactly that. She didn’t leave a single detail. Alya was her best friend, and she trusted her, so Marinette explained everything that happened in order. Alya frowned at Chloe’s appearance, gave Marinette a ‘told-you-so’ look at the news that Marinette was in deep a little _too_ much for a certain blond assistant, and by the time Marinette explained the whole fiasco about the rising rumors and her limited time to write two songs, Alya was absolutely _livid_.

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ with me.” Alya hissed. “I don’t know where all of these shitass rumors even came from! It’s so sudden! It seems like a sabotaging gambit to me.” Alya closed her hands in tight fists, looking ready to fight.

“Alya, it’s fine. Aurore and Adrien are taking care of it for now, so you don’t have to worry. Plus, I got a hug from Adrien! So that’s even better!”

“Mariboo, no! You will not pull that ‘I’m completely fine’ shit on me again. And oh god, you even got your hand injured and got into a dangerous fight with that Brand Ass that might get you in even more trouble. God _fucking_ damn it to the seven layers of sweet hell.”

“I’m okay, Alya.” Marinette grumbled. “And I thought for a while about what you said. I think I’m willing to talk to Felix and resolve this matter before it gets out of hand. You were right when you said that one of us has to extend an olive branch. Though a few things seem to be going downhill at the moment, I can at least try to fix what’s in my hands, right? What’s a little hurt pride anyway if you can’t change your ways for the greater good?”

Alya stopped petting Marinette’s cat and gave the bluenette a calculating look. Marinette leaned back, surprised by the stare.

“What?” She inquired, perplexed.

“When did you get so wise, Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette’s face flushed with incredulity. “I- Should I be offended?”

“Yes.” Alya said dryly. And then she broke the act and chuckled. “For real, hun. It’s kind of strange hearing deep meaningful words from you.”

“Well, I can’t take credit.” Marinette said and brushed a stray lock from her face. She realized she was still in costume and needed to change. “I’ve been talking to Master Fu lately, so his words are probably rubbing off on me.”

“Master Fu?”

“Oh, yeah, Adrien and I met him back in Paris. I just met him here on the set. He said he lived closer to the outskirts of the Black Castle.”

“Oh, you mean the old dude you helped back then?” Alya stroked her chin thoughtfully, “Sounds kinda suspicious…”

“Oh, please, Als.”

“Okay, okay. We’ll meet your Master Fu, and we’ll solve all the other problems too. Holy shit, Mari. A week and so much has happened already. This is why I don’t like to leave you alone, _drama-magnet_.”

“I know.” Marinette sighed. She scratched her collarbone where a lace irritated her. “When you think about it, the only amazing things that happened this week are getting Tikki and meeting Master Fu.”

“What about realizing you love Adrien?”

A pleasant shiver went down Marinette’s back at the words coming from someone else. They just solidified the fact. Placed a stamp on it. But despite that, Marinette gave her best friend a bittersweet smile.

“Don’t you think that news is rather painful?”

Alya’s face was unreadable for a moment. “What do you mean?” She asked.

Marinette sighed. “I love him, Alya. But that’s it. He doesn’t think of me like that at all. I don’t think he ever will.” She shrugged, but the pain in her eyes was evident, as if falling in love with that blond was an accident and a sin all in the same. “When he said he didn’t like the word love, I could see a hidden pain in his eyes. Don’t you think something happened to him in the past for him to say that? Isn’t it a bit foolish of me to suddenly fall for someone I know nothing about?”

Alya shook her head and placed her hand on Marinette’s arm. “Marinette, I’ve told you so many times. Stop waiting and take action. Get to know him! And trust me, it’s not foolish at all, you hear me? You know him enough to know that you like him. Love is different for everyone. It’s either a sudden realization or a slow and painful process. But you know what? It’s beautiful either way.”

Marinette smiled wider at her best friend, thankful to every power there was that she had someone like Alya in her life. Suddenly, a thought crossed Marinette and she laughed.

“You’re one to talk Césaire. It seems you’ve garnered the attention of a certain someone on your way here.”

That startled Alya, and the tell-tale blush on her cheeks made Marinette snigger. Alya rolled her eyes. “Oh, yeah. _Of_ _course_ we’re gonna talk about _that_ handsome one too. He’s… something else.” Alya’s ears turned red as well. Marinette found it very amusing to see Alya reacting like that to the possibility of someone being interested in her. As if she even had to _doubt_.

“I won’t say I haven’t been in love before, but Nino makes me feel alive on a different level. He’s incredibly sweet. And super sassy. And like, _fuck_ , he’s _hot_.”

They both laughed together, forgetting about everything else for a moment. Tikki woke up at their loud laughs and peered up at them with her bleary blue eyes.

“Oh, baby…” Marinette cupped the kitten. “I’m so sorry.” She tried to take her in her lap to warm her, but then realized that she was wearing the uncomfortable costume. “Aw, shucks. Sorry Tikki. Mama’s gotta change her clothes first.”

Alya laughed. “Wow, you’re taking the pet duty seriously, aren’t you? Who’s the father?” Alya winked at Marinette and the woman chuckled bashfully.

“Hey, a girl can dream, right?”

Alya hummed. “Technically, Adrien _did_ give Tikki to you, so…”

Marinette seemed to consider that. Her heart almost jumped to her throat at the thought. She shook her head, trying to shake off any inappropriate thoughts. But Alya, as always, saw right through her, and her shit-eating grin didn’t help matters much. Marinette bit her lower lip and turned her head away, hoping the embarrassing heat she felt on her face wasn’t visible.

Alya rolled her eyes fondly. Marinette was so hopeless sometimes.

“It’s okay Mari, you should go and change. I’m here for Tikki.” Alya then quickly added before Marinette could get up. “And keep in mind what you have to do, girl.” She raised an eyebrow behind her cat-eye glasses. “The sooner you talk things out with Felix, the better. Don’t be nice to him if he isn’t nice to you, because shitty people are not worth our time. Just be the bigger person and get it done with. And if Felix hasn’t left the set yet, I think this might be a good time to talk it out, without gaining much extra attention.”

Marinette nodded, smiling with a sigh. “You’re my lifesaver, Alya.”

Said woman, as Marinette expected, flipped her hair sassily. “Yeah, well, one of us has to be awesome, you know.”

_____________________________

Mariette changed into her normal clothes, releasing a relieved sigh for getting out of the fitting gown yet again. Checking herself in the mirror one last time to make sure the makeup was properly cleaned off, she grabbed an oversized neon pink hoodie and draped it over her shoulders to stifle the chills as the cool night air brushed her exposed skin. Moonlight eliminated her pale, makeup free face in a ghostly white, but she didn’t care about it. Her eyes, with pupils dilated in the night, looked across to the other side of the garden to see Felix’s car still parked. She jogged from behind the rest of the cars, to make sure no one saw her going over to his side, and reached the gray high roof. A quick peak around made her realize that it was too quiet. She heard a few voices from behind the van and her eyebrows furrowed with curiosity. Thinking it was Felix, she neared, but stopped as she heard the voice of Felix’s assistant. Devin. Another man spoke up, and she realized belatedly that it was the worker Devin was previously flirting with openly.

“What about your boss? Isn’t he going to be here any moment?” The guy said.

“No. He’s gone to the other side of crew buses to talk to one of his clients over the phone. It's gonna take him a lot of time before he comes back.”

Marinette stiffened as she heard the sounds of passionate kisses following the words, and awkwardly turned heels and walked away from them to give them some privacy.

 _Talking to his client? Hm…_ Marinette turned her curious gaze to the giant Utility buses, looking like tall and dark monsters in the nightly glow. Perhaps Felix was done by now. It was just a call with a client after all. Marinette turned to look back at his van and smiled. Maybe she should talk to Felix right there and give the two lovers some more time.

Marinette carefully trod towards the dark shadows, shivering slightly. She tried to listen for a monotonous voice, and finally, heard a low murmur. Unconsciously, her hands closed in tight fists. She took a few deep breaths to steady her jittery nerves.

_Be the bigger person. Be the bigger person._

Marinette rounded the bus and, surely, the tall and lean figure of the blond was standing there. One of his hands was in his pocket, his shoulders as professionally stiff and broad as always, while the other hand held his phone to his ear.

Marinette frowned. He was still on the phone.

She contemplated whether letting him know she was there was a good idea or not, before she drew back her slightly outstretched hand and decided to leave him be. She turned around to leave, but then she caught a string of his words,

“... execute him.”

Marinette halted in her steps. She quickly rushed behind a bus and peaked out from behind it, her eyes wide yet calculating. Felix continued.

“I don’t care what he says. If he doesn’t listen, his reasons don’t matter to me. For now, tell him to take the money and shut up, and then, before he leaves,” Felix slowly tilted his head, pausing dramatically. “Finish the matter off for good. Do you understand?”

Marinette’s entire being bristled. Before she knew it, she was marching up to him, her blood ice cold for one second and then boiling with rage the next. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned around with surprise, his eyebrow raised as he looked at her gritting her teeth.

“That’s all for today.” Felix said and hung up. And then continued to look at Marinette for some sort of explanation.

Marinette didn’t know what to say. _This?_ She was going to make peace with _this_ guy?!

“What are you up to?” She managed out of her gaping mouth. Her finger pointed right in his face, her wide and angry eyes going from him to his phone and then back to him. “Oh my god, what are you going to do to that guy you were talking about?!”

Felix narrowed his eyes at her. “Ms. Marinette. Were you eavesdropping on me?”

“I- you-” Marinette tried to come with an explanation. “You were saying something about killing that guy! I heard you! You better tell me what you’re up to right no-”

Marinette yelped as Felix took her hand that was pointing at him by her wrist, his hold firm. Marinette felt dread settle in her gut. She tried to pull away from him. “Hey, don’t-”

Felix pulled her forward, and Marinette gasped as she was pulled closer to him, his face inches away from hers. He continued to look into her eyes with his sharp gaze, rendering her still. Her head pressed lightly against the side of the large bus she was previously hiding behind, and Marinette realized that she was cornered.

“What are you trying to do, Ms. Marinette? Are you purposefully spying on me? Are you trying something funny?”

“I-I-I…” Marinette gaped, her eyes going to his lips, then back to his blue eyes. “I don’t…”

“Why aren’t you minding your own business?” Felix continued in his frighteningly low voice, rumbling between them, making her realize her chest was flushed against his, his hand tugging hers to keep her in place. “Do you think this is _funny?_ ”

“I was here to make things _right_ between us.” Marinette finally snapped, her gaze not leaving his as determination filled her eyes despite her heart almost jumping to her throat with fear. “I was here to give you a chance because I thought we could work without any more complications.” She felt his grip loosen only slightly. She leaned back a little, but her head brushed against the vehicle again, limiting her movement.

“I thought we could be better at working together, but clearly I was wrong.” She gritted. She hated that she couldn’t read Felix at that moment. All she could feel was his sharp and calculating stare boring holes into her face.

“And if what I heard was right, Felix. I swear to god if you’re in an evil scheme to kill someone I will not-”

“You’re wrong.” He cut her off again. Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. He didn’t seem affected, looking at her with what seemed like… interest. His look could’ve been mistaken for admiration, but Marinette knew that he wasn’t that kind-hearted. He only gave her a bad vibe. “You’re very quick to jump to conclusions, Ms. Marinette. I was simply talking about executing a plan. You heard me wrong.”

“No, I’m pretty sure you…” Marinette’s words trailed off again as Felix’s face inched closer, his arm snaking around her waist. Marinette gasped, but didn’t move. She stared, puzzled, as Felix paused a breath away and looked into her eyes again.

“You’re a very selfless woman, Marinette.” He murmured.

Marinette suddenly forgot what she was talking about altogether. Perhaps that was his plan. To make her forget about… what was she talking about again? More importantly, why was she talking to Felix in the first place?

She only let out a shaky breath, her heart stopping a moment, wondering what she was doing or what she was supposed to do. _Just a little closer_ , something whispered inside her. A little closer, and she could-

A body suddenly came between them, separating the two. Marinette only had time to widen her eyes, but before she knew it, she and Felix were a good distance away, and she was standing behind someone who protectively held her hand, standing in front of her like a shield.

Marinette looked at the back of another familiar blond head.

_Adrien._

She opened her mouth to utter his name, but Felix beat her to it.

“Adrien.” He greeted coldly.

She felt Adrien’s hold on her hand tighten. Marinette could only stare as Adrien jabbed a thumb in Felix’s chest.

“I _told_ you to stay _away_ from her.” He growled. Marinette stiffened when she saw her assistant’s face.

Anger.

Sheer, unadulterated, _wild_ anger she’d never seen on him before.

Felix seemed unaffected. He merely brushed off his shirt carelessly. “I don’t see how that’s possible when we’re co-actors, Mr. _Agreste_.” 

Adrien ran a hand in his hair, trying to control the anger he felt. Marinette wondered why he was this angry. This anger didn’t just seem like Adrien was cross with Felix for trying something with Marinette. This anger felt like it went way deeper than that.

“Adrien,” Marinette said weakly.

Adrien only stood in front of her more protectively. “You know what I’m _fucking_ talking about, Felix. I told you to keep her out of this!” Adrien shouted.

Oh god, did Adrien just _curse?_ He never cursed. She didn’t think he even knew a curse word!

Marinette felt lost and confused again. She had no idea what was going on and it was starting to irritate her.

Felix smirked at her, and Marinette felt a shiver run down her spine.

“She brought it upon herself. It’s not my fault.”

“You-”

“Okay!” Marinette yelled, stopping both of them. Her voice shook a little, but she tried to control it, hoping she looked braver than she felt and that her face portrayed annoyance and anger. “I’m here too, okay? I want to know what’s going on! I have no idea what you too are talking about!” Marinette yelled angrily.

Adrien looked at Marinette, and a look she couldn’t understand crossed his otherwise always cheerful face. It looked like worry and fear and care and… something deeper. Something new. Something she had no idea about. Just like how she had no idea what and who Adrien Agreste was and why he was talking alien with the cold blond actor in front of them.

“I need answers, Adrien! There’s just so much I can brush off as coincidence before I get tired of all these suspicions and secrets. What is going _on_ between you two?!”

Adrien looked at her hopelessly. He turned his gaze to the sandy haired celebrity, and both of the men seemed to debate through looks only. Adrien finally opened his mouth to reply to Marinette, but Felix interrupted yet _again_.

“Don’t you know, Ms. Marinette?” Felix said with a smirk, as if he had all the cards now. As if he was in control of some type of a sinister game. A game that started that very night. 

A wave of despair flushed Adrien’s face.

Felix waved his hand in Adrien’s direction, regarding him with thinly veiled amusement.

“Adrien is my brother.”

And that was when Marinette’s life turned a one-eighty degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep digging my own grave, to be honest.
> 
> ...I think I need to work on my tags :/


	19. ~Truth~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH? IT'S HERE?? WHAT WHAT HOW??
> 
> lol, just a warning, I tried squeezing a lot of info into a single chapter. Sorry to those who were expecting a fight scene (those will be laterrr)
> 
> Enjoy ;000

“Adrien is my brother.”

Marinette sucked in a sharp breath. Her hand, that was in Adrien’s hold only a second ago, jerked back to close in a tight fist by her side. Her brows furrowed deeply, and her blue eyes that were previously wide with surprise now filled with a different kind of anger. Adrien waited with bated breath, clenching and unclenching the hand that suddenly felt too cold without Marinette’s.

She looked and Adrien, and he stiffened under her incredulous stare. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away in defeat.

This was it. His secret was out. For some reason Adrien didn’t know, Felix decided to expose something he never bothered to tell anyone before. But why he was telling Marinette now, Adrien had no idea.

Or maybe he did. Maybe Felix said this on purpose. Maybe this was his plan all along. He tried from the very beginning to make Marinette hate him so that when Felix told her what Adrien’s real relation to him was, she fired him on the spot and thus, stopped whatever financial aid he thought she was giving him.

Felix always thought a few steps ahead of everyone. He always tried to save himself first and never thought or cared about anyone else in his way. It was the reason why Amelie always prioritized him over Adrien. It was always Felix over Adrien.

Adrien gulped, his Adam apple bobbing at the action. This was it, wasn’t it? Marinette wasn’t going to want to even see him again. His heart thudded painfully in his chest at the thought. After spending so much time working with her… working _for_ her. After finally being able to gain her complete trust. After finally realizing that he…

“Do you think _this_ is funny Felix?” Marinette managed to grit. Adrien didn’t dare say anything.

“Do you really think you can try to play funny now of all times?” She said. “You expect me to believe all that bullcrap?!”

“It’s true.” Adrien said. Marinette stilled. He managed to glance at her, to see the obvious shock on her face. “He’s telling the truth.”

Silence descended around them again.

Felix seemed annoyed now, as if the whole drama was making him waste his precious time. He brushed off his clothes carelessly one last time. Before parting, he said: “Well, as much as I liked this conversation, I think it is time I go back to-”

Adrien stepped forward and grabbed Felix’s arm before he could leave. “You’re not leaving without an explanation, Felix.” Adrien said, his voice low and threatening. Felix seemed unperturbed.

“I did what I promised, Adrien. I gave you my first threat. Now where this threat leads is all up to you.” He murmured and glanced at Marinette, who still hadn’t moved. “Good luck, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I believe you and your assistant need to make a few _decisions_.”

Adrien couldn’t do anything else, and Felix jerked his hand out of Adrien’s grip and walked away, leaving the two alone to themselves.

Adrien looked back at Marinette and slowly stepped towards her, already formulating the conversation that was to be held in his head. Since his relation to the Vanily family wasn’t a secret anymore, Adrien had no other option but to fill Marinette in on who he really was instead of keeping things a secret like he always did. Adrien winced. He really had annoyed Marinette to the point she blurted the harsh truth herself.

Marinette, for her part, did not so much as look at Adrien. Her eyes remained on the dark grass and one of her hands still lightly hoisted in the air. It was as if a statue had replaced her, but the emotions in her eyes were unmistakable. It was shock, worry, annoyance, and disbelief. And _hurt_. There was a hell lot of hurt in her eyes and Adrien’s heart felt as if it twisted painfully in his chest at the sight.

“Ms. Dupain Cheng...” He said cautiously.

She seemed to snap back to reality. Marinette looked at him, but then her eyes furrowed again. She didn’t look away this time and stubbornly kept her eyes locked on him. Adrien stepped closer to her and opened and closed his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“I can’t-” Marinette finally spoke, her voice audibly shaky and unsure. “I can’t seem to _understand_ you.” She said. “Every time I think we’re getting comfortable around each other something relating to _you_ happens, and we end up standing where we started. And _this?_ What Felix just said right now?” Marinette chuckled, but it felt too weak to be a real one. “I don’t believe it, Adrien. I don’t believe him. I don’t know who to believe at this point, to be honest.” She started raising her voice more and more to the point of hysterics. “You- He- his brother- I don’t believe it!”

“Ms. Marinette-”

“-And I don’t know if I should believe _you_ , Adrien!” She finally snapped and that made Adrien stop trying to place his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. He looked at her with wide eyes. But she continued. “For all I know you and Felix are in on a scheme to make me go _mad_ with all these secrets! I’ve never felt so lost, I-I-I-” Marinette choked on a sob. “I don’t know who to trust anymore.”

Oh no. Marinette shouldn’t cry. She _couldn’t_ cry. Adrien had promised to himself that he would never let anyone hurt her, and _he was the reason she was crying right now_. He tried to place his hands on her shoulders again but she shrugged him off, taking a step back.

“Hey, listen to me- _Listen to me_.” Adrien finally got her attention as he cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him, moist blue eyes still disbelieving and hurt. Adrien’s resolve crumbled and only one thought registered in his mind:

He didn’t want to keep secrets anymore.

He didn’t want to hide anything from this woman. She gave him so much (platonic) love and support. She always had his back and tried to cheer him up and did things for him she had no obligation to do so. And Adrien liked her.

Adrien really, _really_ liked her.

So much that he didn’t want to risk getting kicked out of her life.

“I want to tell you everything. Please give me a chance. I won’t keep any secrets; I won’t hide anything about me from you anymore. I’ll tell you _everything_ you want to know, just, please don’t lose your trust in me. Anything but that. Please don’t…” _Leave me._

Marinette continued to gaze up at him with glittering blue eyes under the starry night, her face right in front of his as he caressed the delicate and smooth skin of her slightly flushed cheek with his thumb. (Had he never realized how breathtakingly beautiful she was before?)

(He had. He really had.)

His ears turned red as he awkwardly pulled his hands back but managed to keep their gazes locked so he could get his point clear.

“I want to tell you everything about me. But not here. Let me take you back to the hotel. It’s not safe here at the moment.” Adrien muttered. He looked hopefully at Marinette, who was having a hard time making a decision. She glanced towards the direction in which Felix had left and then turned her curious eyes back to his, alight with a fire only Naphélia could possess. Adrien fought to keep her gaze as if he held onto a cracking and snapping branch over a cliff. His only hope to live.

He did not know what she saw in his gaze; her eyes softened.

“Okay.”

That word was enough to breathe some life back into him. Key word: Some.

He still had a lot of old wounds from painful memories to open tonight.

_________________________________

Marinette was quiet as she stepped into her room and sighed with exhaustion.

Thankfully, to avoid talking to anyone else and to prevent confusion, Marinette had been glad to find that Alya and most of the other people she knew were already gone. Marinette hadn’t bothered to speak further as she quietly sat down in the passenger’s seat and looked straight ahead while Adrien drove them back, the atmosphere tense.

She gritted her teeth.

It was stupid, really. To think that the man that was so famous that Marinette had to compete hard to beat him, was also the brother of her personal assistant. It was absolutely _insane_ , this tangled web she’d found herself stuck in.

But, she thought, it somehow also made sense. At least in some ways.

Adrien and Felix shared looks that went way deeper than mere flitting gazes. Their stare-downs spoke volumes, their postures around each other the indication of something profound. They both simply had that aura of specialty around them, no matter good or bad. They both were tall, and blond, and gorgeous, and what the _fuck_ was she doing thinking about those things at a time like this?!

It was only when she entered her hotel room and expected Adrien to follow her in, did she finally let her pride die down and spoke to him first, keeping her voice as monotonous as she could.

“What do you want to say.” She said.

The atmosphere was warm in contrast to the chill of the faint winter air outside. Her room was lit up in its welcoming golden glow. Her furniture, her kind-sized bed, its sheets; untouched. The room felt safe and comfortable. If only she could say she felt the same.

She sat down on the edge of her bed again and looked up at him. Adrien looked fidgety. It was either that he was nervous, or wanted to get everything off his chest as quickly as possible. “Well, ahaha…” Adrien chuckled weakly, running a hand in his hair. “Where do I begin?”

Marinette closed her eyes. “You. are Felix’s _brother_ , Adrien. I’ve always respected your decision to not tell me something you didn’t want to, but don’t you think this part was a secret too big to keep?” She gazed at him hurtfully.

Adrien sighed and sat down in the chair right in front of Marinette. He crossed his hands in front of him, licked his lips, and opened his mouth to speak.

“Felix is my half-brother.”

Marinette’s eyebrows shot up, before she rolled her eyes again. Just great, now came the on-slaught of even more secrets that shouldn’t have been a secret in the first place. Adrien probably read her face, for he said: “I know. I’m trying to get this all out, I really am.”

“Then help me make sense of this.” She said. “I am currently competing with Felix Graham de Vanily. Our names are bouncing up and down on the charts these days and you’re well aware of that. For some reason my origin is being attacked by a mount of haters that appeared out of nowhere! How do you think I’m supposed to react to the fact that you are somehow related to a well-known family in France?” She paused. “…Your name. It’s not… Is your name really Agreste?”

Marinette realized belatedly that all she had done this whole evening was blame Adrien without letting him explain. When she saw the look of absolute hurt on his face at her last question, Marinette closed her mouth shut and realized she’d crossed a line.

His face crumbled and he looked down so Marinette couldn’t see the hurt in his eyes. But she did anyway. And her heart constricted painfully in her chest. She felt like cursing at herself.

Since when was she so selfish? How could she forget Adrien’s feelings in her blind rage at Felix?

“Adrien you… You don’t have to answer that. I’m sorry.” She said. Her heart felt like it would bleed and stop thumping when she saw the sheer guilt on Adrien’s face. He shook his head, trying his best to remain passive.

“No. You have every right to question me. I… I’m a fake.” Adrien almost spat the words out with disgust. “I’ve always been a fake for my own selfish reasons. You’ve been going through so much because of me.”

 _No!_ Marinette’s mind, the part that reminded her he was the love of her life screamed at her. Adrien should not have to apologize. Talk to him!

Marinette stood up from the edge of the bed and sat down on the chair next to Adrien’s. “Adrien no… no… I’m sorry for being so rash. I should listen to what you have to say.” Though the fact that Adrien was related to Felix changed everything.

Adrien looked at her. His emerald eyes looked like golden honey in the hotel lights. Marinette nodded to encourage him, and he took motivation from her small, strained smile.

“My name is not Agreste.”

Marinette did not say anything. She kept her mouth closed as tight as a little kid does when he sees a spoonful of bitter medicine.

“Agreste was the name of the man who had an affair with my mother. My biological mother.” Adrien closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his forehead. Marinette’s lips twitched down with the heavy atmosphere and she placed her hand over Adrien’s arm. She spoke, her voice shaking more than she liked to admit, “You don’t have to tell me this…” She whimpered and swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

“But I do. I swear to God I’ll go mad if I don’t tell you.” Adrien muttered. She squeezed her hold on him reassuringly.

“My mother was… the most amazing woman I’ve ever seen.” He glanced at her for a second, and something flashed in his eyes. He looked away before Marinette could understand what it was.

“She was from a wealthy family. Highly regarded people. But she had an affair with a man named Gabriel. She left her house for him because her family didn’t agree to her marrying an unemployed, struggling man. You know, the common rich family story.” Adrien shrugged.

“And then they had me. I was raised up to three years with my mom and her boyfriend. At least that’s what she told me. But then one day Gabriel died in an accident, and my mother’s life shattered completely. I still don’t know how he died so suddenly…

“She only had me and nowhere to go. So she went back to her family and they let her stay. They even welcomed her back and gave her her share of the fortune. She spent it all and more on making the most beautiful mansion in Gabriel’s remembrance.” Adrien smiled faintly. “She made sure to check everything that was constructed. The garden, the interior, the whole design. It was made with so much love. But she had a plan behind it. She built the mansion to preserve her share of the family money because she always knew what her family actually wanted of her…”

Adrien gulped. Marinette rubbed his hand, and Adrien’s gaze went down to the touch. “What did they want?” She asked.

Adrien debated in his mind whether to tell her or not. He sighed. Who else could he trust? Marinette was, sure, a bit reckless sometimes, but he trusted her enough that she kept a few secrets.

“My mother suspected that her family was responsible for her boyfriend’s death.”

Marinette gasped. Adrien didn’t stop.

“They wanted her to come back to them so that they could properly marry her off in a more convenient marriage, pretending that she never left the Graham fortune. They wanted her back. And they wanted her intolerable child dead, just like Gabriel.”

Marinette stilled. She couldn’t think straight, but she was pretty sure her jaw was lying somewhere on the floor. She placed her other hand on Adrien’s arm as well, shaking her head in disbelief. “Oh no…”

“My mother knew that. She spent as much of the fortune as she could into the mansion. Her decision was opposed. She was threatened multiple times. But she didn’t listen to anyone. Insidiously, she started getting sicker every passing day. I saw her crumbling the more time passed. She became weak and vulnerable to a contagious disease and even the best doctors gave up on her. And that was when she dropped the last bomb.

“As her last attempt to give me enough power to protect myself, she gave the mansion to me in her will. No exceptions, no doubts. She had built the Mansion for the very reason to _gift_ it to me before she left.”

“I’m so sorry…” Marinette whispered. Adrien looked down at her hands holding his arm to comfort him. He debated in his mind, and then daringly placed his hand over hers, squeezing back.

“But… Felix…” Marinette said.

Adrien sighed. “Ah, that’s when another roller coaster started in my life. After mother died, her sister, who I hadn’t even known _existed_ , came out from another part of the country and decided to adopt me. I was seven at that time. Seeing the situation and considering her the only close relative, the lawyers decided it was a good decision for her to adopt me and I also agreed. That’s when I met my cousin and then half-brother, Felix. I grew up there… But then…” Adrien frowned.

But then at a sensible age he found out what his new family was involved in. Crimes. Drug dealings. Smuggling and gambling. And the fight of who was going to be the new mafia leader when the age came. All of this happening behind the fake image of business and modeling in the entertainment industry. Adrien looked at Marinette’s face, curiosity poorly hidden in those blue orbs that glittered at him attractively.

He couldn’t tell her that. Of all the things he revealed, this was something that either had to wait or had to remain buried within him forever. After all, there were two very important things that depended on it:

One, Marinette was going to work with Felix for a long while now, and knowing these things about him was not a good idea for her career which he knew she held dear.

Two, it was an irresponsible thought in general to let Marinette know. Marinette wasn’t the type of person who could tolerate injustice when she saw it. And if she found out about Felix? She wasn’t going to back down. She’d lash out; something that would cost her her already crumbling fame. And no matter what, Adrien couldn’t let his family get in trouble because of him nor could he let Marinette shatter her dreams. Not if he could help it. Despite the wrong judgment, Amelie _was_ the one who raised him when he had no one else. And he signed a contract with Graham de Vanily's family that he was never going to disclose any information about their activities to anyone if he wanted to live a life away from both mafia work and modeling.

“…Adrien?” Marinette snapped him out of his thoughts. Adrien decided to give her half the truth.

“Just like Felix, his mother wanted me to work hard and join the field of modeling and acting too. I hated the attention that came with fame. My denial resulted in everyday disputes and unnecessary pressure from my ‘mother’, Amelie. Because she’d always wanted me and Felix to be the face of her own company. In the end, the fights became too overbearing. I ended up wanting to leave. They said that if I wanted to leave the entertainment industry, I had to sign an exclusive contract with the family which affirmed that I could leave the job and break my contact with them if I managed to leave France and found myself a new, anonymous life within eight years. The contract also stated that I gave my biological mother’s property back to where it rightfully belonged. But I refused that. That mansion is special to me for more reasons than one. I wasn’t going to give that up for anything.

“Amelie got livid about that. But I knew some… _things_ about the Vanily family, and so we continued to- to blackmail each other into accepting one another’s terms. My adoptive family wants the mansion back because it’s my mother’s last symbol to the family. But I own it because it’s the last thing my mother left for me as a sign that she loved me.” 

Marinette was very tempted to ask what ‘things’ Adrien knew. Considering Felix’s conversation she had very shamelessly eavesdropped on, and the fact that Adrien’s real family had been very direct in their death threats, she could only guess this was a more serious matter than Adrien made it seem. But she was willing to take it slow and find out one big news at a time, so she decided to keep that subject for later and focused her attention on Adrien.

When Adrien finished, he found Marinette looking at him with an unreadable expression. She was biting her lip as she processed the whole story, and Adrien willingly gave her all the time she needed to collect her thoughts. Adrien sighed as he realized this was the first time he had opened up like this to someone. And even though he hadn’t told her half of the story, for now, it was enough to make him feel a little bit of that ever present weariness on his shoulders lessen. He felt lighter.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Marinette again, and God, she was always so ethereal. Even when her eyes remained focused on his and her hand carefully rose up and brushed his cheek with a feather-light touch; almost hesitant. He saw her gulp before she properly cupped his face. Something stirred in his stomach.

“Adrien. You went through so much.” She said in an almost whisper. “You’re still going through so much. If I had known before I would’ve… would’ve… never let anything hurt you. I still wish to do something for you. I’m so sorry you had such a tough life.” Adrien could see her eyes moistening with tears. As much as he felt touched about her concern for him, he couldn’t bear to see her so crestfallen. He placed his hand over hers that was cupping his face.

“It’s okay. It’s in the past. I’m just glad that I told you everything. And I know you still have a lot of questions.”

“I… do.” Marinette said. “But they don’t matter to me right now. Not as much as you do.”

Adrien looked away, feeling his face burn. He brought her hand down from his face, afraid she’d notice how red it was. “I told you. I’m fine.” He said.

“I’m just worried about you.” Marinette said. “Your family said you have to leave France within eight years. When does that limit end?”

“It has already ended.”

“W-What? Adrien, you- you’ve been working for me for almost a year now!”

“I know.”

“But… Why would you take up this job then? If you planned to leave the country, why did you accept my offer? You could’ve saved yourself from your family’s clutches!

“…why did you become my personal assistant?” She asked.

Wasn’t that the million-dollar question? A question even he didn’t have a proper answer to? Adrien was half-tempted to say ‘Who could ever resist you?’ but it wasn’t exactly the right time. And he felt like too much of a chicken to pass such a line.

So instead, he said: “I didn’t want to leave France.” 

“Oh.” 

“…Yeah.”

“It’s because your mother’s mansion is there?” Marinette provided.

Adrien chuckled. “You’d be surprised to know; the mansion is actually in London.”

Marinette blinked. Honestly? She got so many surprises in one evening, she wasn’t even surprised anymore. Instead, she looked down at her hands that were engulfed in his large ones. She hadn’t even realized they were still holding hands. “Wow…” She breathed. She felt his hold tighten.

“You own a goddamned mansion.” Marinette muttered in a daze, her lips parted in shock and surprise. “And you were almost a model like Felix. Oh my god.”

“It’s a lot. I know.”

Marinette’s mind was reeling. Adrien almost became a model, but refused that line of work before he could even try. Her hunch had always been right. Adrien really was born too hot to not be the star of a sexy perfume ad. She was still holding on to that, yes. For all she knew, had the circumstances been any different, it could’ve been Adrien there in Felix’s place. Working with her.

But then, they would not have been as close as they were now. They would’ve been mere co-workers. Or maybe, with passing time, Adrien would’ve ended up the same as Felix.

It was better this way. 

“You didn’t want to be in the world of fame, and yet you chose to work for a singer.” Marinette said sardonically.

Adrien smiled. “It was the work available in the only field I was familiar with. What can I say?”

Marinette hummed. “So… where’s the mansion, if you don’t mind me asking? It’s just that it sounds really beautiful and I’m, well, curious.”

“It might be a bit far from here. But yeah, it’s beautiful. And… hopefully, if you get the time, I’d like to… take you there. To see it. If you don’t mind, that is.”

Marinette bit her lower lip, but the excitement in her posture was evident. “Of course, Adrien.” She smiled warmly at him.

Her smile stirred something in his stomach yet again, and Adrien felt his own smile slowly leaving his face to form an expression of open awe. Her smile was warm and lovely. And her eyes… he could get lost in their depth. His heart rate spiked up.

Marinette read the change on his face and tilted her head. “What happened?”

“Uh, nothing. It’s just that… anyone else would’ve kicked me out after finding out all this about me. I am a walking inconvenience after all.”

“You are nothing like that.” Marinette said. She smiled sadly. “And that might be true for anyone else, but for me, getting to know this about you is such an honor. It shows that you trust me enough to tell me things about you I didn’t have the place to know. And that is all the more reason for me to not fire you. Besides, it’s not like I’d ever do that.” She rolled her eyes. “I bet by now _everyone_ knows that you are…” She trailed off before she could complete that sentence, realizing what she was about to say. She closed her mouth. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“I am…?”

Marinette looked away shyly, before looking back at him. “You- oh c’mon! You know how important you are to me. You’re the one who keeps me _grounded_ at times when I feel lost, Adrien. I can’t imagine not having you by my side.”

Adrien muffled his short gasp by closing his mouth, inhaling sharply through his nose instead. His heart gave another loud thump, and his mind felt boggled and beyond confused over the reactions his body gave to every word Marinette said. It was new and exhilarating, the way Marinette made him feel. His eyes searched hers for something even he didn’t know. But all he could do was stare into the gaze bluer than the sky and deeper than the sea. He licked his lips, his heart pounding, his hands holding her delicate ones.

Did she mean what she said?

He found her face so close to his. When did they lean closer? All he could see were her eyes and her button nose flushed pink and her plump, soft lips. So full and inviting. Lips that he always tried _not_ to look at whenever she spoke animatedly. That he’d tried with everything in himself not to look at when the whole internet had been full of the silly hashtag and close up shots of them. Lips that he hadn’t realized he wanted to-

Adrien’s eyes widened and he pulled back, his mind screeching ‘ _boundaries!_ ’ over and over again. He didn’t register the crumbling yet understanding look on Marinette’s face, nor did he hear the soft and dejected sigh that escaped her as he tried to collect himself.

What was he doing? She was his boss, for heaven’s sake! They just had a very understanding talk and he was trying to kiss her and make things tenser. How stupid could he be?!

“Uh. Ms. Dupain-Cheng. It’s probably getting late. We should- I should go and take care of Tikki so you can rest. It’s been a long day.” Adrien hastily stood up. Marinette just sat there and smiled, the gesture yet again sad and forlorn.

“That’s a great idea, Adrien. Good night.”

“Good night.” Adrien hoped to bolt out of the room before his emotions scattered everywhere, but Marinette stopped him one last time before he could leave.

“Adrien?”

He paused and turned around, trying to look unreadable despite his red face showing his internal panic.

“Yes, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

“What’s your real name? I mean, what was your name before you changed your identity?”

Adrien stretched his lips into a strained smile of his own. “Does it really matter? I think that name died the day I changed it for good.” He turned around, facing the door.

“But, for the record, it was Graham. Adrien Graham.”

He left, then. Just like his old identity. Out of sight, yet still existent.

And as the door closed behind him with a soft _click_ , Marinette raised a shaking hand to her forehead and closed her eyes tightly to collect herself. Collect herself as much as she possibly could. Because this had been by far the biggest turn Marinette’s and Adrien’s queer relation could take, and was also by far the most difficult thing for Marinette to accept.

To think her personal assistant Adrien Agreste had been someone else entirely, this whole time.

Her life really proved to be a drama, didn’t it? Baffling and arcane, silly and insane.

…That was actually a very good line for a lyric. Marinette stood up on her shaky legs to head up to the nightstand where her diary was securely locked.

Might as well write it down and make the last productive development of the day.

After all, the pace at which her life was flipping and turning upside down, it was very likely she’d end up getting used to explosions and earthquakes in the background while she casually took a sip of her morning tea.

…she was going to write _this_ line down as well.

______________________________________

“So, what did you guys talk about when you left me in the van?” Alya asked as she brought the third cup of coffee closer to take a good whiff of the life-granting smell. Her eyes flitted to the clock.

4 am. Wonderful.

Nino sighed and leaned back against the couch. He rubbed his eyes. “You are not going to let me sleep, are you?”

“Nah. It’s not like you’re kicking me out of your space anyway.” Alya winked at him and chuckled, bringing the mug to her lips. Nino smirked lazily, sitting across from her on the other couch. Alya curved in on herself and chided herself internally for wishing to cuddle next to him. It was really cold for October.

“You are very sly, woman.”

“So I’ve been told.”

For some reason, he seemed abashed. “I think I may have tried to knock some sense into Adrien.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Anything to report?”

“Dude, no. He’s a hopeless case. I even teased him openly and he refused.”

Alya sighed. She expected that.

“Well, I knew that’d happen. I’m just worried how Mari is going to accept that. She loves the guy.”

Nino shrugged. “Love is hard I guess.”

Alya narrowed her eyes playfully. “What do _you_ know about love?”

“Okay, Alya, _ouch_. Also, I really think we should call it a night because we both have work the next day.”

“It’s fine! We can both go like zombies tomorrow, okay? I am not in a mood to sleep and since I’m pretty sure Marinette was talking to Felix and Adrien was going to be there with her, I couldn’t tell her to stay up with me.”

“And so I’m suffering.” Nino rolled his eyes. “I don’t know about you but I’m going to bed. You can leave whenever you want, or…” Nino wriggled his eyebrows and Alya face-palmed.

“You are horrible at flirting. Please do shut up.” She groaned.

Nino chuckled. “God, I’m trying, okay? But I’m fucking tired, and yet I can’t find it in myself to refuse a lovely lady’s request. Forgive me ma’am.” He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Alya couldn’t do that no matter how much she wanted to, because unlike Nino, she was wearing contacts.

Which meant she could not hide her very obviously flushed face.

She murmured something incoherent to herself and stood up from the couch she was sitting on, dragging her feet to the other one and sitting down next to Nino. He looked at her.

“What did you say?”

Alya placed the mug on the coffee table, wishing she had just taken shots of vodka instead of vodka in coffee, and turned to look at him, every one of her senses buzzing and on high-alert.

“I said that I always gave Marinette the best love advices, but I think I’m a bit of a dumb idiot when it comes to me.”

Nino looked very much alert now, and she was grateful for that. He leaned an arm against the back of the couch and turned to her, and Alya tried her best not to look at his chest where she could place her head and sleep comfortably. She was not like that. She was stronger than that, for heaven’s sake.

“What do you mean?” He asked carefully, his voice as smooth as honey, his eyes as bright as ember fire.

Alya blew a raspberry. “You know… I told her to take things slow. To understand the person she wants to fall in love with. To let nature do its thing after she gave her all into it. But I think I’ve reached the ultimate level of hypocrisy for not wanting to do the same things myself.” She looked up at him, her eyebrows raised, yet her heart pounding loudly in her chest she feared he could hear it in the quietness of the night. Nino listened to her intently. For the first time since she met him, his face was unreadable.

Alya continued before he could say anything, braving herself to put it out and get it done with. She’d think about his reaction to her words- and their effect on her- later. “I want for something to happen already. I want to jump into this abyss unknowingly and feel my way around blindly to discover something new every day. I don’t want nature to decide what’s best for me because I want what’s in front of me. I want it so much that I’m willing to be irrational and ready to accept the consequences.”

Maybe she really had taken a drink at some point in the night. Because the person who spoke in her voice right now was not the Alya Césaire she thought she grew into.

She was in love. And if it was too fast for her to fall in love with the man in front of her, then maybe she was in love with the mere idea of loving him wholly one day.

“I don’t care that we met a small while back. All I know is that I really like you. I just think you have the right to know, because honestly? I’ve never felt this way before. And for Alya Césaire to feel something strange and new, you must be one heck of a special man.”

She could very well see Nino’s jaw hanging open, but she didn’t let her smile falter. Not until it was absolutely smothered by his lips on hers. 

And she could taste all; sweet honey, ember fire, and home in the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only three scene's in this chapter, but it feels like I write only a few dialogues and see that the word-count is 4k words 0.0 
> 
> also, a special thanks again to you guys for your amazing comments! You have no idea how happy I get reading your reactions when I get back home and open my inbox. You guys are so amazing i just! I love you all, my babies ;-; 
> 
> (also while I was editing my cat kept key-smashing on my laptop and i've been trying to find what he ruined in the chapter but I can't find it. If you find an error in the chapter let me know ;-;))


	20. ~Trepid~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN UP. IF YOU GOT THIS NOTIFICATION WHILE YOU WERE WORKING, DON’T EVEN THINK BOUT READING THIS NOW. COMPLETE THAT FUCKING WORK AND THEN SIT DOWN, FIND YOURSELF SOME FREE TIME AND THEN WASTE YOUR TWENTY MINUTES. THIS SHIT LONG AF.  
> ALSO, I love you man. you’re so amazing wtf ;-;

_ ‘Loyalty these days is like looking at a shooting star, _

_ You see it there, and then suddenly you don’t. _

**~**

She sat down in the leather chair with a resounding sigh, letting her shoulder sag as she placed her handbag on the desk. Aurore raised an eyebrow at Marinette’s attitude.

The star, albeit completely exhausted, was dressed up as prettily as any other day for the sake of her image. Her golden earrings glinted in the bright lights as she shook her head at her media manager, letting her know through looks that she was almost done with everything that was going on, but not quite giving up either.

Her personal assistant, Adrien Agreste, sat down right next to her or one of the dark brown squeaky leather chairs. Marinette passed him a smile, one more profound and knowing than the shallow ones she used to throw his way before. Because now, there was this unspoken blooming understanding between them. An understanding that said they were somewhere in a territory just a little above being a formal boss and an assistant.

Adrien smiled back, glowing and bashful.

He liked these profound looks.

Seeming to gather more confidence through his smile like she always did, Marinette turned to Aurore with a positive gleam.

“Here I am.” She said.

“And I’m glad.” Aurore smiled, but it was all business. She didn’t bother with more greetings and immediately took out her phone, scrolling through it before tapping on something. Giving the screen a once-over, she turned to Marinette and smacked her lips to start speaking, completely ignoring Adrien as she always did to all assistants.

“So I hope your shoots are going well over there in the black castle.”

Marinette glanced at Adrien. “They’re okay. It helps that I have good company to clear my head from all the work.” Adrien couldn’t keep looking at her. He looked down at his lap and folded his hands in front of him, trying to ignore the way his ears burned.

Was he going to be able to handle all these supportive and encouraging looks from his adorable boss from now on?

He didn’t think so.

Aurore continued, oblivious to the silent exchanges. “Well that’s nice. The CEO of Pinstar Label has been trying to contact you lately. Are you working on the songs too?”

Marinette couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her. “Yeah, well, writing songs isn’t easy, Aurore. Especially when you’re not hiring a composer for me at such short notice. But other than that, yeah, one song’s done.” She said as she took out her small notebook from her bag. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Adrien fidgeting.

She didn’t pay any mind to it and opened her diary to show it to Aurore. The woman skimmed through it skillfully, nodding as she read the lyrics. “Hm. These are nice. I don’t think it will be that hard to compose this either. But you still have another song to write, correct? How about while you’re at it I call the director and let him know you’ll be ready to record this one?”

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but felt a hand on her knee and her voice died. She glanced at the person who’d stopped her.

Adrien was looking at her with a crease in his eyebrows and a question on his tongue.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” He said the first word in the morning, making a shiver involuntarily run down Marinette’s spine. She chided herself internally and focused on him. “What’s this about recording a song?”

Aurore only looked at him with a questioning gaze of her own.

Marinette didn’t like the sudden discomfort so she spoke. “Oh, uh, I’m writing two songs under Pinstar. It’s an urgent project.”

Adrien tilted his head. “You didn’t tell me.”

“She doesn’t necessarily have to.” Aurore said. “It’s supposed to be kept a secret for now anyway.”

“Yeah, but I’m her personal assistant.” Adrien stressed, now turning to Aurore and leaning slightly forward in his seat. “You should’ve contacted me and let me know about this, Aurore.”

Aurore’s eyebrows shot up incredulously. “What difference does it make, Adrien?”

“She’s working under an exclusive contract with Zag. I thought we discussed this before.”

Marinette looked between the two, worried. They both seemed to be in their own staring contest.

“ _ Adrien _ ,” The blonde woman inhaled sharply through her nose. “You’re her PA. You know what rumors are going on about her these days. We have to make them die down. It’s the only way.”

“But that’ll just put her into more risk.” He countered. Adrien turned to Marinette and placed his hand on her knee again, making her heart jump. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng. You know you can’t do this right now. This isn’t just some silly acoustic cover. It’s an official song! You’ll put your career in danger if you do this.”

Aurore stood up. “If she continues her work for Zag she’ll remain inactive for a year more! We can’t just let the rumors become true. People will think Marinette Dupain-Cheng actually  _ did _ leave Pinstar for Zag Productions.”

“And if she goes against the contract she’ll drown in tangles of cases and court for the rest of her life. What then? Isn’t that proving the rumors true too?”

“Guys, guys!” Marinette waved her hands as she stood up as well, realizing she looked too small between the towering figures that were her managers. “Calm down! We can discuss this without a ruckus.”

Adrien placed his hand on the desk as he leaned forward, fixing Aurore with an urgent look. “Not only are you putting her under stress, you’re risking her career for just a few points of fame. I cannot let that happen.”

“I know what’s best for her, Adrien. I’m only trying to save her reputation. Besides, you can’t say anything if Marinette’s agreed to it herself. Right, Dupain-Cheng?” Aurore and Adrien turned to her at once, and Marinette’s gaze flickered between the two in panic.

Aurore was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, telling through looks that she knew what was best for her and that she could never be wrong, and Adrien… well.

He looked at her as if caring for her was his only concern in the world.

Marinette licked her lips and gulped, glancing back at Aurore.

“Aurore?” She said weakly and saw Adrien slump in her peripheral vision. Aurore tried not to smirk as she said, “Yes?”

Marinette slowly took her diary from the desk. “I think Adrien’s right.”

Aurore’s jaw dropped open in disbelief. Marinette knew that she was cooking up hell for herself with her manager, but the blinding smile that found Adrien’s face was worth it.

“ _ What _ .” Aurore said under her breath, gritting as Marinette placed the diary back into her bag.

“My songs are originals. They should be valued instead of being thrown out as a way to kill rumors. And my work for Zag is a turning point for me. Rumors rise up and die. I can’t let myself get in trouble over things that are temporary.” Marinette looked at Adrien and smiled again. “Let’s go, Adrien. We have a long day ahead.”

She started to walk out when Aurore called her.

“Marinette! It’s either your manager who’s worked for you for years, or your personal assistant who doesn’t know what he is saying.”

Marinette halted. She turned around.

“I’d rather choose someone who cares about my well-being instead of my career, Aurore.”

“You’re being irrational! The tabloids are going to be  _ horrendous! _ ” Aurore called with a desperate edge to her voice.

Honestly? Marinette knew that.

But she also knew that she was willing to overcome anything so long as Adrien was by her side.

________________________________

Adrien had seen many great people in his life.

True, there’d been many turns in his life where he had given up on humanity entirely. But there were also people that were so nice Adrien sometimes wondered whether they were humans or not.

And Marinette Dupain-Cheng was undeniably a goddess.

When he’d seemingly spilled everything he didn't know he'd been bottling his whole life to her that night, Adrien had felt as if that was the last straw. That the next morning when he greeted her she was going to fire him and let him know how much trouble he’d been in her life before she kicked him out forever.

What he didn’t expect were the encouraging smiles and gentle assuring touches and supportive looks she gave him that put his heart on ease and made him feel that everything between them was fine.

He’d never known a more forgiving person. He seriously didn’t know why she was so supportive and just so… Marinette.

He liked her so,  _ so _ much.

It was probably better that Marinette, fiery Marinette, confident and independent and  _ totally _ -able-to-kick-his-ass Marinette didn’t find out that her assistant had developed a crush on her.

Because if she ever did, Adrien was sure that she’d finally give up on being nice to him.

“Thanks.” He said to her as they were walking out of the giant intimidating office. He realized he hadn’t removed his eyes from her.

She gave him a funny look, lowering her pink shades. “Thanks? For what?”

“For trusting me.” Those words were for more than just her support back in the office. And she understood that, for another sweet smile found her cherry lips. Her cheeks glowed attractively as she nodded.

“Of course, Adrien. Honestly, you shouldn’t even doubt my trust in you at this point.”

Adrien didn’t know what else to do except rub his hand behind his neck.

Marinette giggled as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the car, startling him. “C’mon! We have a few hours to shoot. Let’s go somewhere to eat. I’m hungry!” She paused and turned around, making Adrien stop as well to let him catch on to what she just said. He blinked at her as she neared him and jabbed her finger in his chest, narrowing her eyes at him.

“And Adrien?” She said slowly. Adrien gulped as her face neared him.

“Yes?”

If possible, her eyes narrowed further. “I won’t be eating any salad this time. Tell my dietician to  _ suck it _ .” She smiled sweetly and started pulling him towards the car again, leaving him confused (and making his heart go into overdrive.)

She was going to be the death of him, this woman.

______________________________________

“Okay but why this scene?” Marinette asked the director with a scrunch of her nose, looking at him from under the heavy cloak carefully draped and fixed over her head. Jeremy shrugged without even looking at her. He was too busy observing the set, as always. Jeremy liked to think he was multitasking, when all he really did was fumble with everything, create an absolute mess of already muddled work and cry about it to everyone in the end. He was just like that.

It didn’t mean everyone at the set liked him any less.

Marinette shoved the booklet in front of his face again to try to get his focus. “It has a stunt that I haven’t practiced yet.” She stressed on every syllable. Jeremy sighed and gave her a look.

“The scene can be edited later, Naphélia.”

Jeremy and his strong role-associations. Marinette sighed.

“Besides,” Jeremy continued while he motioned to a worker to fix something in the background. “The day is absolutely perfect for this scene. The sun's bright, the weather’s fresh, ecectra.” Jeremy made a cutting-neck gesture to one of the people who were bringing in large boxes of who-know-what. “It doesn’t have many dialogues if you’re worried about that. I know you haven’t read this script yet.”

Marinette floundered and then huffed, crossing her arms. “I- I  _ did _ read it!”

Jeremy only chuckled. “Sure, I believe you. Now get ready. SIMON TAKE OUT THE PROPS, GODDAMNIT.”

“Take a  _ fucking _ break, Jeremy!” Someone shouted from behind the large boxes placed next to the camera crew. Seeing that the discussion with the director was over, Marinette sighed and went back to the chairs placed at the other corner of her van. Adrien was busy on the phone when she reached him, one arm lazily slung over the back as he slumped in the chair casually.

“Any sign of Alya yet?” She asked him worriedly.

Adrien looked up and shook his head.

Marinette bit her lip. And then something clicked. She sat down beside Adrien. He straightened.

“Hey, Adrien, have you seen Nino today?”

“No.” He replied, “I haven’t seen him around this morning.” He was about to go back to using his phone when he read Marinette’s expression and his eyes widened as if he read what she was thinking.

“Oh.” He said.

“Do you think they’re together?” Marinette voiced their thoughts excitedly.

“I don’t know,” Adrien smirked. “But they better be.”

Marinette chuckled excitedly. “Oh wow, yeah, they better be- wait, you know? About them?”

Adrien placed his phone back into his pocket. “You mean about the fact that Nino likes her a lot? Yes.”

“Alya likes him too! She’s stubborn about it but I can see it so clearly.” She gushed.

Adrien laughed at her contagious excitement. “So do you think it’s alright if we play match-maker for those two?” He paused, and added, “ _ If _ they haven’t already done something about it, that is.”

Marinette laughed. It was ironic. But Adrien didn’t need to know that. “I guess we should!” She fanned her hands excitedly, “They already look so good together. And oh I am already planning so many things!” She realized she was being too excited for it, so she stopped squealing. “I mean, yeah. Yes. I guess? If they like each other, then what’s stopping them from being happy together, am I right?” She chuckled weakly as she realized she was rambling too much and Adrien wasn’t speaking.

He only gazed at her with warmth in his eyes and an expression she couldn’t quite read, until it changed into an understanding smile. “Yeah…” He said, so low it almost sounded like a sigh.

Marinette looked down shyly, wringing her fingers together like she did every time she felt nervous under someone’s gaze. “O-Okay.” She said awkwardly. They were suddenly silent, none of them saying anything, and Marinette felt her heart beat faster.

_ Don’t be nervous. Why are you nervous anyway? You’re not nervous around him anymore! You’re not nervous around ANYONE. You’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng, for fuck’s sake! SAY something! This is getting awkward. Abort abort abort- _

“Um.” Adrien said and she looked up, blinking at him. “Yeah?” She said quickly and then she closed her mouth again.

Adrien was already looking at her, his cheeks and ears tinted pink as he raised his hand slightly, hesitating. He seemed to be debating internally, before he reached out and gently tugged a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Marinette remained still, yet her heart stuttered. His fingers slowly brushed the shell of her ear and Marinette held her breath, until he dropped his hand back in his lap.

“It was, uh, falling out, so...” Adrien said and looked down. He realized he didn’t have an excuse to look away, so he took out his phone again and started scrolling through it.

“Oh. Thanks.” Marinette finally let herself breathe as she forcefully smiled too wide.

Someone came up at that moment to let her know that the set was ready and that Jeremy was looking for her. She thanked Jeremy, the life-saver. The only time he saved her life, actually.

“I’ll go.” Marinette said as she stood up, readjusting her costume.

“Good luck.” Adrien said with his signature soft smile.

Marinette nodded and walked away towards the set, and Adrien took that time to rub his face, only then realizing how scorching hot it was.

Just great.

____________________________________________

_ It has been two weeks since Princess Naphélia started getting secret training from Victor. _

_ The princess walks around the castle in the light of the day. The sun gleams brightly today and the weather feels pleasant and warm. The gentle breeze is like a feather-like touch of comfort and love. The princess stands in the garden, under the yellow sun, in a gown as blue as her eyes. Surrounded in leaves and flowers, she looks like the picture of color and valor. _

_ Her maidservant follows right behind her. _

_ “’Tis a lovely day today, Claudette.” Naphélia murmurs as she grazes a leaf. “Do you think spring will come early this year?” _

_ Claudette fidgets with the tiny golden brooch on her cloak. “For the war that lies ahead of us, your highness, the arrival of spring is nothing but the assurance that us low-lives can be buried under green grass.” _

_ Naphélia pauses and turns to look at Claudette. The maid doesn’t stop fidgeting with her broche, though she does bow a little in the presence of her highness. Naphélia’s face is unreadable. _

_ “Don’t worry, Claudette. As long as I’m alive, no one in the beloved Kingdom of Papillon shall be afraid of the war. I’ll make sure of that.” Naphélia glances at the piece of jewelry that is still in Claudette’s frail fingers. _

_ “Let’s go to the town, Claudette.” The princess says. _

_ The princess turns around and takes the longer route through the castle. She passes the large windows over which she glances down at the knights below in the training grounds, all looking like running and scampering metal cans. _

_ Her eyes find a mop of sandy blond hair in one corner, sitting with his hand resting on his sharp sword while laughing along with his partner Raphael. _

_ She smiles. Except for that one. _

_ He looks like a silver star glinting in the light of the sun, managing to steal away the beauty it holds. _

_ Suddenly his eyes find hers and she almost misses a step but manages to prevent that. She stops smiling, but he probably sees it. The smirk that finds his face is too handsome for a roguish knight. _

_ Naphélia rolls her eyes and continues her stride. _

_ ______________________ _

_ Raphael is about to tell another tale of how he killed a bunch of feeble enemies when Victor stops him by patting his back. He stands up. _

_ “That’s all for me today, folks. I’ve got to go.” _

_ “Where?” One of the knights sitting around them asks. _

_ Victor sheaths his sword. “A walk.” He glances at Raphael with a look and with a wink, he’s gone. _

_ As he’s walking out, he hears Raphael say to others, “Eh, he’s probably going out to kill a bunch of bastards so he can have amazing tales to tell like me.” All the others laugh. _

_ Victor smiles. _

_ _________________________ _

_ “This one is beautiful.” She says to Claudette, pointing to a garland on the stand. The man standing in front of it is a grumpy one, for he says, “That one is the most detailed piece yet. I made it myself. I will only show it to you if you have money, lady.” _

_ Naphélia squeezes Claudette’s hand before she says something to the man and reveals who she is. “Oh, I’m sorry then.” She says. “I don’t think I brought enough with me today. We’re only here for recreation.” _

_ “Well then this isn’t the place for that!” He grumbles. “Find some other place instead of hogging my shop!” _

_ “We will. I apologize.” She says. And moves away. When they’re a good distance away, Claudette exclaims. _

_ “The nerve of that man! How dare he speak to the princess like that!” _

_ “Claudette, quiet. We don’t want people to know who I am, nor do we want the castles to know we’re out without permission.” She says quietly and Claudette closes her mouth. _

_ Naphélia looks around at the commotion in the small town with a sad smile. Everyone looks so full of life, yet despite knowing the tension going on around, no one is voicing it out. Everyone is on edge about the taxes and prices because of the stress on the economy. And yet people still manage to look alive. _

_ Naphélia loves these people. _

_ Her eyes land on an old woman struggling to pick up her things from the ground, and without thinking twice, Naphélia rushes to her. _

_ “May I help you, ma’am?” She says gently. The old woman looks up, wrinkled and gray. _

_ “What?” She struggles to say, turning her ear to Naphélia to hear her properly. Naphélia says louder this time. “May I help you?” _

_ “Ah.” She says. She nods her head. “Yes, yes. Young lady. Please.” Naphélia picks up her bag. Claudette is right behind her. She asks the princess to let her do it, but Naphélia refuses. “Just follow me.” She orders. _

_ The old woman walks slowly, talking a little to the two, thanking them again and again. Naphelia smiles at the endearing senior woman. _

_ “My house is a bit far away from here.” She says with a grunt, panting a bit due to her struggle. “I’m so sorry I put you into so much trouble.” She smacks her old lips and shakes her head. _

_ “Oh, no. It’s no trouble. We’re just willing to help.” _

_ The small cottage isn’t that far. After passing a small path in the woods, the house is right in front of them. On the woman’s instruction, Naphélia places the bags in front of the cottage window. _

_ “I want to give you two something.” The lady says as she bends down to pick through the bags. Naphélia tries to politely refuse, but she doesn’t let them leave. _

_ “Oh no, where did I leave that bag.” The woman exclaims. She places her hand on her hand. “At the back! I left it there in the shop!” _

_ “It’s not that far. I’ll go and grab it right now,” Claudette says. “You don’t have to get it, Your-” She pauses at the warning glare from the princess. Claudette only bows and jogs towards the shop. _

_ “Do you want to come in?” The old lady asks. Naphélia shakes her head. “I’m fine.” _

_ The old woman smacks her loose lips again and shrugs. “Okay then.” She says and enters the cottage before Naphélia can say anything else. She’s left there standing awkwardly. _

_ Naphélia turns around to look for Claudette in the woods ahead, but her vision is blocked by two towering figures standing in front of her. They are dressed in all black, bands tied around their heads, swords at their sides and… _

_ A peacock symbol on their arms. _

_ Naphélia’s blood runs cold. _

_ “Look what we have here.” One of them grins. Naphélia backs up a little. _

_ “She’s not the one we’re looking for.” The other snaps. “We’re here for the princess, remember?” _

_ Her eyes widen as she looks between them. The first one grabs her arm roughly and she can’t help the cry that escapes her lips at the roughness. He looks at her. “Are you the princess?” _

_ Naphélia shakes her head, her mouth opening and closing. She tries to break free of his harsh grip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let me go.” _

_ “Smart move, idiot. As if she’d tell you.” _

_ “Well, even if she did I won’t believe her. Look at her clothes, and she doesn’t even have royal guards tailing behind her.” _

_ “Let me go!” She tries to kick him, but he dodges it easily. _

_ “Oh, a brave one we have here.” He chuckles. “How about we pass our time with you while we wait for the princess to come here?” _

_ The other man looks around. “We were told she’d be brought here. And I don’t see anyone else but this peasant.” _

_ Something inside the princess snaps. They knew. They knew she was in town. They knew she was coming here. _

_ Naphelia doesn’t stop struggling, wishing Claudette would see her and call for help. These men were strong. Claudette certainly won’t be able battle such strong men on her own. _

_ “I don’t know what you want but I’m not the one you’re looking for.” She says. “I only came here to help.” She looks at the closed door of the cottage, realizing that the old woman can’t hear properly. She still yells. “HELP! HELP-mmph!” _

_ “That old bag is with us, you troubling little scum! It’s no use calling her for help.” _

_ “She’s making too much noise. We can’t let her go until we find the princess.” _

_ “What do we do with her then?” _

_ The man looks at her as if she is mere dirt. “What we do to all women.” _

_ Naphélia tries to kick and move but they don’t let go. She tries to think of something else. They said they’re going to wait for the princess. Perhaps she could try to break free when they settle somewhere, because they won’t be finding the princess since she is her. _

_ Thinking of sticking to that strategy, she doesn’t struggle. _

_ Suddenly she hears a gasp from behind them and squeezes her eyes shut. _

_ 'Please, Claudette'. She thinks. 'Please tell me you’re not that stupid.' _

_ They all turn around to see that, in fact, it’s Claudette with no bag in her hands, standing there with pure shock on her face. Naphélia winces. _

_ 'Please, Claudette-' _

_ “Your highness!” She exclaims. Naphélia slumps. _

_ The two look at each other, and then start laughing, their grip on her tighter. Claudette runs towards them but they easily push her out of the way, dragging Naphélia with them as she tries to break free, kicking her legs and pushing and releasing muffled cries as her last attempt. _

_ She couldn’t give up. Not like this. _

_ In her haste to break free, she fails to hear the sound of someone coming up behind them. The next thing she knows, Naphélia is free from their grip. They both lie on the ground, lifeless. _

_ She stares at them with shock and confusion, until she feels arms around her shoulders and under her knees as someone picks her up from the ground in their arms. She looks up and sees blond hair and striking eyes. _

_ Blue eyes. _

_ Naphélia gulps and blinks rapidly, trying to calm down. She is in Victor’s arms. She is safe. _

_ “Princess,” He breathes out. His voice is uneven and rough, breathing shallow with exertion, and expressions full of worry and protectiveness. _

_ Naphélia tries not to cry in front of him, so she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his chest. “Victor.” _

_ He holds her tighter. _

_________________________________

“And cut!”Jeremy shouted. Marinette pulled her face away as much as she could. Felix was smirking at her.

“Good work today.” He said.

Marinette honestly didn’t understand what was wrong with him. She couldn’t believe he was acting normal after the last time. And what was even more infuriating was that she couldn’t act as normal as he did. Not in real life, that is. Truth be told, the only reason she was tolerating Felix was because A; She still had to work with him for a fairly long time and B; He was Adrien's brother.

“Thanks.” She said plainly. But she smiled because it was her habit.

And then her smile dropped.

“You can let go of me now.” She dead-panned.

Suddenly, his smirk deepened, and Marinette’s eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do.

“Okay, then.” He said.

“No, no, no, NO NO NO DON’T DROP ME YOU TALL ASS  _ LAMP POST _ I’LL GET HURT!” She screeched as he almost let go of her. Marinette clung back to his neck again as everyone around them laughed, Felix included.

She couldn’t believe him, that ass!

Mortified and embarrassed, Marinette placed a hand over her mouth.

She just called Adrien’s brother a tall ass lamp post.

Wonderful.

The only good thing? At least Felix was able to make her forget about that night by being the ass he was.

“Are you alright, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” Felix asked, mirth dripping from every syllable. It seemed as if Felix only found laughing stock in Marinette. And she hated it.

“I, will personally,  _ murder _ you.” She whispered in his ear. He only chuckled.

As soon as he properly lowered her to the ground, Marinette backed away from him. She turned to leave, but Felix spoke to her.

“So you didn’t get rid of Adrien, I see.”

Marinette bristled.

“Why do you think I’d ‘get rid of him’” She air quoted while narrowing her eyes. Marinette glanced around to see Adrien frowning at his phone, not looking in their direction. Felix wasn’t looking at him either. It was as if they both avoided each other as much as possible.

“Just curious. I didn’t think you’d keep him knowing his previous… connections. As any sane actor should if they are careful about their reputation.” Felix said, hooking his fingers into the belt of his costume.

“Keep him? He’s a person, Felix.” Marinette said. “He’s doing his job. I don’t care about what he was or what his connections were. All I know is that he does his job well.” She glanced at him awkwardly. “And he’s your b-brother. Be nice to him.” She said and looked away.

Felix snorted. “Sure.”

“I’m not joking!” Marinette exclaimed. “Be nice to each other! You have no idea how important family is-”

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I think it’s better that you don’t meddle in our family matters. Adrien wants to work? Fine. So long as I don’t know him and he doesn’t know me. And if you try to change that,” He paused, seeming to control the rise in his temper with a sharp inhale through his nose. “It won’t end well.” He finished.

Marinette gulped. “I won’t.” She said. “That’s what he wants, too. And I care for him if don’t for you.” She said sassily and folded her arms.

Felix didn’t even bother to pay attention to the insult she threw at him. He just gave her an amused look. “You care for him.”

“N-Not like that!” Marinette pushed his arm lightly. “I-Idiot!”

She just called Adrien’s brother an idiot.

Absolutely fantastic.

Felix only chuckled more. Suddenly, he shook his head and looked down, seeming to be in thought. “God,” He murmured.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I never thought you’d be so much fun to be around.” He said. Marinette’s breath stopped in that moment as she looked at him. He was smiling.  _ Smiling _ .

He looked like Victor.

He  _ was _ Victor. But this was different.

Marinette felt her face flush. “Hardy har, mister. It’s good to see I’m being a good _laughing_ _stock_ for your entertainment.”

Felix opened his mouth to quip back, but the makeup artists gathered around him and started brushing his face and fixing his hair. He rolled his eyes.

“Can it wait?” He asked no one in particular.

“The next scene is in a few. So no.” His makeup artist said, and Marinette kind of wanted to give the woman a gold medal for her bluntness to Felix Graham de Vanily. The only other woman who was that blunt to Felix was, well, Marinette.

Marinette looked around, hoping to see Alya around somewhere. Having someone else do the work that her best friend normally did for her was not as fun. Marinette just hoped that she was fine wherever she was.

Marinette wanted to leave and search for Alya while she had time, but she didn’t want to leave Felix either. It was as if he was an entirely different person today. And she was starting to like this side of him that he rarely showed. Granted, it was mostly centered around her insult, but if that was going to be enough to find out more about Felix and Adrien’s past and make things right between them, then she was willing to let her pride down.

Felix called his assistant to bring him his phone. Devin nodded and went just to do that, but not before looking at Marinette with an emotion she didn’t understand. Why would he look at her as if she’d grown a second head?

“You’re not a laughing stock, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Surprisingly, he continued the conversation with her. “But, yes, I do find your…  _ antics _ , oddly unique for someone who’s on your level of success.”

“You know what, Felix? I’m not going to fall for your riling up techniques. So before you think I’m going to go ape crazy on your worthless insults just know that I don’t care what you think about me anymore.”

“Anymore? Does that mean you did before?”

Marinette closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply. “I didn’t- you know what? You’re hopeless. I’m not even going to bother with you anymore.” She said between his chuckles.

Devin handed him the phone and Felix opened it, one hand still on his mouth to hide his amusement. His face looked rosy and bright, and his cold eyes actually glimmered for once. Marinette wondered why he didn’t look like this all the time.

And then, with the blink of an eye, his smile faded.

Marinette only watched curiously as Felix read something on his phone and his eyes turned steely again, his shoulders becoming stiff. His lips tugged down in a frown.

Felix swiped over his screen and placed his phone over his ear, turning to leave.

“Hey,” Marinette called, “Where do you think you’re going? The next scene starts any moment now!”

He turned and gave her a blank stare. “Tell Jeremy I need a break.” He voiced to Devin. And then, with the phone still placed on his ear, Felix came up to her and said in a low voice.

“And Ms. Dupain Cheng? I’ll only say this once. Get Adrien out of your life. It’s for your own good.”

And then he turned around and left, leaving her standing there.

Marinette frowned.

First Aurore, and now Felix.

She harrumphed.  _ No one _ was going to make her change her mind.

Seeing the sudden shift in the mood, and realizing that there was going to be a longer break now that Felix had left so suddenly, Marinette took off the cloak she had on with a few people’s help. She breathed as soon as she got rid of the warm garment and smiled to herself.

She could finally spend the break with Adrien.

She could finally take out her time for him and try making him feel better about himself. Now that she didn't have the looming tension about the recording of her songs, Marinette wanted to make sure Adrien didn't regret settling in France to work for her. After listening to him and realizing how she was the only person he could ever talk to about what he'd been through, Marinette wanted him to know that he wasn't alone anymore. She loved him  _ so  _ much, she wanted to spend every moment of her life trying to prove to Adrien that he was not unloved. That he had people who cared. And that no matter what happened, she was there for him just how he was there for her.

And perhaps they could both go out together and search for Alya and Nino and make several amazing plans, too. Marinette chided herself to not take Felix’s threats seriously. He was just doing what he did best: Tease.

Despite the pep talk, her heart felt uncomfortably heavy in her chest because of Felix’s parting words.

But she wouldn’t worry, she said to herself. She had Adrien. He’d make her feel better like he always did.

Turning to look for him, Marinette’s smile faded when she saw him talking to Chloe Bourgeois yet again. She hadn’t changed out of her maid’s costume. Chloe practically leaned against him as he said something to her. She placed her hand on his cheek, leaning closer as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Marinette’s face crumbled.

For all the times Adrien said she was just his friend, their posture and attitude around each other said otherwise. Marinette had to solve  _ this _ mystery, too. About what Chloe really meant to Adrien.

For now, she just realized that she couldn’t spend time with him. He was busy cheering up someone else. Her heart felt heavier than before, and she didn’t bother interrupting them again. Marinette left without Adrien. He could spend all the time he wanted with his ‘friend’.

_______________________________

Adrien shouldn’t be bothered.

Really. He was just working as an assistant like he was supposed to. And no matter who Marinette was working with, it didn’t matter to him. And even if she was working with Felix, anything they did didn’t matter as long as they were  _ acting _ .

Adrien knew that Marinette didn’t really know how big of a threat Felix could be. But he also knew that Felix was careful enough not to say or do something to Marinette that would risk his own life. They were both one of the top celebrities. Felix wouldn’t be so stupid to try something on Marinette like he threatened to.

But why was he acting so different today?

Moreover, why was Marinette acting like nothing happened between them?

That night when Adrien went to look for Marinette, Alya had told her that she'd gone to see Felix. Alarm bells rang in Adrien’s brain as he looked for her everywhere until he finally found her with Felix in some secluded corner of the set.

And what was he doing?

Almost kissing her!

Adrien wouldn’t have been much bothered with what Marinette and Felix’s attitude was towards each other. But Felix had previously threatened Adrien about making him regret his job. He’d mentioned something about Marinette getting stuck in some sort of game. And he’d told Marinette that Adrien was his brother, something that he never admitted out loud. Ever!

He was obviously up to something. And the way he was smiling and conversing with Marinette during the breaks was not sitting right with Adrien.

Maybe Marinette wasn’t willing to talk to Felix but was just doing so for the sake of her own work. That was the only thought he could accept. Nothing else made sense.

Or maybe she just… simply forgave Felix? She was like that to Adrien. Maybe she wasn’t on guard around Felix because she’d forgiven him too.

If that were the case then she wasn’t being careful!

Just then, on his phone, someone from the team sent him a close up video of the two right after the recent scene, with a laughing emoticon and a caption ‘Long ass lamp post’. Adrien played it.

Felix and Marinette said something to each other when suddenly he tried to drop her and she hugged him tight again. She yelled something, but it was muffled and Felix laughed along with everyone, the laugh of the person recording being the loudest. The only thing that could be heard in her shriek was ‘Lamp post’.

Adrien smiled, but his stomach tied itself in knots at the paused picture of her in Felix’s arms.

Adrien was…

He was just worried for her, that’s all.

Felix was obviously playing some sort of game again.

Adrien managed a secretive glance in their direction. Marinette was smacking Felix playfully on the shoulder while he gave her a half smile.

“Why so gloomy today, Adrikins?” Adrien snapped his gaze away from them with a start and looked at Chloe. She was still dressed in her costume, her cloak still secured over her dress. She glanced at Marinette and Felix and then at him, as if trying to guess what he was thinking. Adrien shook his head.

“Nothing, Ms. Bourgeois.”

“Ugh, Adrikins, cut the act.” She rolled her eyes. “Seriously that makes me cringe so hard. Why do you even bother with this ‘sir and miss’ bullshit?” She asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder and blinked her long lashes at him.

“Why do I bother?” He repeated, “Hm.” Adrien couldn’t help but let his gaze flicker to the bluenette standing in front of the cameras. He sighed.

“To remind me of my boundaries, I guess.”

Chloe clicked her tongue. “Bullshit, I say. It doesn’t suit  _ you _ .”

Adrien didn’t say anything. He then realized Chloe was leaning too much into him and he gently pushed her away. “Don’t act like that, Chloe. You’re an actress. Have some decency.”

Chloe gasped. “You dare tell  _ the _ Chloe Bourgeois to  _ have _ decency? Mind you I was  _ born _ with it.” She blinked a few times, and then started laughing at her own joke. Adrien didn’t.

When her laughter died down she gave him another look. “Seriously, Adrikins. Why are you acting so stupid today?”

“I’m pretending I don’t know you like I always do.” Adrien said without looking at her. Chloe cupped his cheek and made him turn to her.

“I’m serious.” Chloe glowered. “Tell me what’s wrong. Hey wait- If it’s about Marinette Dupain-Cheng dragging you around like you’re some worthless-”

“She’s not, Chlo.” Adrien said, “She’s really sweet.”

_ You’re the one who drags me around _ , he thought, but knew better than to say it out loud.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Really sweet huh. Don’t call her  _ sweet _ .  _ Especially _ not in front of her. Like, jeez! Adrien you have no idea how to talk to women and yet you’re working for one.”

That got Adrien’s attention and he turned to her. “What do you mean?”

Chloe placed her hand on her hip. “Girls don’t like it when guys tell them cheesy things such as ‘You’re so amazing’ or ‘you’re so kind and sweet’ or try to be nice to them. First, because it makes it seem that you’re just trying to make them feel nice about their miserable selves, and second, it’s out-dated! And surely Dupain-Cheng is a very modern girl.”

“Wait, really? I’m not supposed to call her all that?” Adrien creased his eyebrows.

“Don’t call her any of that!” Chloe stressed. “I can’t believe you don’t know these things! What are you? Ten? Giving people nicknames and calling vaginas a p-hole?” She rolled her eyes.

“You used to call a vagina a p-hole?” Adrien tried not to snort.

“That’s not the point! What I’m saying is that you’re too kind to everyone and that will get you in trouble one day. God, I don’t know what you’d do without me, Adrien. You should be glad I have your back.” She sneered in Marinette’s direction. “Don’t waste your time over that mess of a singer. You have way more class than that, that  _ stage-dancer _ .”

Adrien hummed, bringing his hand up to stroke his chin. “You know what? That does make sense.”

“I know!” Chloe said, huffing gratefully. Adrien nodded.

“Yeah. I mean P-hole is an accurate name.”

“What the-  _ Adrien _ . Take things seriously for once!” She continued saying after him as he laughed and walked away from her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Bye, Mademoiselle Bourgeois!” He called in a sing-song voice, and smirked at the irritated sounds coming from her as he left her there.

She really thought she could fool him like that.

As if he didn’t know what was good and what was not.

Adrien was about to go back to the van when he heard someone tell the others that Jeremy had announced a break because something important came up for Felix. Adrien frowned when he heard that they’d start the next shot in the evening and resume the previous scenes the next day. Adrien took that as his cue to go back to Marinette.

He turned back to see where she was, but he couldn’t find her anywhere. Adrien’s lips tugged downwards. He waited a little longer for her, knowing she’d pop out of somewhere and smile that lovely smile at him as she excitedly announced she had a break, like she always did. But when she didn’t appear after fifteen minutes, Adrien called her.

Her phone went into voice-mail.

Adrien pouted as he stared at his screen, and then found Paul walking past him. He stopped the assistant director.

“Do you know where Ms. Dupain-Cheng is?” Adrien asked.

Paul scratched the back of his neck. “Uhh, I don’t know where she went, but she left at the same time Vanily did.” Paul began to walk away, but paused and turned to Adrien again. “Hey, Adrien, you know what? If Felix and Marinette went out together, let me know. I’m gonna need that info.”

Adrien nodded, but his face gave away his discomfiture. Paul didn’t bother to notice and walked away to resume his work. Adrien’s mind reeled.

Felix and Marinette? Together? Why would they leave in between work? And why  _ together? _

Adrien looked at his phone, and dialed Marinette’s number again, placing it to his ear. It went into voicemail again and Adrien hissed with frustration.

_ No. Felix left because he had work to do. Marinette didn’t go with him. She wouldn’t! She practically hated Felix’s gut! _ Adrien tried to reason with his own mind before he started overthinking.

_ But then… If she didn’t go who-knows-where with Felix, why wasn’t she anywhere in sight? _

Adrien couldn’t help but worry.

________________________

Marinette took out her phone and scrolled through it aimlessly, bored. She looked around at everyone present in the quaint café, busy in their own work. There weren’t many people in the high class area. A guy sat in one corner as he typed away on his laptop. A family of three sat in the seats in front of a longer table, all of them busy on their phone. There were at least three or four girls sitting in front of the main desk (Marinette didn’t bother to look at them to know how many they were), all of them laughing and chatting and clanking the dishes and cups as they ordered one thing after another. They were the only group that made the most noise, and other than them the only sounds that could be heard were the slow tapping noises of the Typing Guy and the soft sweet music floating in the air.

Marinette sighed, looking ahead at the empty chair in front of her, sighing.

She wondered what Adrien and Chloe were doing right now.

Marinette clicked her tongue. As if she cared.

She didn’t know whether showing attitude to the blond(s) as a result of juvenile jealousy was the right thing or not. What she did know was that she didn’t like Chloe that much, and if Adrien wanted to talk to her despite her being the reason for most of the quarrels between him and Marinette, then she was willing to give him time to do just that.

Meanwhile she sat in a café wearing a big jacket, a mask and shades.

And sulked.

She scrolled through her emails, refreshing them again and again. Well, if nothing else was concrete in her life at the moment, she was at least looking for  _ some _ sort of response from Jagged Stone about their concert together. It was going to be next year, but if only he or his assistant Penny just so much as let her  _ know _ what their plans were, it was going to be enough to give her some hope for her future.

Marinette opened her instagram. The first thing that popped up was another meme about her, and she frowned and closed it. She adjusted her shades.

“Hey, look at this.” One of the girls behind Marinette said as she showed her phone to one of her friends. She laughed. They all started sniggering as she showed her phone to the rest of them, but Mairnette didn’t pay any attention to them, refreshing her accounts again and again.

“Serves her right, that man-stealing bitch.” Another girl said. “Seriously, I’m so tired of her face plastered everywhere. She’s not even that talented. God knows why people even listen to Marinette’s songs.”

Marinette stilled. The hair at the back of her neck stood up.

The girls didn’t notice. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. I mean, just because one of her songs blew up doesn’t mean she’s everything, you know? The rest of her songs aren’t even that powerful. And her face? Ugh. I mean, Pinstar could’ve done better.”

“I agree.”

“True.”

“Expected better from Pinstar, yes.”

Marinette hunched her shoulders and looked down at the table, her eyes wide behind the shades as she tried to slow her breath. She didn’t move, afraid of the embarrassment both her and the girls would have to face if they found out she was right there. She tried not to be affected by what they said, but kept her head low for good measure.

The voice that started the discussion spoke up again, high-pitched and snarky. “And now she’s working with Felix Graham de Vanily? What is wrong with the world? Felix is a  _ sex god _ . He’s utter perfection.” She said in perfect English, “And apparently Marinette Dupain-Cheng is going to star in the same series as  _ him _ ? I don’t know what to say to that! It's gonna look like watching an angel and a… a piece of chewed up gum next to him. Zero out of ten for the pairing.”

The others nodded and hummed.

“Have you seen her nose? It looks so weird.”

“Yeah and her hairstyle.”

“Looks like a highschool girl.”

“Hey Rachel pass me the sauce…”

They continued on to their next conversation, and Marinette continued looking down at the desk. She closed her eyes and felt them sting, but she sniffled and tried to breathe properly again.

She was strong.  _ She was strong. _

This was nothing.

_ ‘You're amazing, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. _ ’ Adrien’s words ran in her mind.

The waiter came up to her and asked: “Would you like something else, ma’am?”

She didn’t speak. She didn’t raise her head. She just shook it and continued sitting there, her meal untouched.

The girls rose up and left after what felt like an eternity, and only then Mairnette relaxed her hunched shoulders, burying her head in her arms. Someone entered the place and cleared their throat.

Marinette heard someone tell the waiter to bring him tea, and Marinette frowned at the voice. She looks up through her red rimmed eyes and shades to see Master Fu sitting a bit farther away from her table, oblivious to her presence.

Her eyebrows shot up.

“Master Fu?” She asked, her surprise not hidden. He heard her and turned his head to her. His smile widened.

Following his welcoming gesture, she stood up from her own table and sat down in front of him, furiously trying to wipe her face and fixing her shades and mask back before anyone noticed her. She smiled at him, but then realized that her face was hidden. She lowered her voice. “It’s me, Marinette.”

“I know, I know. I guessed it was you.”

Marinette chuckled lightly. “These coincidences keep happening more. How is it that we keep meeting again and again?”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who’s approached me everytime, so it’s certainly not me who’s stalking you.”

They both laughed.

“I hope I’m not intruding on an important meeting or something. If you’re here to see someone…”

“Oh, no, no.” Master Fu chuckled and shook his head. “You can sit with me and chat. I’ve come here alone. Too old for dates, don’t you think?” He winked. Marinette lowered her mask and smiled at him.

“Well I still think you’re very handsome.” Marinette said with a giggle.

“Ah, I am honored. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all. But my wife is my only one true love, and I certainly don’t want to jeopardize our perfect love life.”

“That’s really sweet.” She said. “Thank you for letting me sit with you, Master Fu. I really wanted to see a friendly face today.”

“Oh, good.” Master Fu said. The waiter brought him his order and placed it in front of him, smiling at the old man. Then he looked at Marinette and asked her if she’d want her food to be moved to this table. She glanced at Master Fu for permission and he nodded welcomingly. “I come here a few times for their black tea. I really like it.” He said when the waiter walked away. He leaned forward with a teasing smile. “I’m their loyal customer, so they always serve lemon biscuits with it for free.”

Marinette chuckled again, poking at her small lunch.

“So, dear.” Maser Fu said, careful not to say her name out loud, and Marinette respected that. “What happened that made you want to leave your hectic life and sit all by yourself in this small but lovely place?”

Marinette sighed. “Nothing. Just… some me time, you know?” She chuckled mirthlessly. Master Fu hummed.

“You are in a debate with yourself.” He said and Marinette looked at him, blue eyes wide behind the dark shades. “You have a rose in one hand, but it has thorns. And you have a fruit in your other hand, but it’s poisonous.You are stuck between wanting to look beautiful and wanting to be healthy. But if you choose the rose, it will make you bleed, and if you eat the fruit, it will kill you.”

Marinette blinked a few times, not knowing what to say.

“It’s… It’s bad either way, isn’t it?” She said weakly.

Master Fu took a hearty sip of his tea, humming at the taste as he gulped. “There is good in everything when you look at it first. In your haste to try to take it, it’ll hurt you, and that’s inevitable. You need to hurt in order to heal, and you need to lose in order to gain.”

“Master Fu, I… I don’t know how to be polite about this, but… I’d really appreciate it if you were more… clear with your advice?” She said softly, wincing at the end of her sentence.

Master Fu smiled knowingly. He took another sip and opened his eyes. “I never said I was giving you advice.”

Marinette closed her mouth.

“But I am willing to hear what you have to say.” He added.

Marinette gulped. She looked around, and then at Master Fu. Her eyes moistened, but she quickly blinked them before she could get sentimental.

“I guess I’m just a bit tired right now. O-Of everything. Trying to get what you want is hard. And I guess even though you achieve most of the things others haven’t, sometimes it feels as if it’s not enough. Sometimes… despite knowing that everything will come back into place with time, there’s this nagging feeling inside that maybe it won't.” Her voice got wobbly in the end, so she gulped to control the tremmer.

“I just…” She huffed, pulling back to lean against her chair. “I just don’t know what to do anymore. I’m trying,  _ god _ , I really am. I’m working day and night to achieve my dreams, but I guess I’m just at this point in life where I’m starting to feel nothing will end well. My dreams, my needs, the people I love… No one seems to be in my favor right now. It’s…” Marinette sighed. “I’m sorry. I know this is just some temporary depression, and I’m probably boring you with all this sulking.”

“Worrying isn’t something useless, and worrying about the future certainly isn’t either.” Master Fu said in his calming voice, stirring his tea as he picked up a biscuit. “I am here for you if you want to let it all out, Marinette.”

Marinette’s lip trembled, but she blinked rapidly, trying to ignore the way her chest hurt and the words the group of girls had said earlier swam in her head.

“I’m gonna be fine.” She said. Fu smiled.

“You are a strong woman. I see the determination in your eyes. Your star reflects that you’ll achieve your dreams, Marinette. You just need to be persistent. The alignment of your life, it’s different from other people I’ve met before.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I see people, I see a pattern. It’s a picture that you can see in your mind about the destiny of the person in front of you. That pattern is sometimes made of black lines, sometimes with blue dots, sometimes with red ink. It’s different for every person.” Marinette listened intently as Master Fu paused to take a small sip and then continued. “You can say that it’s a sort of identification code assigned to every human when they’re born. This pattern is a sort of secret code for what one’s destiny is.” He smiled.

“The day you saved my life, Marinette.” He said and locked his glimmering eyes with hers. “I saw your pattern change completely.”

Marinette didn’t know what to make of that, but she felt a shiver run down her spine at the words.

“It’s nothing to be afraid of. Rather, it’s a unique case I’ve seen only a few times in my life. Let’s just say life has a special gift for you. What it is… well, we don’t know that yet.”

Marinette, now used to Fu’s confusing riddles, only played along with a smile. “I hope it's something about my name in the awards.” She chuckled.

“Perhaps.” Master Fu agreed with a shrug. “Or perhaps, something more profound.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence, before Master Fu said softly, “I saw your pattern. Beautifully constructed red lines merging together to form a crystalline symbol of valor. But then I saw a different color mix into it. Black swirls of a completely different kind. They merged into your pattern and changed it completely. But made it more beautiful to look at.”

“Is that really true?” Marinette asked in the same soft and guarded tone, without realizing that she was immersed into the conversation. “What does it mean then?”

“Each code is for a separate person. Yours meant that at that moment, someone found the opening to merge into your pattern. Someone managed to come into your life, someone with a will so strong that they wanted to stick with you for the rest of your life. Someone who merged their pattern into yours so you both couldn’t be separated.”

“So we couldn’t be separated…” Marinette repeated slowly, his eyes on her food.

“Marinette.” Master Fu said, “Right now, you are feeling as if you are unloved. But that is not true. You are feeling as if things won’t go the way you want, but everything will be fine.

“Always remember; when you begin your journey on the path of success, the people who you think loved you will turn against you. But the people who will love you on your journey are the ones who will lead you to success.”

“Who  _ are _ they?” She asked weakly, her tears now falling without restraint. “Who is this person that wouldn’t leave me?”

“I can’t give you the simple answer, dear child. The rules of life forbid me so. But do you remember when I asked you the question, about choosing between the Earth and the Sky?”

She nodded.

“Your answer to that question is the answer to this one too.”

She hiccupped, sniffling as she realized that her tears weren’t stopping. “Damn it,” she huffed, rubbing her eyes. “I don’t know anymore.”

Master Fu nodded, understanding.

“You shall find your answers, Marinette. With patience and with time.”

“Anyways,” She said, sniffling on last time. She took one of his hands in both of hers, shaking it. “Thank you so much for lending me an ear. I feel better talking to you, Master Fu. Thank you so much.” She said gratefully, giving him a waning smile.

He placed his hand over hers, squeezing it reassuringly. “You are very strong, my child. But before you go,” He leaned forward, and that twinkle was back in his eyes again.

“Let me give you a hint to your answers.”

“Yeah?” She asked, now smiling a little wider than before.

Master Fu’s eyes crinkled. “You didn’t start working for Naphélia’s story for no reason. Your answers lie in her story. Pay attention to them.”

_____________________________

“Good day, mother. I hope you have something urgent to say. I was in the middle of a busy shoot.” Felix said. He motioned to an assistant to help him take off the armor.

_ “Felix, my dear son.” _ Her ice cold voice greeted him on the phone.  _ “I want to know how much progress you have made.” _

Felix sighed. The same question every time. “I know that this discussion is going to end up with one of us shouting, anyway. So how about we start doing that now.”

_ “Does that mean you haven’t taken any action?” _

Felix hissed. The girl helping him to take off the costume flinched, thinking she did something. Felix shook his head at her and continued. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng didn’t fire him. I can’t do anything if she’s going to keep sticking to him like glue.”

He heard his mother sigh loudly, a sign that she was restraining from screaming into the phone.  _ “Do you know, who I found out, is lurking around our fucking business?” _ She yelled out in the end of the sentence anyway.

Felix shrugged. “I don’t.”

_ “Those motherfucking Grahams _ !” She exclaimed.  _ “I don’t know what they think their problem is, but somehow they’re now trying to squeeze their matters into our mafia.” _

Felix frowned, his eyebrow twitching with agitation. “What do you mean?”

_ “I have no idea what they want, Felix. But you know according to what we told them, Adrien’s dead. We told them he  _ **_died_ ** _. We didn’t tell them he fucking left the family and is very much alive. And why is he alive? Because I want Emilie’s bloody mansion that she gave to Adrien instead of me!” _ She growled into the phone and Felix pulled the device away from his ear. A glare at the assistant made her back away immediately, and she scurried out of the room.

“Mother-”

_ “So do you know what happens when the Graham peek their nosey asses in our business and find out that Adrien’s alive? THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU, FELIX. SO YOU BETTER MAKE THAT ASSHAT COME TO ME, SIGN THOSE FUCKING PAPERS, AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE. I. WANT. EMILIE. GRAHAM’S. MANSION.” _

“I already told you I’m working on it!” Felix snapped, almost sneering. “You know that if Marinette doesn’t leave him we won’t be able to do anything.”

_ “So what? Get her out of the way. She’s a star. Assassinating her wouldn’t even be that hard. She has tons of haters anyway.” _

Felix narrowed his eyes. “You’re planning something over there, aren’t you? You’re the one adding fuel to the rumors about her.”

_ “I’ll have to do something on my own. Relying on you will only delay everything. I’m telling you, Adrien still hasn’t left France permanently. I’ve only ever tolerated that illegitimate piece of existence because he has all of my family’s fortune in his filthy hands. If he’s not coming back the simple way, assassinate Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He’ll have no choice then.” _

Felix only stood there. If possible, he narrowed his eyes further.

“And what do you plan to do once you get what you want from him?”

_ “We’ll get rid of him. And if it comes down to saving your life, son, we’ll finish him too and end this entire thing just the way it began because of my sister’s irrational actions. Everything will go back to normal.” _

“Weren’t we just going to make him leave for a place where he couldn’t be found? Do you think killing him is the only way?”

_ “I  _ **_know_ ** _ it’s the only way. Felix, honey, I love you. I’m doing all of this for you. For us.” _

Felix clenched his jaw. “Yes. Of course.”

He disconnected the call and threw his phone on the chair near him, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

And there went his mood to work for the rest of the day.

_________________________

At least two hours had passed since the break started.

Marinette was nowhere in sight.

Adrien sat on the couch, tired after searching the whole place thoroughly for the bluenette, with his phone in his hand which showed the several calls to Marinette that went into voicemail.

He sighed and looked at Tikki. The cat had come out of her small house. It stretched a little and then yawned, baring its small teeth. Adrien tilted his head at the lovely little kitten.

“Hey.” He said. The kitten faced him with her endearing blue eyes. Tikki blinked slowly. Adrien chuckled as she casually walked up to him and jumped into his lap, making herself comfortable there.

“Where’s your owner, kitty.” He sighed as he petted her. He looked at his phone again, and scrolled through the contacts. He found the name he was looking for, but only stared at it.

**_Devin Blanc (PA. Graham de Vanily)_ **

Adrien frowned and closed his phone again.

He wasn’t going to ask Felix.

She wasn’t with him.

She couldn’t be.

But she would never leave anywhere just like that. She wouldn’t put her phone on silent.

Alya entered Marinette’s luxury van at that moment, carrying her large handbag in one hand and holding a cup of coffee in the other. Adrien looked at her with alarm.

“Hey! I’m sorry I’m late. I talked to Andrew just now, so I’m forgiven for the delay. I hope Marinette’s not-” The woman paused and frowned as she looked at Adrien sitting there with Tikki in his lap.

“Uh, what happened to you, sunshine?”

Adrien shook his head. “Nothing.”

Alya nodded slowly, though her gaze looked speculative. “Uh-huh. How’s Marinette?”

Adrien slumped, “I was hoping you’d know.” He said.

“Wait really? She’s not here- Oh, god. Please don’t tell me the shoot’s over for the day.” She checked her phone. “Well, fuck it. It’s over. Why did I bother coming today.” She placed her handbag on the stand and sat down next to Adrien, taking a sip from her coffee. “Why are you here all by yourself, though. What’s up?”

She had bags under her eyes and looked more tired than normal. But Adrien didn’t comment on it. He had more pressing matters.

“Ms. Dupain Cheng left the set without letting me know where she went, and now she’s not picking up her phone.”

Alya didn’t say anything for a moment. “Maybe… she went out to get a breather?” She provided.

Adrien shrugged. “Maybe.”

Alya tilted her head as she looked at him. “But why do you look so sad? Did something happen between you two?”

He tsked. “No.”

“Okay…” Alya said. She smiled at Tikki as the kitten got up from Adrien’s lap to sit in Alya’s instead.

“Hey there, little fairy.” Alya cooed.

Adrien’s phone buzzed and he immediately took it out, expecting a text from the bluenette.

He got an anonymous text instead.

**_Anon:_ ** _ This chase ends here. _

**_Anon:_ ** _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng will now suffer because of you. _

__

Adrien’s blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long update. 12k words. Too long. Author gots no brain to write anymore. Too tired.  
> How’s everyone on this fine new year!  
> I hope this makes up for the one month delay. Can you believe that this is my first one month hiatus in one and a half year? Wtf?? How am I alive???  
> I'm still kind of glad, because in this time when I wasn't writing, my friend who I might've mentioned before is a model/actress invited me to see the whole thing of how sets and shoots look like. She was sweet enough to tell me about how things worked, and after learning all that I realized it was necessary to announce here that I maaaayyyy have mixed up the dates and procedures of how actual shoots take place. So even though normally shoots take WAY longer, we're gonna pretend that Le Soleil Noir is only going to take a year or more to complete. Kay? We good?
> 
> But you know, as much as I tried to dodge every life problem to write my fics, this time the pressure was too much to consider writing. A lot happened, but I’m glad I have wonderful and supportive people like you who didn’t let me lose my motivation to write!
> 
> Anywoozles, have you made the connection yet? No? It’s okay. Give it time. You surely will. Someday.
> 
> And beware, we have entered the intense territory. Forreal this time.  
> /imaginary secretary enters and whispers something in Random’s ear/  
> Wait, we haven’t yet?  
> /whispers some more/  
> Ooohhhh. Yeahhh. This some slow burn. Oh I get it. Okay. Thank you, imaginary secretary. You the best. But they’re going to kiss, right?  
> /nods/  
> Right.


	21. ~Thresh~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't, uhh. don't trust the chapter names. I'm just following a theme of trying to find relative string of words with the same letters.  
> also one week 5k words hmm not bad.

Adrien stood up from the couch.

His eyes didn’t leave the message, reading it again and again to make sure the words were really there. The world slowed, the voices drowned out, and Adrien continued to bore holes into the device in his hands with his sharp, mildly panicking gaze.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng will now suffer because of you._

It was some kind of joke. The text didn’t mean anything. No one was targeting Marinette. She was fine.

But then, Adrien thought as his heart rate multiplied, she disappeared two hours ago. Adrien didn’t know where she went. She didn’t tell him where she went. And she disappeared around the same time _Felix_ did.

Alya probably read the panic on his face, for she glanced at him worriedly. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I need to find her.” Were the first words that left his lips. Alya creased her eyebrows.

“Find who? Do you mean Marinette? Is everything alright, Adrien?”

Adrien shook his head, but then realized who he was talking to. He fidgeted in his place, trying to leave. “Uh, yeah, everything’s good. Great. I need to find Ms. Dupain-Cheng as soon as possible. Can you guess where she might be right now?”

“I really don’t know, and she’s not picking up my call.” Alya slowly stood up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! It’s just, uhh, I think J-Jagged Stone just contacted her. Yeah. I need to tell her about this asap.” He said. Alya’s smile brightened. Adrien tried to leave, but she stopped him, “Really? That’s great news! She’s been waiting for his message for so long!”

“Yeah. Yeah. I have to tell her right now. So I better go.” He shoved his phone into his pocket. “And if you find her anywhere, let me now. Don’t give her this news by yourself, okay? I want to be the one to break it to her.” He said hurriedly.

“Okay, sure!” She called out behind him as he rushed out.

Adrien ran out of the van, his eyes flitting around. He glanced at the buses, and then the castle’s entrance, and then the cars parked a bit farther away.

Where could she possibly be?

Adrien dialed her number again, panic starting to rise in his body like an exploding nerve meter.

_Please be okay. I’ll never forgive myself if something happened to you._

___________________________

Marinette parked her car in a hurry, realizing that she was half an hour late to the shoot. She hissed.

She shouldn’t have gone out in a foreign city all by herself. That was dangerous. She was lucky no one recognized her (though that partly had to do with her not being in Paris because people there were quicker to recognize her, given that she lived there.) What if someone had still managed to find out Marinette Dupain-Cheng was carelessly sulking in a café all by herself in London? God, the amount of (bad) news _that_ would’ve stirred.

The star rushed out of her vehicle as she hastily parked it. She wasn’t good at parking her cars, but she knew that someone else would take care of the wrongly parked vehicle anyway.

Marinette rushed to the small temple-like room that she had no idea what it used to be in the old-times, but was now being used as the director’s office. She knocked on the door. Some guy she didn’t know opened the door. His eyes widened when he realized it was her and he quickly gave her way to come inside. She smiled at him.

“Where’s Jeremy?”

“Uh, he just went out to meet someone. People were looking for you,”

Marinette winced.

“-But the rest of the work’s been canceled for the day, so you’re allowed to go. Mr.Zag told me to let you know.” Marinette’s mouth parted in an ‘o’.

“Oh…” She said and turned around, slowly walking out of the office. She turned to the man again. “How many people are still here?”

He scratched his head, face thoughtful. “There’s… Miss Bourgeois and Mr. Blierr, I guess. Those two were the only people I found.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you.”

He returned the smile. Marinette walked out of the small, old building, her face pensive. The shoot was canceled?

That was great, actually. She wasn’t looking forward to it anyway.

Marinette looked in her van’s direction. She quickly jogged up to it and opened the door. As expected, there was no one there. Alya probably didn’t even come now that they’d packed up. And Adrien… He was not anywhere in sight. By instinct, her hand went into her bag and clutched her phone to contact him. But then she stopped herself.

Was she really in the right mind to see or talk to him?

There was a great chance of her breaking down into tears at the very sight of him, given how her mood was the entire day. And she didn’t want to cry in his arms like a damsel in distress again. It was already bad that he had had to comfort her, back when she’d lost her shit over the rumors, and she didn’t want to add ‘counseling’ to his already hectic job of being with a dramatic person like her the entire day.

With her heart aching yet her mind stubborn, she took Tikki’s carrier and managed a small smile at her cat that was sleeping peacefully as usual. She walked back to her wrongly parked car and sat down in it, reversing it and driving towards where she thought her hotel was.

When she reached the hotel, she took a moment to think, sitting there in her car. Something still nagged at the back of her mind. That small yet stubborn part of her still told her to go running back to Adrien. Marinette glanced at her phone on the dashboard, turned off after getting completely tired of her name everywhere.

She sniffled. She wasn’t going to turn it on. Today was just one of those days where she didn’t want to talk to anyone and silently sulk in her bed all day. That was always how she coped with small hateful comments.

As she walked inside, handed her long jacket to an assigned waitress and took out her suite’s keys, her mind kept going back to her meaningful conversation with Master Fu in that café. He’d helped her tons, and honestly, if he hadn’t been there on time, Marinette would’ve completely broken down because of self-doubt and shame. Master Fu had his way of motivating others. His words were mixed signals and hints at things more profound than the words on the surface, but the way he spoke and the words he used were already enough to encourage her.

_‘Your answers lie in her story. Pay attention to them.’_

How was the story of Le Soleil Noir going to help her with her life? Marinette stroked her chin as she slowly dragged her feet towards her room, her glittery shoes rubbing uncomfortably over the thick red carpet. Was that somehow a sign that working for this project was going to be beneficial for her future?

Marinette paused in front of her suite. Her eyes immediately went to the door next to hers. She hesitated.

She wondered if Adrien was already in there, resting as he deserved. He was overworking himself these days. Was it okay if she just went to check on him-

Marinette quickly shook her head. She didn’t have to do that. That would make her look desperate. And she was anything _but_.

Marinette entered her lonely room with a sigh.

“Okay. Today was a very eventful day. Let’s sleep for the rest of the day while I still have time.” She said to herself.

Before she could put that tempting plan into action, someone knocked at her door. Marinette jumped and practically ran towards it, thinking it was Adrien. She then stopped herself and tapped her cheeks.

“Marinette, Marinette… Don’t be so pathetic.” Marinette rolled her eyes. Just great, now she sounded like Felix.

The knock came again, and she heard someone gently clear their throat. “Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” A foreign voice said. Marinette deflated. It wasn’t Adrien.

She opened the door to see it was room service. A tall and lean man dressed in perfectly ironed uniform cleared his throat before speaking politely, “Good day, Miss. Someone has sent you a note and wished for it to be delivered to your room.”

“A… note?” She asked dumbly. Was her English okay? Did the man really say someone sent her a note?

His schooled expression cracked a little to reveal slight nervousness, but he cleared his throat again and smiled, taking out an envelope from his vest. Marinette’s eyebrows shot up.

“Ah.” She said. She took it from him. “Thank you.” Marinette turned around to check the envelope, but there was no name written on it.

“Who is it fro- oh.”

The service dude had disappeared.

Okay.

Curious, Marinette opened the envelope. There was a small chit in it, with a beautiful golden flower design in one corner. The texture of the paper was also very neat and expensive. Marinette read the printed message carefully.

**_8c3E3E0a4345e03B5_ **

Marinette dead-panned.

Great. So she got random numbers from some anonymous person.

Marinette quickly ran inside her room and picked up her phone, opening it to see what she could find over the internet. The chances of making sense of this were very low, but she could at least Google what getting random numbers as anonymous notes meant.

Her phone opened and she saw 18 missed calls from Adrien. Marinette swore under her breath.

“Fuck.”

She opened his contact, but another notification made her stop. She opened her private messages and there was a text from a number she didn’t know.

**_Anon:_ ** _The big show will begin soon! Let’s count-down the days together :D_

Marinette bit her lip. She texted a reply.

**_Marinette:_ ** _Mr. Stone? Is this you?_

The message wasn't sent. Marinette frowned. No one else knew her private number. If this was really Jagged Stone or Penny, then why would they send the text so vaguely?

“Relate your story to Naphélia’s…” She murmured. What would Naphélia do in this situation?

Marinette shook her head. Was she seriously losing it? Master Fu didn’t mean to actually associate her to a certain character. Maybe he was just giving her an idea of how her career in acting was going to help her. Or… or perhaps he was saying that she had to remain strong like the character she portrayed. He certainly didn’t mean to say her life events were going to be the same as the story. That would be ridiculous.

Or what if it was none of that?

As nice as he was, Master Fu was an old man. He may have been wise, but perhaps now that wisdom was mixing with the world of imagination. Why was she even believing what he said? She was only listening to him when he consoled her. She wasn’t going to believe he really _knew_ about the future and past and whatever that nonsense was about reading people’s patterns.

Marinette threw the envelope on her bed and rubbed a hand across her face. Her head was _pounding_. She needed a fucking break, goddamnit.

______________________________--

_“Hello, this is Nino Lahiffe and I fucking hate my ringtone.”_

“Nino,” Adrien said urgently, fixing in his ear piece as he ran towards his car after thoroughly searching the entire area and even begrudgingly calling Felix’s assistant, all that to still find no sign of the bluenette celebrity. “Nino, listen, I need your help.” He said, panting. He quickly sat down in his car. His _rented_ car, because Marinette’s car was _missing_.

He didn’t dare make any assumptions. For all he knew, Marinette was completely fine. Perhaps she just randomly decided to head out to see the city and take her mind off of the events that recently took place. She was fine. She was _fine_.

This anonymous person had done nothing but sent him empty threats. This threat was no different.

_Then why was she not picking up his calls?_

_“-drien. **Adrien** , hello? Bro did you just die on me?”_

“No, no. I didn’t. Listen, I want to track where Ms. Dupain-Cheng is. She left work without me, and I can’t find her anywhere. Neither is she picking up my calls.”

_“Hm. Her phone’s dead?”_

“Yeah. I mean I guess.”

Nino clicked his tongue. _“Did you check the suites, yet?”_

“No. But I’m heading there. But she wouldn’t go back to the hotel without telling me.”

_“Well here is another question for you. Did you fuck something up?”_

Adrien frowned, pressing the gas just a little harder. “I didn’t. Why?”

_“Well before you assume she’s eaten by sharks, let me tell you that all of those things she did are a sign of being upset. And if she’s not talking to you, then she’s most likely upset with you. So tell me bro. How did you fuck up your job? Because handling shitty boss-assistant relationships is kind of what I do for a living.”_

Adrien couldn’t help but blink a few times. “No, Nino. You- You don’t understand. I have a feeling something’s wrong. I didn’t do anything to upset her! She never disappears randomly from work.”

“Where were you when she left?”

“I was with-” Adrien slammed the break. “Fuck.”

Chloe.

He was talking to Chloe.

 _“Oh? Well that’s very convincing.”_ Nino said when he heard him swear.

“It wasn’t- I was right in front of her the whole time. She didn’t even have a reason to be upset.” Adrien said as he got out of the car and dashed towards the hotel’s entrance.

_“Just check all the places she goes to every day. If you still don’t find her, let me know. And dude? Don’t worry about her. She’s fine and probably relaxing somewhere while you’re fucking your brain for no reason. It’s not like there’s a terminator after her or anything.”_

Adrien only huffed. Nino had no idea.

“Okay.” Was all Adrien said before he hung up and ran towards her room as fast as he could. He reached the door.

It was left open.

Adrien’s heart stuttered.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” He called. She wouldn’t just leave her room open like that. Adrien peaked inside.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” He called again, louder this time.

There was no reply.

Adrien decided to fuck everything for the sake of her safety and marched into her room, finding her bed sheets slightly disturbed as if she’d sat down on her bed, but she wasn’t there. Adrien even checked the bathroom.

And then panic settled in his gut.

He couldn’t let anything happen to her. He couldn’t.

He was supposed to protect her. He was her assistant. He only had one job and that was to _listen_ to Marinette. And he didn’t and Chloe took advantage of that.

And now he couldn’t find her anywhere.

It had hardly been half a day without seeing her, and Adrien was losing his mind. He wanted to see her smile. Her lively blue eyes. He wanted to make sure she was happy and alive and amazing as Marinette Dupain-Cheng should be.

He didn’t want her to feel even a _hint_ of pain because of his existence, or his carelessness.

God, he was going to break hell on his family if they tried to do something to the only woman he-

Adrien halted his thoughts and gulped, feeling his heart flutter in a pleasant way. This was not the time to act mushy.

He saw a waiter passing the hallway, and he stopped the man in his way.

“Excuse me, have you seen the madam staying in _1413_ somewhere around today? Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

The man nodded. “Ah, yes. I believe she went in the direction of… the rooftop a while ago.”

Adrien sighed a little. “Thank you so much.” He said and ran headfirst without hearing the man’s reply.

The blond rushed out of the golden doors leading to the vast rooftop. Suddenly the chill evening air surrounded him, cool enough to make one shudder. But all Adrien could think of, all that ran in his mind and stayed on the tip of his tongue was one name. Marinette.

The entire place was brilliantly decorated as was to be expected from such a luxurious hotel. Different golden lights hung around everywhere, soft music floating around and an arrangement of a few tables and chairs for the wandering guests. There were a few people there, some walking around, some ordering drinks from the waiter, and some simply hugging under the evening sky and enjoying the moment. He saw a figure standing near the railing, donning a warm pink knee-length dress and a fluffy scarf big enough to hide half of their head. He recognized the shiny black hair, as dark and silky as a mysterious starless night. He recognized the short and frail figure, the pale legs, the posture. Yet he still wasn’t satisfied. Adrien slowed down his jog as he now quietly neared her. He heard her humming a familiar tune.

“‘Tis a world that shreds thy dreams, wait till dusk, till night, to try,” She hummed to herself, oblivious.

Adrien closed his eyes and released a slow breath, to the point he felt no air in his lungs. Whether it was the sheer relief of seeing Marinette, or the soothing effect of her voice over him, or simply the fact that the relief finally made him realize how absolutely exhausted he was. He didn’t know.

Feeling that warm flutter of his heart increase tenfold, he came up right behind her, and making sure her face was buried in the scarf, wrapped his arms around her shoulder so lightly the touch almost felt feather-light.

____________________

Marinette stopped humming.

One moment, she was standing in front of the sunset all by herself, hidden, anonymous, cold, and done with everything. And the next moment she felt a warmth on her back- gently pressing into her body yet not really pressing either- as a pair of arms lightly wrapped around her shoulders from behind in a familiar way. This time she recognized it; the scent, the touch, the warmth, and the feeling of being safe and revived at the same time. Her lips involuntarily tugged up in a smile, but she tried to suppress it.

“Adrien?” She asked in a voice so soft, it escaped her in a stuttering whisper and dissolved into the chilling autumn air.

He exhaled and she felt the warm breath on her back and neck, making a shiver run down her spine.

“You got me worried sick.” He murmured.

Truly, such words shouldn’t have made a swarm of butterflies erupt in her stomach. But by now Marinette had accepted that nothing about her body worked quite the way she wanted when it came to matters related to Adrien Agreste.

No, Adrien _Graham_ Agreste.

Marinette sighed as the weight of what she’d dragged herself into came crashing down on her again. She turned around slowly, and Adrien didn’t bother to remove his arms from her, bringing them to settle on her biceps instead as he looked at her with a strange urgency in his eyes. As if she’d disappear if he let her go. Gestures like these were what kept her hope up. That perhaps he cared. Perhaps he wasn’t just doing his job.

“Adrien, I know what I did today was careless, and I’m so sorry that I left my-”

“Are you crying?” Adrien asked when he saw her red-rimmed and glimmering eyes. He raised one hand to lightly cup her face, and Marinette could still notice that he was being careful with his actions. Making sure that he didn’t cross a boundary.

She denied. “No? I-I was just-”

“You look like you’ve been crying. Did something happen to you? Did,” His jaw clenched. “Did someone do something?”

Marinette broke into a tired chuckle and it made Adrien stop his ramble. He still looked at her worriedly, her demeanor and eyes screaming that something was wrong, but he couldn’t do anything until she let him know.

His eyes glowed a wonderful shade of green in the dim evening lights that flickered around them, those deep orbs looking at her face with their attention centered entirely on her. As if only she mattered.

Marinette’s lip wobbled, and she felt her eyes sting, but she quickly blinked her tears back. No. She was _not_ going to cry in front of Adrien like a baby again. She’d given herself a pep talk. No crying.

“No…?” She squeaked out, her own voice sounding unsure to her.

Adrien stared.

“A-Adrien, listen. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before leaving. It’s just that I was- I was-”

“Hey, you don’t have to explain yourself.” He said in the same calming whisper and Marinette closed her eyes, leaning slightly into his palm. “You don’t have to tell me anything. I’m just so, _so_ glad that you’re okay.”

She took a while to open her eyes, but when she did, her face looked brighter. Her eyes glimmered as she smiled at him. “Thank you.” She said gratefully. She was glad that she wore a high-neck scarf that covered half her face from public lest someone recognized her, because she wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck and pulled him down to hug him, only then letting a stray tear fall, and quickly wiping it away. “Thank you Adrien.”

“It’s okay.” He said after a small pause. His hands splayed and came to rest on her back comfortingly, and the feeling of his palm and fingers on her back made tingles rise up in her body. “It’s what I’m here for.”

Adrien gulped audibly, and Marinette only kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the comforting embrace. Finally, he decided to say what he was struggling to get out. “You… You know that you can share anything with me, right?” He said as he slid his hand a bit higher on her back, pulling her slightly closer. He leaned his head up from her shoulder so that his mouth was close to her ear. “Like how I shared everything with you.”

Marinette pulled back slightly, and Adrien let her go immediately to pull away. She blinked at him slowly.

“I-I know. I think I just had a tiring day today. A lot of events took place today.” She frowned suddenly. “A lot of _strange_ events.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked. 

Marinette didn’t know how to phrase it. “I think I got a message from Jagged Stone. But I’m not sure?” She chuckled, “It wasn’t exactly clear. And then there was this random anonymous note that someone delivered to my room that didn’t make sense.” She shook her head. “I’ve been confused as heck the entire day. That’s why I was here all by myself.” Her smile faded slightly when Adrien didn’t speak.

“Adrien?” She asked him. He looked pale, the color completely drained from his rosy face. He looked intently at her with an unreadable expression, his eyes hard.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” He said, his voice deep and low. The tingling feeling of something wrong was back again in Marinette’s body. His intimidating voice said it all.

“Adri-”

“Show me the note. Now.” He said as he took her hand in his and started taking them back, and Marinette couldn’t do anything but numbly walk with him, trying to make sense of the situation.

__________________________

Chloe Bourgeois stayed in the same hotel as Marinette Dupain-Cheng to keep an eye on a certain blond assistant that stayed with her too. It was really effective, now that she thought about it. It was often easier to bump into him and greet and start up a banter, no matter how much he tried not to converse with her. His attitude just made everything all the more fun.

She didn’t plan to see them there, she _really_ didn’t. But since she was starting to notice something tacit (was it even tacit?) going on between the two, seeing them together alone always made her attention turn to them entirely, her senses buzzing with alarm. And that was funny because he was Marinette’s PA, so of course he’d be anywhere she was.

But that didn’t mean he had to hug her so tightly, so… intimately. When all he ever did to Chloe was push her away.

The blonde actress frowned, but moved to make herself more hidden behind a group of people on the rooftop so that she could observe what was really going on. The way they looked into each other’s eyes, the way they held each other. It was all so painfully romantic that it made her frown even more. She never really thought much about Marinette, but ever since she found out that Marinette's been dragging Adrien around to do her work, she was pretty sure she hated the woman.

No one made her adrikins run around like a nobody. He was from a well-known and rich family. He owned half of the Graham fortune, damnit. He deserved to live like a prince.

Perhaps that was what she was after. What if she was trying to convince Adrien to sell the mansion and get the entire money? Chloe knew for a fact that he would never sell his mother’s gift even if he starved himself to death. But what if Marinette was trying to lure him into doing it? With the news spreading around about the celebrity, it sure was a possibility.

Cursing under her breath when the two walked away, she took out her phone and dialed a number, her eyes glaring at the doors they disappeared behind.

“Hello? Yeah, it’s me, Chloe.”

__________________________-

Marinette ran forward and searched through her bed sheets roughly, trying to find the note she’d thrown into it. She released a soft triumphant sound when she finally found it, and handed it to Adrien who took it from her quickly and read it.

He made a face.

“These are just numbers.”

Marinette shrugged. “That’s what I said, too. Why would someone send me this? It’s not even a phone number.”

Adrien clenched it tightly. “This is alarming, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. You received a text from a burner phone and an anonymous note in a single day. I must look into this more, and for that you should try your best not to keep anything like this from me. Please let me know immediately if something like this happens again.” He said.

Marinette nodded. “Sure…” She wrung her fingers nervously, sitting down on the edge of her bed. “So… is it dangerous? Are we going to have to… inform the authorities or something?” She asked rather nervously.

Adrien bit his lip and shook his head immediately. “No, no. Not yet. It might be some obsessive fan or some small case like that. We shouldn’t risk involving anyone in it for now.”

She sighed with relief. “That’s good. Creating another ruckus is the last thing I want to do right now.”

Adrien looked at the note again and scratched his head. The text on Marinette’s phone, he understood was from the same person who was threatening him. But the alarming part was that they had Marinette’s private number. That was dangerous, and a nightmare for a celebrity.

But then there was this note, that didn’t make any sense. There was a chance that there had been some sort of mishap and the note got delivered to the wrong place. But if that wasn’t the case then this was another alarming thing; whoever they were, they knew where Marinette was.

Adrien racked his brain for a clue, but he just stared hard at the numbers. He narrowed his eyes.

There weren’t just numbers. There were a few alphabets as well.

It kind of reminded him of the color codes in web-designing. How every color had its own specific string of numbers or letters. Sort of like what he did for his side job.

“Ah,” Adrien’s eyebrows shot up.

Coding.

“I’ll be right back.” Adrien said as he ran towards his room. He picked up his laptop and ran back to Marinette, who was now pacing in front of the door and chewing on her bottom lip.

“What’s going on, Adrien?” She asked nervously.

He took a second to look at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile, though he wasn’t sure if he was succeeding or not. “It’s alright. Nothing’s wrong.” He said as he turned his laptop on and placed it on the coffee table. He murmured, “Not as long as I’m here.”

He noted the note down and opened a file, extracting the colors of every code and trying to find the name of each color. And then he searched for their meaning. Marinette, curious as she was, came up behind him to peek at the screen. All she could see was a blue screen, showing only the words ‘Please wait’ while something loaded at the bottom. Adrien typed some more and pressed enter, and that was when a series of words appeared on the screen. 

“What.” She gasped.

_Last. Warning. Regret. Loss._

For a moment none of them spoke.

“This… is a threat.” Marinette stated, her throat dry.

“It is.” Adrien answered and gulped. She turned her face away from the screen to glance at him warily, and Adrien realized then how close their faces were. He turned his head away from her and immediately deleted the message. “It’s not something we can’t take seriously, but it’s something we can handle. I’ll keep a better look from now on at the people around you. You just have to avoid as much interaction as possible and possibly thicken the security from now on. You’ll- You’ll be fine.” He nodded to himself as he finished.

They looked at the screen again, that was now blue again.

“How did you do that?” She gestured towards the screen.

“Color coding.” Adrien said. “It’s one of the types of secret languages international spies use to communicate from one country to another.”

Marinette gaped. “Does that mean this note is from another _state?”_ She exclaimed.

Adrien shook his head slowly. “No… I don’t think so.”

It actually meant that whoever sent this note knew Adrien had the knowledge of extracting codes.

And there was only one person according to him who knew that.

Amelie.


	22. ~Toxicity~

_You say the cruelest words,  
_ _And yes they break my heart,  
_ _‘Cuz I’m over here,  
_ _working my ass off_

_(Source: “Show & Tell” melanie martinez, k-12)_

**~**

Things, Marinette had expected, would go smoothly after the rollercoaster of a time she’d spent immediately after landing in London. After all, there were no creepy fans rushing to jump her, no embarrassing tweets to make her want to hide her insecurities. The understanding between her and the guy she secretly loved were stronger than ever, with no room for misunderstandings anymore. Her competition with her co-actor was still going strong, but Felix wasn’t being such a pain in the neck anymore. The hate from the fans- well, _some_ of them- still remained. But Marinette was pretty certain she was coping better with it.

And for the threats she had received about a week ago? Nothing had happened. Even now she was completely fine, and so was Adrien. It seemed that the threats were nothing but a common way for certain powers to try to intimidate famous celebrities; something that happened to many stars and was always taken care of without anything really happening.

So if you’d asked Marinette, she would’ve straight up said that perhaps, things really were starting to become normal.

Until they weren’t.

A week and a half later, a new article rose up from amongst many small ones, spreading around like wildfire on the internet without anyone knowing why or how.

That Marinette Dupain-Cheng used to secretly date Xiao Hansen, a successful business tycoon, before she abruptly broke up with him and left China right after she made several profiting schemes in her favor through his brand.

That very Marinette Dupain-Cheng, could only blink a few times as she looked at the screen in front of her, with a video of Xiao _himself_ , admitting the things she did to him which she herself _had no idea of_.

“What the fuck?” Adrien swore under his breath as he looked at the article. He immediately closed the laptop.

Adrien glanced at her worriedly.

“This is all a lie!” She finally found her voice, and realized it was a few octaves higher than normal. “I have not done anything like that! I’ve never even met him!”

“I know Ms. Marinette. It is obvious to everyone that all of this is fake. I-I just… god.” He rubbed a hand across his face and stood up, pacing around the lounge as he called someone on his phone to handle the situation.

___________________________________

_“How many men does it take to kill a young, feeble girl?” The voice, bellowing and strong, echoes around and reverberate through the stone walls with its force, making the woman flinch and wither under his gaze. She whimpers and bows, as the royalty compels her to._

_“Why is that princess alive when I wanted her head on a platter? I wanted the joy of Papillion, the hope of their kingdom, the diamond of their king’s eyes, his **daughter** tortured to death! So that history knew what happened to her, the world knew what her cries and pleas sounded like before her last breath. So that the King knew what was to become of his sons, too, if he didn’t stop. Killing her is the first step to weakening the morals of that shabby kingdom. Then why were the two of my most skilled men not enough?!”_

_“I-I heard she was- she was saved by an unexpected source, Your Majesty.” The woman bows so that her shaking shoulders can’t be seen. “The royal knights came to her rescue.”_

_“Pathetic. And didn’t our informer say the princess was going to be out all alone and vulnerable?”_

_“I-I-I don’t know, Your Majesty.”_

_“How unfortunate it is, that the bearer of news bears the weight of their horrendous fate. Had you brought me any good news, I would’ve rewarded you. But now…” A shake of head._

_The woman’s eyes widen to the size of saucers, her fear flashing vividly in her eyes._

_“N-No, your Majesty, please, I beg you!-”_

_“Take her away.”_

_“NO!”_

_Her screams are now the sounds echoing in the shallow and dark stone halls, until they all but become a faint cry disappearing into the darkness._

_“Zen.”_

_“Your Majesty.”_

_“Send a message to Charles. I want to know what good he can do at a time like this.”_

_______________________________________

_“How did she run away?” Charles sneers, hissing into the maid’s ear as she tries to break free from his harsh grip on her shoulder, “Where did you go wrong?”_

_“Everything was going perfectly according to plan, your highness. Believe me! But she got saved by a roaming knight just by luck. It’s not my fault!”_

_Prince Charles frowns and pushes her away from him. She stumbles and trips a little to her back and her chest heaves painfully. Charles runs a hand through his perfectly combed hair and tousles them._

_“What am I going to say to **him** , now?”_

_Claudette picks herself up and dusts her royal clothes, gripping the golden brooch she was bribed with so it is not taken from her. “But… there’s something my unbelieving eyes may have noticed, your grace. May the gods forgive me if I’m wrong, but I could’ve sworn upon my ephemeral life that the princess and the knight…” She stops herself and shakes her head, placing her hand over her chest. Prince Charles glares at her through his piercing dark eyes._

_“What is it? Speak!”_

_He throws a bag of coins her way and the servant greedily takes it, fumbling to hide the bribery. “The knight who saved her, and the princess. They both looked… intimate. It was as if they knew each other. And… the princess even knew his name. May my eyes and ears be forever loyal to Mayura, for what I heard and what I saw seems more than meets the eye.”_

_Charles strokes his chin. He hums as he narrows his eyes. “For a royal to even know the name of a meager knight… You could be wrong, but then, Naphélia isn’t someone that can be trusted either.” Charles grins to himself. “If what you imply is true, and if I am able to find something about the two that can completely obliterate her honor and self-esteem…” He chuckles sinisterly._

_“She’d die without anyone having to kill her.”_

_“You’re right, your grace. Calling a stranger by his name- and that a knight, too- someone so below her status. It’s bound to raise questions at her image as the royal blood. Why, to even think of a princess and a soldier. Utter shame!”_

_Charles nods slowly, a plan forming in his head._

_“What are you even up to, sister Naphélia…”_

______________________________

“Aurore, you need to handle this. This is getting out of hand.” Adrien urged, holding the phone tightly to his ear. “This is obviously too much now. Contact someone; I don’t know, call an interviewer, set up a gig, find someone who can prove that video wrong, do anything!”

 _“I did warn both of you before,”_ Aurore’s icy voice greeted him on the phone and the blond huffed. _“But of course, you wouldn’t listen. How do you expect me to do anything now if the main thing that was going to stop the rumors was straight up denied by her?”_

“What- _Aurore_. Those songs don’t even have a connection to this. This is a lie. It is apparent while watching the video that the man is lying through his teeth. Just find a proof or set something up and I’ll handle the rest.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end, and Adrien almost thought she wasn’t even listening, when Aurore spoke up _, “ **You’ll** handle the rest? You know what, Adrien? I’ve noticed that you’ve been giving Marinette a lot of **wings** lately. She’s being too irrational and rash these days, and it all seems as if you’re the one who’s influencing her performance. Please keep in mind that you’re just her **personal assistant**. Nothing else.”_

Adrien gritted his teeth. “I know.”

_“So don’t think what you’re doing is going to help her. And honestly? My only concern is her matters limited to her activities here in London. For all this other fuss, you’ll have to contact the manager in Paris. I’m sorry.”_

“Aurore-!”

Adrien cursed under his breath as she hung up on him.

Guess he’ll have to do everything on his own.

By the time Adrien walked towards the shoot, they were already shooting the last scene before their break. Marinette was sitting on a trained horse, and people were busy adjusting her dress from the back and front. The dress hugged her perfectly from the top in a beautiful royal blue, and puffed out below despite her riding a horse. Felix stood on the other side behind them, all dressed up in fabric and armor while looking at himself in a mirror held up for him. Ignoring him, Adrien let his eyes wander back to the bluenette, who was smiling at the instructor while he said something to her. She laughed and nodded, looking beautiful and flawless like she was (in his eyes. And probably in the eyes of millions of her fans. But he liked to think he was special).

Adrien could still see the worried creased in her eyebrows that had been there since morning, and the tiredness in her eyes. She was good at masking her worry. Unlike him.

Adrien sighed. Marinette, he realized, no matter how open or sweet, was also very, _very_ strong inside.

“Alright, take 53, scene 384… Action!”

Marinette immediately put her game face on. She turned her head to her side, her hair blowing lightly in the wind, as she looked in front of her with a slightly warm smile, her hands tightly holding the horse’s bridle. Felix took a few slow steps towards her, his own languid smile in place as he gazed at her, and then on the gesture from the instructor from behind, opened his arms and speed-walked towards her. The camera moved with his pace. Marinette looked down at him and didn’t say anything, and slowly placed one hand in his, then the other, and then slowly moved them to his shoulders as he reached for her waist. He helped her down from the horse and easily held her by her waist, both of them gazing at each other as if lost in their own world.

“Slower.” The director said and Felix gently lowered her to the ground until her feet touched the grass. She continued to look up at him. Her eyes, so warm and intrigued. Adrien watched her as she, not even once, removed her enchanting blue gaze from Felix.

“And done!” The director shouted, making everyone around snap out of the haze created with the atmosphere. It was as if the bubble suddenly burst, and everyone started talking all over again. Only then Adrien realized how quiet it had been during the scene.

Thankfully, this time, Marinette only tightly smiled at Felix once and quickly rushed back in Adrien’s direction. (Neither Adrien nor Marinette noticed the way Felix stared after her retreating form with a raised eyebrow and a question in his eyes at her abrupt departure). She gave him the same smile when she realized Adrien’s attention was on her.

“Hey.” She breathed.

“Hi.” Adrien said, trying to return her smile with a more cheery one.

She nodded to his phone. “What did Aurore say?” She asked with a little flicker of hope in her eyes.

Adrien winced painfully and rubbed a hand behind his neck, not sure how to explain. “She, uh, didn’t know what to do.”

Marinette made a face. “’Didn’t know what to do’? What type of a half-assed excuse is that?”

“I think she’s still upset about how the last meeting went.”

“Oh.” Marinette said with slightly rounded eyes. The little glimmer of hope in her eyes died, and Adrien felt as if his heart grew twice as heavier in his chest at the sight. She looked down for a moment, but then looked up and smiled. “Well, her loss then.” She winked and chuckled.

Adrien only smiled. He could see the sadness in her eyes. But she wanted to ignore it, so he decided to do so, too. For now.

Paul tapped her shoulder from behind and Marinette turned around. He quietly said something to her and she listened, nodding her head. Adrien stepped back to let them talk. He glanced around for a while, thinking of a way to do something. There was a high chance Marinette’s fan would find a way to prove the Hansen scandal wrong, but there was also a chance that the rumor didn’t stay small for long, either. Adrien needed to be prepared. For all he knew, maybe this scandal was a dark scheme in the working. And now with open threats directed to Marinette, things were more serious than Adrien previously believed them to be.

While looking around, Adrien found the main lead sitting in a chair not that far away, staring straight at something with his sharp, glinting blue eyes and a thoughtful expression on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Adrien tried to see what Felix was staring at.

His eyebrows furrowed when he realized Felix was staring at Marinette.

Adrien looked between him and the oblivious actress who continued to talk to the assistant director animatedly, waving her hands around as she explained something. Felix was looking at her with what seemed to be… interest.

Something snapped inside Adrien. Something ugly, as it twisted around in his stomach in uncomfortable knots while also leaving a strange burn in his chest that irked him. Without thinking twice and with a surge of protectiveness, Adrien stepped forward and stood right in front of Felix’s line of sight, not letting him look at the bluenette, who was still too busy in her discussion to notice anything else.

Felix snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked twice at Adrien with mild surprise while Adrien met his gaze with a glare of his own, his hands closed in tight fists. None of them moved for a few seconds.

And then, a small, knowing smirk twitched Felix’s lips. He huffed out what seemed to be a chuckle, and rolled his eyes, finally looking away from them.

Adrien didn’t know how to feel about whatever just happened.

___________________________________

Marinette sat down in front of Alya again, and the makeup artist gave her form a once over.

“Someone’s not in a mood today.” Alya said with a fond smile. Marinette looked at herself in the mirror, at the dark bags under her eyes and her paler skin tone. She lightly patted the dry patches forming on her cheeks and reached for a moisturizer, finally looking at Alya and giving her a tired smile. She released an exaggerated sigh.

“Just… going on. Work, work, work, work…” Marinette muttered boringly, shrugging. “Make the look camera-worthy. It’s a small talk show. I’ll be getting free from there soon.” Marinette said and fixed the numerous straps of her stone-red dress. She realized the dress was almost close to hanging loose on her figure. Marinette frowned. The amount of weight she had to lose for the cameras… She was going to make sure she regained it after the project was over.

Alya slowly picked up a palette as she watched her best friend cautiously. She picked up a brush and twirled it around in her skillful fingers. Alya bit her lip.

“I heard. About the entire Hansen situation.” She tried to mention casually. Marinette glanced at her with only mild surprise. “Oh.”

“Are you okay?” Alya asked as she continued her work.

Marinette stared at her reflection. “Oh, yeah. Peachy. I know that will be taken care of. It’s not like it’s real or they have some proof for their idiotic claims. I’m beginning to get used to all this.”

Alya hummed. “Do you think the host today will mention this during the show?”

Marinette twisted her lips in thought. “Hm. I don’t think so. The questions they sent didn’t include anything like that, and if they _do_ ask freestyle, at least I’ll have a chance to come clean and prove myself innocent.”

Alya paused as she looked at Marinette, who was stubbornly staring straight ahead at her reflection. When Marinette realized Alya was staring at her, she quickly raised a hand and pointed at her cheekbones. “A-A little bit here, too, Alya.”

“Marinette.” Alya said. Marinette tried to dodge her look, but finally gave up.

“What is it, Alya?” She asked defeatedly.

“You’re not okay. You haven’t been for a while. You’re looking more and more wrecked every day.”

Marinette rolled her eyes but Alya continued. “I can see that all of this hate and pressure is putting a toll on you. You should-”

“Alya.” When Marinette stopped her with a slightly wavering voice and met her eyes, Alya realized Marinette’s were wet with frustrated tears that she was trying her best to control.

“Please,” The bluenette whispered. “Not now.”

Alya closed her mouth. She pressed her lips in a tight line, but still nodded.

“Okay.”

Marinette looked away from her best friend and down at her lap. Alya could read the guilt on her face for shutting her up, but Alya didn’t want to lecture her best friend _yet again_ that it was okay to stop her when she pushed someone for too much information. For now, Alya thought better to ignore what happened to give the bluenette time to go back to her bubbly self.

As expected, Marinette smiled and blinked rapidly, pushing her tears back and smiling casually at Alya as if nothing happened. “So, let’s talk about you and Nino. How are things between you two?”

Alya scoffed, a smile playing on her lips. “Wonderful. Amazing. He’s a complete dork and I love him.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow playfully. “Love him? Huh?”

Alya smacked her arm. “Stop that! You already know I do. Adrien still isn’t letting Nino live down the fact that we both ditched work to ‘hook up’,” Alya air quoted with an eye roll, “Which we most certainly didn’t.”

Marinette clicked her tongue sarcastically. “Of course, of course. It was just a heavy make out.”

“A very, _very_ heavy make out.”

Marinette laughed, and Alya felt proud knowing she made her laugh a real laugh, at least.

__________________________

Marinette still had her eyes closed as she finished singing, only slightly out of breath as she heard the applause from the audience present on the show. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled, looking at the people who waved at her. She giggled as the host of the show stepped out from backstage and walked towards her, clapping professionally.

“Give it up for Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her song ‘ _One More Time’_!” The host announced excitedly and the people applauded even louder, some chanting her name. Marinette chuckled bashfully and handed the microphone to one of the staff as the rest cleared the small stage set up for her performance. The dancers behind her also scurried away, and Marinette bowed lightly in courtesy for the audience that still applauded her. She felt fresh. Marinette hadn’t realized she needed to let everything out through her song. She beamed at the people and then shook hands with the host.

“I’m telling you,” The woman said to the camera while still holding Marinette’s hand, “She’s a woman who can sing a sexy song one moment and then giggle all ‘cute and bashful’ right after.” They both laughed, as they’d rehearsed earlier.

“Thank you so much for having me here, Helen.”

“Thank you for joining us! Look at how _thrilled_ your fans are to see you in London with us. It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you. Please come, have a seat.” Helen led Marinette to the seats on the other side. Marinette sat down and straightened her spine, glancing in the direction of the cameras. She looked for a mop of blond hair behind the crew, and smiled secretly when she saw Adrien raise a thumb up, giving her a proud smile while holding a clipboard. Marinette looked at the camera directed at her as it started blinking, and she smiled and waved at it.

“So, Marinette. We have so many fun things to try today. Your loyal fans are dying to know more about you, about your visit to London, about your next projects, and so much more.” The host gave her a pearly white smile. Marinette returned it while finally noticing how attractive the woman was. Helen looked to be in her late 40s. She had wavy brown shoulder-length hair and a beautiful chocolate skin that made her gray eyes pop out. She really was a picture of grace.

Marinette quickly realized it was her turn to speak. “Of course. I’m also excited to share a lot of things with my fans today.”

Helen talked a bit about here and there, while slowly reaching for the cards on the table. Marinette’s eyes trailed the movement, nervous excitement buzzing in her body. Yet a weight of nerves settled in her stomach as she feared that Helen asked her something she couldn’t give the right answer to. These shows were just unpredictable and candid like that, no matter how much they said that everything was pre-discussed.

“It must be a lot of pressure for you. You haven’t done any tours or concerts since your last album. Everyone is curious to know what you are working on right now.”

“I think concerts were always very freeing for me. I like singing live more than recording, and even though I’m working in a series for the first time, I have a few good songs that I’m currently working on as well. And I’m excited to surprise everyone with them when the right time comes.”

“People are happy to see two of the most promising celebrities working together. Tell us how your experience is working with Paris’ heartthrob model and award-winning actor, Felix Graham de Vanily. And what is the opinion of your partner on this?”

Marinette smiled too big for the camera. “Felix is _amazing_ at what he does. Honestly, he’s a really big help for me in this new line of work. I mean, it’s obvious that he is the best actor there is, and other than that he likes to help me whenever I feel like I’m having a bit difficulty adjusting to the studios and sets.” Marinette hoped she didn’t sound as scripted as she felt. “He definitely knows what he’s doing, and getting to see him in his character _live_ is an experience in itself. I’m really honored to work amongst such amazing people. As for his opinion, I think he’s happy to work with me, too.”

The audience ‘ooed’ a little, and the host tried to suppress a smile. She turned to the camera.“Speaking of, there have been some rather _eventful_ incidents on the internet over the last few weeks or so.” As she said that, a logo of twitter appeared on the screen next to them. Marinette looked at the screen, and groaned, hiding her face behind her hands as everyone started laughing, including Helen.

 _‘Oh God, here comes the difficult part._ ’ Marinette thought as she felt herself flush with embarrassment. Yet she still kept smiling bashfully. And then, lo and behold, the viral pictures from the god-forsaken make-up video popped up on the screen.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, smiling with a wince as she shook her head. She chuckled in defeat. “Now I see why I was called here.” She said jokingly. “This is _torture_.”

Helen laughed. “It isn’t the pictures themselves that are funny, but the tweets take the hilarity to another level. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng is extremely attractive, and a kiss master_.” Marinette smiled, while on the inside she wanted to die. She purposefully tried not to look in the direction Adrien was standing. Some idiots even played a laughter track behind the scenes to turn it all into a third-rate comedy show. But the people seemed to enjoy it a lot, and so she was playing along. She _did_ know that this was going to be mentioned, after all.

After reading the tweets out loud and having a good laugh about it, along with Marinette’s opinions on them (oh god Marinette wanted to _die_ ), Helen cleared her throat.

“So we all know that Marinette Dupain-Cheng has stolen many hearts through more than just her songs,” Helen wriggled her eyebrows and another wave of laughter followed, “But is there _anyone_ that _you_ consider special at the moment?” Helen finished, looking deeply into Marinette’s eyes and locking her there.

Marinette blanched.

“Um, what?” She said, but it was drowned out by the cheers from the fans. Marinette chuckled, shaking her head.

“No, no, I’m sorry.” Marinette waved her hand and chuckled weakly, “I’m not seeing anyone right now.”

“Hm? Not even a certain handsome blond?”

Marinette’s brain stopped.

At first, she panicked. The moment the words ‘handsome blond’ entered her mind, the only name flooded her head was ‘Adrien’. Any other rational thoughts vanished, and then her mind went _‘wait, wait wait, how do they know how do they know no of course they don’t know Helen’s talking about another blond wait who’s the other blond-’_

Marinette’s wide eyed stare turned to Adrien for a split second to hope beyond hope that he didn’t catch the question, but who was she kidding, he was standing there monitoring the darn show.

And was very much staring back at her with slightly wide eyes, shell-shocked in his place.

_Oh no, what if he suspected Marinette was thinking of him?!_

“Ooh la la~ Someone’s blushing.” Helen commented and the crowd went wild with hoots and cheers. Marinette snapped her gaze to her and opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish.

“What- No! We are not interested in each other like that! Let me assure you, Helen,” Marinette said as the noise died down to listen to her intently. “Felix and I are just partners at work, and we are not seeing each other like that at all.”

________________________________

“I am so exhausted.” Marinette groaned as she stood before the exit that was being guarded while Adrien helped her put on her trench coat. He gave her a soft, fond smile.

“Maybe you should rest now. You had a long day today.”

Marinette hummed. She adjusted her coat and sighed, leaning into his shoulder. Adrien stiffened, but she didn’t notice. “Today was just embarrassing.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Adrien chuckled weakly. “I could tell you were starting to feel uneasy after the first half.”

“Tell me about it.” She sighed. A few minutes more and she wouldn’t have been able to keep up the fake bright smile. A few people walked by and she quickly removed her head from his shoulder. “But at least she didn’t ask me about the current chaos my life has become.”

Adrien nodded, feeling a bit uneasy ever since the show ended. Don’t get him wrong, everything had been going perfectly…

Adrien recalled the question that Helen asked out of the blue, the question obviously _not_ being on the list. This was the reason he hated late night shows. But that wasn’t a problem. Marinette had been prepared beforehand for any absurd question thrown her way. She could’ve straight up denied the ludicrous claim that the host made, by telling her what she told Adrien every day. That Felix was just her co-worker. There was nothing wrong with saying that.

But she had stuttered at the question. And that stutter and the blush that had erupted on her face had surely not gone unnoticed. Adrien was pretty sure everyone with eyes saw the way for a moment Marinette’s eyes went wide and she went pink in the face when Helen mentioned Felix. Adrien frowned, a thousand thoughts running in his mind that attacked him with mixed unknown feelings.

For one, he felt annoyed. Marinette didn’t act that scene out. That was very much an Original Marinette Reaction and was as genuine as any of her responses to unexpected situations. But then that would mean…

That would mean she liked Felix.

Adrien immediately ridded those thoughts. No. That didn’t make sense. He was pretty sure she was practically _bearing_ with his half-brother at this point just because she had no other choice. And the things Felix had made her go through with in the beginning, there was _no way_ she contained a soft spot for him in her heart.

No way.

Adrien looked at Marinette while she was getting ready to head out, the sound of paparazzi already reaching them from behind the doors. She glanced at him and smiled.

Adrien felt so confused.

As soon as the doors opened and Marinette stepped out, Adrien quickly put on his shades and ran up behind her. Cameras and microphones rushed into her face- the blinding, flashing lights making her look down.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng is it true that you’re giving up your career as an artist to pursue acting?”

“Did you really leave _Pinstar_ because you found a better paying company?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what do you have to say about Xiao Hansen and your toxic relationship?”

“Did you leave Xiao for Felix Graham de Vanily?”

“Are you two secretly dating?”

“Sources say you’re planning more future collaborations with Graham de Vanily. Is it true? If yes then what is your motive behind it?”

Marinette huffed under her breath as she tried to dodge the questions, looking down and heading for her limo as the security tried to push the people away. Adrien knew she felt comforted by his presence right behind her. He tried to keep the cameras away from her face, using his height to his advantage to scare off the reporters. “Please, stay back.” He ordered coldly, while gently ushering Marinette to the awaiting car. They left the swarm of reporters behind. As Marinette reached the black vehicle, someone from behind the crowd shouted loudly at her.

“Go back to China, you slut!”

Marinette stopped.

So did Adrien.

He felt his body go numb at the words and his mind go blank.

For a second, there was complete silence everywhere. Until someone shouted at the man who called Marinette out and then suddenly, there was chaos. People started fighting and punching and jumping at each other until one could see in the place of the crowd was a blur of people attacking one another.

It was almost as if as soon as the noise got loud, the numbness left Adrien’s body and mind. Suddenly, he felt himself shaking. He felt himself trembling with pure _rage_ at whoever dared to open their mouth to even utter those words. A vein in his neck bulged, and Adrien turned around with a tight jaw. All he saw was red. And a sheer will to not let that man _breathe_ another second-

Adrien felt a hand around his wrist that stopped him before he could step into the fight and hunt the bastard down. Adrien turned around to see Marinette holding his hand, a pleading look in her eyes.

“Please, don’t.” She shook her head. “It’s not worth it.”

 _‘You’re worth it. You’re worth everything.’_ Adrien wanted to say. But he didn’t speak, just looking at Marinette with his incredulous gaze. She turned around and quickly sat down in the car.

Adrien looked back at the crowd, and then the car. He cursed under his breath and sat down in the limo right next to her, and the car drove away immediately.

For a moment, they were both silent. Adrien stubbornly looked at Marinette with his worried, questioning eyes while she kept her gaze on her lap, fiddling with the buttons of her coat. The question _why_ was at the tip of his tongue.

Why did she think she was unbreakable when both of them know she wasn’t?

He could see her sensitive side every day. He always knew that even the smallest things mattered to her. Then why couldn’t she understand _herself_?

When she didn’t say anything, Adrien’s brow furrowed, and he smacked his seat with his fist. “Fuck.” He swore under his breath.

Marinette didn’t even have time to turn her head as Adrien wrapped her in a tight hug. He buried his face into her hair and let her head rest on his chest. For a moment, she didn’t move.

And then, her shoulders started shaking.

Adrien bit back another frustrated curse as he heard a sob in his chest, and then her frail arms came up to wrap around him as tightly as they could. She sobbed again- a little louder- and oh, was this what it felt like to have a sound stab you painfully in the heart?

Adrien gathered her in his arms right there in the car as it drove away. “Today was a lot for you.” Adrien whispered into her ear.

“I hate myself.” She sobbed.

“Hey, now, why would you say that?”

She pulled back and sniffled, and Adrien looked at her puffy eyes. “Adrien, I-I didn’t do anything wrong. Then why does everyone think I’m a- a-'' She choked on her words. “You know that’s not true, right?”

“Of course I know. I know you. And I believe you more than anyone else.” He said reverently.

Marinette’s cheeks dusted pink as she tried to smile. But seeing as she was too exhausted to even try, she dropped the façade and closed her eyes. Adrien appreciated that she was at least trying to be real with herself instead of just smiling to hide away her pain and distress.

He studied her face up close. He was tempted to cup her face and wipe her tear trails, but seeing as they were so close to each other in the car, Adrien didn’t want the moment to be any more intimate than it was lest he made Marinette uncomfortable.

“You’re tired. But trust me, you’ll feel better tomorrow morning.” He said.

Marinette shook her head. “I don’t want to wait for tomorrow. I just- today my bad luck just crossed its limit. I want to feel better _now_.” She raised her hand to wipe her own cheeks. “Find a bar, Adrien. It’s high time I thought about myself for once.”

Adrien wanted to object, but he didn’t. After all, what was the harm in it anyway?

“As you wish.”

_______________________

_______________________

She forcefully pushed another empty shot glass forward, her movements careless and languid.

Adrien felt his eyes burn in the small obnoxiously red space. The red of the seats, the bottles, the lights; it all irritated him. Even the music sounded red. Was that possible? Could one assign colors to music like they did to emotions?

The air inside the bar felt humid despite the night outside being cold. Adrien didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or the fact that Marinette was sitting so close to him, practically attached at the hip.

For Marinette to empty the entire place for herself was dangerous in itself, and _not_ just in the sense that she and Adrien were the only people there minus the bartender.

(It wasn’t necessary, as the bar was a small and unrecognized place where no one could guess the star would find her solace. It didn’t put a toll on her money anyway, but being by themselves saved them from more rumors at the very least). No, what _was_ bad was that she was able to get him to take a shot or two with her. He knew his job forbade it, but damn if that little act of rebellion didn’t feel good.

As for Marinette, well. Adrien continued to lean his elbow against the table and watch her as she downed another shot and winced, tears pricking her eyes. She was hurt. And Adrien knew that. For every sip of alcohol she took made his heart sink just a little lower.

Despite a mess, she was such a beautiful yet melancholic sight. Her coat was draped over the back of the seat carelessly and she sat with her dress on full display, hugging her in just the right places. She had dried tear trails on her porcelain face, and her nose and ears were flushed red. A few of her bangs were sticking to her forehead with the humidity. Yet that seemed to be the last thing on her mind. She looked like a painting. A masterpiece just freshly painted by an artist with reverence and fiery passion.

Adrien tried his best this entire time to stay silent. But when her head lolled to the side and she hiccupped on a sob, Adrien couldn’t take it anymore.

“That’s enough, Ms. Marinette.” He said softly. She shook her head and Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder. “That’s enough for today.”

“No it isn’t,” She whimpered. “Nothing’s enough. Nothing’s ever enough for anyone.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I’m never enough for anyone.”

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien warned politely.

“Don’t call me that!” She snapped. It was as if her name was the catalyst her tears needed, and now they were falling down her face freely. “I hate my name! I hate my life. I didn’t want this. I didn’t want any of this.” She sobbed and Adrien wrapped an arm around her shoulder. That was all the invitation she needed as she tackled him in a tight hug, yet again sobbing into his chest.

Adrien didn’t know how long it took for her to calm down, but he continued to lightly run his fingers in her hair as she buried her face into his chest, marveling at how soft her hair was and how this was the first time they were being this close to each other, mentally and physically.

The thought made Adrien halt his movement. His eyes widened slightly and he took his hand away from her hair.

This wasn’t okay. This wasn’t allowed.

 _Goddamnit_ , Adrien hissed, why did he always keep forgetting his boundaries? Not that there was anyone around to catch them in this position, but to any third party who looked at them, it was sure to look like they were having a moment.

Which they _weren’t_. Adrien refused to believe that or give his heart hope. He had a job to do and that was all.

To gently push her away from him, Adrien lowered his hand from her shoulder to her arms. He tried to pull back.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng-”

“I said don’t call me that.” She said with an edge to her voice and finally looked up, her sapphire eyes burning as they bore into his, making him feel like he’d be ash any moment. Adrien gulped softly, and his Adam apple bobbed, making her eyes travel down to his neck instead. She didn’t look into his eyes again, but Adrien didn’t know which gesture made him more flustered.

His heart hammered in his chest. It felt like it would burst out any moment with her so close to him. She looked ethereal from head to toe with the red and golden light behind her making her hair shine with a deathly halo. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful in that moment, it would make even Aphrodite pull at her hair. Adrien stubbornly tried to keep gazing into her eyes, not letting her presence do things to him.

“I am tired of everyone calling me that.” Marinette whispered, not meeting his gaze. “I’m tired of _you_ calling me that.” She blinked her heavy eyelids, and finally looked up at him with half lidded eyes, her thick lashes making her eyes look so pretty up close, and oh no, _oh no,_ what was she doing to him?

“Call me anything but that,” She said softly. “Just for tonight. Call me a silly nickname. Heck- just- just say my name, Adrien.” She said as she licked her lips. “Please say my name.” The pleading in her voice was making him lose his mind. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to handle it.

Adrien gulped, feeling the small dose of alcohol in his system spike up as if every nerve in his body was on fire.

“Marinette.”

It came out as a throaty whisper. And as soon as the name left his lips like a needy sigh, Adrien realized why he was never casual with her. Because just that word, just the uttering of her name from his lips was enough to suddenly burst open a dam of emotions and feelings that he didn’t know had been hiding inside him all this time.

She inhaled softly and closed her eyes, leaning just a tad forward. “Again.”

Adrien gulped. It was the alcohol, he reminded himself. Marinette wasn’t in her right mind. She needed to rest. This was enough. They had to stop.

“Marinette,” He started, feeling another loud thump in his heart.

She leaned forward, until her breath fanned his face, and Adrien’s heartbeat went into overdrive and his breath quickened.

“Again.”

“M-Mari…” The rest of the name died into a groan as she placed a feather-light at the corner of his mouth.

“I like that.” She whispered against his skin, and Adrien now realized he was holding her waist. He squeezed her waist tighter.

“Hm. ‘Mari.’” She repeated the inadvertent nickname, as if testing it on her own tongue. “It makes me feel special.”

One more word and he would come undone. Adrien didn’t think he could take it anymore.

“Mar-” The rest of the name didn’t escape his mouth as her lips pressed against his.

His heart stopped.

Adrien’s eyes fluttered close on their own as he felt her soft, warm, tingling lips on his own. Marinette tilted her head slightly, angling to slide her lips against his. His body buzzed with jolting electricity and burned with liquid fire as he held back a sigh.

And then suddenly his eyes snapped open.

The reality of what was happening finally crashed down on him and Adrien realized that Marinette was very much drunk and _kissing_ him.

He pulled back with a start, making an embarrassing sound escape their lips as Adrien gaped at her and she blinked. Marinette caught her breath and chuckled, flustered. She dropped her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. But you’re so amazing.”

And he thought the kiss was the end of him.

More than pleased with the fact that Marinette called him amazing than he would ever admit out loud, Adrien willed his non functioning mind to grasp the situation and realize what needed to be done rationally. He opened and closed his mouth to make it work, trying for his heart to calm down.

“I-It’s. Um. Thanks.” He croaked.

Wow.

Adrien mentally kicked himself. “You’re drunk. We have to go back now. Can’t- can’t let you stay here any longer.” 

He was the sober one! He should’ve been more careful! At this pace he was going to lose everything he had. Adrien couldn’t understand how he could be so careless.

 _But for now_ , he thought as Marinette hooked her arms around his neck and laughed and cried at the same time, _I have a drunken Marinette to take care of._

This was going to be a long night.

____________________________

“Carry me.” She said to him as she leaned against him.

“You can walk just fine, my lady.”

Adrien fumbled for her room’s key, finally breathing a sigh of relief that he’d managed to bring them both back to the hotel. He opened the door to her suite and helped her walk in. She collapsed on the door and Adrien cursed. “Ms. Dupain-” He stopped himself. He looked down at the heap of mess that was his boss, and decided that cursing out loud just once won’t hurt.

And then he picked her up bridal style.

Her eyes were almost closed, but he felt her leaning slightly into him as he carried her to her bedroom. Adrien couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips.

She immediately took off her sandals the moment Adrien sat her down in her bed. She lied back down in the soft sheets and stretched, making Adrien avert his gaze. He stood there as a thousand thoughts ran in his head.

Should he just leave her? Would she be okay? This was the first time Adrien had seen her so drunk. He could always check on her the next morning, because she was surely going to get an awful hangover. But her dress looked uncomfortable, and could she really change by herself?

Of course she could! Adrien wanted to slap himself for even thinking of letting his thoughts stray in that direction. This was dangerous. This entire night had been dangerous. He needed to leave before they both did something they regretted.

“So are you going to leave me again?” She slurred as she opened her eyes, a solemn expression on her soft features.

Adrien refused to give in.

“I should.” He said.

Her lip quivered. She rubbed her eyes. “Fine. Go. Leave. Leave me to myself again. That’s how it is in the end isn’t it? Everyone just leaves…”

Her eyes watered immediately and _how was she able to do that?_ Adrien blamed it on her acting skills that his heart melted. She was just being dramatic.

Marinette turned to face away from him. Adrien sighed.

He was going to hell. And this woman was going to be responsible for it.

Adrien carefully sat down next to her and sighed. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

She continued facing away from him, not saying anything. Adrien could see her upper half rise and fall steadily as she breathed. He ran a hand in his hair, thinking how in the world he managed to drag himself into situations like these where he didn’t know what to do next.

Finally Adrien heard her hum, and he looked her way to see her struggling to sit up. She swayed, shook her head, and then sat up properly. And then she tried to reach for the zipper at the back of her dress. Adrien’s cheeks flared.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“It’s uncomfortable. Take it off.” She cried as she tried to reach for the zipper. Adrien rubbed a hand across his face. _Dear god, please preserve me. Let me live after this night._

He shuffled on her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, gulping as he lowered her zipper all the way down. She immediately took off the dress and threw it away in a corner. Adrien sighed with relief when he found out she was wearing a slip dress underneath (It wasn’t helping, really). She slowly lied back down and faced him, her midnight hair sprawled on the cream-colored sheets like ink, her milky skin positively glowing as it flushed pink, and her half lidded blue eyes sparkling, a stark contrast against the baby pink color of her silk dress.

Fuck, she was a goddess.

This wasn’t the first time Adrien both regretted and treasured working for the bluenette.

Marinette started humming. Adrien immediately recognized the song as the one she’d sang earlier on the show. All he could remember was how stressed she had been prior to the performance.

“I don’t want you to leave, so don’t go baby,” She started singing her song, slowly and lazily. It was amazing how stable her voice was even in a drunken haze. Her head lolled from side to side. She smiled. “I can still feel your lips on mine, so let’s do it _one more time_ ,” She sang in a whisper. Adrien gulped, his ears burning. He placed a finger on her lips.

“Don’t.” He said. “Just sleep.”

He looked at her plum lips and pulled his hand away. She blinked.

“But you’ll go away.” She said.

“I won’t.”

“Then stay with me tonight.” She murmured.

Adrien hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. “You’re going to regret this.”

“I’ll feel better.” Her words were almost incoherent at this point. “I won’t feel alone...” She pulled him gently, and Adrien had never been so ashamed of himself for being so weak-willed.

He only rigidly settled down on the bed next to her, his posture stiff and eyes wide open as he waited for her to fall asleep. It was hard, but he had to keep reminding himself for as long as he was lying beside the woman, that whatever happened tonight didn’t mean anything. He glanced at his side.

She was about to pass out any moment.

And with the way Adrien had been reacting the entire day, he was pretty sure his heart was, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plotless, plotless, fluff. You don't get a say in this. I wanted this. I needed this  
> .  
> So as you can see the last part was not supposed to be this long but the author stretched it because THE FLUFF WAS WAY TOO FAR DAMNIT I HAVE LIMITS. Next we go back to the plot and awkward babies again! ^0^


	23. ~Love~

The next day gave rise to a wonderful morning.

The chances of a sunny morning in London in the month of November were just as much there as Marinette Dupain-Cheng waking up on said sunny morning with a pounding headache. Both the things were unavoidable.

Only, the headache did not feel like just a headache, but a wave of _death_ rolling over her as she groaned at the assault. The excruciating pain of the hangover made the star realize why she avoided drinking. Correction: why she avoided getting _dead drunk_. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to cave in on herself as every part of her body ached and she felt the sudden urge to stretch her pulled muscles.

Marinette stretched, or tried to do so, but the arm around her waist tightened, pulling her back into a warm chest and engulfing her in a hug.

Marinette paused. Unintentionally, a yawn escaped her lips. She looked down at herself, her eyes swollen.

She was wearing the baby pink slip dress that was disheveled and twisted. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her-

Marinette blinked.

Cue a record scratch, because seeing a pair of muscled, tan arms around her middle was not what she had on her daily morning routine.

Amidst the now nagging pain in her head and the burning dryness of her throat, memories of last night slowly started slipping into her brain. With every memory, the weight of dread in her stomach increased, and by the time she fully realized what a fool she had made of herself, her breath was coming out uneven.

Adrien Agreste was sleeping with her.

Adrien Agreste was spooning her.

This was fine.

This was okay.

She’d prepared herself for _explosions_. Having the love of her life sleeping next to her was no problem.

Marinette placed her hand over her mouth and muffled her scream.

_WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!_

Before she could further hyperventilate or think of what to do next, she felt Adrien (his face was buried in her hair oh god) shift a little and a soft groan escaped him, vibrating between them. Marinette’s face turned red and she felt warmth rush between her legs. She wanted to die.

Adrien moved again, paused, and then slowly sat up in bed. She continued facing away from him, her eyes wide. She could picture him rubbing his eyes as he looked around. And then his warm hand rested on her bare shoulder. The hesitance in the gesture was just as much obvious as the awkwardness in the room. Marinette was pretty sure she was choking on the thick air. She could see it; the humiliation and mortification floating around in an imaginary cloud of smoke, whispering her name.

“Mah, uh.”

A pause.

“Marinette?”

She couldn’t move. Whether it was the tiredness of the hangover, or the shock that left her numb, she didn’t know. He shook her gently. “Marinette?”

She heard him sigh and whisper something that was _almost_ inaudible:

“…Fuck.”

Marinette turned a little, and she heard Adrien take in a sharp breath, but nothing could be done now. Realizing how she had let her emotions and actions lose last night, if there was one thing she could do it was to bravely admit her mistake and accept any punishment.

Marinette sat up, too. She immediately clutched her head again and groaned.

“How are you feeling now?” Adrien asked her softly.

Marinette removed her hand from her face and slowly looked up at him, pushing the queasiness in her stomach aside. His hair looked so wild it was almost impossible to recognize him, for he always kept it neatly combed. His green eyes glittered with the sunlight illuminating her room. And he looked at her guardedly yet caringly at the same time.

Marinette opened her mouth, but it turned out that her weak side won again. She closed it again and brought a hand to her mouth as her vision blurred with tears and she stifled a sob. She felt embarrassed. Ashamed. Mortified. There was no denying it.

“Hey. Hey, hey, please don’t.” Adrien said, his expression breaking. “You’re okay. You’re okay now.”

“I’m sorry!” She squeaked out, the tears trailing down her face. “I’m such a horrible person, I-I-I- you were just being there for me like a gentleman and I- I pushed myself on you! A-and said such inappropriate things. I am so-”

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien closed his eyes and smiled a little, shaking his head. It was as if he looked relieved. “Marinette.” He corrected himself. “I forgive you. I know you were upset last night and you had every right to be. I don’t blame you for something when you weren’t even sober enough to know you did it.” He said it like a fact; like there was no argument after this. He was cupping her face with one hand, stroking her cheek, while the other held her wrist gently to pull her hand down from her face. They were both still in her bed, and the morning was so beautiful, and Marinette didn’t know what to feel anymore.

“I don’t deserve you.” She whispered. Adrien smiled almost dreamily when she continued. “I try so hard to stay out of trouble and yet I always get tangled in something. And no matter how much I try to keep you away from my disasters I still manage to drag you into them too.”

Adrien chuckled. “I could say the same thing.” Marinette tried to suppress a growing smile.

He bit his lip, before he said, “I knew that this morning was going to be too much for you. I… didn’t plan to fall asleep here, but I guess at some point I did. I just want you to know that you don’t have to feel bad for anything. Being there for you and putting up with you is my job, isn’t it?” He offered with mischief dancing in his lovely eyes.

Marinette giggled. She wiped the remains of her tears and gazed into his glittering emerald eyes. It was sometimes hard to think that a person could be so amazing. And it was even harder to fathom how she found him in her life.

No wonder she fell in love with him.

Had it been a few months ago, when her infatuation with her assistant was just a silly and obsessive crush, Marinette would’ve died on the spot at the situation she was in now. There was that time when she would burn under his gaze or shy away at the thought of his touch. There was a time when she didn’t know how he was on the inside. A time when she often found his presence intimidating or distracting.

But she had grown to love this man. And the reverence and softness with which he spoke those words to comfort her made her smile on the inside and out. His touch made an eternal sort of warmth settle in the pit of her stomach and his gaze made her feel right. Even when what she’d done was wrong.

And, suffice to say, her respect for Adrien increased tenfold.

It reminded her of something Alya always said. About what loving someone truly meant.

Adrien’s smile faded as he grazed her face, his eyes taking in every one of her features before they finally settled on her lips. He almost seemed lost in thought, as if he didn’t know what he was saying next.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured.

Marinette breath hitched.

Adrien blinked, and his eyes widened as he dropped his hand from her face. It was as if he didn’t believe what he said, or that he said it out loud. His ears turned red.

Marinette opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something to that. What _did_ she say to that? He always complimented her, but not like this. _Never_ like this. It was always ‘your costumes look good on you’, or ‘your makeover’s splendid today’, or ‘you look breathtaking in this artist’s work’. It was never this meaningful. This… intimate.

Luckily, a soft meow from the other side of her bed made both of their attention turn to the kitten that climbed the bed and pawed her way through the sheets to Marinette, like she did every morning. Marinette smiled with a sigh of relief.

“Hey Tikki.” Marinette petted the cat that was in a mood to receive pets and affection. Tikki rubbed her head into Marinette’s palm as she purred loudly. Adrien also reached forward and petted the kitten to distract himself.

“I… I think I should go to my room now.” He turned to her one last time. “Please don’t blame yourself for whatever happened last night.” His face was tainted pink again. “Let’s just forget any of that happened.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, good idea.”

Adrien smiled proudly. “Call me up when you get ready. I’m putting a glass of water and ibuprofen here.”

“Yeah, okay.” She continued to nod, even though the movement felt like someone was hitting her head with a baseball bat. When Adrien left the room, she slumped back down and stared at the ceiling. Tikki nuzzled her face, and Marinette looked at the kitten. It stared back at her with its big and round blue eyes.

“What am I going to do with my heart, Tikki?”

_“Meow.”_

Marinette faced the ceiling again. She brought her hand up to clutch the fabric on her chest.

“Yeah... I really am in too deep.”

_____________________________

Adrien closed the door shut with a resounding bang, and then cursed when he realized it was perhaps too loud. He didn’t want Marinette to hear him.

The blond quickly treaded towards the bedroom of his suite and threw himself on his bed. His long legs dangled down from the bed anyway. Adrien buried his head into his soft pillow, thinking if it was appropriate and inaudible if he just _screamed_ into a pillow like a high school girl.

Adrien flipped on his bed, his head facing the ceiling. His breath was ragged. His heart was thumping painfully against his chest yet again. He was half tempted to throw himself into the chilling cold water of a lake and half tempted to date Chloe Bourgeois. Both were nice ways of dying slowly and painfully. (He knew he didn’t mean the latter. He respected his childhood friend at least somewhat.)

Adrien cursed under his breath as he tried to hit his head on the bed. The bed was soft. It wasn’t helping.

“Okay,” Adrien huffed. “Okay. This is normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a little overboard.” When he realized he looked stupid talking to himself, Adrien closed his mouth.

He could forget about last night. No problem. That’s what he said to Marinette, too. Forget about last night.

Adrien placed his palms over his eyes, feeling his cheeks burn.

He kissed _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

He _kissed_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette Dupain-Cheng kissed _him_.

“Holy _fuck_.”

Okay. He was a hypocrite. He was _not_ going to forget about last night so easily.

Adrien ran a hand in his hair, ruffling it with frustration. What was wrong with him? She was not in her right mind. It happens to the best of people. It was accidental.

But, _god_ , he was going crazy.

Now that there wasn’t the worry of taking care of a heart-broken star, he was very much aware of every word, every touch, _everything_ that had happened. It was hard enough that he had to keep looking away from her lips after the memes, but she kissed him and now he knew what she tasted like and he had been about to kiss her again this morning and _what was he thinking?!_

“It’s just a silly crush. A passing fancy. Grow up, Graham.” He groaned to himself.

Just a crush.

 _Just_ a crush.

Adrien reached for his phone in his back pocket, taking it out and dialing the number he knew very well.

_“Good morning!”_

“Is this Nino Lahiffe?” Adrien groaned into the phone. “I have a complaint and I need some friendly suggestions right about now.”

“ _Oh wow, okay.”_ Nino laughed. “ _A complaint from Agreste, that’s new. Let’s hear it!”_

Adrien took a deep breath. Then he slowly let it out, all the while trying to form the exact words in his mind.

“What do you do when you find out you kind-of-romantically like a celebrity you’re working for?” He let it out in one breath, and then held it as he waited for Nino’s reply. Nino didn’t say anything for a moment, as if trying to grasp the words he rushed out. When he spoke, though, he sounded absolutely _delighted_.

_“I’m glad you asked! Welcome to the land of realization, my friend.”_

“What do you mean by that?” Adrien sat up again and glanced at the clock. He had a good amount of time before he picked Marinette up.

 _“I mean it’s about time you realize you love her, you dumbass.”_ Nino said.

“ _Love_ her? Nino, I think love is a strong word.”

_“Fine. You like her.”_

“I said I _might_. I didn’t say I do.”

_“Dude, you always have, and it’s so obvious that when I first met you I read the words ‘hello I am in love with my boss’ plastered on your forehead. Why do you think we’re friends right now?”_

“Because we both like donuts?” Adrien provided helplessly with a wince.

_“…That, yeah. And also because I knew you needed someone to guide you. When you asked me about how it feels like to love someone, no offense, I wanted to dump ice water on you for your idiocy.”_

“Um, I did not just call you so you could scold me. Not everyone can be like you, Nino-Fast-Flirter- Lahiffe.”

 _“You admit that you were clueless and we call it even.”_ His best friend scoffed. _“Adrien, you have Marinette’s screenshots saved in your phone. That’s funny for an assistant to do, if you ask me. Is she even aware of that?”_

“I’m her assistant! I need those pictures for… reasons!”

 _“They’re all saved from Google_ .” Nino’s voice was so flat one could step on it. _“I think the celebrity is pretty original herself and doesn’t need low rate screenshots from Google images. And I looked through them, remember? Most of them were fan cams from her concerts, and pictures of her in the middle of a performance. It’s almost as if you have a kink for her concert pictures.”_

Adrien spluttered, his face flushed.

Nino sighed. _“God, I did not sign up for this.”_ There was a pause. _“No wait, I actually did.”_

“Can you at least tell me how to cope with this…” Adrien didn’t want to say the word ‘crush’, “…This situation? Whatever this is? I’m pretty sure I can’t let her find out I like her because I don’t want her to feel creeped out or uncomfortable. And I don’t want to get fired.”

Nino actually chuckled. _“Wow, yeah. This is hilarious.”_

 _“_ Glad you find my misery amusing, Nino.”

 _“What can I say?_ _Alya and I didn’t think this far.”_

“Wait, what?”

Nino ignored him. _“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure from my end that no one knows about your dirty secret-”_

“There is literally nothing dirty about-”

_“And I’ll make sure that you don’t get fired over your crush. God, I always get the dramatic ones.”_

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle, already feeling lighter. He couldn’t help but shake his head at his own friend’s dramatics, despite what he said. “Nino-”

He paused as he heard a commotion on the other end. Nino came back to the line. _“Hey, Adrien? I’m sorry but something important came up. We’ll talk later, yeah?”_

“Yes, sure. I have everything off my chest, so I feel better now. Thanks for bearing with me.”

_“Yeah, yeah. The job of a COS.”_

Adrien hung up with a smile. Subconsciously, he opened the screenshots on his phone and scrolled through them, his other hand coming up to cover his mouth. An entire folder, full of just pictures of Marinette. (And, yes. All of them were fan cams.)

Was what Nino said really true?

Adrien looked at the time, and cursed under his breath. He picked out his clothes for the day and then dashed to the shower. After he made sure he didn’t look half-dead, half-traumatized, Adrien put on a white button down and fitted jeans. He picked up his ear piece, his shades, his watch, wallet and phone, and he was ready to go. He quickly put on his shoes and raised his hand to the door. He took a deep breath, and stepped out, slowly treading towards the bluenette’s room.

He knocked as usual, and patiently waited. It didn’t take Marinette more than a minute or two to open the door.

Adrien smiled when he saw her, and she returned the gesture timidly. She was wearing a baby pink long-sleeved shirt with cream-white pants, white heels and an oversized coat for her signature fashionable look. There were glimmering pearl earrings in her earlobes, glittering and completing the graceful look. She stepped out and flipped her hair to the back that was left half-open.

“Let’s go.” She said when she realized none of them was speaking.

Adrien nodded, still smiling widely. “Yeah, let’s.”

_______________________

There were many things he had noticed about Marinette Dupain-Cheng in his life.

The most obvious was her talent, for which she was famous. Her nervous habits, her favorite food, her friends and acquaintances. It was all common knowledge by now.

But there were also things that Adrien had failed to notice, or was starting to notice now. Just like the way she walked; with a little confident sway of her hips or with a bounce in her step when she was happy. It relieved him that she wasn’t sad about last night anymore.

He now noticed how her perfume filled the car when they both sat in it. Adrien always applied sharp scents, which was why her flowery perfume was distinctive and filled his nose and senses, momentarily distracting him.

He noticed how she bit her lip as she read something on her phone, flushing her plump lips. He turned his gaze back to the road.

He noticed how she passed him a proud and warm smile before entering the rehearsal studio. A smile that felt more meaningful than the one she passed to the rest of the people and made Adrien just a little more giddy.

It was as if with the realization that he was growing fond of her, he was starting to discover new things about Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That were there, but he’d never noticed.

And he loved every second of it.

________________________________

Marinette took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second to calm her spiking nerves. Okay. She had just avoided a possibly heavy period of depression, made fun of herself on live TV, taken up the burden of a false rumor, and kissed her crush straight on the mouth all in one day.

And just like how the day had passed and wasn’t coming back, Marinette wasn’t going to recall any of those memories either. The past was in the past. That was something Master Fu would say if he were there. It actually reminded her that she had to meet him again sometime for coffee. He hadn’t exactly left with her questions properly answered the last time.

For now, the bluenette smiled as she, yet again, entered the gymnasium-like building. The cold and sharp smell of leather mats and dusty props filled her nose, but she smiled as she had come to like the atmosphere that came with the fight practices.

Professional teams covered the expanse of the hall, a choreographer guiding each group of stars and side-actors. Marinette wished her practice was that easy. But being the main character certainly meant working harder than her normal capacity, because the most interesting and important fight scenes were the ones between Victor and the princess during their secret practice date at the back of the castles.

Marinette wanted to laugh.

As endearing as the characters were, it was funny how the people playing them weren’t exactly what one would call ‘good partners’. Speak of the Devil, for when Marinette looked at the instructor waving at her, she saw Felix right behind him, poised as ever. 

Marinette, who had now changed out of her cute outfit into her practice gear, smiled proudly and jogged towards her work for the day. She was not going to let anyone break her today. And she was _not_ going to let any rumors get to her this time. Her biggest support was Adrien, and she honestly didn’t want to break down in front of him either. Last night was the last time that happened.

 _Don’t think about that night_ , she chided herself.

“Good morning.” She said cheerfully as she extended her hand to the instructor. Shaking his hand firmly, she turned her attention to the blond behind him.

“Felix.” She said with a steady smile.

“Ms. Marinette. A pleasure to see you today.” He said with a tilt of his head. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

This was the warmest greeting he’d ever given her.

Marinette smiled wider. It was a new dawn. A new day. It was about time she saw every little good in people (even though some lacked even a tiniest bit of decency in them. _Sometimes_.)

“Pleasure to see you too, Monsieur Graham de Vanily.” She said. Felix narrowed his eyes a little. It was such a small twitch of the eye that it was almost unnoticeable. But the smile lightly dancing on his lips was not hidden from sight. He nodded.

The next thing she knew, a plastic rod was handed to the both of them, and they were going through their rehearsals.

Front, left, turn, two steps back, dive.

Repeat.

“Do you want to say your dialogues while you’re at it?” Felix said at the fifteenth time, his crystal blue eyes dancing with mirth at the fact that the young bluenette was already out of breath yet he seemed like he hadn’t batted an eyelash.

Marinette huffed, repositioning herself. “Why?”

The instructor waved his hand. Marinette dove forward. She was supposed to keep her movements restricted. Her character had to show that she was just practicing and wasn’t good enough in the first few scenes. But Marinette couldn’t help but feel competitive at the gleam in Felix’s eyes. It was as if he could see that Marinette was trying too hard to act out a scene where she didn’t even have to try too hard.

The sad part was that she didn’t really have to ‘act out’ an amateur fighter either.

Felix twirled the stick in his hand, standing straight as he looked down at her. She cursed her height internally.

“Your dialogues are in between the fight scenes, Marinette.” He said his words the way he always did. Calm, composed, all-knowing. Smooth yet hoarse at the same time. His gaze and his voice made her feel like someone scraped her skin with sandpaper and then glazed it with honey. A shiver went down her spine involuntarily.

He tilted his head in her direction again. “If you want your words to be comprehensible on screen, you need to practice speaking them without being too out of breath. Two much breathiness and it ruins the atmosphere. To taut and it seems fake.” He continued. Marinette actually considered his words at the back of her mind, but kept up her guarded stance in front of him.

“Oh yeah?” Marinette smirked. The instructor waved his hand again without looking up from his phone, and Marinette dove forward again, repeating the steps. “Since when did you start giving out friendly advice?” She asked with a playful lilt. She saw an almost smirk on his face. He turned her arm around and turned her back against him, stretching her arm and holding her prop as far away from her as possible.

Marinette panted lightly, her brow furrowing. This was the step in the second scene. Not this one-

She stiffened as she felt his breath on her ear. “It’s because I believe someone said they heed my advice on the set. That I’m a good partner at work.” He released her and made her twirl around, almost as if they were dancing. Marinette balanced herself on her feet again before she almost fell flat on her face. She gave him a look.

Unknowingly, she gulped back a rush of saliva. “Who knew? Felix Graham de Vanily actually watches his co-worker’s interviews.” She quipped.

Felix chuckled. “You got me.”

“I did.” She chortled. And then she paused. “Wait- I did?” She looked at him questioningly. Felix was busy rolling up his cuffs, as if the conversation was either already over or hadn’t started in the first place.

The instructor looked up. He came forward and instructed them again for the sake of his job. And then he went back again to his seat to ‘observe’. That actually meant just scrolling through his phone.

“Left, two steps back…” Marinette murmured to herself.

Felix stepped back abruptly, and Marinette almost tripped while bringing her rod forward in a full swing. “Hey!” She frowned. “What are you doing! Why’d you step back?”

Felix shrugged. “I was just seeing how _attentive_ you are.”

“Attenti- EEK!” She squeaked and brought her rod up as soon as Felix jumped an attack on her. She stopped it in time. Marinette gaped as Felix continued to snigger under his breath.

“Felix, what the fuck?”

He laughed harder.

“See? I was going for just that.” He said. “Seeing someone so small with such a spark is quite… Hm, what would be the right word for this?” He clicked his tongue. “Ah … _Amusing_.” He teased.

Marinette’s eyes widened.

He did _not_ just put the Height Card on the table.

“So that’s how it is.” She said and tackled him. Felix only widened his eyes for a second before he got his bearings and tried to stop her onslaught of assaults. He easily dodged her stray swings of the plastic prop before he turned her around again as if they were dancing in a ball and she was twirling in her layers of a royal gown. Marinette couldn’t help but laugh when they stopped, to the point she couldn’t breathe. Her eyes were closed, but she could almost feel Felix smirking, the feeling of his eyes on her strong as ever.

“What are we even doing?” She rasped out. “Is this a fight or a dance?”

Marinette hadn’t realized how close Felix was to her until he spoke in a deep voice, resonating between them. “Wouldn’t you know the answer to that, Marinette?”

The rest of the noise in the hall slowly disappeared.

Marinette’s smile also faded as she tried to understand what he was saying. He leaned just a little closer. She blinked slowly as the blue of his eyes invaded her vision

He parted his lips to speak, low and quiet and only for her ears.

“Are we fighting? _Or are we dancing around each other?”_

Marinette’s breath hitched and she didn’t dare breath. She could faintly smell his perfume, the scent seeming to invade her sense of thinking as she restrained from lazily closing her eyes. The shouts of the people, the clanking of equipment, the songs playing somewhere far away, they all seemed to vanish all of a sudden. Marinette opened her mouth, and then closed it. It was like that night all over again. It was as if Felix was somehow trapping her into a mysterious spell, one where she couldn’t move or think but keep looking at him with muddled emotions.

She licked her lips; a nervous habit. Felix’s gaze went down to the movement.

And then he smirked.

“It worked.” He said.

“Wh-What?” She blurted dumbly.

Felix released his hold on her. And gave her a triumphant look, the look of pride that he always adorned, but which more often seemed to break down when he was around her.

“You’re not out of breath anymore. And you had an entire conversation during our practice.”

Marinette blinked at him. She was pretty sure she looked just as confused as she felt. The words died in her throat, and she realized she didn’t know what to say to that.

Felix continued, “Congratulations, Ms. Marinette. Now you won’t have to lie in front of the cameras about me mentoring you.”

Marinette could only keep staring at him as he smirked and gave her a two finger salute, turning and walking towards his assistant. He called for another break and walked away.

Marinette hadn’t even realized her hand was lightly outstretched, until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, making her snap out of her daze. She turned around and instantly met green eyes.

“Adrien.” She said his name. Her face flushed pink. With exertion or embarrassment or something else entirely, she wasn’t sure. 

He was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

“Are you okay?” He asked. His voice was undeniably taut, no matter how much it seemed as if he was trying to conceal it.

“Yeah, I’m…” She distractedly glanced in the direction Felix went. “I’m okay.”

Adrien pressed his lips in a tight line, looking at her for longer than necessary. And then he simply nodded.

____________________________________

_“They tried to attack my daughter! Those filthy brutes tried to put their hands on my dear Naphélia!” The king roars as he slams his desk with force, rattling the things on top and almost making Prince Alfonse flinch. He closes his hands into tight fists, hands shaking with rage. Prince Charles stands straight, watching the council silently._

_“Your Majesty, we have no proof that the men were really Mayurians.” The council administrator, one of the King’s closest and most trustworthy men, speaks up. The meeting was held in secret without letting anyone, even the princess herself, find out. But it was likely that she already knew, for this discussion after the incident was inevitable. “It is a great shame that some people in our own kingdom are secretly on their side. These men could just be the followers. The Mayurian symbols on them don’t prove that they entered the kingdom.” The man finishes. Prince Charles averts his eyes._

_“And the princess had gone out of the castle grounds in such a dire time.” Another old member dares to say. The King directs his glare to him as he continues. “None of the castle maids were informed. It could be that she was tricked into going out unguarded, but, Your Grace, it was important that she didn’t leave without the royal guards.”_

_The King rubs his forehead with one hand, agitation clear on his features. He turns to his adviser. “What do you think?”_

_The frail man flushes, his nervous eyes looking anywhere but the king. “Your Majesty. I am afraid that now that the Princess is safe and alive, she must fulfill her punishment for putting her life and the king’s name in danger.”_

_The king of Papillon shuts his eyes and sighs._

_“Bring me the knight who saved her life. He shall be rewarded.” Prince Charles narrows his eyes. The King continues. “And as for Naphélia… I will decide her punishment after three days. I need to see more into the matter, for this is a serious one.”_

_Charles looks close to losing his composure. He stands up and excuses himself, briskly walking out and slamming his fist against the stone wall as soon as he moves out of sight._

_Three days delay on her punishment? Not only that, but the king was going to reward the man who destroyed all of their plans? The king was so weak-willed that he couldn’t even punish his daughter on time as a just king should. How was one going to expect him to war against his enemies?_

_“Pathetic.” He sneers._

_He’s going to have to do something fast._

_____________________________

Adrien closed his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white.

After Marinette’s practice routine was over, they’d both driven off to the Black Castle. As soon as they entered the set and Marinette was taken away by the stylists, Adrien had called Nino.

Presently, they both sat quietly in front of each other in Nino’s makeshift office. Adrien clenched and unclenched his jaw, staring off into space with such a glare his friend feared he’d actually bore holes into the wall.

But Adrien couldn’t think straight.

Not when he felt like his brain was buzzing with angry electricity.

Felix was being _unusually_ _friendly_ with Marinette. Adrien narrowed his eyes as his mind played the scene he’d witnessed in the morning. How they were both laughing and dancing around during practice. How Felix was looking at her. How she was distracted and kept glancing his way even when he left.

What was with that, anyway? Didn’t Marinette always say she disliked him in the beginning? That she could hardly bear his presence? Why was she suddenly trying to be so close to him? She would fight him on a daily basis! And Adrien thought that was bad enough because he knew what his brother was really like. But for Felix to actually start being nice to her? That was nothing but bad news.

If Felix was still trying to play that manipulative game of his, he had another thing coming.

“Dude, look, talking it out really helps, okay? You’ve been like that since we met today, and I’m kind of concerned no matter how much you say it’s nothing. Weren’t you just gushing about your love for MDC in the morning?”

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes widened at the same time his ears turned red. “Nino!” He whisper-shouted. “Someone might hear you. And it’s just a crush for god’s sake.”

Nino deadpanned. “No one can hear us here, dude. Trust me.” He paused. “Don’t take that the wrong way. I’m taken.”

Adrien waved him off with a scoff. “I know. It’s just that-” He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Nino raised his hands in surrender and slapped his thighs in exasperation. “Whoop. Well I’m not going to push you into spilling anything if that’s what you want. But know that I’m here, okay man?”

Adrien bit his lip. And then he said. “You know who Felix Graham de Vanily is, right?”

Nino smirked internally at the breakthrough and leaned forward with his attention on his friend. “Yes. I do. Famous arrogant dude like most celebrities. What about him?”

Adrien tapped his foot on the floor restlessly. “I don’t like him.” He said. Adrien wanted to laugh at how funny that line would be if Nino ever found out Adrien was his brother.

“Yes? …And?” Nino asked slowly.

“He… I just don’t think he’s a good person in general. And we all have to do a personal check on the coworker’s data, right? Let’s say he doesn’t have a good record with women. And he seems… I don’t know. He seems really interested in Ms. Dupain-Cheng these days.” A frown found Adrien’s face again. “He’s really advancing on her. And I don’t think Marinette has a clue of what she’s walking into. I don’t want anything to happen to her.”

“Oh.” Nino nodded, understanding. “I get it. That’s right of you to think, man. But what if his intentions for her are good this time?” Nino challenged playfully. Adrien looked at him as if he just kicked a puppy.

“Are you fucking? He never has good intentions for anyone.” Adrien said.

“You don’t know that. You _are_ making assumptions based on his previous records after all. People change.” Nino shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “And if you ask for my opinion as the person experienced in dealing with celebrity drama, I’d say they both will give both the industry and the fans a great treat if they start dating.”

Adrien hissed. “I am asking for your opinion _as_ _my_ _friend_. Nothing else.”

Nino rested his head on his hand, looking at Adrien with great interest in the topic. “Why would you care if they started dating anyway? According to what you said, you only… _admire_ the star. Nothing more.” Nino tried to suppress his smirk. “Surely as her assistant you’d want for her to be more successful and stable in her career, wouldn’t you? So why?”

“Because I know that Felix is not a good person! He’s… He’s not good for her. On the outside it may seem like they would look good as a… a _couple_ but- but I just know that he’s not right for her. Ms. Dupain-Cheng is the most amazing, most giving, most _compassionate_ person I’ve ever met. And he’s nothing like her.” Adrien turned his head away, murmuring. “He doesn’t deserve her.”

Nino hummed, impressed. “So you’re saying that you’ll be fine with her dating anyone else but Felix?”

Adrien paused as the question hit him. His thoughts stilled. He repeated the words in his mind, contemplating. Would he? Would he really be okay with her falling for anyone else? Laughing with them, going out with them, spending time with them? …kissing them?

 _“I like that.”_ He remembered how she’d whispered last night, her face dangerously close to his. He remembered how her breath fanned his face and his heart felt like it was beating in his throat. Remembered how her scent filled his senses and how her lazy voice set something inside him on fire. 

_“It makes me feel special.”_

He remembered her chest pressed against his. His hands perfectly holding her lithe waist. Her soft and intoxicating lips on his. 

He remembered waking up to the feeling of his arms around her, her hair splayed on the pillows. His face buried in her hair that smelled like roses.

Adrien sucked in a sharp breath. Because the pang he felt in his chest at the thoughts said it all.

No. No he wouldn’t be fine with anyone else even looking at her like that.

He wouldn’t be fine with her loving anyone else… but _him_.

Adrien clutched his head.

“FUCK!” He swore out loud.

Nino snorted, but quickly covered it with a cough.

“You okay, bro?” Nino tried to ask normally, but his uneven and wavering voice gave away his amusement. Adrien snapped his gaze up at his best friend, his eyes as wide as saucers and his face rapidly turning red.

“ _Nino_.” He rasped. “I-I think I’m…”

He ran his hand in his hair. God, he was a fucking _idiot_. An oblivious _shit_. All the signs had been there from the beginning and he never even realized his own feelings!

_“I think I’m in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”_

Nino’s howling laughter didn’t help at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is like the least complex title of a chapter in this book so far lmao. 
> 
> I've cut this chapter short, even though I was aiming for 12k. I couldn't write more because of some issues irl and I'm really stressed about them, but I didn't want to delay an update anymore. So here's 6k words of fluff. We'll save the... heh... drama for the next update.
> 
> Thanks to ALL of you for your sweet words. I have been surviving on your love for this long. Thank you so much. I wish I could hug every single one of you just to tell you how grateful I am to have you as my emotional support.


End file.
